The Life Of Callista Hamato: Leo's Love Story Book 2
by TMNTFANGIRL1116
Summary: Life is going great for the Hamato family. Leo and Calli's lives could not have been better. But when something unexpected happens, will their lives ever be the same? Find out soon! :) :) :) :) :) Please leave comments! :D :D :D :D Anonymous readers can review :) :)
1. Chapter 1

Calli's Pov….  
Things around here have been calm and peaceful since we got back home from Japan, attending the Cherry Blossom Festival. We still have to fight our enemies to protect the citizens of New York and Leo and my love for each other is still staying strong. Our daughters Eleanora and Julietta are getting stronger and becoming more skillful kunoichi's everyday through training. Our sister Venus is loving her new home with us in America. She still is adjusting to what America is like in all, but she was happy to be with her family again.

It was early evening in the month of June, Leo and I were in the dojo doing a sword match against each other. Leo unsheathed his twin ninjatos from their holds and got into a fighting stance. I unsheathed my katana and held it my hands tightly and got into a fighting stance. We gave each other glares, as we slowly circled around each other, waiting for one of us to make the first strike.

I made the first strike, by charging and slicing him with my katana. Leo blocked my attack with his swords and we continued clashing swords. But after awhile my vision was starting to blur and I was starting to get dizzy, I had to end the fight before I would fall down with weakness. I used my katana to spin his ninjatos out of his hands and I did a sweep kick to his ankles, making him fall flat on his shell. He tried to get back up, but I placed my foot on his plastron, showing him that I won the match.

"I guess I win", I said giggling, placing my katana back in its hold.

"I was letting you win", Leo said

I giggled and I sat down beside him, leaning over him. He placed his hand on my cheek and looked at me with concern.

"Calli, are you okay? You have been looking tired since last week", Leo asked

"To be honest, I don't know if I am okay or not, I have been getting dizzy and my vision keeps blurring up", I said "I was going to go see Donnie and see maybe if he could help"

"Do you want me to go with you?", Leo asked

"No its okay, but thank you for your concern", I said

"Are you sure?", Leo said "Because I don't mind"

"You have my word", I said

"Well then, I take your word as well", Leo said

I smiled."You are such a goof sometimes", I said giggling

"I know, but you still married me though", Leo whispered

"I know", I whispered

I leaned down and we kissed each other lovingly. He placed his hand on my cheek and I smiled a bit in the kiss. We broke apart after a few minutes and I helped Leo stand up. He picked up his ninjatos and sheathed them back in their holds.

"I will come by to see the results", Leo said

"Okay", I said smiling

Leo smiled and kissed my forehead, I smiled up to him then I left the dojo. I walked past Mikey was reading comics and Raph and Venus were watching T.V. with Splinter. I went into the lab to see Donnie was drawing blue prints for a new invention he was going to make.

"Hi Donnie", I said happily

Donnie turned and smiled. "Hey sissy, what's up?", he said

"Well I have been feeling kind of funny lately", I said

Donnie looked a me a little bit confused. "What's wrong?", he asked

"My vision keeps blurring up and I keep getting dizzy", I said

Donnie thought about it for a few moments. "We should run some tests to see what the problem is", Donnie said

"Okay", I said

Donnie had me sit on the hospital bed. He checked my vision and my limbs, but he looked at my plastron a little bit funny. I looked down at my plastron to see it was sticking out a little bit.

"Do you mind if I give a sonogram?", Donnie asked

"No go on ahead", I said

I laid down on the bed and Donnie applied cold blue gel on to my plastron, which made shiver a little bit.

"Oh my gosh that is very cold", I said

Donnie smiled and he turned on the machine and applied the wand to the gel. After a moment, we heard a little sound and a little image on the screen moving around a bit, I gasped quietly knowing what it meant.

"Oh my god!", I said happily

"Calli, your pregnant!", Donnie said happily

I started to cry in joy and happiness and we hugged each other close, happy that I was going to be having my third child. Leo came in just as Donnie finished cleaning the gel off my plastron with a towel.

"Hey Calli, how is she Donnie?", Leo asked

"I think she will like to tell you", Donnie said

Leo walked over and sat down in front of me and looked at me. "What is it Calli?", Leo asked

"Leo", I said happily, starting to cry again "I'm pregnant"

Leo got a look of shock on his face and looked down at the ground.

"Are you happy?", I asked

Leo nodded and smiled, I smiled and he looked back up to me with tears in his eyes.

"This is unbelievable", Leo said, standing up.

He kissed my forehead and walked around a bit. "This is fantastic, someone has to give me room I have to do a cartwheel right now", he said happily

I giggled and then he walked back over to me and we hugged each other tightly and we kissed each other happily.

"Oh my gosh!", Leo said happily rocking me in his arms "Oh Calli"

I smiled and we pulled away. "So I guess that is why I have been getting dizzy and blurry vision", I said

"Dizziness and blurry vision is a common sign of the first week of pregnancy, but it will go away by next week", Donnie said "Congratulations you two, looks like Ellie and Julie will be getting a new sibling"

"Oh yes, we need to tell everyone about this", I said

Leo helped me up out of the bed and we walked out of the lab, to find everyone in the living room together.

"Hey you guys", I said walking to them

"Hey sissy", Raph said

"Hey sis", Mikey said

"Hi Callista", Venus said

"You guys we have something to tell you", Leo said

"What is it?", Venus asked

"You guys the family getting is bigger", I said "I'm pregnant"

They looked at us with shock, but they all smiled at us happily.

"This is awesome!", Raph said

"Oh my gosh!", Venus said "This is great, congratulations!"

Venus got up and we hugged each other close. "Thank you", I said

"Way to go Leo!", Mikey said, punching his shoulder playfully.

"I am very happy for the both of you, do your daughters know of this?", Splinter said

"No, we wanted to tell them, where are they?", Leo asked

"I saw them go into dojo after you left", Raph said

Leo and I walked over to the dojo and opened the doors, to see our daughters sparring against each other with their weapons. Ellie did a spinning roundhouse kick to Julie's head while blocking her attack with her tessens. Julie stumbled but regained her balance and did a high kick to Ellie's chest while using her kama to slide Ellie off her feet.

Ellie landed on her shell and looked up to Julie. "Nice move!", Ellie said

"Thanks, just trying a strategy with my kamas", Julie said

"Good thinking, nice match", Ellie said, standing up

Ellie and Julie bowed respectfully to each other, then we clapped a bit seeing their skills and the respect that had for the match.

"Oh hey Mom and Dad!", Ellie said smiling to us

"Mommy! Daddy!", Julie said, running over to Leo

Leo smiled and picked her up in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Very good match against each other girls", I said

"Thanks Mom", Ellie said

"Thanks Mommy", Julie said

"We have a little something to tell you girls", Leo said

"Really, what?", Ellie asked walking over

Leo set Julie down beside Ellie and we looked down at them.

"Girls, you are going to have a new sibling soon", I said happily "I am having a baby"

Ellie and Julie smiled big and their eyes went wide.

"I'm flipping out!", Ellie said, happily doing a back flip

"Awesome!", Julie said jumping in to the air

We chuckled at both of them and they ran towards us and we gave each other a group hug.

"I can't wait!", Ellie said

"Me either!", Julie said

We smiled at them and we walked out of the dojo and back into the living room with the others. We watched T.V for a little while and soon everyone was heading off to bed. Ellie took sleeping Julie in her arms and carried her to her room, while Leo and I walked with them. We kissed and hugged them good night and left their rooms to let them sleep.

Leo and I walked into our room and we climbed into bed. We kissed each other sweetly while placed his hand on my growing plastron, rubbing it gently. I smiled and giggled, then he leaned down to the bump and gave it a gentle kiss.

"I love you", Leo whispered

I smiled and I stroked his head then we gave each other another kiss. We pulled away after a few moments and I turned on my side while Leo wrapped his arm around my waist, resting his warm hand on the bump, falling asleep. I smiled and I placed my hand on top of his and a few moments later I fell into a deep sleep, with a small smile on my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Calli's Pov…  
I am now a week pregnant, and I was excited that I was going to have a baby again. Ellie and Julie were really excited to be having a new brother or sister around soon, and they showed their excitement by doing flips off the walls. Leo was being very affectionate towards me and the baby, like he always has since we had our first two daughters.

Later during the evening, I was making pasta and salad for dinner before the others were heading out to the park to play Glow Disc. As I added the salad toppings on to the salad, I saw arms go around my waist rubbing my small baby bump. I smiled and chuckled and I turned to see Leo, smiling at me. I kissed his lips and he kissed back with love.

"You doing okay?", Leo asked

"Yes I am, thank you", I said, smiling.

Leo smiled and he looked down at the baby bump and gave it a gentle rub, and I smiled warmly.

"I can't wait to meet you little fella", Leo said gently

I giggled and smiled. "Here let me help you finish", Leo said

"Thank you", I said happily

He took the salad bowl and set in the middle of the table and grabbed the plates on the counter, and started placing them in their spots. Soon everyone was coming and we all sat down and started eating. But I noticed Mikey had poured hot sauce all over his pasta, and the girls looked at him funny.

"Uncle Mikey, what are you doing?", Julie asked

"Just adding a little flavor", Mikey said

"Uncle Mikey, your stomach must be made of scarp iron", Ellie said

"Did he mention that he does all this to all the food he eats?", Leo said chuckling

We laughed at that, then we resumed eating. After we finished eating, the girls helped me clear the table. Just as everyone was getting up from the table, Mikey burped loudly.

"Okay, maybe it was a little too much hot sauce", Mikey said

"Yikes, you think", I said

We all laughed, then I started cleaning up the dishes.

"Who is up for some Glow Disc?", Raph asked

"I am!", Ellie said

"Me too!", Julie said

"Come one then lets go!", Raph said

The others got up and started heading over to the manhole cover, while I finished cleaning up the dishes, then Leo came beside me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?", Leo asked

"It's okay Leo, you worry too much, I will be fine", I said, smiling "Besides Splinter is here with me. Go on and have some fun with everyone, you deserved it, after all you did"

Leo smiled and kissed my forehead. "Okay, thank you", Leo said

I smiled, then he leaned down and kissed my baby bump and rubbed it a bit, which made me giggle.

"We will all be home soon", Leo said

"Have fun", I said

We kissed each other then Leo left to go join the others at the manhole cover and continue cleaning the dishes, while humming a song.

Leo's Pov…  
We ran over to the park and we spreaded across the grass. It was me, Ellie, Raph, and Julie against Donnie, Mikey, and Venus. I ran across the field and threw the disc towards Raph and he caught it while running in front of Mikey, before he could of caught it.

"Julie catch!", Raph called out, throwing the disc

Julie ran and jumped in the air and caught the disc, doing a front flip. "Wahoo!", Julie cheered

"Julie I'm open!", Ellie called out

Julie ran throwing the disc and it went flying high into the air.

"Time to get a little airborne", Raph said, as he cupped his hands on the ground

Ellie ran to him and he gave her boost, which made her go in the air.

"Badaboom!", Ellie said, as she landed on Mikey's shoulders, catching the disc

"More like sonic boom, you weigh a ton Ellie", Mikey said

"Dad, heads up!", Ellie called out, as she threw the disc

"I got it, I got it", I said, as I tried to catch the disc but it flew over my head "No I don't got it"

Venus got a hold of the disc and threw it to Donnie. Donnie caught the disc and threw it to Mikey, but Julie jumped in from the side and caught the disc, Mikey laughed as he chased her.

"Try and get it", Julie laughed

Mikey got up close to her, just as Julie threw the disc to me. Mikey scooped her up, making her hang upside down, and they both laughed uncontrollably.

"Ellie catch!", I called out

Ellie ran after the disc and ran up and pushed off a tree trunk, catching the disc, landing on Raph's shoulders. Raph laughed as he ran with her on his shoulders as Mikey and Donnie chased them.

"Ye haw!", Ellie laughed

Ellie threw the disc back to me and I caught it by jumping in the air and ran by being chased by Venus.

But we were unaware they were being watched by Wick, who was hiding in a bush near by, and he spotted Mikey throwing the disc towards the tunnel of our home. He laughed evilly and and started running back to the Dragon Lord's hideout.

Dragon Lord's Pov…  
I am sitting on my royal throne, watching my dragon army train against each other and against many hard obstacles. Then my sidekick Wick came bursting through the door and he stopped right in front of me, breathing heavily.

"Majesty, I believe I have found the turtles hideout", Wick said

I stood up and looked down at him. "Have you really?", I asked

"Yes, the turtles are in the park, this would be the perfect opportunity to attack", Wick said

"Perfect, dragons!", I said

The dragons stopped training and turned to look at me. "We have found the turtles hideout, we must go and destroy it once and for all", I said

The dragons roared and they ran and started grabbing weapons, marching out of the hideout. Wick climbed on to my shoulder as we laughed evilly, leading the army to the hideout. We snuck quietly passed the turtles in the park and snuck into the tunnel, and made it inside.

"Destroy everything you can find!", I said

The dragons ran towards the jeep and motorcycle and started to destroy it with their strength and weapons. After the carnage was done, we walked further down into the tunnel and found the manhole cover and many jumped down inside quietly.

Calli's Pov…  
I was in the dojo with Splinter, drinking green tea and were talking having a good time with each other, and I noticed that we ran out of tea in the kettle.

"I will go make some more tea", I said, getting up with the tray

Splinter smiled and he lit a few more candles in the room. I walked out of the dojo, but I gasped and dropped the tray when I saw dragons in the lair. I screamed backing up against the wall. Splinter heard me scream and came running out of the dojo. He got into a fighting stance with his cane, as he stood protectively in front of me.

"Dragons, dispatch the turtle and rat!", Dragon Lord yelled

The dragons came running towards us, with weapons drawn. Splinter used his cane to block their moves as they kept backing us up against the wall.

"Callista, get out of here now!", Splinter said

I gasped and started running. Dragons blocked my way out of the manhole and ran back towards our room. I closed the door behind them and they came crashing through, as I fell against the wall. Many dragons came slowly closer to me. I panicked not knowing what to do and I looked beside me to see the alarm button that was used for emergencies. I grabbed it and pushed the red button and the alarms started going off, loudly. The Dragon Lord stopped fighting Splinter and the dragons stopped destroying everything

"Dragons! Retreat!", Dragon Lord called out.

He gave a sneak attack to Splinter by kicking him in the chest, knocking him inside the dojo. The dragons jumped and climbed out of the lair and ran out of the tunnel, disappearing into the night.

I started to shake very badly from the horror that just happened and I was unable to stand up. I started crying as I hugged myself, praying that Leo and the others would get back home.

Leo's Pov…  
We started heading back home from the park after a good game of Glow Disc. But as we entered the tunnel, it looked half destroyed. The ceiling looked like it was about to cave in, and bricks and debris were laying everywhere. We gasped in shock as we ran inside. The jeep and Raph's motorcycle were damaged severely.

"Oh my god!", I said shocked

"It looks like a nuclear bomb went off in here", Donnie said

"Awww man, my bike!", Raph said, running over to it

Venus gasped. "The lair! Callista! Splinter!"

I gasped in worry about Calli and we ran towards the manhole cover. I jumped down first inside with my ninjatos drawn, with everyone else behind me, with weapons drawn. We gasped in horror as we dropped our weapons on the ground, the lair was completely destroyed. The subway car was damaged and crushed, the kitchen and living room were piles of wood and rubble, and the dojo was dismantle.

"CALLI! SPLINTER!", I called out

There was no answer, then Splinter came out of the dojo limping a little bit, and we run over to him in concern.

"Are you alright sensei?", Venus asked

"Yes I am fine, thank you", Splinter said

"Where is Calli?", I asked worried

"She is in your room, I don't know if she is alright", Splinter said

I started running towards our bedroom. I found the bedroom door open, busted in half, and Calli was on the ground against the wall, shaking badly and crying a bit. I gasped and I ran over and knelt down to her. She looked up at me and she flung herself into my arms and I hugged her tightly to me.

"Oh Leo", Calli said, crying in to my shoulder.

"Are you okay?", I asked, facing her.

Calli nodded her head and I hugged her close to me again. "What happened?", I asked

"Dragons", Calli said "They attacked"

A look of anger came to my face as I held Calli more protectively to me.

"There was so many of them, I ran in here to hide, but some of them chased me and they were about to attack me, but I sounded the alarms and they went running off", Calli said, hugging me tighter

I stroked her head gently and I placed a hand on the baby bump, rubbing it gently.

"Calli I am so sorry", I said

"It's okay, the baby and I are okay", Calli said, rubbing my shell

I hugged her one more time, then I helped her stand up and we walked out of our room.

Calli's Pov…  
The others ran up to me and hugged me close, concerned about my well being. I hugged back and looked around to see the damage that the dragons had caused.

"Oh my gosh!", I said, looking around

"This place is a disaster!", Mikey said

I heard a little bit of crying and I looked over to see Ellie coming out of her room with some of her art projects, ruined in her hands. I walked over to her and knelt down to her and she ran into my arms crying quietly.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry", I said, rubbing her shell

"It's so unfair! I worked so hard on these", Ellie said, wiping away her tears

"I know you did sweetheart, I am sorry", I said, stroking her cheek.

Julie came out of her room with a few of her gym ribbons, that were torn apart, in her hands. She sighed sadly and shook her head looking down at them.

"Baby, come here", I said, holding out my arm.

Julie ran into my arm and she hugged me tightly, and she started crying a bit too. I rubbed her shell, then Leo came over and knelt down to them and they ran into his arms for a hug.

"What are we going to do?", I asked "They will come back for us"

We thought about it for a moment till Donnie spoke up, "We should head to April's"

"I call and see if we can go, in the meantime gather what you can find and what survived", Leo said

We all went back into our rooms, to find what belongings we had left. I looked under our bed and I pulled out my high school yearbook, then I looked in my side table and took out my laptop and scrapbook. I held the scrapbook close to me, as it was the only thing I had that I had spent my years with Yani. I took out my gym bag from under the bed and I started putting my stuff inside. I found my glass heart, that Leo had given me, on the side table and I placed it gently inside.

I took my katana from the rack and sheathed it in its hold, before walking out of our room, to see the others with their stuff in their gym bags. I then saw Leo, who was still on the phone with April.

"Okay, we are coming right now", Leo said "Okay, bye. She said to come over right now"

"Okay, I will help you pack", I said "Girls, go with everyone we will be right there"

The girls left with the others, Venus picked up Julie in her arms, holding her close to her, while Donnie hugged Ellie with one arm. I went back into our room and I started helping Leo pack his stuff into this gym bag. After we finished packing, I grabbed my slightly heavy gym bag up from off the ground, and we both started walking out of our room. I looked back into our room and sighed sadly, Leo wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we started walking out of our home, forever.

We climbed out of the manhole and we started walking towards April's apartment. We climbed up the fire escape and she let us in through the window.

"You guys are you all okay?", April asked worriedly

"Calli and Splinter got it all, we were not home when it happened", Donnie said

April walked over to me and hugged me tightly, concerned about me, and I hugged back.

"Did they hurt you? Is the baby okay?", April asked

"We are okay", I said, reassuring her "They didn't attack us"

"Oh thank goodness", April said, relieved "What happened?"

"Dragons must of discovered where our hideout was, and they suddenly attacked", I said

"I'm so sorry", April said "You guys can stay as long as you want"

"April we don't want to be a burden on you", I said

"You are my friends and I want to help you", April said

"Thank you, so much", I said

April started helping us get settled in for the night. As I grabbed some heavy stuff to help, Raph took it from my arms.

"Hey don't strain yourself", Raph said

"Thank you", I said

"You, Leo, and the girls can take my room", April said

"April, I can't let you do that", I said

"Pregnant turtle and two children should not sleep on the floor", April said

"But this is your home", I said

"It's our home now", April said "I can take the couch"

"Thank you", I said hugging her tightly

She hugged back tightly, "Your welcome"

After we got finished settling in, everyone started heading off to bed. I walked over to the bedroom window and sighed quietly, worrying about where we would go. Leo noticed this as he finished putting the girls to bed on a blow up mattress. He walked over to me and he wrapped his arms around me, trying to bring me comfort. I sighed sadly and I started to cry softly. Leo turned me around and he hugged me in his arms tightly but gently, rubbing my shell.

"What are we going to do?", I asked

"I don't know Calli, I truly don't know", Leo said "I am so sorry I let that happened"

"It's not your fault", I said

Leo sighed. "I should of stayed with you. You, Splinter and our baby were put in danger", Leo said

"Don't blame yourself Leo, it would of happened either way", I said, placing a hand on his cheek

"I know, but I didn't protect you", Leo said

"It's not your fault, okay?", I said

Leo sighed a bit and I kissed his cheek. "I promise I will find a safe place for you, our girls, our baby, and our family to live", Leo said

"We will do it together", I said

We hugged each other close, in a warm and tight embrace. We pulled away after a while and then we climbed into bed. Leo placed his hands gently on my baby bump and he gave it a loving kiss.

"I will always be here to protect you, I won't let this happen again", Leo said gently

I stroked his head and he looked up and we gave each other a kiss. We tried to stay in it, but we had to break apart and catch our breathes.

"I love you Leo", I said, hugging me tight

"I love you too Calli", Leo said, hugging me back

I started to slowly fall asleep with me head on Leo's chest with his arms wrapped around me. Leo kissed my forehead and snuggled closer to him, praying that our lives would get better after the attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Calli's Pov..  
Things have been very hard for all of us. We have been living with April in her apartment for the past few weeks and we still have not found a new home yet. I was really worried about Leo, who constantly looks stressed out. I tried to comfort him, but it didn't help much. I was also concerned about our daughters, who were quiet most of the time and stayed in our room, and our unborn child that will be here soon.

I woke up from a restless sleep and I sat up in bed. I looked to see Leo was not laying beside me and I founded a note beside me on the nightstand and I read it quietly.

Calli,  
We went out looking for a new place in the tunnels, we will be back soon later tonight.

Leo

I sighed quietly and I slid out of bed. I looked down at my daughters, who were still asleep, with Ellie hugging Julie close to her with one arm. I knelt down to them and I covered them both more with the blanket and kissed both of their foreheads. I walked quietly of the room, to find April sitting at the dinning table, drinking coffee.

"Good morning", April said

"Good morning", I said

I sat down beside her and I rested my head on my hand. April looked at me with concern and she placed her on top of mine.

"It will get better Calli", April said

"I sure hope so", I said "I am very concerned about Leo and the girls"

"I know you are", April said "I know this is very hard for you"

I looked down at my growing baby bump and I placed a hand on top of it.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?", April asked, trying to change the subject

"Mmm I don't know really, but I am very happy to have another child with us", I said, rubbing it a bit

April smiled. "There is some light in this situation", she said

"Yeah, a little blessing", I said, smiling a bit

Soon the girls came out, looking exhausted from a restless sleep.

"Morning Mama and April", Ellie said, yawning

"Morning Mommy and Auntie April", Julie said, rubbing her eyes

"You girls sleep okay?", I asked in concern

They shook their heads. I sighed and pulled them both into a hug.

"I'm sorry, everything is going to be okay", I said

"Hopefully", Julie said

"So Mom, how is the baby?", Ellie asked

"It's doing good", I said "Thank you for asking"

Ellie smiled and she placed her hand on the bump and gently rubbed it.

"I can't wait to meet him or her", Ellie said

"Yeah", Julie said, giving it a kiss

I smiled lovingly at both of them seeing how much they care about their new brother or sister about to be born here soon.

"How about I make you girls your favorite breakfast this morning?", April said "Chocolate chip pancakes with fruit salad"

"With whipped cream on top?", Julie asked

"With whipped cream on top", April said

"I do!", Julie said

"Me too!", Ellie said

April smiled and we all pitched in to help make breakfast. I made the pancakes while April sliced the fruit into bowls. As I finished I noticed Julie had smirked deviously at Ellie, she had a spoon of whipped cream in her hand. When Ellie looked back Julie flung it and the cream hit her in the face.

We all laughed and Ellie smirked at her then she did the same thing, while Julie was laughing. Soon they both were laughing at each other, then they both took strawberries and dipped them in the cream on their faces.

"Yum!", Julie said

"Delicious!", Ellie said

We laughed at both of them and we sat down at the dinning area and started eating. After we finished breakfast the girls went back into their rooms to do their own things, while April went off to work at a news crew station a few blocks away.

I sat down on the couch and started to read a Ninjitsu legend, that Splinter gave me a few days ago. After a few hours of reading I looked back at the window, worrying a bit about everyone. I sighed a little bit then I continued reading the book.

After a long day of waiting, the others were returning home after a long day of trying to find a new place for us to live. They all looked exhausted as they climbed through the window. I walked up to Leo, and he gave me a tired and stressed look and I hugged him close to me, kissing his cheek.

"Did you guys have any luck?", April said

"Nothing", Mikey said "We found nothing"

"We looked everywhere, and there is not a place suitable for us", Donnie said

I sighed with disappointment. "We have to keep trying", I said

"There is probably no place for us Calli, we are going to end up living on the streets", Raph said "And its all because of those dragons!"

"Raphael, clearly this situation is effecting us all", Splinter said "We must all not give up hope of finding a new home"

I sighed quietly, I looked at everyone and they all looked miserable. I felt a tear come to my eye but I quickly rubbed it away. I looked at Leo, he sighed heavily and shook his head, then he started heading to our room.

"Leo, Leo wait", I said walking after him

I followed him into our bedroom and he stood in front of the window. I slowly walked up behind him and placed a hand my shoulder.

"Leo, we will find a place, we just have to keep looking", I said

"What if there is no place for us Calli? what if Raph is right?", Leo said "We searched everywhere"

"We can't lose faith, listen I know you are trying very hard to find a place. But we will find it, I know we will", I said

Leo shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. "I don't know if I can keep going", Leo said

"Everything is going to be okay", I said, rubbing his shoulder

Leo sighed and he placed a hand on my shoulder before he left the room. I sighed and looked at him with sadness.

Leo's Pov..  
I walked back into the living room, to see Donnie and Raph discussing on what to do.

"I know we can find somewhere to go", Donnie said

"But where would we go?", Raph asked

"We have been through this before, it's not our first time dealing with this type of situation", Donnie said

"We have to think more seriously about this situation Donnie, we have children that are in danger of enemies", I said

"I know that, I am concerned about their safety, but like I said we went through this before, we were on the road for awhile years before", Donnie said

"Back when we didn't have dragons as enemies, and we now don't have a baby that will cry for dragons every 4 hours", I said

Calli's Pov…  
I gasped hearing what Leo just said. I walked out of the room, with a look of anger, looking at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?", I asked, folding my arms

They turned to me, seeing me in the room with an angry look. Leo gasped a bit knowing I heard what he just said.

"Calli, I didn't mean to", Leo said

"Don't!", I said, interrupting

"Please, I just", Leo said, trying to finish

"You know I am sorry that our home got destroyed but you don't need to blame me for this!", I said, starting to cry "It's not my fault!

I ran back into our room and I slammed the door loudly, I laid down in bed and I cried into my pillow.

Leo's Pov…  
I felt awful for hurting Calli. I didn't mean to hurt her, I was just scared for her and our baby. I sighed and sat down, then I let tears fall from my eyes. My daughters came up to me and they gave hugged me close to them, feeling my pain.

I hugged them to me, rubbing their shells, while they climbed up to me, sitting on my lap.

"Girls, I am so sorry", I said

"Don't be Dad, it's not your fault", Ellie said "Mom is just upset"

"I didn't mean to hurt her", I said, wiping some tears

"She will forgive you, she loves you", Julie said

I smiled a bit and I placed a hand on her cheek, then I hugged them close to me again.

After a little while, it was starting to get dark and we were going to head out on our patrol of the city. Calli still didn't come out of her room, and I starting to get really worried about her. I stared at the door, hoping she will come out.

"She will be okay Leo", April said, placing a hand on my shoulder

"I hope so", I said

"Don't worry, I will keep an eye on her", April said

"Thank you", I said

Ellie and Julie walked over to me and I knelt down to them and we hugged each other tightly.

"Be careful", Ellie said "Please"

"I will Green Bean", I said, stroking her cheek

We hugged each other again and I kissed both of their foreheads.

"We love you Daddy", Julie said

"I love you girls too", I said

We pulled away after a few moments, then I got up and climbed out of the window. They watched me jump to the next building and start climbing up the fire escape up on to the roof, and disappear into the night by roof jumping.

Ellie's Pov…  
"Aunt April", I said

"Yes honey?", April said, kneeling in front of me

"Can we go see Uncle Casey? Please?", I asked "We want to get a little relief"

"Of course honey, I am sure he won't mind at all, I will call him up", April said, leaving to call him.

After a few minutes of talking, she hung up her cell phone. "He is on his way over", April said

"Okay, thank you", I said

"Your welcome sweetheart", April said

She pulled us both into a hug, feeling sorry for what we are going through. After a few minutes of waiting Casey arrived at the apartment. He walked up to us with concern and Julie ran into his arms and he hugged her to him, rubbing her shell.

"Hey Speedy, hey Roadrunner", Casey said "I heard about the news, I am so sorry"

"Its alright Uncle Casey", I said

He pulled me into a one arm hug and I rest my head on his chest, and I hugged around his waist.

"We will head back to my place, okay?", Casey said

"Okay", we both said

We left the apartment and Casey drove us off in his van back to his place.

Leo's Pov..  
I could not focus on patrol. I kept looking back as we kept getting father and father away from April's apartment. I was still worried about Calli and how badly I hurt her feelings.

As soon as we stopped along the edge of the block, my siblings and Splinter looked out to the city, while I looked back at the direction we came from. I felt a hand go on my shoulder and I turned to see my sister, Venus, looking at me with concern.

"Leo, I am sure Calli knows you didn't mean to hurt her", she said

"I let my emotions affect her, how could I have been so stupid", I said, looking down at the ground

"Emotions can get in the way of a lot of things Leo, especially towards others", Venus said

I sighed sadly and shook my head a bit.

"But I am sure, if you two talk to each other, you will forgive each other", she said

I looked up and smiled a bit at her.

"Go back to her", Donnie said

"Its okay, we can handle the rest of patrol", Mikey said

"Thanks", I said

"Now go on, get out of here", Raph said, laughing a bit

I smiled at them and I started running back towards April's apartment.

Calli's Pov…  
I slowly woke up from a light sleep, from crying a lot. I wiped the dry tears off my cheeks and I slowly got up out of bed. I walked out of the room to see everyone, but April was gone.

"Calli are you okay?", April said, walking up to me hugging me to her

"I am okay", I said "Where is everyone?"

"They went out on their evening patrol, Casey took the girls back to his place, they said they wanted some relief from the situation", April said "I'm going to go and get some more food for everyone"

"Okay", I said, sadly

She placed her hand on my shoulder, rubbing it a bit. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as April left the apartment. A few moments later, I heard someone come in through the window. I looked behind me to see Leo, climbing in. I looked forward again and looked down at the ground. I saw him sit on the coffee table in front of me and I slowly looked up to him. I could see the pain and sadness in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Calli, I am so sorry", Leo said, with a few tears running down his face.

"It's okay Leo", I said, understanding

"No it's not, I was just scared about yours, our children, and our family's safety ", Leo said "Can you forgive me?"

I took his hand into mine. "Leo, of course I do, I know you didn't mean to, I was just upset about the situation", I said "I know you were just worried about all of us, and I am sorry too, I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you"

Leo cried a bit more and I wiped away his tears, gently. "We are in this together, okay?"

"Okay, Calli", Leo said, smiling a bit

I smiled, then suddenly I shook a little a bit and gasped.

"What's wrong?", Leo asked a bit worried

I looked down at the baby bump and I placed my hands on top of it.

"Calli, what is it?", Leo asked

"Leo, our baby just kicked me", I said happily

Leo gasped a bit then he placed his hands on the baby bump. A few moments later we felt it kick again. Leo let a few tears run down from his eyes as he felt the baby kick his hand.

"Hey little fella, it's okay I am here, I will always be here to protect you", Leo said rubbing the bump gently

"It loves you Leo", I said, placing a hand on his

Leo smiled and he leaned in and kiss the bump with affection. He moved on to the couch beside me and I giggled and wrapped my arms around him while he kissed and rubbed the bump gently. He looked up to me and we kissed each other sweetly, holding each other close.

"I love you", Leo said

"I love you too", I said

We smiled and we kissed each other again.

After a little while everyone was starting come back home from their patrol, and they were happy to see that we made up. Then Casey arrived back with Ellie and Julie, but they were a bit nervous of coming back in, as they appeared around the door frame.

"It's okay, you can come in", I said gently

They slowly made their way inside.

"It's okay girls, we are just going through a tough time right now", Leo said

"Talk about a major tough time", Ellie said

"But it's okay, we are all going to get through this, together", I said

We all smiled, knowing there is hope. After eating dinner, the others went to bed exhausted after a long day. I stayed up and I looked out the window to the city in the living room. I felt Leo behind me, and he placed his hand on top of mine.

"You know, I think things are looking a lot brighter now", I said

"I agree too", Leo said "As long we are together, we can make it"

He leaned and kissed my cheek, while rubbing my baby bump gently. He started tickling it a bit, which made me giggle and it made the baby kick his hand in response. He smiled down at the bump warmly, then I turned and faced him, smiling.

"See even our baby agrees", I said

Leo smiled and we gave each other a gentle kiss, then we returned our attention back staring out into the city, with Leo's arms around my baby bump gently and protectively.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's Pov….  
I was happy that Calli and I made up from our fight. But now a few more weeks have past as she is now a month and a half pregnant, and we still haven't found a place to live. I try to keep my promise to find a home for my wife, my daughters, my family, and with my unborn child arriving soon, and we all still try to have faith and hope.

It was around 7 o'clock in the morning and Calli and I were sleeping soundly. But as I moved on my side facing Calli, I felt a lot of little kicks on my plastron. I slowly opened my eyes and I looked down to see our child was moving around and I smiled lovingly, rubbing the bump.

I saw Calli's hand go on the bump as she laughed a bit and rubbed it gently.

"Okay honey, I am awake", she said down to the bump.

"Moving around a lot?", I asked

"You have no clue, it has being doing this for 2 hours", Calli said, giggling

I chuckled. "I guess he or she is eager to meet us all", I said

"I bet, since it will meet a very loving dad", Calli said

I smiled lovingly at her and we kissed each other passionately, then we felt the baby kick again.

"You get one too, little fella", I said

Calli giggled as I leaned down and I gave her bump a loving kiss. We kissed each other one more time lovingly and we slowly climbed out of bed. I noticed that Ellie and Julie were not in their bed. I guessed that they were out with the others, eating breakfast. We walked out of our room to see that April had finished preparing omelets and bacon, but we noticed the girls were not there either.

"Morning guys", Calli said, sitting down

"Morning sis, morning Leo", they all said, but at different times.

"Where are the girls?", I asked

"I don't know, I thought they were with you guys", Mikey said

But unknowingly Ellie and Julie were wrapped in Julie's ribbons hanging from the ceiling upside down, smiling at Leo.

"Wait look behind you", Mikey said

The girls flipped back up just as Leo turned his shell towards to where they were.

"I don't see anything", I said

I then heard giggling being made and I smirked and shook my head.

"Alright you two little nitwits, show yourselves", I said, chuckling

Calli's Pov…  
They continued giggling, and Leo looked around for them. Then quietly, Ellie and Julie had flipped down close behind him, giving each other silent giggles.

"RAWR!", they both shouted

Leo jumped and landed forward on his shell, looking up to them with fright, while we all laughed at him.

"Don't do that girls!", Leo said

"You were scared!", Julie said

"There is scared and there is surprised", Leo said, smirking getting up

"Yeah and you were both!", Ellie said

We all laughed again and then they jumped down from the ribbons.

"Lesson to be learned father, expect the unexpected", Ellie said, patting his shoulder before walking off.

"Yeah, always keep an eye out", Julie said, laughing

Leo smirked and shook his head at the girls. Then we started eating breakfast. After a little while the guys and Venus went out looking for a new home in the sewers. But they didn't stay out long, they came back in about 3 hours. Leo told me he wanted to have a little family time to get away from the stress of looking.

We decided to watch the Home Alone series, and we were all laughing at the funny parts. Ellie and Julie were cracking up when they saw the all the burglars going through the booby traps.

"What major mooks!", Ellie said, laughing

"Yeah, talk about a couple of blockheads!", Julie said, laughing

We all laughed. A few moments later we heard a few knocks on the door and we all looked up in panic.

"Who is it?", April asked, quickly

"It's us Robin and Sid", Robin said

"Oh no, I didn't know they would show up unexpected", April said

"Quick, everyone hide", Leo said quietly

We ran quietly in different directions, trying to find a place to hide. Mikey and Raph hid in the dinning area, Donnie hid in the closet, Leo and Splinter hid on the ceiling, Julie and Ellie hid behind a curtain and a plant, and Venus and I ran back into our bedroom. I peeked out from the door and I saw Leo looking down at me with a worried look.

"Its okay", I whispered

April went to the door and opened it up.

"Hey you guys", April said

"Hey Robin and Sid", Casey said

I hid my head back behind the door as I watched them from a distance.

"Hey April, hey Casey!", Robin said, happily

"Sorry about the mess, we are having friends stay here, they are all going through a tough time right now", April said

"What happened?", Sid asked

April froze for a moment, unsure for what to say. "They lost their home in a burglary", Casey said

They both gasped a bit. "Oh my gosh are they all okay?", Robin asked in concern

"Yes they are, but I am very concerned about all of them, they have two young children and with another baby on the way", April said

"That's not good", Sid said

"Who are they?", Robin asked

April and Casey both froze. Robin and Sid looked at them with curiosity and little suspicion. "Well they are really different from us, this might sound strange to you guys", Casey said

"How strange can it be?", Sid asked

"You guys might freak out though", Casey said

"Please just tell us", Robin said

April sighed. "Our friends, they are mutant turtles and a rat that do Ninjitsu"

They looked at us with disbelief. "You are kidding right?", Robin said

"No were serious", Casey said

"Prove it", Sid said

"Okay you asked for this", Casey said "Guys come out"

I was hesitant, not wanting to come out. I looked and saw my daughters had not moved from their spots, looking at me scared. Venus moved out from the bedroom, and I stay hidden behind the door.

"They are telling the truth", Venus said

Robin and Sid gasped seeing her, then I saw Raph and Mikey get out of the kitchen and walk out, Donnie came out of the closet, and Leo and Splinter had flipped and jumped down from the ceiling. Robin and Sid looked at them with confusion and shock.

"How is this possible?", Robin asked

"It's a long story", Mikey said

"Okay, this is very weird", Sid asked "How are you guys like this and what are you doing here?"

"Come and sit you should hear our story of our origin", Splinter said

Splinter's Pov...  
We sat down in the living room with Robin and Sid sitting in front of us.

"You see I was a human, like both of you, and I resided in Japan where I became an expert of ninjutsu, with my wife Tang Shen and my daughter Miwa. My friend Oroku Saki or the Shredder became jealous for he had feelings Tang Shen as well. Saki made me lose my temper and the altercation ended our friendship. It ended in a battle that burned my home killing my beloved Tang Shen and I lost my daughter Miwa. I fled to New York City, and purchased four infant turtles when I stumbled upon an exchange of mutagen in an alley between two Kraang droids. A fight ensued between them and myself and the canister the droids had been carrying smashed open splashing on myself and my turtles. As the result, I changed into a rat after having had contact with one when entering an alley, while the Turtles took in my human characteristics. I realized that I could no longer live a normal life above, I lived in the New York sewers where I raised them as my own sons and taught them the secret art of Ninjitsu", I said

They looked at us with shock and bewilderment.

"But wait, what about her?", Robin asked, pointing at Venus "Was she with them?"

"She was with them, when we all got mutated, but I had forgotten about her and she was washed by a current into Chinatown, where she was raised to be a shinobi in China", I said. "But we reunited when we were all in Japan"

"Wait where are the girls?", Donnie asked

Leo got up and looked to where the girls were hiding.

"Callista, Eleanora, Julietta come out", Leo said

Calli's Pov...  
We still didn't move from our spots, since we were still in fear.

"It's alright girls, you can come out now", Leo said

Ellie peeked from behind the curtain a bit and Julie looked up a bit from the plant, and they slowly started coming out looking nervous. I slowly opened the door and walked out slowly, cradling my baby bump.

"And who are they?", Sid asked

Leo slowly walked towards me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"My wife and my daughters", Leo said

I looked at them a bit scared, but the fear slowly started to fade away. And we slowly walked into the living room. Robin gasped a bit, seeing my huge swollen baby bump.

"How far along is she?", Robin asked

"She is a month and a half, she will deliver in the next 3 weeks", Donnie said

"Oh my gosh!", she said, placing a hand over her mouth a bit

"So what exactly happened, why are you all here?", Sid asked

"Our home was attacked by ancient dragons from China", I said

They looked at me with confusion.

"I know it seems far fetched, but it really did happen", I said

They nodded in understanding but they still had some confusion.

"So how are you like this?", Robin asked "Were you not mutated with them?"

"I am afraid not, you see I was a human too", I said

"You were?", Sid asked

"Yes I was, a human just like Splinter, April, and Casey", I said "I was just a young teenager learning the ways of becoming a kunoichi by my master Yani Shen. But one night on a date with Leo, we were attacked by the Shredder. He attacked me and injected me with mutagen and I mutated into a turtle when Leo had touched me. And I have been this way and living with them, since then."

"Woah that is intense!", Sid said

"But what about your master?", Robin asked

I looked away with sadness, and Robin gasped a bit. "I'm so sorry", she said "I didn't know"

"No its okay, he was attacked by ninjas and they killed him. Leo and our family took me in, since I had nowhere to go", I said

"I'm sorry for your loss", she said

"It's alright, thank you for your concern", I said

After talking for a little while, everyone was starting to go and do their own things.

"Come on Julie", Ellie said picking her up

Julie hugged Ellie close, while Ellie rubbed her shell. "Let's go finish up our stuff"

Robin's Pov…  
I smiled warmly, seeing how Ellie was acting towards her sister. I wanted to get to know them a little bit more, since they both looked sad when they left the room and went back into their own. I felt sadness, seeing what they are going through at such a young age, knowing it must be hard for them to endure. I walked over to the door and I saw Ellie sitting on the bed.

"Can I come in?", I asked, peeking my head inside the room

"Yes you may", Ellie said, looking up at me.

I walked into the room slowly and sat down beside her on the bed, curious to know what Ellie was doing.

"What are you making?", I asked, sitting beside her.

Ellie looked down at the teal fabric in her hands that had stuffing inside of it, and smiled.

"It's a little stuffed animal I am making for my little brother or sister about to here", Ellie said

I smiled. "You must really care about your siblings Ellie", I said

"I do", Ellie said, continuing to sew

"So can I ask you something?", I asked

"Yes", Ellie said

"What would you want your new room to be like? when you do find a new home", I asked

Ellie stopped and looked up at me. "I would want a room where I can just be myself, let my imagination run wild in creativity", Ellie said

"I think that is great Ellie", I said. "Do you want to be an artist when you grow up?"

"Yes, it's my dream to become one, I want to show the world what I can really do with the paintings, sculptures, and crafts I create. I would want to be remembered as a legendary artist", Ellie said, smiling.

"Well I think you are already accomplishing that goal", I said

"Thank you, Aunt Robin", Ellie said

She gave me a hug, and I smiled down at her and gave her one in return, I hugged her tighter when she called me aunt.

"Your welcome Ellie", I said

I smiled and I saw little Julie playing with a little ribbon attached to a pole, making little spirals with it. I walked over and knelt down to her and she smiled at me as she did one in the air.

"That is pretty good Julie", I said

"Thank you", Julie said

She tried to do a flip backwards while still twirling her ribbon, but the ribbon got caught on her foot and she landed on her plastron. She looked up to me embarrassed and blushed red.

"I meant to do that", Julie said

I giggled and smiled. "Well that was a good try", I said

"Still trying to get it down", Julie said, getting up

"So you love gymnastics?", I asked

"I do, really", Julie said

"What made you get into it?", I asked

"When I was 3 I saw my sister and my mom doing flips together and I became fascinated with the movements. When the Olympics came on I was amazed of the girls doing all these moves on the bars and mats, and winning gold medals. Seeing that it made me want to become a gymnast so I can get a gold medal just like them", Julie said

"Wow that is big goal Julie!", I said

"Even though I am not old enough yet, I still want to do it", Julie said

"Well keep up the good work honey", I said

"I will definitely", Julie said "If I had a room I would want to be like your in a gym and your surrounded by people watching you and I could show them my moves and what I am really made of"

I smiled and hugged her close to me with one arm and she hugged back.

"Well don't worry girls, there is still hope for you guys", I said

"We know, we won't give up yet", Ellie said

"Yeah we won't", Julie said

I smiled and slowly got up. I walked out of the room and was in deep thought. Ellie and Julie are just two little girls who want to accomplish big things in life, they don't allow their appearance to get in the way of achieving their goals. To me they are a inspiration of getting to where you want to be in life.

I saw Leo and Calli sitting in the living room together and I smiled seeing them. I walked over and sat down beside them.

"Your girls are amazing", I said

"Thank you, we appreciate your words", Calli said

I smiled and looked down at her swollen plastron.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?", I asked

"We don't know yet, we want to be surprised", Calli said, rubbing it a bit.

I smiled. "Mom can you help me for a second?", Ellie called out

"I'm coming honey", Calli said "I'll be back"

She got up and walked towards their room.

"So Leo, what would you and Calli want to have in your new room?", I asked

"Well here", he said, handing me pieces of paper "These are poems we gave each other, on our anniversary a month ago, I was thinking that print could go on the wall"

I read the notes and smiled lovingly at them, seeing what their love was for each other.

"You too must really love each other", I said

"We do very, we could not imagine life without each other", Leo said

I smiled and Calli came back into the room and we talked for a little while on what they would want to be in their new home. After a little while, we said our goodbyes to everyone and we left the apartment. I felt very sorry for all of them and I was very worried about the unborn baby. I knew in my mind I had to do something.

So Sid and I went into the sewers and we looked around for a little bit till I found a little light coming through a hole in the wall. We gasped as we walked inside, seeing the huge brick cavern. It was big enough for the whole family. It had 2 stories worth of space that was bigger than a football field.

"Sid I think we just found their new home", I said, confidently

"You bet Robin", Sid said


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's Pov…  
I heard my cellphone vibrating on the nightstand and I saw it was Robin calling me. I was confused of why she was calling at 11 o'clock at night. I grabbed my cellphone and I slowly got out of bed not to wake up Calli and the girls. I walked out of the bedroom and opened my phone.

"Hello?", I said, tiredly

"Leo, sorry to wake you up, but we found a place", Robin said

"What do you mean?", I asked confused

"We found a place in the sewers for you to live in, its the perfect place for all of you", Robin said

"Okay, meet me outside of the apartment now", I said

"Alright", Robin said

I hung up my phone and I walked quietly back into our room and I walked over to Calli and I kissed her cheek gently. She snuggled more into the bed, moaning a bit in her sleep.

"I love you", I whispered

I walked over to my daughters and I gave them each a kiss on the forehead, covering them up more with the blanket.

"I love you girls", I said, quietly.

They moved a bit and snored, I smiled warmly at them then I walked out of the room again, shutting the door. I climbed out of the window and I jumped down the fire escape and I landed in an alley.

I walked out and I saw Robin across the street from the apartment.

"Robin!", I called out

Robin looked over and saw me in the shadows, then she ran across the street over to me and she smiled.

"What is the place you found?", I asked

"It's in the sewers, come on", Robin said

I lifted the manhole cover and we both jumped down inside.

"Follow me, its just right down the tunnel", Robin said

She took out her flashlight and we walked down the tunnel.

"Here it is, through here", she said, going through a hole in the wall

I followed her and I saw a light coming down from the tunnel. I gasped in shock and amazement of what they found. I looked around, seeing it was the perfect place for us to live.

"This is perfect!", I said, shocked

"We found this last night", Robin said "We knew this was the place"

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!", I said, happily

"No worries", Robin said "Sid has already started getting the supplies for the rooms and I started ordering the furniture"

"Great! I can't wait for everyone to see this!", I said

After getting to know to the new place, I climbed back into the apartment window and I went back into my room and laid down beside Calli. I fell asleep a few moments later excited to get our home ready.

After a few weeks, I kept going out during the day to the tunnels, to help renovate the cavern. The others were confused of why I was going out so much, but I told them for an excuse I keep going out to find a new home. After a few more days of construction we finally managed to get the last few things we needed to make our home complete.

"The place looks great guys!", I said happily

"I know 2 weeks of work, really did pay off", Robin said

"Now all we need is the family", Sid said

"I can't wait to see there faces!", Robin said, excitedly

We went down the tunnel again and I excitedly climbed up the fire escape through the window again. Calli was in the kitchen when she saw me climb in and was curious on my behavior.

"What is it Leo?", Calli asked

"We found it! We found a home! Pack your things!", I said excitedly running off

"Home! Oh my gosh!", Calli said, running off to find Venus.

"Girls, pack up we are going home!", I said

Julie gasped and shook sleeping Ellie. "Ellie wake up we are going home!", Julie said excitedly, starting to pack her things

Ellie moaned a bit and rubbed her eyes. "Huh, what?", she asked confused

"Dad found a new home, come on!", Julie said

Ellie gasped now awake of what she just heard. "No way!", she said in shock

I ran into the guest room and I found my brothers, talking.

"Guys, we are going home! We found a place!", I said, excited

"Alright!", Donnie said, happily

"Awesome!", Raph said, shock

"Cowabunga!", Mikey said, excited

We all started to pack our things eager to get to our new home. After a few minutes we met back in the living room with our packed gym bags, ready to go. April just came home from work as we were about to leave.

"So where is our new home?", Calli asked

"You will see, follow me", I said, climbing out of the window

Calli's Pov…  
We looked at each other confused, but we started following Leo out of the window.

"What's going on?", April asked

"Leo found a new home", Mikey said

"Oh my gosh!", April said happily "This I gotta see!"

I slowly climbed out of the window and climbed down the ladder to the ground. We followed Leo into the sewers and he lead us into a destroy part of the tunnel.

"In here", he said, going inside

I was a bit unsure, but I followed everyone and we started to see light at the end of the tunnel. We all gasped in shock as we walked into our new home.

"Oh my gosh!", I said excited

"No way!", Mikey said

"This is too cool!", Raph said

"Shelldellic!", Donnie said

"It's awesome!", Ellie and Julie said at the same time

"It's wonderful!", Venus said

The living room had a new long brown couch, big enough for all of us, and a huge 38 inch TV with video games and a Wii console. The kitchen had fresh new okay cabinets, and wood flooring and stainless steel appliances. The dinning area had a big dark oak table with dark oak bench seats on each side.

"What do you guys think?", Leo asked

"Dude this is freaking awesome!", Mikey said

"Well there is a lot more to see", Leo said "Let's check out the dojo"

We walked over and Leo opened the Japanese sliding doors and we gasped in amazement. The dojo looked a whole lot better than our old one. It had wheat carpet flooring, new sets of punching bags hanging from the sides, and new obstacle courses for training with spinning spike posts, swinging clubs, and a circular balance beam.

"Now this is an awesome dojo", Donnie said

We walked and we tried out the new obstacles.

"This is going to be great practicing on", Venus said, hitting a post.

"Yeah and beating up", Raph said, punching a punching bag

"Well you guys, go check out the rest of the place!", Leo said, happily

They all cheered and they started running towards there rooms, that matched their masks excitedly.

Mikey's Pov…  
I ran into my room and my mouth just dropped seeing what it looked liked.

"This is too freaking awesome!", I said excitedly

My room had black walls and wooden flooring with many of my favorite comic series and horror movie posters all over it. I had huge stack of comics beside a huge bean bag chair and I had a little skateboard ramp in my room and a rack for my tonfas. My bed was a huge king size with an orange blanket and it had my favorite comics of all time on the pillow.

"Oh my gosh this is so awesome!", I said flopping down in my bean bag chair.

Donnie's Pov..  
I walked into my room and my eyes went wide.

"No way!", I said happily

My room had purple walls with wood flooring, it had some of my favorite science categories and scientists on it. I had a huge lab table with some of the chemicals and equipment I had on it. My books where on the shelves of my favorite novels and biographies of scientists. My bed had a purple cover that had a single holding rack for my staff above it.

"This is shelltastic!", I said

I took a book off the shelf and I sat down at my lab table and I started to do some experiments with my chemicals.

Raph's Pov…  
"Woah, this is epic!", I said

I walked into my room and it had black walls with some rock and roll posters and wood floors. I found on my wall there was a little target, probably to practice throwing my sai's which made me smirk. My bed was a king size and it had a black and red cover. I was really happy to see I had my own punching bag in my room and my own personal punching gloves.

I put on my punching gloves and I started punching the bag.

"Now this is a bedroom I can definitely live with", I said happily.

Venus's Pov…  
I walked into my room and I gasped quietly, seeing it was so beautiful.

It looked like I was back at home in China. I had beautiful wallpaper of a China landscape along with the Great Wall of China along the sides. My bed was a queen size with a cyan covering and white pillows. I had a little wheat mat on the floor in front of my bed with little candle stands and a picture of a ying and yang symbol above it.

"This is just beautiful, now I feel like I am really home", I said happily

I sat down on the mat and I lit a few candles and I started to go into a deep meditation.

Leo's Pov…  
I lead my daughter Ellie up to her room and she looked excited as she faced it. I looked down at her with a smile and she smiled back up in return, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your room and Julie's room were my special projects", I said "I wanted to give you both rooms to where you can be you and you can dream about your goals in the future. Ellie go and check out your new room."

Ellie's Pov…  
I slowly opened my door and I felt tears go to my eyes as I walked into my room.

"Oh my gosh!", I said

I placed a hand over my mouth and tears started to fall down my cheeks. My room had forest scenery walls, with some of my paintings that survived on a wall, and brown carpet. I had white lanterns hanging on the ceiling with Japanese symbols on them. I had a white desk with some of my photos of my family on top and there was an art isle in the corner and another table by it with many paints, fabrics, clay, and beads of many colors in bins. I had a queen size bed with a dark green silk cover with green and white decorative pillows, and a bed net hanging above.

I looked around smiling happily. "This is perfect!", I said, crying happily

"Mom told me you loved Japan, and I wanted to make it seem like you were there all the time in the forest, where you can shine and be yourself", Leo said

"Daddy, I love it!", I said

I ran to him and we hugged each other tightly. "I'm glad you love it, honey", Leo said, rubbing her shell

"No words can describe this", I said, crying some more

He smiled and kissed my forehead. We broke the hug after a while and we smiled at each other.

"I'm going to go and show your sister her room", Leo said

"Okay Daddy", I said

Leo smiled and kissed my forehead again, then I ran and jumped into my bed.

"Best room ever!", I said, happily.

Leo chuckled and smiled then Leo saw Julie walking towards him.

Leo's Pov...  
"Where is my room Daddy?", Julie asked

"Right down here, come on", I said, taking her hand

She took my hand and we stopped at the next door. We stopped and I knelt down to her, and she smiled.

"Now Julie I think you love this very much, I know your love for gymnastics is strong, and I want you to accomplish your goal to be a gymnast. Julie go on and see your new room."

Julie's Pov…  
I slowly opened my door and my eyes went wide and my mouth dropped

"No way, this is amazing!", I said, happily

My room had gym stadium wallpaper with a few flashing lights on it with wooden floors. I had some of my gymnastics posters on the wall. There was a small balance beam and small bars in one corner, and there was a blue and red gym mat on the other side. On the ceiling it looked like the top of the gymnasium with spotlights, and there were many cases of ribbons of all colors hanging on the wall. I had a queen size bed with a thick yellow and white cover with yellow pillows, with dance ribbons of all colors on them.

"Its just…what I wanted!", I said happily

"Here look on your bed", Leo said

I ran over to my bed and saw a gold medal and my favorite yellow ribbon. I gasped happily and put on the gold medal and took my ribbon in my hand and held it in the air. I smiled happily at my Daddy and I ran into my arms, laughing. Leo held her tightly picking her up in his arms rubbing her shell.

"Now I'm really a gymnast with my gold medal!", I said happily

"You are, my little Sunflower", Leo said, smiling

We hugged each other tightly. "Daddy, thank you I love it so much!", I said

"Your welcome, honey", Leo said

My Mommy stood in the doorway, smiling happily at the both of us.

Leo's Pov...  
I set Julie down on the ground and she ran and started doing flips, twirling her ribbon laughing, and I smiled happily at her. Then I walked over to Calli and she gave me a loving kiss.

"Leo, you did such an amazing job, they are beautiful", Calli said

"Thank you, but there is one thing I want to show you my love", I said "Our bedroom"

Calli gasped a bit happy and I smiled and kissed her cheek. I took her hand gently and I lead her to a few doors down the hall. We stopped at the door and I faced her.

"Close your eyes for me", I said

She smiled and giggled, then she closed her eyes. I took her hands and opened the door slowly. I pulled her in gently and then I stopped her in front of our bed.

"Okay, now you may open", I said

Calli's Pov...  
I opened my eyes and I gasped with a hand over my mouth with wide eyes. I looked around and saw the bedroom of my dream. It had white walls with a few Japanese paintings on them, dark brown wooden floors, and a wheat carpet. Our bed was a king size Japanese style with a white cover and a dark shiny blue blanket on the edge of the bed. There was two dark wooden nightstands, then I looked up and I saw 2 beautiful cherry blossom trees on the wall with pink and purple petals, and I noticed there was print between the both of them. I read it and I noticed it was the love notes we gave each other on our anniversary.

I gasped a bit and I started to cry in joy.

"What do you think?", Leo asked

I cried some more wiping away my tears with a smile on my face. "Leo, I can't put words into how beautiful this is", I said

Leo smiled and walked over to me and I jumped into his arms and we hugged each other tightly.

"I love you", Leo said

"I love you too", I said, crying a bit

"And I love you, my little ninja", Leo said, down at my baby bump

He leaned down and kissed it a few times delicately, which made me giggle and I stroked his head.

"Leo this will be perfect for us to live", I said

"I told you I would keep that promise", Leo said

"And you did", I said

We smiled, then we kissed each other passionately and we hugged each other close. Leo put his hand around my head, deepening the kiss and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. Leo rubbed the side of the baby bump and tickled it, I giggled in the kiss which made Leo chuckle. Then the baby kick his hand in response.

"We can't wait to meet you", Leo said, rubbing it

I smiled and we hugged each other in a warm embrace.

After we hugged each other we pulled apart and smiled, then we walked out of our room and we walked downstairs to everyone.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us", I said

Robin and Sid smiled. "It was nothing", Sid said

"No we are serious, we are very grateful that you helped us in the time of need", I said, hugging them both

"Your welcome", Robin said, hugging back

I smiled happily. After a little bit Mikey made us dinner, which tasted like the best meal we had in a while. But as soon we finished eating, I felt a little pain in my plastron and I winced in pain a bit.

"Are you okay?", Raph asked

"I think so, its just a little bit of pain", I said

I tried to get up, but I suddenly felt the pain become a little more intense and I fell to my knees. Raph caught me before I could have fallen more and helped me up. Leo came over quickly and he placed my hand on my plastron.

"Is it time?", Leo asked

"I don't know", I said

Donnie walked over to us. "Here lets get her to the lab", Donnie said

We walked into the lab and Donnie had me lay down on the hospital bed. He covered me with a blanket and he bended up my legs and checked me.

"Okay Calli, your not fully dilated yet, but you will be delivering in the next 24 hours", Donnie said

"Okay Donnie", I said sitting up

Leo helped me up out of the bed and he helped me walk out of the lab and out back into the living room, in case I fell again. After a little while we watched some TV for a little bit, then everyone was starting to head off to their rooms for the night. We climbed upstairs and we put Ellie and Julie to bed.

"I'm glad you like your new room honey", I said, kissing Ellie's forehead

"I do very, I love it so much", Ellie said

"Good night Greenbean", I said lovingly

"Night Mama", Ellie said snuggling her turtle to her falling asleep.

I kissed her cheek and I slowly got off her bed and walked out closing her door. I stood in the door of Julie's room and Leo had Julie in his arms and he gently placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my little gymnast", Leo said, chuckling

Julie giggled and hugged him close. "Night Daddy", Julie said

Leo smiled and kissed her forehead again and she fell asleep with her little cat tightly in her arms. He slowly got up and walked of the room, closing the door and we kissed each other lovingly. We walked to our bedroom and as I laid down I felt the pain come back and I groaned a bit.

Leo rubbed the bump and kissed it. "If anything goes wrong, wake me up okay?", Leo said

"Okay Leo", I said

Leo smiled and kissed the bump one more time. "Love you little fella"

I smiled and we kissed each other passionately, then we both started to fall asleep. But after a few moments of sleeping, I woke up and I felt the pain increase and I groaned quietly in pain, not to wake Leo, and I rubbed the bump eager to see my son or daughter to be here in the next few hours. I placed my hand on the bump and I slowly started to get to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Calli's Pov…  
I was in a deep sleep around 2 o'clock in the morning and I slowly turned to where I was sleeping on my shell. But after a few moments of sleeping, I felt really bad pain in my plastron and I jolted awake and I sat up in bed. I looked over at Leo, who was still fast asleep, I slowly got out of bed and I walked out of the room to get a drink of water from the kitchen.

As I finished pouring my glass, I started drinking it and I walked out into the living room. But then I felt a piercing pain in my plastron and I dropped my glass on the floor and I fell on my side, scrunching up in a ball, moaning in pain.

Venus's Pov…  
I woke up and I heard a thud hitting the floor. I got out of bed and I slowly opened my door and I gasped when I saw Calli on the floor, groaning in pain. I ran over and knelt down to her.

"Calli are you okay?", I asked

"Venus something is not right", Calli said

"What's going on?", Donnie asked, coming out of his room

He saw me on the floor and he ran over and he knelt down to me. They tried to help me up, but suddenly I felt water gushing down my legs and I let out a yelp in pain, squatting a bit.

"Guys, I think the baby is coming now", I said, starting to breathe deep

"Here I'll help you", Donnie said, picking me up bridal style "Venus get Leo"

I ran back to Leo's room and I shook Leo awake.

Leo's Pov….  
"Venus, what's going on?", I asked, rubbing my eyes

"It's Calli, she is labor", Venus said

I jolted awake and Venus and I started running to the lab. We founded Calli, groaning in pain as she gripped the sides of the bed tightly. Donnie had bended her legs up and he started checking her.

"Calli, its okay, I am right here", I said, running over to her

"Oh Leo", Calli said

We kissed each other, Calli took Venus's and my hands into hers and she started taking deep breathes.

Calli's Pov…  
I felt the pain coming on again as I gripped their hands tighter in my grasps.

"Alright Calli, its time, on the count of three push as hard as you can", Donnie said

"Okay", I said, breathing quickly

"One, two, three push", Donnie said

I started to push hard and I gritted my teeth in pain. I let out a heavy breathe as I leaned back on the bed.

"Your doing fantastic", Leo said

I gave him a small smile, then I felt more pain come on.

"Let's keep going Calli, your getting there", Donnie said

I gave out another few breathes and I started to push again.

After at least more than 2 hours of pushing, I pushed hard one more time and I let out a yelp of pain. I collapsed my head on the bed, then I heard little crying. Donnie picked up the baby and smiled.

"Hey, its your little girl", Donnie said happily

I gasped in happiness and Venus cutted the umbilical cord. Donnie took the baby away and he and Venus started to clean up and check over our daughter.

"Calli, I am so proud of you", Leo said, happily

We kissed each other passionately and hugged each other close. After a few moments later, Venus came walking over to us with our daughter, wrapped in a teal blanket with Donnie beside her.

"She is beautiful you guys", Venus said "Congratulations"

Venus handed me my daughter and I started to cry in joy as I held her to me and I rocked her in my arms. I kissed her little forehead and smiled down at her lovingly.

"Hey sweetheart, I am so happy to see you", I said, crying and stroking her little hand

She snuggled into my chest, placing her little hand on top of mine. I let tears run down my face, happy that we now have another daughter, joining our family.

Leo's Pov…  
I stood beside Calli, looking down at our newborn daughter, smiling warmly. She made little cooing noises as she snuggled her head against Calli's chest. Calli smiled down at her lovingly and kissed her forehead, hugging her close.

"She is beautiful", I said

Calli looked up and smiled. "Here I think she wants meet you", Calli said

I smiled and I held out my arms and Calli slowly handed over her to me. She cooed as I held her close to my chest, I stroked her little head and she rubbed her head against my hand.

"Hey honey, I am so happy you are here", I said, looking down at her

She cooed again and rubbed her little eyes with her hands, then she looked up at me curiously. I gasped a bit, seeing her eye color, her eyes were a beautiful hazel. She smiled up at me and she reached up with her little hand up to me. I let tears fall down my cheeks as I reached down and gave her my hand, and she took my finger in her little hand.

"Calli look", I said, sitting down beside her.

Calli looked down at our daughter and she gasped a bit in shock.

"She has both of our eyes", Calli said, happily

"She is unique", I said

We smiled and we kissed each other lovingly, then Calli stroke her little cheek gently with her hand.

Raph, Mikey, and Splinter walked into the room, hearing that Calli just gave birth.

"Hey sissy", Raph said, giving her a hug.

"Hey bro, congrats", Mikey said giving me a hug

"And who this is little one?", Splinter asked

Calli smiled up to them and she handed our daughter to me. "Your granddaughter and your niece", I said

They smiled happily and I handed our daughter over to Splinter. He held her gently in his arms as he smiled warmly down at her. Raph and Mikey stood over her and she giggled as they stroked her cheek and hand. They smiled and Splinter kissed his granddaughter on the forehead.

"My granddaughter, you are beautiful", Splinter said

She made a little cooing sound and touched his cheek. He kissed her forehead one more time and he handed her to back to me.

"Do Eleanora and Julietta know she is here?", Splinter asked

"They are still asleep, I will go get them", Mikey said, running out of the room.

Julie's Pov..  
I heard my door opening and I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see my Uncle Mikey, walking over to me. I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes and I yawned a bit.

"Uncle Mikey?", I said, tiredly

"Hey Jules, you awake?", Mikey asked

"I am now, whats going on?", I asked

He knelt down to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your mom just had your sibling", Mikey said

I gasped surprised. "Really?", I asked excited

"Yes, go and get your sister and come down to the lab", Mikey said

I jumped out of bed and I excitedly ran out of my room and I ran to Ellie's room. I saw Ellie fast asleep, snoring a bit. I ran over to her and started shaking her.

"Ellie, Ellie", I said, trying to wake her up

Ellie groaned a bit and opened her eyes. "Julie, what are you doing?", Ellie asked

"Mom had it", I said

She looked at me with confusion. "Had it, had what?", Ellie asked

"You know had it, our sibling is here", I said, excitedly

Ellie's eyes went and suddenly sat up in bed. "Oh she did, oh my gosh, come on!", she said excitedly.

We both ran out of her room and downstairs and we ran over to the lab door. We stopped and we slowly walked in and we both smiled happily, seeing our mom holding the baby in her arms. They both looked at us with a smile.

"Hey girls, come meet your sibling", Calli said

Ellie's Pov...  
We excitedly walked over and I sat down on the bed. Julie ran over to our dad and he picked her up in one arm and kissed her cheek and she hugged him around the neck.

I looked down at the baby and it looked up at me curiously cooing.

"Oh my gosh, it has both of your eyes", I said

"That's what we saw too", Calli said

The baby cooed some more and it gave me a little smile. I gave it a smile back and I stroked its little hand with mine and it grasped my finger tightly and stuck its mouth. We all smiled lovingly down at it.

"I think its ready for you", Calli said

She handed me the baby and I slowly took the baby in my arms. I laid the baby on my chest as I rubbed its shell gently.

"Mom, is it a boy or a girl?", I asked

They gave me a smile. "That's your little sister Ellie", Leo said

I gasped a bit, and I kissed her forehead, happy that I now have another sister for me to look out for. I stroked her little head and she snuggled into the crook of my neck as I rocked her a bit.

"She loves you Ellie", Leo said

I smiled and I held her closer to me.

"What are we going to name her?", I asked

"I don't know, her name should be unique", Leo said

We thought about it for a moment, then Julie spoke up.

"What about Florence?", Julie asked

"Florence?", Calli asked, curiously

"After your hometown in Italy Mom, and it means little flower in Italian.", I said "We could give Florrie as her nickname"

"Florence, its beautiful", Calli said

We smiled and Florrie cooed happily up at me and I smiled warmly down at her.

"Oh wait I have something for her", I said handing back my sister. "I'll be right back"

Calli's Pov..  
Ellie ran out of the lab and Florrie looked up at Julie with curiosity. Julie climbed out of Leo's arm and slowly got on the bed, beside me. Julie stroked her little head gently as she tried reaching for Julie's mask tails. She was able to get a grasp on it and she pulled it closer to her and started shaking it.

"For a baby, you sure do have a strong grip", Julie said

We laughed a bit and Florrie giggled as she started sucking on her hand. Ellie came back into the lab, holding something behind her shell. She walked over to us again and sat down on the bed.

"Hey Florrie, I have something for you", Ellie said

Florrie looked up at her with curiosity and Ellie pulled out a teal stuffed dolphin and Florrie's eyes went a little wide and she held out her arms for it, cooing happily. Ellie smiled and she handed her the dolphin, Florrie took it in her arms tightly and she snuggled it against her and my chest.

"Oh Ellie, its perfect", I said

Ellie smiled and Raph came up behind and gave her a one arm hug. Florrie yawned and she snuggled into my chest, hugging her stuffed dolphin in her arms making little baby noises, falling asleep.

"Come everyone we should let Callista rest", Splinter said

Everyone gave me a gentle hug before leaving back to there rooms for the rest of the night. Ellie and Julie came up and they gave Florrie a little kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Florrie", Julie said

"Goodnight sissy", Ellie said

We smiled warmly at them and we gave each other a hug and kiss.

"We love you girls", I said

"We love you too", they both said at the same time

We gave them a warm smile then they left to their rooms. Leo climbed into bed and he kissed Florrie's head gently and she made a little coo, snuggling deeper into my chest.

"Our Little Peach, since she is small and sweet like one", I said "Our little blessing"

Leo smiled lovingly. "That fits her perfectly", he said

We kissed each other lovingly and Leo laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you", Leo said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too", I said, looking up at him.

We laid down with Florrie in my arms carefully and we both started to fall asleep. After a few hours, I heard Florrie making little cries in her sleep. I woke up and she looked up at me. I smiled and I slowly got of bed and I rocked her in my arms a bit, rubbing her shell softly.

I started humming softly a lullaby to her. Florrie yawned and she started to slowly fall asleep. I hummed a bit more and I kissed her forehead gently and she fell asleep again. I slowly walked back to bed and I noticed Leo was awake.

"That sounded beautiful", Leo said

I smiled and I laid down in bed again. "It was what my mother sung to me when I was little, and it always helped me get to settle down", I said

"You are really a great mom, Calli", Leo said, kissing my cheek

I smiled lovingly and I gave him a peck on the lips. "And you are a really great dad Leo", I said

We gave each other a kiss and I laid Florrie between us and we snuggled close, but gently and we both fell asleep again. I smiled in my sleep, happy that we now that we are safe and we have a new home and we now have our new daughter here with us. I knew now that we would feel a whole lot safer now that we are finally home and that we are all here together, as a loving family.


	7. Chapter 7

Calli's Pov…  
It's been a few days since I had gave birth to our daughter Florence. We were glad to finally have her in the family. Ellie and Julie were a big help taking care of her, when we had to do our training. Florrie absolutely loves the stuffed dolphin that Ellie gave to her when she was born, she would not go anywhere without it in her arms.

It was a cool August morning, and my family and I just finished eating breakfast and they had gone off to the dojo to start training. I finished preparing Florrie's bottle and I started to feed her, while slowly rocking her in my arm. I heard someone coming towards the entrance to our lair, and I smiled seeing it was April. Florrie finished eating just as she came inside.

April smiled brightly, seeing Florrie in my arms and she walked over to us.

"Hey, congrats, Leo told me about the news last night", April said, giving me a gentle hug.

"Thank you", I said, gently

April smiled down at Florrie, and Florrie reached up curiously to her with her tiny arm reaching for a curl hanging down from April's bun. April smiled lovingly down at her and she stroked her little head.

"She looks like you and Leo", April said

I smiled and Florrie was reaching out to her with her tiny arms.

"May I hold her?", April asked

"Of course you can", I said

I started handing her over gently to April and Florrie made little cooing sounds as she snuggled into April's chest.

"What is her name?", April asked

"Florence", I said

April smiled down at Florrie and she stroked her little cheek with her hand.

"How precious are you", she said

I smiled and I looked down at Florrie.

"Let me guess, Ellie and Julie named her Florence", April said

"They did, and its after my hometown in Italy", I said

"I think its perfect for her", April said

I smiled and April handed her back to me. "I have to go work, I'll see you around", April said

"Okay, have a great day", I said

"Thank you, bye", April said

"Bye", I said

April left out of the tunnel, then Florrie started to yawn sleepily. I smiled down at her, then I walked upstairs to our bedroom and I started humming her the same lullaby. She fell asleep and made little baby noises, snuggling into my chest for warmth. I placed her gently in her crib and I placed her dolphin beside her and she held it close to her as I covered her up with a blanket. I kissed her forehead and she snuggled more into the bed.

"I love you", I whispered

I left the room, closing the door quietly. Then I walked downstairs, and I went to the dojo. I opened the doors and I saw a sparring match was going on with Donnie and Mikey against Ellie and Julie, with weapons drawn. Donnie attacked Ellie with his staff but she jumped in the air, and did a spinning roundhouse kick to him in the head. But he quickly dodged it and was about to hit her again with his staff, but she blocked the attack with her tessens and did a sweep kick to his ankles, which made him fall on his shell and she threw a tessen beside him to tell him she won, while in a fighting stance.

"Nice move, Ellie", Donnie said

"Thanks, just using good strategy", Ellie said

Julie attacked Mikey with her kamas but he kept jumping and flipping out of their reach. Julie gave him a smirk, just as Mikey came running at her with tonfas getting ready to strike.

"Your mine now", Mikey said

Julie flipped over him just as he struck with his tonfas. She kneeled and used one of her kamas to make Mikey trip and fall. He quickly got and they clashed their weapons on each other for a few moments, till Julie was able to spin Mikey's tonfas out of his hands. She placed her kamas back in her belt and jumped and roundhouse kicked him in the chest making him fall beside Donnie.

She landed and got into a fighting stance. "I think not, Uncle Mikey", Julie said, smirking

"Very funny, Julie", Mikey said

Julie giggled, then she walked over and helped him, as Ellie did the same for Donnie. Splinter walked over as Ellie and Julie stood in front of him, and they bowed respectfully.

"I'm surprised to see how well your skills have increasingly becoming more stronger and more fluid, my granddaughters", Splinter said

"Arigato, Splinter", they both said, bowing respectfully again.

Splinter smiled. "I would like to test your skills again, this time against your father and Raphael"

"Hai, sensei", they both said

Leo and Raph faced Ellie and Julie with weapons drawn. They gave each other glares as they circled around each other.

"Julie, go after Uncle Raph, I'll get Dad", Ellie whispered.

"Alright", Julie whispered

Raph made the first move by attacking Julie with sai's, but Julie dodged the attack. She jumped and tried to kick him the chest but he blocked her attack and was about to attack again with his sai's. But Julie used her kamas to hook around his sai's and Raph struggled to get them loose, but Julie was able to turn her arms, to where Raph was leaning still struggling to get his sais loose, then Julie used her foot to sweep his ankle to make him fall. Julie used her knee to keep him down as he struggled to get up. She was able to get her kamas loose from his sais and they spun in different directions, landing a few feet away. Julie twirled her kamas before placing one in front of his face, to claim victory.

"Woah, great move Little Snapper", Raph said

"Thanks, Uncle Raph", Julie said, helping him up.

Ellie and Leo were clashing ninjatos against tessens, giving each other fierce looks. They clashed again, trying to get the other to fall backwards. But Ellie was able to break the hold and back flipped out of Leo's reach as he continued to slice with his ninjatos. Just as Leo sliced again with his swords, Ellie back flipped over him and was about to slice him with her tessens, but Leo was quick and blocked her attack. But as Ellie landed again, she did a quick sweep kick to make Leo stumble and she back flipped over him again and kicked him in the shell, to make him fall and swords were out of his reach. Ellie placed her foot gently on his shell, to let him know she won. Leo rolled over on his shell and smiled up to her.

"Smart thinking Ellie", Leo said

Ellie smiled and held out her hand to help him up. He took and they bowed respectfully at each other.

"Great match", Ellie said

Leo smiled at her, then they faced Splinter again.

"My granddaughters, your skills are reaching a good point in your training, which is why I am letting you do something", Splinter said

"What?", Ellie asked

"You two are able to go to the surface and patrol with your family", Splinter said

They looked at him with shock. "Are you serious?", Ellie asked

"Yes, I am, you training this well has earned you the privilege", Splinter said

"This is an honor Splinter, thank you", Julie said

Splinter smiled, then they bowed respectfully at each other.

"But to warn you both, the surface can be a dangerous place, you must listen to your parents and family to what they say to you", Splinter said "It is dangerous, especially for young children"

"Don't worry Grandpa, we will, at all times", Ellie said

"Good, you are all dismissed for the day", Splinter said

"Hai, sensei", we said in ushion.

We left the dojo, and Ellie and Julie were talking excitedly about the patrol tonight.

"This is going to be a great experience", Ellie said

"Yeah, learn how to patrol and kick bad guys butts", Julie said

They both laughed and I smiled warmly at them. I sighed, seeing them growing up so fast and learning all the skills to become a ninja.

After a few hours it was starting to get dark out. Everyone was starting to get their weapons for the patrol. I walked to the living room and I saw the girls, sharpening their blades.

"Girls", I said

They both looked up to me and smiled.

"Before we go, I want to give you girls something, come with me", I said, walking upstairs

Ellie's Pov…  
We looked at each other confused, but we followed our mom up to her bedroom. She had a dark chestnut box on the nightstand and she took it in her hands and faced towards us.

"My adoptive father Yani Shen gave these to me when I was a young girl. He said to me if I ever had daughters when I am older, he wanted me to give these to them", Calli said

She opened the box and we saw 2 beautiful necklaces around black velvet holds. We gasped seeing them, since they matched our bandannas. We each took ours and my mom helped me clip mine around my neck. It was a dark green diamond that sparkled, with a sliver chain.

"Yours Ellie, is the glistening diamond, it will show everyone your true creativity and it will show you can shine no matter what", Calli said

I smiled and I hugged my mom close to her and she hugged back.

"I love it Mom, thank you", I said

She smiled and she helped Julie put hers around her neck. Her necklace was a yellow star that shined, with a sliver chain.

"And yours Julie, it is the shining star, it will prove that you can do anything that you put your heart into and accomplish your dream", Calli said

"Its beautiful, thank you", Julie said

They hugged each other close, then we walked out of the room. The others were waiting by the exit as we started heading out into the tunnels.

"My granddaughters, please be careful!", Splinter called out

"Don't worry Grandpa, we will be!", I called out.

Calli's Pov…  
We went to the closet manhole in the tunnel in the sewers and Leo looked down at the girls.

"Alright girls, just observe of what we do and follow along, and be careful", Leo said

"We will Dad", Ellie said

"Yeah, we will be careful", Julie said

Leo smiled and started climbing up the ladder out to the manhole. He opened the manhole cover carefully, then we stuck our heads out and looked around before jumping into the shadows. The others came out from behind us jumping in all different directions. Then we waited to see how the girls would do their actions. Ellie moved her head up slowly looking all around her, then she jumped at lighting speed on to the wall, hiding herself. Then Julie popped her head out quickly looking all around, then she climbed out and did a back flip, hiding herself on the wall behind her.

We were all quite surprised on how well they did on their first try.

"Did we do it right?", Ellie asked

"Yeah, now you girls are getting it", Leo said, proudly

"Awesome!", Ellie said

I smiled up to her, then we started to climb up a tall building to get on to the roof. After we made up on top of the roof, Ellie and Julie jumped, to where they were at on the wall, into the air and did back flips, landing in front of us. We were stunned in seeing their actions.

"You girls are not doing bad for first timers", Donnie said

"Well we did have pretty good teachers", Julie said

Leo smiled at her. Then we walked to the edge of the building, looking out into the huge, lit up city. The girls looked at it in awe, seeing all the bright lights and the huge moon, shining down on it, making it light up brighter.

"Alright girls, now what are the most important things about being a ninja?", Leo asked

"Be silent", Julie said

"Use stealth", Ellie said

"And don't be seen by others", they both said

We smiled proudly at them. "Ada girls", Leo said

They smiled up to him and then we started to jump to the other building across from us. But just Leo and I looked back Ellie had started running and she did a cartwheel, then she did back flips on the roof. She did one in the air, flying over to us and landed doing one more back flip. Julie took a running start, she jumped into the air and did a spin, then she used her kamas to zip line across the wires and landed doing a front flip.

We looked at them with shock and surprise.

"How did you girls do that?", Raph asked

"We catch on quick", Ellie said "Come on, we better get going"

We still had shock on our faces, but we shook it off and we started running across buildings, doing many actions in the air. We gave the girls some lessons, on how to approach if someone is attacked in an alley, how to attack, and when to retreat. They snuck down the fire escape quietly and Julie used a ninja star to knock out a light and they did attacks. Donnie used a recording of a patrol unit car siren and they climbed into the manhole, silently.

When Donnie stopped the recording, Ellie lifted up the manhole cover quietly and they both snuck into the shadows, before climbing back up on to the roof again.

"Very impressive you two, your performance is better than we expected", Leo said

"Hearing words of wisdom and your stories of patrols, do pay off", Julie said

We smiled proudly at them, then we continued running across rooftops. After a few hours of patrolling we made it to the end of a block, and we stared out to the city.

"Now that was a good experience", Ellie said

"Yeah, I fell well prepared if ever see any trouble", Julie said

Leo and I chuckled and we started to head back home till Julie looked behind her.

"Guys, I think I spot trouble", Julie said

We came back over to her and I gasped a bit, seeing Dragons in Central Park.

"It is trouble right?", Julie asked

"Yes, it is trouble, come on", I said, jumping down on to a hangover.

The others followed behind me and we went into different directions to surround them.

"Who are these guys Mom? They look familiar to me", Ellie said

"They are ancient dragons from China, they have been trying to take over New York for awhile, they are the ones that destroyed our old home", I said

"Oh my god!", Ellie said

Julie and Leo snuck over to where we were hiding and we peeked out behind a tree.

"Okay girls, what do you think would be the best way to attack?", Leo asked

"Well maybe keep going in closer until we are in striking distance", Julie said

"Or maybe, we wait and see what they do and we do a counterattack", Ellie said

"Good options you two", I said "Way to think"

"Thanks Mom", Ellie said

Julie accidentally stepped on a twig making a sound. We hid back behind the tree, just as the dragons heard the noise.

"Dragons, spread out I sense we have company", Dragon Lord said

Dragons started spreading out across the grass, pointing their lasers.

"Ellie, Julie get in the tree and stay hidden", I said

They quickly started climbing up and they hid in the branches. Some dragons came over to us and I looked over at Leo. He gave me a hand signal and I nodded in agreement, we unsheathed our swords from our holds, and we jumped out and attacked.

"Well it looks like we do have company", Dragon Lord said, laughing

The others jumped out and they started attacking the dragons. The dragons started shooting lasers at us, but we easily dodged them and we started fighting them off.

Ellie's Pov..  
Julie and I watched in awe as we watched our family fighting off these dragons. We saw our dad fighting off the biggest dragon, and he was struggling to defeat him and he was able to knock his sword out of his hands and he started to choke him with his fist. A look of anger came to us and we looked at each other then we ran down on the branch and we jumped out with weapons drawn in front of the Dragon Lord.

He laughed and he noticed us and we gave him a glare.

"Nobody beats up our Daddy", Julie said

He laughed again and looked at us with an evil smile.

"Little turtles, with pretty fans and blades", he laughed

"What are you going to do, little girls?", Wick asked, appearing on his shoulder

"This!", I said as I jumped and roundhouse kicked him in the head

He fell backwards and he let go of our dad. Leo coughed regaining his breath and Julie ran over to him in concern.

"Are you okay Daddy?", Julie asked

"I'm okay honey, thanks", Leo said

Wick came out at her, but Julie ran at him and kicked him in the face. She gave some hard punches and kicks, and blocked his attacks with her kamas.

"Turtle slam!", Julie said, as she body slammed him

Wick let out a gasp of breath as her weight collapsed on him.

"What a mook!", Julie said, as she ran off

I continued fighting the Dragon Lord with fast kicks, punches, and slices. He did block some of my moves and Julie ran behind me and I kneeled on my knees and she jumped off my shell and did a front flip, slicing him with her kamas. He got up again and grabbed Julie with his strong hands and she screamed.

I gave a glare and I started flipping over him, I grabbed Julie's hands and I was able to get her in my arms and we both kicked him in the back of the head, landing doing back flips. The others finished fighting off the smaller dragons, then we faced the defeated Dragon Lord.

"I will not be defeated by little girls!", he said angrily.

I gave him a glare and I took him by the cape.

"Well these little girls, just kicked your tails!", I said "And by the way!"

I gave him a punch to the face. "That is for kidnapping me when I was a year old!", I said angrily

"You remember that Ellie?", Calli asked

"Quite shockingly yes", I said, looking back at her.

"And also!", Julie said, walking up to him

She gave him a kick to the stomach and a few punches to the face.

"That is for destroying our home and nearly killing our Mom, our Grandpa, and our sister!", Julie said

Dragon Lord pulled back from my grip and he let a fog escape his mouth, laughing evilly, and he and the others dragons disappeared. The fog dissolved and the others looked at us with shock.

"That was beyond amazing!", Calli said

We smiled and we ran to our parents and my dad took me into his arms and Julie went into our mom's arms.

"We are so proud of you girls", Leo said

"That was some sweet shell kicking action baby!", I said

We all laughed, and our parents hugged us close.

"We should let you girls come out more often, we could use a little help defeating enemies", Leo said

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!", Julie said

Calli's Pov...  
We all laughed again, then we heard police patrol cars coming our way.

"Guys, we need to book!", I said

"Actually Mom, we don't know what that term means", Julie said

"Oh, book means we get out of here", I said

"Oh okay, come on then lets book!", Julie said, running off.

We all laughed at her and we ran out of the park across the street and into the manhole cover. After walking through the tunnels, we made it back home. After settling from our patrol, everyone was starting to head off to bed, Leo left to bring down Florrie and Julie fell asleep on the couch. Ellie took her in her arms and she looked up at us.

"Don't worry I'll get her to bed", Ellie said

We smiled warmly down at her. "Alright good night", I said

"Good night", Ellie said

We kissed their foreheads, then Ellie left upstairs with Julie in her arms to bed. We sighed happily and Leo wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I know they are going to make it far in life", I said "And become great kunoichis"

Leo smiled and he looked at little Florrie. "And soon you will join them, Little Peach", Leo said, bouncing her a bit in his arm

Florrie giggled and she hugged his neck, snuggling her head against him. I smiled and stroked her little head and we looked back up and saw Ellie going to her room. She gave us a smile and we smiled back, then she retreated to her room.

"Our little girls are growing up fast", I said


	8. Chapter 8

Julie's Pov…  
Ellie and I were taking a walk through the sewers, to get a little exercise, before we go out on patrol again tonight. Our family has been taking us out everything night to give us more practice. We enjoy going out more and we are really loving the experience and learning all these lessons on protecting the city, from crime.

"I wonder what Uncle Donnie is doing in the warehouse? He has been down there everyday, all day for the past week", I said

"I don't know, maybe he is working on some new tactics and gadgets we can use for patrol", Ellie said

"It could be", I said "That would be awesome"

We both laughed, then we heard noises coming through the tunnels. We saw headlights, coming our way.

"Hurry hide!", Ellie said

We both climbed up on the wall and onto the ceiling, Ellie had clung on to pipes, while I hung on to her plastron. The lights started getting closer, it turns out they were dune buggies. But one lost its course and it crashed into the other, causing a pile up and a cloud of smoke.

"You fools, look what you did now!", said a voice

"Sorry boss, it's the slippery floors in here", said another voice

We looked at each other confused. Then the cloud of smoke cleared up and we saw well dressed men in suits and a huge ape in a suit as well.

"The cops won't find us now", Mick said

"Let's just get out of here and back to the hideout, before they find our prized jewel", Silver said

They ran down the tunnel, but something fell out of the ape's coat pocket and we jumped down from the ceiling.

"Who the shell, were those guys?", I said

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they are up to no good", Ellie said

I noticed a shine out of the corner of my eye and I looked down and I saw a huge beautiful, dark blue jewel on the ground. I picked it up and I looked at it with awe.

"Its beautiful", I said

Ellie took it from my hands and looked at it curiously.

"This is probably what they stole", Ellie said

Suddenly we heard patrol cruisers sirens, and we heard the sounds of running feet coming towards us.

"They went this way", said an officer "Follow me!"

We looked at each other panicked. "Quick in here!", Ellie said, pulling me into a small tunnel.

We hid inside and we looked out to see cops, surrounding the dune buggies with flashlights.

"Nothing here, they must of got away", said an officer

"It's the third robbery they caused this week", said an another

"Don't worry we are going catch them, come on lets get of here", said an another

The cops left the sewers, and we climbed out of the tunnel.

"Lets hurry and get back the others need to know about this", I said

We started running back through the tunnels and towards home. We made it back and we saw our parents in the living room together, talking.

"Mom, Dad", I said, panicked running to them

They looked at us with concern.

"Girls, what happened?", Leo asked, holding me close

"We saw this well dressed ape and his henchmen going through the sewers on dune buggies, and they crashed and they ran away and cops were in there too", Ellie said

"Well dressed ape?", Calli said "Silver!"

"Did they see you two?", Leo asked

"No they didn't we hid on the ceiling, but when they left, we saw this drop of out Silver's pocket", Ellie said, showing the jewel.

They looked at the gem with wide eyes. "That's the same jewel that was stolen from that museum a few nights ago", Calli said

"So you see, there is no doubt, that they are up to no good", Ellie said

They both looked at us. "You both did the proper thing, by bringing the jewel back here, we will find a way to return back to where it belongs", Calli said

"Thanks Mom", we both said.

"We must return this tonight, before more cops come into the sewers and find our home", Leo said

"I agree", Calli said

Calli's Pov…  
We told the others of what happened in the sewers and the girls finding the stolen jewel. They were all concern about cops being in the sewers. Donnie found out that they were attacking two of the most guarded banks. Leo thought of a plan to have us split up into teams to track down both banks to see, which one they would rob. And Donnie told us that he had finished working on the new vehicles for the mission tonight.

"I think you will all love our new tactics I just made, hopefully a week's worth of work we will pay off", Donnie said

"Well lets check them out!", I said excited

Donnie led us into the warehouse, then he turned on a light and it illuminated on a huge truck. It was light and dark green with hard metal plate rims around the windows and doors, it had and arsenal of missiles on the sides, and it had a huge battering ram in front of it.

"Woah, this is intense", Leo said

"Yeah, I can't believe this", Raph said

"What do you call this thing?", I asked

"Well, I don't have a name for it yet", Donnie said

"The Bomb Shell!", Julie said

"What?", Ellie asked

"The Bomb Shell, its the perfect name for it", Julie said

We looked at each other agreeing with her idea.

"That is the perfect name", I said

"Well looks like someone is taking after my naming things specialty", Mikey said

Julie rolled her eyes and we all laughed.

"And there is something for you girls", Donnie said

Donnie flipped another switch and it shined down on two go karts. One was green and another that was yellow, with dark black leather seats and dark black rims with matching helmets on the hoods. The girls looked at them with shock and surprise.

"Like them? I call them the Sewer Karts", Donnie said

"Uncle D you are the turtle", Ellie said

"Yeah, your the ultra turtle", Julie said

They ran over to them and they got inside.

"The best part about these karts is that they have excessive speed and double layered tires, to prevent from blowouts", Donnie said

"This is too cool, Uncle Donnie", Ellie said

"We will be like staring in the Fast and Furious!", Julie said

"Yeah totally!", Ellie said

"Do you know how that movie ended girls? That guy ran into a train", Mikey said

"Okay then, we will be like Thelma and Louise then", Ellie said

We all laughed them, then Donnie looked over at Raph and I.

"I whipped up something special for you Calli and Raph", Donnie said

Donnie flipped a switch and our eyes went wide seeing a pink and red ninja motorcycles, with black flames on the sides and black leather seats, and there were helmets that matched our bikes and eye masks on the seats.

"You guys like them?", Donnie asked

"Donnie, my little bro, you are one rad turtle", Raph said happily "This is so freaking awesome!"

"I knew you would of like it", Donnie said

I smiled at him brightly and I gave him a huge hug and we ran over to my motorcycle and we got on them.

"This is too awesome!", I said

Donnie smiled, then he climbed into The Bomb Shell. I started up my motorcycle, then Leo came up to me.

"Just be careful Calli", Leo said

I smiled. "Don't worry Leo, I will be okay", I said

"Here", Leo said, handing me a little microphone "So we can talk to each other while your out riding"

"Thank you", I said, smiling.

He smiled and we gave each other a quick kiss, then Leo gave one to Raph and the girls then he climbed in with the others. I attached the microphone to my head and I put on my helmet. The girls started up their Sewer Karts and they zoomed out of the tunnel.

"Rock and Roll!", Ellie cheered

"Yahoo!", Julie cheered

"Race you sissy!", Raph said, zooming off

"Wait up bro!", I called out, riding out of the tunnel.

Leo drove The Bomb Shell out of the tunnel behind us. The girls were out in front while Raph and I were on the sides of The Bomb Shell. I heard a little noise coming from my helmet and I heard Leo's voice coming through.

"Can you hear me?", he asked

I looked over to him. "Loud and clear, hun", I said

Leo smiled, then I picked up speed up, doing a wheelie.

We drove for a few minutes then Donnie called out to all of us.

"Alright you guys were are coming up at the destinations", Donnie said

"Alright Donnie, copy that", I said

We made it to the bank and we hid the vehicles in the alley. Donnie would be staying behind in The Bomb Shell to use the tracking device to track down Silver and his gang. Leo, Mikey, and Raph would take the bank we were at while Venus, Ellie Julie, and I would watch over the one a few blocks away.

After we made it up on to the roof, and we watched it for a while, then Ellie used the walkie talkie that Donnie gave us.

"Hey Egghead!", Ellie said

"That's team leader", Donnie said

"Whatever, nothing is going on", Ellie said

"Just hang tight girls", Donnie said

"Hey doofus", Raph said

"That's team leader", Donnie said, annoyed

"Whatever", Raph said "I think we are on a wild goose chase up here"

"Hang in there you guys", Donnie said

We waited for a few moments later, then we spotted the gang sneaking in through the back door.

"Donnie we are getting visual on the gang, they are trying to sneak in through the back", I said

"Alright, signal the others I am on my way", Donnie said

"Copy that", I said

I connected to the other walkie talkie to the guys. "Leo, we got them, we need you guys to hurry to get to the Federal Reserve Bank now", I said

"Alright Calli, we are coming", Leo said

Silver and his gang had snuck into the bank, laughing evilly, but we had to wait for the others to show up. Luckily they showed up a few moments later and we snuck inside going in different directions to surround them.

Mick pinned in the code to disarm the security system and Dick was able to use to break open the safe's lock. The other members had open the safe's door and inside were huge blocks of gold.

As I hid on a beam, I heard it crack and it suddenly went out from under me and I fell on the ground, hurting my leg.

"Oh no Calli", Leo said, worriedly looking down at me.

Mick noticed and turned around and looked at me.

"Hey boss, we got a mutant freak", he said

"Get her!", Sliver said

Mick and Dick came out after me, I tried to get up but they grabbed a hold of me and I struggled to get loose as they brought me in front of Silver.

"Can't you freaks ever keep out of our business?", Silver asked

I gave him a glare and I kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble backwards. He gave me a glare and he slapped me across the face.

Leo's Pov…  
A look of anger came across my face as I watched Silver slap Calli in the face. I unsheathed my ninjatos and I jumped down from another beam.

"Hey!", I said

They all looked at me, with glares. "No one slaps my wife!", I said, angrily

"And who is going to stop us from doing it again?", Sliver said

He slapped her across the face again and Calli let out a yelp of pain.

"We are!", Ellie said, jumping from a beam

Julie followed her and they had their weapons drawn.

"How sweet, little children here to save the day", Dick said

They gave him a glare and they charged them all. Ellie and Julie jumped and they roundhouse kicked Mick and Dick in the heads, releasing their grip on Calli.

"Don't ever call our mom a mutant freak!", Ellie said, angrily

"Yeah the only freak here is you guys!", Julie said

We appeared out of our hiding places and we attacked. The other members charged us as we fought them off. Ellie and Julie were attacking Silver and Calli was gripping her leg in pain and rubbing her cheek.

I knelt down to her and I took her in my arms.

"Are you okay Calli?", I asked, in concern

She looked up at me. "Yeah I am okay, just a little bit of stinging", she said "Come on, we got thugs to beat up"

I helped her up and she unsheathed her katana. We started to attack Silver while the girls went after other members of the gang. He blocked our moves with his cane, and he kicked me in the chest, making me fall backwards. Calli tried to run over and help but he caught a hold of her bandanna tails and he got her in a head lock. She stepped down on his foot hard with her heel, he yelled in pain but kept her in the head lock, then he threw her in the safe and he locked it again. He put a bomb on the door and he looked at us evilly.

"If you ever want to see your precious wife again, you better hurry, you only got 10 minutes", he said, as he set the bomb. "See you around mutant freaks!"

"Oh Silver, if you run, you will lose this", Julie said, holding up the jewel.

Silver looked at her with shock, then he gave her a glare.

"You hand that over you little brat!", Silver ordered, walking up to her.

"If you want, come and get it", Julie said

Julie took off running and Silver roared loudly.

"Get that turtle and bring me the jewel!", he yelled

The gang started running after her. I started to run after them, concern that they will get Julie, but Ellie stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Dad, we will go after them, you and Donnie save Mom", Ellie said

They ran after Silver and his gang while Donnie and I ran over to the safe.

Calli's Pov..  
I pounded on the door desperately to try and get it open.

"Help! Leo!", I cried

"Don't worry Calli, we are going to get you out!", Leo said

I was panicking, hoping that Leo and Donnie would pick the lock in time.

"How are things you guys?", I asked

"Well Calli we only got 4 minutes and 30 seconds left to try 6 billion combinations, which we need approximately 2 months to figure out", Donnie said

"That is not helping Donnie", I said, panicked

"Wait I think I got it", Donnie said

He turned in the last digit and surprisingly it went open. Leo and I hugged each other close, then we noticed the bomb was about to explode.

"Lets get the shell out of here!", Donnie said

We started running out of the bank with only 15 seconds left.

"Brace yourselves!", I yelled

The bomb exploded and we hit the floor to avoid being hit by metal and derbry. We slowly sat up and we looked back to see a huge fire starting up inside. I slowly regained my breathe and Leo and I hugged each other close again and Leo kissed my cheek, rocking me a bit in his arms.

"Are you okay?", Leo asked

"I am okay, I am okay", I said

We gave each other a quick kiss, then Donnie came over and helped us up, then we started to get out of the cloud of smoke.

Ellie's Pov..  
We heard a bomb exploding off in the distance and we ran back to see the bank had exploded. I panicked hoping my parents and uncle made it out alive, then we saw figures coming out of the smoke cloud, and we realized it was our parents and Uncle Donnie. We ran over to them and I hugged my mother close to me.

"Are you okay Mom?", I asked

"It's okay honey, I am fine", Calli said

"But Silver and his gang got away", Leo said, disappointed

"Not necessarily Dad", I said "Follow me"

They followed me and we looked up to see Silver and his gang hanging in a net in the air.

"How did you?", Raph asked

"A little bit of Uncle Donnie's personal ideas of how to catch thugs", Julie said

Silver growled down at us. "I will have your shells for this!", Silver said angrily

"Some other time King Kong", Calli said

"Yeah we will soon Fuzz Face", Mikey said

We ran off back to the vehicles and we drove off into the night just as the police and fire department showed up.

"Now that was major butt kicking action!", I said, over my microphone

"Yeah, those gang members have the IQ of a peanut", Julie said "They were too easy to defeat"

"Mega shellage!", Mikey cheered

"The mean is green!", Venus said

"Total turtlefaction!", Raph said

"Cowabunga!", Julie cheered

"Turtles Rule!", our parents said.

Leo's Pov…  
I looked out to Calli, and she looked back at me with a smile and I gave her thumbs up and she gave me a wink, then she sped up on her motorcycle.

"That's my girl", I said quietly

Then we continued driving out into the moonlight, cheering for our victory on our mission. We made it back home and the news came on about the bank we were at.

"Police officials were finally able to catch the thieves that stolen the royal beryl jewel from the Museum of Modern Art, and it has been safely returned to its rightful place in the museum. But officials are still puzzled on how the thieves were found in hanging in a net, and can offer no explanation. But at least there is one less criminal off the streets", the woman reporter said

"We sure showed that Bigfoot", Julie said, laughing

"Yeah I have a feeling we won't be running into Fuzz Face anytime soon", Ellie said

I chuckled and rubbed both of their heads. "You girls did great out there", Calli said, smiling

"Thanks Mama", they both said

"How did you pick the lock Donnie? There was like 6 billion combinations", I asked

"I used my keen sense of knowledge", Donnie said "Actually I just entered in my birthday"

We all laughed, and Calli and I gave each other a smile and kiss. I pulled Calli close to me with one arm, and she rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed her forehead as we continued watching the news about our mission.


	9. Chapter 9

Calli's Pov..  
A few months have gone by and Florence was now 6 months old. She was a little joy to be around with. She loved to be around her older sisters and she often does try to climb up my leg to get me to hold her. It was cold January night and we thought about having a snow day, and it would be Florrie's first snow.

We were sitting by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate, and Florence was in Leo's arms as she was wrapped in a warm blanket. Florrie climbed down from Leo's arms, under the blanket. Leo chuckled as she climbed down his leg, and she crawled towards her sisters. Florrie tried to climb on top of Ellie's shell and Ellie giggled as Florrie was able to climb over shell and slide down in her lap.

"Sissy, your silly you know that?", Ellie said

Florrie giggled and she looked over at Julie, who had a chocolate mustache on her face.

"Funny?", Julie asked, pointing at it

"Yeah very funny", Ellie said

They all laughed and we chuckled at them.

"Dad can we go in the snow?", Julie asked

"Yeah why don't we, we got a few inches of snow last night", Donnie said

"We could have a little snow day", Leo said

I smiled. "Why not? Sounds like a great idea!", I said

We all got up and went to our rooms to get in our winter clothes. I got on my clothes but I noticed my coat was missing. I looked out into the living room just as Leo came out wearing his winter clothes.

"Leo have you seen my coat?", I asked

"Over there", he said, pointing "Huh?"

We saw my winter coat moving on the floor. As we walked over to it, we heard little giggles. We smiled, knowing it was Florrie under it. I slowly got down on my knees in front of her and she started moving towards me.

"Where did Florrie go?", I said "Did she disappear? Or did she turn invisible?"

Florrie giggled and she climbed on top of my leg. I pulled up the hood and Florrie smiled brightly, happily cooing. I smiled and giggled at her, I picked her up in my arms and I gave her a kiss.

"What are you doing Little Peach?", I asked

Florrie giggled and I bounced her a bit in my arm and she laughed a bit and she hugged around my neck. I smiled warmly down at her, then I kissed her forehead. Leo smiled lovingly down at her and he kissed her too, then me on the lips sweetly. We pulled apart from the kiss, then I went back to our room to get Florrie's winter clothes on.

I put her in a teal coat with black snow pants, and I wrapped her in a white scarf. I put on her teal boots and white gloves, then I put on her teal beanie.

"You ready for some fun honey?", I asked

Florrie nodded happily and I gently hugged her towards me. I walked back out of the room and downstairs to see everyone was ready to go out in the snow, and Leo took Florrie from my arms.

"I want to get the first taste of snow!", Julie said, running off

"No way! I am getting it first", Ellie said, running behind her

"Hey! Wait up!", Mikey said, running after them

I chuckled and we started making our way towards the park. When we got there Ellie, Julie and Mikey threw themselves in the snow to try and get the first taste. Ellie had beaten them just by a few seconds.

"Yum! Sweet I win!", Ellie said

"Well we will get it the next time, Jules", Mikey said

They all laughed and made some snow angels.

"It is wonderful, this time of year", I said, happily

"The snow, its so beautiful, its like the snow I was in back in China when I was little", Venus said

I smiled at her and we looked around our surroundings.

Leo's Pov...  
Florrie cooed happily and as she looked around, I bended down on one knee and I sat her down in the snow and got up again. Florrie looked down at the snow curiously and she stuck her hand in a little pile. She brought it up to her and she shook her hand, giggling, then she ran her hands through the snow, shaking them quickly, laughing. She smiled and she looked up at me, giggling. I smiled warmly down at her, seeing how she loved being in the snow. I bended down to her eye level and rubbed her shell.

"You like it Peach?", I asked

Florrie giggled and she took a little pile of snow in her hands and she threw it at my face, she laughed as I shook it off.

"I will take that as a yes", I said, chuckling

"Snowball fight!", Ellie said, throwing a snowball at me

It hit me in the shoulder and I smirked at her.

"Alright you little nitwit, snowball fight, alright!", I said, making one and threw one back at her.

Ellie laughed and I made another and I threw it at Julie in the chest. Julie laughed as she fell on the ground and she and Ellie ran farther away to make a snow fort.

Calli's Pov…  
I smirked as I hid behind a tree with a snowball in my hand. Leo was throwing snowballs at the girls and Donnie. I quietly snuck out and I came up close to Leo and I threw it at his shell. He fell into the snow, getting his whole face covered.

"Got you", I said, laughing.

Leo turned around and he smirked at me playfully.

"Why you little", Leo said, smirking

I laughed as I made another one and I threw it at his chest.

"You know you hit like a girl", Leo said, throwing one at me.

I ran at him and I tackled him to the ground. We wrestled in the snow and I took a handful of snow and I threw it at his face. I laughed and Leo tried to grab me, but I was able to get up and run back to our snow fort. We threw many snowballs at each other, hitting each other a few times. Donnie smirked as he had a huge snowball in his hands.

"Hey Calli, get Raph", Donnie whispered

"Okay", I said, taking the snowball

"Knock his legs down!", Donnie said

"Got it!", I said

I threw the snowball and it got Raph in the legs making him, fall on his side. We both laughed and Raph glared at us playfully.

"Who threw that?", he asked

"He did!", I said, pointing

Donnie looked at me with awe and shock. "Hey!", he said

I ducked as Raph threw a snowball at Donnie and it hit him in the head.

"Calli!", Donnie said

"Sorry bro!", I said, laughing

Donnie shook his head, laughing, then we continued throwing snowballs at the others. The girls and I got Leo a couple of times, but kept missing me every time he threw one back at us.

Leo's Pov…  
I smirked evilly and I snuck away from the fort and behind a few bushes. I snuck closer and closer to Calli's fort and I was able to get behind her as she threw a few snowballs at Venus and Mikey.

I took the huge snowball in my hands and I dropped it on her head. She looked behind her and smirked at me playfully. I laughed as snow covered her whole head, and I started running back to my fort.

"Oh no you don't, Ellie, Julie get him!", Calli said

Ellie and Julie ran after me, and I laughed as they were catching up to me. Ellie jumped and tackled me to the ground, and she and Julie pinned me to the ground. I struggled to get loose and they laughed as I tried to push them off of me. Calli had Florrie in her arms and she set Florrie down beside me and she had a snowball in her hands.

Florrie dropped the snowball on my head and the girls laughed as I sat up. I shook the snow off my head and I smiled, my daughters hugged me close and I hugged them back warmly.

The snow started to fall and we saw little Florrie trying to stand up on her 2 legs. She was able to and she looked up at the falling snow. A little snowflake came floating down towards her and she made little coos as she reached up and try and grab it. It landed on her nose and she sucked it in, it made her sneeze, causing her to do a little somersault backwards. She giggled and Calli sat down beside her, smiling at her lovingly.

Florrie crawled to her and Calli took her in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"Now this is was an awesome snow day", Raph said, as he and the others walked up.

"Yeah it was shellidellic", Julie said

We all laughed. The girls went to go play off in the snow to build a snow turtle. We all started to talk for a little while, but then we heard russels in the bushes. I slowly got up to investigate and out of nowhere, Bonesteel jumped out of the bushes aiming his crossbow at us.

"Guess who decided to join in? You are over grown freaks of nature!", Bonesteel said

He started shooting his arrows, and we ran into different directions to avoid being hit.

Ellie's Pov…  
I heard what sounded like something being shot and I looked up and I saw this crazy man shooting bow and arrows at my family. He started chasing Mikey and he ran past us, but then man stopped in front of us.

"Well, what do we have here, more little freaks?", he said "You little ones will be worth more than your ugly parents"

I gave him a glare and stood up, protectively in front of my sisters.

"Does the phrase don't judge someone because of their looks, come to mind?", I said

"Apparently not, you little green cooter", he said, pointing his crossbow at me.

"You leave her alone!", Julie said

She threw a snowball at his face, which blinded him. I quickly picked up Florrie and I took Julie's hand.

"Lets get out of here!", I said

We started running away, just as Bonesteel wiped the snow off his face.

"Come back and get shot!", he yelled, running after us.

Leo's Pov…  
I heard screaming in the distance and Calli and I gasped knowing it was the girls. We ran over to see them running towards us with Bonesteel, right behind them. Ellie had Florrie in her arms with Julie running beside her, but them Julie tripped on a snow pile.

"Julie!", Calli yelled

Bonesteel was getting closer and closer to her as she struggled to back up.

"Calli you get Julie, I will handle Bonehead!", I said

I ran and jumped out attacking Bonesteel, while Calli grabbed Julie and she ran with the girls, back to the others.

Calli's Pov…  
"Baby are you okay?", I asked

"I am alright Mama", Julie said

"You stay here, I am going to go help your father", I said

I ran back over and I saw Leo was being chased on to the frozen pond. Bonesteel stopped along the edge and held his crossbow, aiming at him.

"Nowhere to run now!", Bonesteel said

I made a snowball and I threw it at his head. He looked at me and gave me a glare. I continued making more and I kept hitting him faster and faster with each one. The others noticed and they ran over and they joined in by throwing snowballs with me too. We were able to knock him to the ground and we kept pelting him with snowballs, till he was fully covered with snow. He sat and stood up and he gave us all an angry glare.

"You over grown cooters may have won this time, but he won't survive in that frozen water", Bonesteel said

He smashed his crossbow against the ice and the ice started to crack. Leo started running to get off the pond, but it was too late. He fell in and he went under.

"We will meet again, you mutant freaks!", Bonesteel said, running off

"LEO!", I cried

Leo appeared at the surface clinging on to a chunk of ice, trying to pull himself on top of it, but he kept slipping back in.

"Oh my gosh, we have to help him!", Venus said

I started running towards the pond.

"Calli, wait!", Raph called out.

I dove into the frozen water and I reappeared again. I felt the very cold water making my clothes weigh me down, but I started to swim towards Leo. I was starting to breathe hard as I kept swimming faster towards him. I could see Leo, was shaking badly and his face is covered with frost. He was breathing very hard as he tried to get on the ice. I stopped for a moment to catch my breathe and I knew that hypothermia was starting to set in for the both of us.

I continued swimming towards him and I was able to get close to him.

"Leo, hold on to me", I said, reaching out to him

Leo slowly tried to reach out to me, but he started to sink down. I gasped and I dove underwater, I swam down towards Leo and I was able to grab him by his coat and I wrap an arm around him and I swam up struggling to get to the surface.

We were able to reach it, then we saw Donnie throw a rope out to us.

"Calli, grab on!", Donnie called out

I swam a bit towards the rope and I was able to grab a hold of it. The others started pulling us towards shore, while I kept my grip around Leo, looking down at him with concern. They were able to pull us to shore and Mikey and Raph grabbed a hold of Leo, while Venus and Donnie got a hold of me.

We were both breathing heavily, and I felt the very cold water running down my skin. My heart was starting to slow down from the swimming and breathing hard, and I slowly started to go unconscious.

Donnie's Pov..  
I checked Calli's pulse, luckily she was still breathing, but barely. I picked her up bridal style in my arms gently and I tried to warm her up with my body heat.

"We need to hurry, they need to be some place warm", I said

Raph and Mikey helped carry Leo, while I ran back to the lair with Calli in my arms. We were able to get back to the lair and Venus and I got Calli out of her wet clothes and we wrapped her in 3 warm blankets, then we hooked her up on a breathing machine. Raph and Mikey were able to help Leo out of his frozen clothes and help sit by the fireplace, wrapped in a warm blanket.

Leo's Pov…  
I shivered badly trying to warm up, Ellie and Julie came over to me and wrapped me more in fuzzy, warm blankets and Julie hugged me trying to warm me up. Ellie came back from the kitchen with steaming hot green tea in her hands.

"Here Dad, this should help", Ellie said

I took the cup from her hands and I slowly started to sip the tea.

"You gave us quite a scare Dad", Ellie said

"Yeah, we thought you would not make it", Julie said

"It's okay girls, I am going to be okay", I said

I gasped a bit, remembering about Calli.

"Where is your mom?", I asked, worriedly

"Uncle Donnie has her in the lab, she went unconscious from the hypothermia", Ellie said

"I have to see her, now!", I said

"Don't worry here", Julie said

They helped me up and I was able to stand, with the blanket still wrapped around me, and they helped towards the lab.

"Thank you girls", I said, smiling at them

"No worries Dad", Julie said

"I'm sure Mom is okay, Uncle Donnie said her heart rate had went back to a normal rate", Ellie said

I let out a sigh of relief, then I hugged them both to me. They hugged back, then I went into the lab. I founded Calli wrapped in many wool blankets and hooked up to a breathing machine. I walked over to her and I sat down on the bed, and I stroked her cheek, that was still cold, gently. I heard a little moan and Calli slowly opened her eyes.

"Leo?", she said

"Oh Calli", I said, relieved

I gently hugged her and she looked up to me with a weak smile.

"What happened?", she asked

"You saved me from the pond, Bonesteel cracked the ice, you dove into the water, and you dragged me back towards shore. You went unconscious from the hypothermia", I said

"I'm so glad your okay", she said, relieved

"You know, everyone is saying your a hero Calli", I said

"I don't feel like one", Calli said

I moved closer to her. "You are one, to me", I said, gently

She smiled weakly, then I leaned down and I kissed her lips sweetly. She kissed back with love and she moved her hand behind my head to deepen the kiss. We pulled away after a few minutes and we smiled at each other.

"Can you stay with me?", Calli asked "I think it would be better, if we warm up together"

"Of course", I said

Calli moved over on the bed and I climbed in beside her. We wrapped each other in the blankets and wrapped each other in our arms to try and warm up. We both let out a sigh of content, as we both started to warm each other.

"I feel better already", Calli said

"I do too, its because of you", I said

I smiled and I kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you Calli", I said

"I love you too Leo", Calli said

We both hugged each other closer, then we both started to fall into a deep sleep. I hugged Calli closer to me and covering her up more with the blanket, as I blessed her for saving me from death. If it wasn't for her bravery and courage, I would probably not be here right now. I consider her to be a blessed angel, who saved me in time of need.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo's Pov…  
I woke up from a deep sleep, thinking all that we went through last night was only a dream. But I looked down and I saw I was wrapped in many thick blankets and beside me was Callista, who was sleeping quietly, laying her head on my shoulder. I slowly stroked her face, it was nice and warm now. I pulled her closer to me and she moved her head to where it was resting on my chest. I covered her more with the blanket and I wrapped an arm around her, and I gently kissed her forehead.

She snuggled more closer to me and she fluttered her eyes open. She looked up at me with a smile, and I smiled back down at her and I stroked her cheek gently.

"You feeling okay?", I asked

"I am feeling better, thank you", Calli said

"Good to hear, my angel", I said

Calli giggled and she leaned up and kissed my lips. I kissed back deeply and I stroked her cheek. She put her hand around my head, to deepen the kiss, and I gently climbed on top of her. We kissed each other deeply and I slowly moved my hand and I rested it on her plastron, stroking it lovingly. She shivered and moaned, I chuckled and I kept doing it more slowly all around her plastron.

She moaned a bit louder, then she started to massage my chest. I moaned loving her warm hand against me and I moved up a bit on her. She massaged it more slowly and deeply and I groaned with delight. She giggled and I moved down to her neck and I kissed her sweet spot, she lifted her head to let me have better access. I gave little teasing bites and licks and she moaned, pushing my head towards it. I chuckled and she stroked my shell while I did it deeper with love.

I moved back up to her lips and we kissed each other deeply. I wrapped my arms around her waist and head, while she wrapped her arms around my neck. We continued kissing each other with love and passion, until we heard a knock on the door. We both pulled away a bit annoyed and I got off of Calli and I laid beside her.

"Come in", I said

Donnie came inside the lab and smiled seeing us both awake.

"Well glad to see you both made it through the night, I guess that means you both are going to be okay", he said, walking over to us. "Breakfast is ready if you both want some"

"Sure we will be there in a minute", Calli said

Donnie smiled, then he left the lab again. Calli gave me a smile and a kiss on the cheek, and I smiled back and I kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to go out tonight just you and me?", I asked

"Of course", Calli said

I smiled. "Great, I can't wait to go", I said happily

Calli smiled and we gave each other a passionate kiss. We pulled away after a few minutes and we got out of bed and we walked out of the lab to see Mikey was reading a comic on the couch, Raph was on the floor wrestling with Ellie and Julie, Donnie drinking coffee and watching TV, and Venus had little Florrie in her arms.

We walked over to the dinning table and we started eating breakfast. When we finished Venus walked over to us with Florrie. I smiled at Florrie and she cooed happily, reaching out to me. Venus carefully handed her over to me and Florrie snuggled her head against my chest. I rubbed her little shell and I stroked her little head. She took a hold of my thumb and she stuck it in her mouth, sucking on it.

We smiled warmly down at her and I kissed her forehead. We heard laughter in the living room and we walked over to see Raph wrestling with the girls. Ellie ran at him but Raph wrapped an arm around her legs and was able to flip her over, to where she was laying on his shell. He released her and Ellie landed on her shell, laughing. Julie jumped on top of him and they both laughed when they hit the floor and Ellie joined in by tackling Raph.

But Raph was able to flip them over to where he was on top of them and he pinned their shells to the floor. They laughed, struggling to get out from under his strong grip. Raph laughed as they struggled, making grunts.

"Come on girls say uncle", Raph said

"Never!", Ellie said

"Not giving up just yet!", Julie said

They tried to get out from under the grip moving around quickly, but they both stopped trying to catch their breathes.

"Alright uncle", Ellie said, tapping the floor.

"Me too, uncle", Julie said, out of breath

Raph smirked down at the both of them and released their grips.

"Someday you will beat me girls", Raph said, laughing.

"Yeah when we are probably in our thirties or maybe even older", Ellie said

We all laughed at what she just said, then they both got up.

"Hey Mom can we go out in the snow again?", Ellie asked

"I don't know Ellie, we nearly froze to death by Bonehead", I said

"I'm sure Bonehead won't attack again Leo, besides we will be ready this time", Mikey said

"Well, okay, I think it will be alright to go out for a little while", I said

"YES!", Ellie said jumping into the air

"Yahoo!", Julie said running off upstairs

"Hey wait up!", Ellie said, running after her

Calli and I chuckled at them, then we started getting ready to go into the snow. I noticed my hat was missing and I felt something hug around my ankle. I looked down and I saw Florrie wearing my hat on her head, smiling and giggling up at me. I chuckled and smiled down at her and I knelt down on my knee.

"What are you doing you little goof?", I asked

Florrie giggled and she fell backwards on her shell, laughing. I chuckled and tickled her plastron a bit and she laughed even more. I smiled warmly down at her and then she handed me my hat.

"Thanks Little Peach", I said

Florrie babbled happily and I picked her up in my arms and kissed her cheek. The others came downstairs and we walked out into the tunnels. I pushed the manhole cover away and I looked out to make sure the coast was clear. I jumped out and everyone followed behind me. I snuck ahead to Central Park to make sure that Bonehead was not hiding about.

I signaled the others it was safe and they ran towards the park.

Julie dove into the snow and she had her whole face covered.

"Yes I got the first taste for this day", Julie said, happily

We all laughed at her then the girls started to build a little snow turtle.

Calli's Pov…  
I sat down in the snow beside them and I helped them build the snow turtle. Florrie took the scarf around my neck and she gave it to Julie and she wrapped it around the turtles neck. I giggled then I put my beanie on top of the turtles head.

"Its perfect!", Ellie said

"Yeah it looks like you Mom", Julie said

"Really it does?", I asked

"Yeah totally", Ellie said

But then we heard someone coming our way, but then the sound stopped. We shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. But then out of the corner of my eye I saw something poking out of the snow pile. I turned my eyes over to see a crossbow sticking out of it, then I saw crazy hair sticking out of the top of the pile.

"Mama, its Bonehead", Ellie whispered

"Oh boy, hurry run!", I whispered

I took Florrie in her arms and we all started running. Bonesteel let out a grunt of annoyance and he started chasing after us, running funny.

Ellie's Pov…  
I looked back seeing Bonesteel running very funny and he kept stumbling in the snow. I started to giggle seeing him to trying to chase us, as we started getting farther and farther away from him.

"Hey you getting tired yet Bonehead?", I called out laughing

"Come back and get shot you green critters", Bonesteel yelled, then he fell again in the snow

We laughed then continued running and we were getting close to where the others were at.

"You know its amazing the trouble this whack bag goes through just to shoot a turtle, in case you haven't noticed", I said

Leo's Pov..  
We saw Calli and the girls running towards us, with Bonesteel far behind them, and they were able to reach us.

"Aw man not him again", I said, upset

"Don't worry Dad, I have a really good idea in store for him", Ellie said, deviously

We gathered around her and she whispered her plan to us. We nodded in agreement and we splitted up into groups. Calli, the girls, and Venus went to another hill far from us, while my brothers and I prepared a snow fort and snowballs. We hid behind the fort and waited for the right opportunity to attack.

When Bonesteel got close enough, we appeared with snowballs in our hands.

"Fire!", I yelled

We threw many snowballs at him hitting him all over. We continued doing it as he struggled to get his crossbow ready to fire, but he kept getting pelted. As soon as we finished doing our part of Ellie's plan, she and the girls came over the hill with a giant snowball resting on the top of the hill. Ellie, Calli, Venus, Florrie, and Julie appeared on the sides and smiled deviously.

"Hey Bonehead, check this out!", Ellie called

Calli and Venus started pushing the snowball down the hill and it came rolling in at fast speed towards Bonesteel. Bonesteel screamed and started running to get away, but the snowball caught up to him and it dragged him inside, rolling into a tree. Bonesteel popped out of the snowball and a tree branch with snow on it fell on top of his head.

We all laughed since it was very hilarious and it was a victory for us. We all gathered together still laughing.

"Man what a major mook, look up sucker in the dictionary and you got a picture of Bonehead", Calli said

"That's a good one Calli", Raph said

They both high fived each other, laughing.

"Your plan worked Ellie", Donnie said

"Well I do get the best plan ideas from Dad", Ellie said, looking at me

I smiled at her and gave her a one arm hug, tightly.

"I'll make you all extinct!", Bonesteel yelled

"Yeah when pigs fly!", Ellie yelled

We all laughed, then Bonesteel got out of the snow pile and limped away.

"Wimp!", Julie yelled

Florrie giggled and stuck out her tonuge. We laughed at the girls and we gave each other a group high five.

"Turtles win again!", Mikey said

"Well now that is over? Who is up for up a snowball fight?", Donnie said

"Count me in!", Venus said

"Me too!", Raph said

"Alrighty then", I said

I made a snowball and I hit Mikey in the chest.

"Hey you little", Mikey said, making one

We laughed as we ran into different directions. After a few hours later we decided to head back home and Calli gave us hot chocolate as we settled down in the living room.

Calli's Pov…  
After an hour Ellie had fallen asleep on the couch with Julie laying beside her and Florrie in her arms. Leo walked up beside me and we smiled warmly seeing them asleep together. I gently picked up Julie in my arms while Venus took Florrie and sat down on the couch, rubbing her shell gently, and Leo took Ellie into his arms.

"Marshmallow sundae please", Julie said, in her sleep

"I'll get you big delicious chocolate chip cookie", Ellie said, in her sleep

We struggled not to laugh and we started heading upstairs to their rooms. I sat down and laid Julie down in her bed and she snuggled close to her stuffed cat and I covered her up and kissed her on the forehead, rubbing her shell.

"Good night my little Sunflower", I whispered

I walked quietly out of the room and I closed the door. I walked over to Ellie's room to see Leo rubbing Ellie's head gently, then he kissed her on the forehead and made mumbles in her sleep, with her stuffed turtle in her arms.

"Good night, my little leader", Leo whispered

He slowly got off of her bed and he walked out of the room, then he closed the door quietly. We gave each other a smile and kiss.

"Ready to go?", he asked

"Yes I am, just have to go get ready", I said "I'll meet you downstairs"

Leo smiled and kissed my forehead, then he went back downstairs. I went back to our room and got dressed into fresh winter clothes, then I walked back downstairs to see Florrie sucking on her hand in Venus's arms. I smiled warmly and I sat down beside her.

"She is so beautiful", Venus said

"She is really, my Little Peach", I said, gently rubbing her head

Florrie made little noises in her sleep and Venus kissed her forehead gently.

"I will get her to bed", Venus said "You and Leo have a good time"

"Thank you sissy", I said

Venus smiled and we gave each other a gentle hug. Then Leo walked into the room, dressed and ready to go. I kissed Florrie's cheek before getting up and walking over to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead then we walked out of the lair.

We walked out to Central Park to see fresh snow had covered the ground and surprisingly the pond frozen over again. The huge moon was shining down on the snow, making it sparkle, like little diamonds. Leo took my hand gently and we walked over to a little hill, and laid down on the soft snow. It felt like we were on a cloud, since it was so soft. We looked up at the stars that were twinkling brightly and the moon seemed to shine down on both of us.

Leo's Pov…  
I looked over at Calli and I gasped a bit seeing her. Her dark blue eyes were shining like sapphires and her fair green skin looked perfect against the white snow. Her necklace sparkled against her and she looked over at me and smiled. I smiled brightly, thinking I was laying next to an angel from heaven above.

"What?", she asked, smiling, seeing me smile big at her.

"You don't realize that I am laying right next to a beautiful angel right now, you", I said

Calli smiled lovingly at me and she moved on top of me and kissed my lips full of love. I kissed her back deeply and we wrapped each other in our arms tightly. I flipped over Calli to where I was on top of her and some of the snow that was behind my head, fell on to her face. She giggled and I chuckled at some of it landed on her eyelids, making it look like she was wearing eye shadow.

"My beautiful Precious Gem", I whispered, kissing her gently

"My strong Fearless Leader", Calli whispered

I smiled and I kissed her deeply with love, I sat up with her in my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We made out for a little while longer, then we pulled away, smiling at each other lovingly.

"Wanna try to do some skating?", I asked

"That sounds like fun", Calli said

I smiled and I helped her stand up and we walked over to the pond. We sat down on the bench and we started getting our skates on. As soon I finished strapping my last skate, I walked out on to the ice. I skated around a bit waiting for Calli, then she walked out on to the edge. I skated over to her and she looked a little bit nervous.

"Are you okay?", I asked

"Yes I am, its just I am afraid of us falling in again", Calli said

"It's okay Calli, Bonehead is not around and we don't have to worry about him, breaking the ice", I said, placing a hand on her shoulder

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "Okay Leo", she said

I smiled and took her hand into mine and I led her out on to the ice. We skated around the pond and soon Calli went out into the middle of the pond and did many spins with one leg. I was quite surprised to see her do that, I skated backwards to her and she looked at me with shock.

"Woah Leo, where did you learn to do that?", she asked

"Doing ice hockey with my brothers, we used to do it a lot when we were 15", I said

"Awesome! We should do that sometime", Calli said

"Really?", I asked, surprised

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun!", she said

"Awesome! We will do it this weekend", I said

"Great!", she said, excitedly

We skated around for a little while longer then we both skated to each other. We each held out a hand, and when they touched we spun around each other and we started getting closer and closer together. Soon we were in each others arms. We smiled lovingly down at each other and we kissed each other sweetly, just as it started to snow again. We pulled away after a few minutes and we hugged each other tightly for warmth.

"I love you", I said, rubbing her shell

"I love you too", Calli said, rubbing her head against my shoulder.

We looked up at the stars and right in front of us was the first star of the night. I smiled seeing it shining like a diamond, but I knew it would never be as beautiful as my wife Callista.


	11. Chapter 11

Julie's Pov…  
I woke up from a peaceful nap and I stretched out my arms. I looked around my room to see the gymnastic posters and display cases of ribbons on my walls. I smiled and I looked behind me to see my gold medal my Daddy gave me hanging on my bed. I touched it delicately and I smiled, I got out of bed and I walked out of my room. I looked around to see my uncles and aunt not around, they were probably out in the tunnels skateboarding.

I walked downstairs and into the dojo. I let out a sigh of happiness and I did a few stretches. After warming up, I looked at the bar in front of me. I smiled seeing it, since I wanted to master it, it was the one that gymnasts used to preform. I walked over to the bar and I jumped up and I held myself in the air. I turned myself around a few times and I did a few flips hanging on to the bar.

But as I did one more flip my hands slipped from the bar, but luckily I was able to catch myself when my legs hooked on to the bar.

"That was close", I said to myself

Then suddenly my Dad appeared in front of me.

"Well that was something you don't see everyday", he said

I gasped a bit. "Oh hey Daddy", I said

My legs started to slip from the bar and I was about to fall off, but he was able to catch me in his arms.

"I meant to do that", I said, embarrassed looking up at him

Leo chuckled and smiled. "Well that was a pretty good first try Julie", he said, setting me down and kneeling down to me.

"Just wanting to keep going higher on my goal", I said

"You will get there honey, keep your standards high", he said, rubbing my shoulder

I smiled and I hugged him close to me. He hugged back, rubbing my shell and he kissed my cheek.

"Do you want to see me do it?", he asked

"You can do that?", I asked

"Yeah here watch this", he said

He jumped up to the pole and did the same things I did but a whole lot faster. I looked at him with awe and amazement.

"How did you do that?", I asked, surprised

Leo held his body in the air and he looked down to me and smiled.

"It takes strength, skills, and precision", he said

"That was awesome!", I said

"I started doing this when I was about Ellie's age. It was hard to do it at first, trying to keep your body in the air, but after practicing for a little while I was able to do it and I can now do it on flag poles and thin beams", he said

"Woah, no way", I said

He smiled and jumped off the pole landing doing a flip in front of me.

"Just keep practicing Julie, like Splinter always says practice makes perfect", he said, rubbing my head

I giggled and smiled. "Okay Daddy", I said

Leo smiled. "But you still have to practice getting out of this", Leo said

He suddenly grabbed me in a head lock and started giving me a noogie.

"Aw Daddy, come on!", I said, trying to get out

I grunted as I turned myself towards him and try to push myself away from him. I was able to and Daddy started running off laughing. I ran after him and I jumped and tackled him to the ground, with both of us laughing. We wrestled each other then we heard the dojo doors open and I saw my sister Ellie running towards us, with our Mommy standing in the doorway with Florrie in her arms.

"Turtle Pile on Dad!", Ellie said

Ellie jumped on to his shell, and Daddy laughed as she fell off his shell beside him. Ellie laughed as she went on top of him again and we pinned him down.

"We win!", I said

And when we were not looking, he smirked and suddenly flipped us over and he pinned us down on the floor.

"Now I win!", Leo said

Ellie and I laughed as Leo gave us big kisses on our faces. Mommy was smiling warmly, and Florrie was giggling. Florrie tried to get out of Mommy's arm, and she kneeled down on her knee and gently set her down on the floor. Florrie grabbed on to her leg and stood on her two legs. She shook a little bit but she was able to stand. Mommy looked down at her lovingly and stroked her little head.

She looked at us, then she slowly let go of her leg and she started to slowly walk towards us. We looked at her with shock, then Daddy sat on his legs holding his arms out to her.

"Come on honey, come here", he said

Florrie smiled and she slowly took one step at a time, and she started making her way over closer to us.

"Come on sissy", Ellie said

"Your nearly there", I said

Florrie was getting closer, till she stumbled forward a bit.

"Oh come on sissy", I said, worried she might fall

Florrie regained her balance and she was able to continue walking towards us.

"Come on sis you are almost there", Ellie said

Florrie was able to walk towards him and Daddy held her in his arms close to him, putting a hand behind her head and he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah sissy!", I said

"Way to go Florrie!", Ellie said

We went over to our Daddy and hugged them both close to us. We looked at Florrie smiling and she babbled happily.

"I'm so proud of you honey", he said, stroking her cheek

Florrie giggled and she placed a hand on his cheek. He smiled warmly down to her, then Florrie started walking back over to Mommy. She held out her arms to her and she smiled when Florrie walked into her arms. She smiled lovingly down at her and rubbed her cheek against Florrie's.

"You guys ready for lunch?", she asked

"I am!", I said

"Me too!", Ellie said

"I am starving!", Daddy said

Leo's Pov...  
We walked out of the dojo and out to the dinning area. Calli served us ham, turkey, and cheese sandwiches, with strawberry yogurt and fruit salad. As we were eating lunch our brothers and sister had arrived back home.

"Hey guys!", Mikey said, happily

"Hey Uncle Mikey!", Ellie said, with a mouth full of sandwich

"Guess who we ran into while skateboarding?", Raph said

"Who?", Julie asked

We heard huge and loud footsteps coming our way. Calli got a bit scared and held Florrie to her, and Ellie and Julie looked with curiosity and confusion. Just then a huge alligator appeared behind them.

"Uncle Leatherhead!", they cheered, running over to him

Leatherhead laughed and they jumped into his arms. Leatherhead hugged them close to him, rubbing their shells.

"Long time no see my uncle", Ellie said

Leatherhead chuckled and rubbed her head.

"I heard you both are going out on missions", Leatherhead said

"Yeah and its awesome, we defeated dragons, fought off a crazy hunter, and captured an ape and his gang from robbing a bank!", Julie said

Leatherhead smiled. "Well I am glad to see you both are doing well and taking after your family", Leatherhead said

We all smiled at him, then Leatherhead noticed Florrie in Calli's arms.

"And who is this?", he asked

"Our daughter Florence", I said

Leatherhead set the girls down and he slowly walked over to us. He smiled down at her, and Florrie looked up to him with curiosity.

"She looks like both of you, she is beautiful", he said

We smiled and Florrie reached up to him with her tiny arm up to him. He took her little hand in his giant one very gently. Calli slowly handed her over to him and Leatherhead held her gently on his arm, looking down at her with a smile. Florrie yawned a bit and she snuggled into his arm, falling asleep. He smiled and he rocked her slowly, and he stroked her shell gently.

"She was just like Julie, when I first met her", he said "Very beautiful and sweet"

Julie smiled up to him. Leatherhead slowly handed her back to me and Florrie made little sounds snuggling into my chest.

"Do you girls want to head down to my place?", Leatherhead asked

"Mom can we?", Ellie asked

"Its alright with me, just be back for dinner", Calli said

They smiled and they climbed on top of Leatherhead's back and he chuckled as they sat on his shoulders.

"Next stop the subway station", Leatherhead said

He started running off and the girls laughed as they bounced on his shoulders. I chuckled and Calli and I started heading up to our bedroom. I placed Florrie gently in her crib and covered her with a blanket. She snuggled into the bed as I gave her, her stuffed dolphin. Calli and I smiled warmly down at her as she made little noises.

I wrapped an arm around Calli and she rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and Calli wrapped her arms around me, hugging me to her. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her cheek and I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back sweetly and I placed a hand behind her head to deepen the kiss. We broke apart after a few minutes, since we had to catch our breathes and we stared at each other hazily.

"I love you", I said

"I love you too", Calli said

We smiled and we leaned in for another kiss, that was filled with more love.

After a few hours Leatherhead brought the girls back home for dinner. Mikey and Calli made us fresh made pepperoni and pineapple pizza, along with chicken alfredo and garlic bread sticks. After we finished eating dinner, Mikey went to read comics in his room, Raph went into the dojo to train, Donnie in the lab to finish up experiments, and Venus went to her room to meditate.

The girls were out in the living room, Ellie was finishing her drawing of a forest scenery and Julie was practicing her twirls and flips. Soon the girls were slowly falling asleep. Ellie had rested her on her sketchpad with a pencil in her hand and Julie had fallen asleep on the couch with her ribbon her hand, hanging off the side.

Calli's Pov…  
I slowly took them in my arms and I kissed both of their foreheads and we slowly walked upstairs to their rooms. Leo took Julie from my arm and he placed her on her bed and rubbed her forehead gently and kissed her cheek.

"Good night sweetie", he said

Julie snored a bit and he chuckled and covered her up and he slowly got up and left her room. I took Ellie and I laid her down gently on the bed and sat down beside her.

"Wait for me, I can't miss having pizza", she said in her sleep

I giggled and I kissed her forehead and I stroked her cheek gently, covering her with the blanket

"Good night munchkin", I said

Ellie moved on to her side and I rubbed her shell a bit before leaving her room to let her sleep. I closed the door quietly and Leo and I gave each other a kiss, then we walked to our bedroom down the hall. We noticed Florrie was standing on her legs with her dolphin in her arm and she smiled when we came in.

I smiled and I took her into my arms and kissed her cheek.

"Hey honey", I said gently

"Ma..ma…da…da", she said

Leo and I looked at each other with shock, and we looked at Florrie with wide eyes, shocked that she had just said her first words and we were them.

"Oh my gosh", I said, excitedly

"We are so proud of you", Leo said, happily rubbing her head "I can't believe it first step and first words in one day"

Florrie giggled and we hugged her tightly but gently to us.

"We are her first words", I said, letting a tear run down my cheek

Leo smiled and he kissed her forehead. Florrie smiled up to him and her stomach rumbled. I giggled and I started making her nighttime bottle. I sat down on the bed with her in my arm and I started to feed her. After she finished she had milk on her face and she smiled brightly at Leo. Leo smiled warmly at her and took a towel and gently wiped her face. Florrie yawned and she slowly started to fall asleep in my arms. Leo took her into his arms and rubbed her shell gently and we walked over and laid her in her crib.

"Good night Little Peach", Leo said, rubbing her gently

Florrie made a little snore and I kissed her cheek gently.

"We did good", I said, rubbing Leo's shell

"Yes we did really good, we have some incredible daughters", Leo said

"And I have an incredible husband", I said

Leo smiled at me and gave me a sweet kiss. He lifted me under the shell and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He laid me down on the bed and he climbed on top of me and we gave each other deep passionate kisses.

"And I have a beautiful wife", Leo said

I smiled lovingly up to him and I gave him another sweet and loving kiss, putting my hand behind his head. He chuckled and did the same thing to me. After a few moments we looked into each other eyes to see nothing but pure love.

"I love you Calli", Leo said

"I love you too Leo", I said

Leo smiled and he laid down beside pulling me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and my left hand rested on his plastron. Leo wrapped his arms around my shell and kissed my forehead. We slowly started to fall asleep, and I smiled up to him one more time then I fell asleep hearing his heart beat with a small smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

Leo's Pov…  
A few years have past and Eleanora is now 14 years old, Julietta is 9 years, and Florrie is 4 years. Calli and I are shocked to see them all growing up so fast. They all have been becoming stronger and beautiful each day. Ellie has been taking a good role of responsibility in training, watching after her sisters, and helping out around the lair. Julie has mastered her flips while twirling her ribbons and is now trying to master doing flips and twirls on the high bars. Florrie has taken in one of Calli's interests in dancing and she practices moves everyday, she is still trying to master a pirouette but she is getting better everyday.

It was a warm September morning, Calli and I were in our room fast asleep, but I heard the door crack open a bit. I thought it was nothing till I felt someone jump into our bed and I felt someone trying to nudge me out of bed.

"Wake up Daddy", Florrie said

I grunted a bit and I flopped over on to my plastron and put a pillow over my head.

"Come on Mom and Dad wake up", Julie said

Calli yawned tiredly and she turned on her side towards me.

"Calli your daughters are awake", I grumbled

"Before the shine rises they are yours daughters Leo", she mumbled

"Come on you guys, wake up lazy shells", Julie said

Julie and Florrie looked deviously at each other then I felt Florrie go under the blanket and she started to tickle my side. I chuckled and I struggled not to laugh and she did it some more. I started laughing and I shifted around in bed to avoid it, but she continued doing it. I heard Calli giggling as she was being tickled under the arm.

"Okay girls okay, we are up", Calli said, laughing a bit

Julie and Calli hugged each other close and Calli kissed her cheek, and I grabbed a hold of Florrie and she started laughing. I pulled the blanket over and I turned her over on her shell and kissed her forehead.

"Time for training Daddy", Florrie said

I smiled warmly. "Okay Peach we will be right down", I said

Florrie and Julie jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. I chuckled and Calli giggled, shaking her head.

"What are we going to do with them?", I said

"I don't know, but they get their energy from you", Calli said

I chuckled and we kissed each other sweetly on the lips.

"Smooth", Julie said, peeking in her head in the doorway.

We pulled away and looked at Julie, who was giggling. I smirked deviously at her and took my pillow and threw it at her. She pulled her head back as it hit the doorway.

"Missed me!", Julie said, laughing and running off

We chuckled at her, then we gave each other a smile and a quick kiss. We got of bed and walked downstairs to smell bacon and eggs being made. We thought it was Mikey making breakfast, but as we walked into the kitchen we saw Ellie was making them. We were quite surprised to see her making breakfast since Mikey usually did.

She turned and looked at us with a smile.

"Morning, how do you guys like your eggs?", she asked

"Wow Ellie didn't expect you to be cooking this morning", I said

"Well I didn't have anything else to do, I took a jog in the sewers, did some training, finished up my art projects, and sharpened my tessens. So I decided to make breakfast.", Ellie said

"Well that is very thoughtful of you Ellie", Calli said, rubbing her shell

"Thank you Mom", Ellie said, giggling

"Scrambled please", she said

"Sunny side up please", I said

Ellie smiled and she started finishing up cooking the eggs. We smiled proudly at her then we walked out of the kitchen to see everyone was starting to come out of their rooms and Raph was hiding behind the couch with Julie and Florrie.

"Okay who is our next victim?", Raph whispered

"Let's get Uncle Mikey", Julie whispered

"Yeah lets do it", Florrie whispered

Julie pulled back the sling shot and Florrie handed her a water balloon full of pudding. Julie snickered as she aimed it at Mikey's shell, who was sitting at the dining table.

"Get a good aim Little Snapper", Raph said, laughing a bit

"Don't worry Uncle Raph, I got a good aim", Julie said

Julie released the sling shot and it started flying towards Mikey.

"Uncle Mikey behind you!", Ellie called out

Mikey turned around confused then the balloon hit him, splattering all over his face.

"Right on target!", Julie said

Raph, Julie, and Florrie started laughing, and Mikey wiped the pudding away from his eyes and surprisingly smiled.

"Thank you, needed some chocolate for the bacon", Mikey said

We all laughed and Mikey took a piece of bacon and ran it through the chocolate on his face.

"Ninjalicious!", Mikey said

After Mikey cleaned up the chocolate off his face, we sat down and Ellie served us the eggs and rest of the bacon and we started eating.

"You girls ready to show us how your training is?", Calli asked

"Yep I am, I practiced really hard this week", Julie said

"I did too, I did some more practice before dinner each night", Ellie said

"What about you Flora?", Mikey asked, using his nickname for her.

"Um, I don't know, I have been trying really hard but I don't know if its good enough", Florrie said

"You can't judge something before you really know Florrie", Calli said

Florrie smiled. "Your right, I should not let it bug me", she said

"Ada girl", I said, rubbing her head

Florrie giggled, then we continued eating. After we finished eating breakfast, we started heading to the dojo to do our daily training.

Calli's Pov...

"Maybe Florrie will earn her bandanna like us", Julie said

"She could, its possible that she might earn it today", Ellie said

Florrie got a look of curiosity and wondered how she would get a bandanna like her sisters.

"Ellie, Julie", Florrie said

Ellie and Julie smiled and walked over to her. Ellie knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"Yeah Florrie?", Ellie asked

"How do I earn my bandanna?", Florrie asked

They both smiled and Julie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good question", Ellie said

"If Grandpa sees your training is approving you will earn it, along with your ninja gear", Julie said

"Really? Awesome, lets get started!", Florrie said, running off

I smiled happily at her then at the girls, then we walked into the dojo. We each went off to do different parts of training in the dojo. Raph and Donnie were at the punching bags, Venus was on the balance bowl, Ellie was at the spinning posts, and Mikey and Julie were at the swinging clubs. Florrie looked at everyone performing moves with awe. She gasped in excitement seeing Ellie blocking and attacking each post faster and faster with each strike and Julie dodging and attacking the clubs with her kamas, coming at her while doing flips.

"Woah", she said with awe

"Pretty neat, huh?", I asked

"They are awesome!", Florrie said

I chuckled and knelt down to her and rubbed her shell.

"We remembered training them when they were your age", I said

Florrie smiled at me, then she smiled back at her sisters.

"Come on honey, lets see if you can earn your bandanna", I said

Florrie smiled and I lead her to Leo and Splinter were in the center of the dojo, on the sparring mats with Splinter watching on the sidelines. Florrie showed us her kicks, punches, and blocks to every attack we did to her. She did perform very well then we were going to test her flips. She looked nervous but Julie called out to her.

"Come on sissy, show them what I taught you last week"

Florrie smiled, then she took a running start and did a cartwheel, then she started doing back flips to the other side of the mat. At the end she did a spin across the air and landed with her hands in the air.

"Yeah Spinner! Wahoo!", Ellie called out

Florrie smiled and she bowed respectfully at us.

"My granddaughter I have one more test to see if you have earned your ninja gear", Splinter said "I would like test you in a sparring match against your sisters"

"Hai, Grandpa", she said

"Eleanora, Julietta koko ni kuru", Splinter said

"Hai, sensei", they both said

They both ran over and bowed respectfully.

"We are testing Florence's skills and we would like you both to face her in a match", Splinter said

"Hai, Grandpa", they both said

"Eleanora, you are up first", Splinter said

Ellie and Florrie bowed at each other respectfully and they both got into fighting stances.

"Yajme", Splinter said

Ellie made the first attack by running and doing a spinning roundhouse kick. Florrie dodged it by jumping in the air and she did a punch to her chest. Ellie tried to a punch to her face but Florrie dodged it by leaning back and doing a flip in the air. Ellie attacked again by doing a front kick, but Florrie took a hold of her ankle and was able to spin her over and Ellie landed on her plastron. Florrie backed away in a fighting stance in case she decided to attack again.

Ellie flipped over on her shell and smiled up at Florrie.

"Wow that was awesome sis", Ellie said

"Thanks Ellie", Florrie said

We smiled proudly at her then she helped Ellie up and bowed respectfully at each other.

"That was well thought skills you both did", Splinter said

"Arigato, sensei", they both said

"Now Julietta it is your turn", Splinter said

"Hai", Julie said

Julie and Florrie got into fighting stance giving each other glares. They circled around each other, waiting for the right moment to strike. Julie suddenly jumped and flipped in the air landing behind Florrie and was about to do a ridge hand to her head, but Florrie was able to see it coming and she took Julie's wrist in her grasp and she used her leg to sweep her off her feet.

Florrie pinned her down with her knee and Julie looked up to her with surprise.

"Woah Florrie, you did it, I wasn't able to take down Ellie till I was 6", Julie said

Florrie smiled and she got up and helped Julie to her feet. They bowed at each other respectfully and all three of them faced us.

"Florence I am proud to say your training over these past few months has earned you, your ninja gear", Splinter said "You should be proud"

"I am very", Florrie said, happily

Splinter smiled and pulled out from behind his back ninja gear, teal elbow and knee pads, a belt with a F pendant, and wrappings. Ellie helped her with her knee and elbow pads and Julie helped her with her belt and wrappings.

"Sissy here", Julie said

She pulled out a teal fabric from her belt.

"Ellie and I thought this would be perfect for you. Teal represents Generosity and Love", Julie said

"It is perfect, I love teal", Florrie said

Julie smiled and she tied on her bandanna and braided her mask tails.

"This is shelltastic!", Florrie cheered

"Oh shell yeah!", Julie said

Florrie jumped into Julie's arms and they hugged each other close, both laughed. Ellie smiled down at both of them and rubbed their heads.

Calli and I smiled happily at Florrie. Florrie ran from Julie's arms and into Calli's and Calli kissed her cheek.

"Ada girl Little Peach", I said, rubbing her head

"Awesome Flora", Mikey said

"Way to go, Bombshell", Raph said

"Mega shellage, Little Shiner", Donnie said

Florrie blushed red and smiled, and Calli kissed her cheek again and set her down on the ground.

"Um Grandpa, do you think its too early that I start looking for a weapon?", Florrie asked

Splinter chuckled. "You seem to be eager to master all the basic skills of the kunoichi Florence, but no it is not early for to start, your sisters master their weapons at your age", Splinter said

"Great, I can't wait to find it", Florrie said, happily

Splinter chuckled again. "Eleanora, Julietta I am sure you both don't mind helping her find her weapon", he said

"Not at all", Ellie said

"Yeah we will help her out", Julie said

"Good to hear", Splinter said

"Come on sissy", Ellie said, running over to the racks.

"Hey wait up!", Florrie said

Julie laughed running behind them. I wrapped an arm around Calli's shoulder and she smiled up to me and kissed my cheek.

"They are growing up too fast", Calli said

"I know they are, one day their cute little hatching's and the next day they are grown up and going out to explore the world around them", I said

Calli sighed. "But they do have a good head start and I know they will make it far", Calli said

"I know they will, they have your good looks and talents", I said

Calli giggled and smiled lovingly up to me. "And they have your special skills", Calli said

I smiled warmly down at her and we gave each other a loving kiss.

Ellie's Pov…  
We started helping Florrie find the perfect weapon for her. We gave her many weapons for her to try out from ninja stars to swords. She tried to master each one by she kept either losing the weapon out of her hand or it hit her on the head.

Florrie let out a sigh of frustration. "This is too hard", she said

"Hey now, its okay", I said, kneeling down to her "I know its really tough to find a weapon"

"Yeah Florrie, it was really hard for us when we tried to find our weapons when we were your age, but we were able to find them. Mom told us that your weapon chooses you as much you choose it.", Julie said

Florried smiled a bit. "Okay sissy", she said

We smiled. "Great", we both said

Florrie looked over on the rack and got a look of curiosity. "What's that one?", she asked, pointing

I looked over to see a small wooden staff with a metal chain attached to the top of it.

"Oh this one", I said, taking it off the rack "It's a chigiriki"

"That was one hard weapon, I kept knocking the chain on my head", Julie said

Florrie and I giggled a bit. "Can I try it out?", Florrie asked

"Okay, but it is hard to master", I said, handing it to her

Florrie took the chigiriki in her hands and started spinning it. She tossed it in the air a bit and kept spinning it, she stopped spinning it for a moment to let the chain go out and hit a wooden board in front of her.

We looked at her with shock and surprise.

"I think I found my weapon!", Florrie said, happily

"Awesome!", Julie said, excitedly

"Shelladellic!", I said, proudly

We smiled and we gave each other a group high five.

"COWANBUNGA!", we cheered

We then started running out of the dojo with our weapons drawn and we jumped in the air showing them off. I smiled happily as we landed and Florrie and Julie ran over to our family. I smiled a bit bigger, now that Florrie is a kunoichi, the team just got bigger. And I was happy that when I am older I will follow my dad's footsteps in becoming a leader of the team and leading and protecting my sisters from evil and protect our home, New York City.


	13. Chapter 13

Calli's Pov…  
A few days have past since Florrie earned her bandanna and her weapon. We started taking her out on missions with us and Donnie built another Sewer Kart for her to drive in with her sisters. She does well during patrols, she does sometimes needs time to catch up, but other than that she is doing fantastic like Ellie and Julie. But we don't realize that tonight on patrol, it would change our lives.

Leo and I were in the dojo, just having a little fun while training. We were in a sparring match against each other using bamboo staffs. We were laughing as we were hitting the staffs against each other. Leo kept pushing me back as he kept hitting my staff. I squeaked as I blocked him from hitting my head. Leo was able to spin the staff out of my hands and it landed on the ground a few feet away. He smirked and grabbed a hold of my arm pulling me to him, I smiled deviously and I moved my foot between his legs and I wrapped my foot around his ankle and I tripped him backwards. I squeaked as he grabbed a hold of me, pulling me down with him.

We both started laughing as we laid facing each other.

"That was actually fun", Leo said

"See what I tell you, training can be fun", I said

"We should do this more often", Leo said

"We should, so my Fearless Leader can loosen up, and don't have so much stress", I said, giggling

Leo chuckled and smirked. "And I can have more time with my beautiful wife", he said

I giggled and we leaned in and kissed each other with love and passion. We sat up and wrapped each other in each others arms. We kissed each other only for a few moments till we heard the dojo door creak open.

"Awww that's so romantic", Mikey said, in a dreamy voice

We pulled away blushing red. "Mikey!", Leo said, annoyed

"What? Didn't mean to disturb you two lovebirds", Mikey said

"Jealous much?", I asked

"Jealous not", Mikey said

Leo and I laughed, then soon the laughter died down as I leaned against Leo's chest, giggling.

"Well come on you two its time for dinner", Mikey said

Mikey walked out of the dojo and Leo helped me stand up.

"Little brothers", I said

"I know they keep you on your feet", Leo said

I giggled. "And we have to keep them out of trouble"

Leo chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Come on lets go eat"

We walked out of the dojo to see everyone coming out of their rooms. We heard laughter as we saw the girls racing out of their rooms and downstairs.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!", Ellie said

"That's easy for us since you are the rotten egg!", Julie said

"Hey!", Ellie said, laughing

Florrie laughed. "Actually Julie they say the middle one is the rotten egg!"

"Haha!", Ellie said

"I think not! I think the youngest is!", Julie said, giggling

They all laughed and they all made it to the table at the same time. We chuckled seeing them and we sat down in front of them.

"Actually you all are good eggs", I giggled

They all grinned big and Leo chuckled. Mikey served us Sloppy Joe's, potato salad, and cole slaw. But as I bit into my sandwich it was a bit hot, I tried eating some potato salad to cool it down, but it only made it worse. I then tried eating some cole slaw but my mouth was just on fire.

"You okay sissy?", Mikey asked, snickering

"Mikey what the shell did you do?", I asked, panting

"Oh nothing, just added my secret ingredient, Louisiana hot chili sauce", Mikey said, showing me the bottle

I panted faster and the others started laughing at me. "Mikey I'm going to pound your shell into a million pieces", I said "Get over here!"

Mikey laughed as I started chasing him around the lair. I was panting hard trying to catch him and from the chili sauce burning my tongue. As I chased back to the dinning table, Leo stopped me by taking my arm, then he handed me a glass of water. I took it from him and I chugged it down quickly. I let out a few pants of relief as the water cooled down my mouth.

"Thanks hun", I said

Leo chuckled and rubbed my shell. "Mikey why would you do that? I expected you do to that to Raph or Donnie", I asked

"Well I already got Raph and I know Donnie will pound the shell out of me, so I decided to do you. And its to get back at you for trying to throw that cream pie at my face during the prank war", Mikey said, laughing

"It was worth it", I said

We all laughed, then we sat back at the table and continued eating. After we finished eating the others went to go their rooms to get their weapons for patrol tonight. But I stopped Florrie as she was going upstairs.

"Florrie I have something for you", I said

"What is it?", she asked, curiously

I bended down to her eye level and I opened my hand to reveal a teal ellipse necklace with a silver chain. She smiled brightly and I smiled and clipped it behind her neck.

"This necklace Florrie is the lustrous ellipse, it means that your dreams are endless to go for and it means you won't ever stop till you achieve it", I said

Florrie smiled down at it, then up at me. We hugged each other close as I rubbed her shell.

"Thank you", she said

I smiled and rubbed her head. "Go on and get your chigiriki honey", I said

"Okay Mommy", she said, running off

I smiled. Then everyone came downstairs with their weapons and we ran out to the warehouse. The guys got into The Bomb Shell, Raph and I jumped on to our motorcycles, and the girls ran to their Sewer Karts. I started up my motorcycle and I speeded out of the tunnel doing a small jump in the air with Raph behind me. The girls zoomed out of the tunnel with the guys behind us in The Bomb Shell.

"Come on Leo lets go!", I said

"Lead the way Calli!", Leo said

I lead them down a vacant road as the speed of our vehicles stirred up leaves on the sidewalks and street. After a few hours of patrolling the streets, we only had to stop a couple of thugs trying to rob a store and Purple Dragons from trying to steal a woman's purse. We decided to do one last look around before we head home. As we climbed on the roof tops again, a helicopter light came over the building and we hid wherever we could. Luckily they didn't spot us and they kept moving.

We came out of our hiding spots relieved.

"That was close", Florrie said

"Too close for comfort", Raph said

"Come on lets keep moving", Leo said

We started to jump across buildings doing flips and stunts. Leo and I used our swords to zip line across electrical wires and we landed doing a flip to the other building in front of us. Mikey and Venus spun off of clotheslines posts, Raph and Donnie flipped off of flag poles, and the girls ran beside us doing cartwheels and flips.

We made it to the end of the block and we stared out to the quiet part of New York. Our bandanna tails flew in the wind as we looked around us.

"Alright you guys it's getting late, we should start heading back", I said

"Alright Calli", Leo said

We started heading back to our vehicles that we hid in an alley a few blocks away. We drove off out of the alley quietly, then we zoomed down the streets. But as we drove back home, a huge explosion went off in a castle like building, as I realized it was Dragon Lord's hideout. We stopped our vehicles and looked up to where the explosion went off.

"What the shell was that?", I said

"I don't know but whatever it was I'm sure it caused damage", Ellie said

"We better check out to see what they are up too", Leo said

"Alright Leo", I said

We jumped out of our vehicles and we snuck to the side of the building. Donnie took out 3 rope blasters and the girls shot them to the top of the roof, then they started climbing up while we jumped zig zag to the top.

"Going up", Julie said

"Up up and away", Florrie said

Ellie made it to the top and she looked around for trouble.

"Its clear come on", Ellie said

Julie and Florrie climbed up to the top just as we jumped from the other building on to the roof top. Leo opened the sunroof and we each climbed inside on to the ceiling. Then one by one we jumped down showing off our weapons. Leo and I jumped at the same time with our swords drawn as we sliced them in the air when we landed.

"Okay I think its best we split up into groups to find out where that explosion came from", Leo said "Calli and I will cover the North"

"Venus and Raph cover the East. Donnie and Mikey the West. Girls you cover the South and be careful", I said

"You got Mom", Julie said

"If anyone finds anything call out on the shell cell", I said

They nodded and we went off into different directions.

Julie's Pov…  
Ellie, Florrie and I climbed up on the ceiling and we crawled into the next room to see a training ground area filled with dragons doing different kinds of courses, roaring loudly. Florrie got a little scared and she moved next to me, looking a bit frightened.

"It's okay", I whispered stroking her head

We continued crawling on the ceiling as the dragons roared during their training. We made it out of the training grounds and we made it into another room, which looked like a scientific lab. We jumped down quietly and we looked around a machine to see a white and black men on the floor and glass and paper everywhere.

"I guess we should of mixed the bromine with the sodium azide instead of the benzene", Quease said

"We were suppose to do that you fool! If we don't get this right, we won't destroy those turtles", Stockman said

They both got up from the floor and continued, stirring chemicals in beakers and pouring them into test tubes.

"What are these whack bags up to?", I asked

"I don't know, but I don't like it", Ellie said

She pulled out her shell cell and she called our parents.

"Mom we found out where the explosion came from, it was caused by these 2 scientists, they were saying something about destroying us", Ellie said

"Okay honey, just hang tight, we are on our way", Calli said

She hung up her phone and placed it back in her belt. We continued watching them from a distance and when they mixed the chemicals together, which formed into a thick ooze and they poured it in a blaster gun, and it shined a dark purple.

"Woah!", I said quietly

"Now with this device, we can end those turtles once and for all", Quease said

We all gasped quietly and we tried to back away but I accidentally knocked a beaker off a table, causing it to smash against the floor. They turned at us and they smiled evilly.

"Well we have our first targets, you!", Stockman said, aiming his gun.

"I don't think so", Ellie said, angrily

She threw one of her tessens and it sliced wires for a light above and it fell on top of them, causing the gun to slide out of reach. Quease and Stockman were able to get out from under the light, and Quease grabbed a hold of the gun and he started shooting at us. We dodged the purple ooze globs as they continued shooting at us.

Leo's Pov..  
Calli and I snuck past dragon guards and were able to sneak on to the ceiling and crawl to the doorway of the laboratory. We were both in shock to see both Quease and Stockman in the same lab and Quease was shooting a blaster gun.

"Woah its Quease and Stockman, no way", Calli said shocked

"Didn't think they would work together", I said

We heard screams and we saw the girls trying to dodge the shots of purple ooze.

Calli and I crawled inside and we both jumped down with our swords drawn in front of Quease and Stockman.

"Hey you leave them alone!", I yelled

They faced towards us and Quease started shooting at us. We were quick to dodge the shots and we tried to attack them. Calli came in from behind and attacked Stockman and was able to jump on his back. She tried to slice him with her katana but he was quick enough to dodge her attacks, and he kicked her in the chest, making her slide on her shell.

Florrie tried to attack him with her chigiriki, but he was able to grab a hold of the chain and she tugged on it to try and bring it back to her, but he was strong enough to make her fly to the other side of the room. Julie noticed and glared and sneak attacked from behind and attacked him with her kamas, and he slid in front of a storage cabinet. Just as Quease was about to shoot at her, I attacked him with my ninjatos and I was able to block his attacks with his gun.

Ellie had threw one of her tessens and it knocked the gun out of his hands and she roundhouse kicked him in the head to make him hit the storage cabinet and land beside Stockman. The cabinet fell on top of them both and they struggled to get out from under it.

We gave them a smirk of victory while they glared.

"Face it you guys turtles are indestructible!", Julie said

But all of the sudden we saw the gun behind us make a sound and we saw it shoot out a huge glob of purple ooze. We weren't quick enough to dodge it and it splashed all over us.

"You and your big mouth Julie", Ellie said, annoyed

"What?", Julie said

I suddenly felt my body go through an electrical shock and I yelled out in pain. Calli fell to her knees in pain as she tried to break out of the ooze. The girls tried to shake it off, but they winced and yelling in pain.

"The ooze it's working, it's decomposing the cells", Quease said, happily

"Once it gets to there bloodstream it will finally destroy their mutated cells", Stockman

I let out another yelp of pain just as the others came in shocked to us covered in ooze. Mikey and Venus ran over to help the girls, but Donnie stopped them.

"Come on you guys, you can do it", Donnie said

Calli started crawling out of the ooze and was able to stand and run. I helped Ellie and Florrie by pulling them out by their shells and Julie by her arm. I was able to get myself free and we all started running just as the alarms went off and many dragons came out of every direction. The others were able to break through and fight them off and we ran out of the front doors as they started shooting at us. Calli held Florrie in her arms and I held Ellie and Julie's hands to get away faster. Once we were far enough we looked back to see they didn't follow us.

"Are you guys alright?", Donnie asked

"We don't know, we got covered in this substance, we are in a lot of pain", Calli said

"Come on lets get you home", Raph said

We kept running and we were able to reach the vehicles and we drove off speeding into the night. By the time we got home, I felt like I could not move and I felt my body was heating up and my heart was racing fast. Mikey and Raph helped me out of The Bomb Shell and I stumbled getting out.

Calli's Pov..  
I was breathing hard not knowing what was going on. I felt my muscles tense up tightly as I got off my motorcycle, I winced in pain as I started walking to the others. The girls were struggling to get us and Florrie and Julie fell on the ground. Venus and Ellie helped them up and they staggered over to us.

"What happened?", Mikey asked

"We found out the explosion was by Stockman and Quease, they shot us with this ooze and I can't barely stand", Leo said

"I can't see well", Julie said

"I can't breathe", I said

"And we can't move", Ellie said

Florrie nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on lets get you inside", Donnie said

They helped us into the lair and Donnie and Mikey helped me and the girls on to the couch and Venus helped Leo to the kitchen to get water.

"We should analyze this to see what it is for sure", Donnie said

"I don't think its that serious Donnie", I said "Who knows it could be nothing"

"Are you sure?", he asked "You don't look good"

"Yeah you guys look liked you got the shell kicked out of you", Mikey said

"It's okay you guys, I am just going to go lay down, maybe it will be alright in the morning", I said, getting up

I got up from the couch and I started walking towards the stairs, but I only made a couple of steps till my vision started to blur and I got very dizzy, then I fainted falling on to the floor.

"Calli!", Raph said

The others ran over to me and Raph took me into his arms.

"Hey sissy wake up", Raph said, shaking me

Raph's Pov…  
I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't respond. I saw Leo try to come to us, but he stopped and he suddenly fainted too.

"Leo!", Venus said

She took him into her arms, looking down at him with concern.

"What's going on?", Venus asked

I heard moaning and we looked behind us to see Ellie with her hand on her forehead and she started stumbling forward. She was about to fall on her face luckily Donnie caught her before she did, and she passed out too.

"Her too?", he said, confused

Julie and Florrie were both breathing quickly then suddenly Julie 's eyes rolled back and she fell down on her side, then Florrie fell on top of her, passing out.

"Girls?!", Donnie said, panicked

He set Ellie down carefully and he and Mikey ran over to Julie and Florrie. Donnie checked their pluses and tapped them gently on the cheeks, but they didn't respond.

"They are out too", he said

"Lets get them up to their rooms", I said

I picked up Calli in my arms bridal style and I started walking upstairs. Donnie helped carry Leo up, while Mikey and Venus held the girls in their arms. We got the girls to their rooms and we carried Leo and Calli to their room, placing them on their bed. We looked at them scared and confused of what was going on.

Donnie's Pov..  
"What is happening to them?", Raph asked

I looked at all of them. "I don't know, none of them are responding", I said

"Wait, what's happening to Calli's skin?", Venus asked

I looked at Calli, her face was turning white. I saw her fingers and toes were starting to spread out and her shell started to disappear, and we saw hair growing on her head. I gasped and I looked over at Leo and saw he was changing like Calli too.

"Oh my gosh, what about the girls?", Mikey asked

We ran out of the room and we checked on the girls. They were all changing, their skin was changing color, their shells disappeared, and they were growing more body parts. We went back to Leo and Calli's room and we looked at each other confused.

"What is wrong with them?", Raph asked

"I don't know, this is nothing I have ever seen before", I said

I noticed a purple glowing substance on Calli's neck. I took a test slide out of my belt and I scraped it off her neck.

"Wait I think I found something", I said, running off to the lab.

My siblings ran out behind me and I ran over to my desk and placed the slide under the microscope and I started to analyze it. The others stood behind me as I adjusted the magnification. After a few moments of analyzing, I sat back in the chair with shock and my mouth just dropped.

"What is it Donnie?", Venus asked

"Guys, it is retro mutagen", I said

"Okay so what does that mean?", Mikey asked

"Retro mutagen reverses mutation and changes you into another form of life", I said "So wait if the changing of skin color, disappearing shells, and growing a head of hair that only means one thing"

They all gasped. "You don't mean?", Mikey said

"Yes, they are turning into…humans!", I said


	14. Chapter 14

Calli's Pov..  
I slowly fluttered my eyes open and I looked around to see I was in my bedroom. I looked beside me to see Leo was not laying in bed, I figured he was downstairs with the others. As I pushed the covers off of my body, I felt chills all over and I grabbed my pink silk robe off the bed post and I wrapped it around my body. I slowly walked towards the bathroom and I ran a towel through the hot water in the sink then I pressed it against my face. But as I took the towel off my face, I gasped and I backed up to the wall.

I slowly regained my breathe as I walked towards the mirror, shocked to see I was a human again. My brown and blonde hair with soft curls at the end rested perfectly against my shoulders. I slowly touched my cheek with my hand and I felt my soft, warm pale skin. I shook my head and I rubbed my eyes thinking it was a dream, but after I stopped I was still a human.

"What happened?", I said to myself

I remembered us being blasted with that ooze on patrol last night and I felt my body changing as it ran down my skin. I guess that's what happened. I ran a hand through my hair and I saw my necklace was still around my neck and my wedding ring was on my ring finger of my left hand. I looked back into the mirror looking at myself with complete shock.

I gasped a bit knowing that Leo and the girls got the ooze splashed on them too, and I wondered if they were all the same like me or something else. I slowly walked out of the bedroom and I look down to see the others in the living room. I then I walked downstairs and I slowly walked up to them.

"Guys?", I said

They turned and they looked at me with shock.

"Woah sissy, you still look the same as when we met when were teenagers", Raph said

"I know, I am bit shocked right now", I said

"You all gave us quite a scare last night", Donnie said

"Sorry wasn't our intention", I said

"No worries, have you seen Leo, he wanted to see you?", Donnie asked

"I thought he was down here with you guys", I said

"I am right here", Leo said

I turned around and my eyes went a bit wide and I gasped softly as Leo walked up towards me in his dark blue silk robe. Leo had short brown hair that matched perfectly with his chocolate brown eyes. He stopped in front of me and he gave me a warm smile, he placed his strong, gentle pale hand on cheek and stroked it carefully. I just stood there in awe in shock seeing how handsome he really looked as a human.

"You are quite shocked aren't you?", he asked

"I am speechless, I can't believe it", I said

"Neither can I, the others and I were shocked too", Leo said

"You look….amazing", I said

"I didn't think that I looked that great", he said

"Well to me you do very, and you can't judge before you let others see you", I said

Leo smiled and we hugged each other close. I felt his warm and strong arms go around me and I sighed with content. He kissed my forehead as he rubbed the back of my head. I pulled back a bit and I looked up to him.

"Wait where are the girls?", I asked

"I don't know", he said

We heard something being knocked into ground and we looked to see someone had snuck into the shadows. We slowly walked over and Leo knelt down on his knees, to see who was hiding.

"It's okay, you can come out", he said gently

Then we saw a little girl who slowly crawled over to us, wearing a teal silk robe and necklace. She had beautiful blonde hair that went past her shoulders, and matched her pale skin and she looked up to us with beautiful light hazel eyes. We gasped a bit, seeing her looking very beautiful as the light hit her face.

"Florrie?", Leo said

She nodded her head and Leo took her into his arms and she hugged him tightly around the neck, laying her head on his shoulder. I knelt down to her and I stroked her head.

"Are you okay honey?", I asked

"Yes Mommy", she said

Donnie's Pov…  
They got up with Florrie in her arms and we gasped a bit seeing how much she looked like Leo and Calli. I slowly walked up to her she climbed into my arms and I hugged her close to me. I rubbed my head against hers and I kissed her cheek.

"Good to see your okay, Little Shiner", I said

Florrie smiled and she hugged me around my neck.

Calli's Pov…  
"Mom? Dad?", a voice said

We turned and we gasped a bit. We saw a young girl, wearing a yellow silk robe and necklace with pale white skin with chocolate brown curly hair with bangs across her forehead, that shined in the light and blew a bit in the air, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her dark chocolate brown eyes matched perfectly with her hair color. She looked a whole lot like Leo.

"Julietta?", I said

She just stood there and nodded her head. Leo walked up to her and they looked at each others brown eyes, and he stroked her cheek.

"It's okay honey, you don't need to afraid", Leo said

She sighed in relief and she quickly hugged him around the waist, towards her. He hugged her back and he rested his head on top of hers, rubbing it gently, then he kissed her forehead.

Raph's Pov..  
I looked at them both with shock. I couldn't believe how much Julie looked more Leo than Calli, even though she has her mother's hair and figure. I slowly walked up towards them and I ran my hand through her soft curly hair. She looked up to me and smiled. I smiled warmly down at her seeing her as just a beautiful, innocent little girl.

"You look just like your father Little Snapper", I said

Julie giggled. "And they say I look like Mom", Julie said

We all laughed a bit at that, then I took her into my arms and I kissed her cheek and she snuggled into my chest, smiling.

Leo's Pov..  
"Wait have you two seen Ellie?", I asked

"We thought she was here with you guys", Julie said

"Yeah she wasn't in her room", Florrie said

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone kneeling on the edge of the upstairs hallway in the shadows. We looked up and we saw someone jump off the edge doing flips, then landed in the shadows down below.

"Ellie?", I said

She slowly stepped out of the shadows, wearing her green silk robe and necklace and my eyes went wide seeing her. She looked almost like a steaming image of Calli. She had tight brown and blonde curly hair and a bit of tan to her skin, that glowed. Her dark blue eyes sparkled in the light as she walked towards us.

"Woah", Mikey said

"Woah indeed", Donnie said

Ellie giggled. "I know its quite shocking", she said

"Very shocking", Raph said

Venus's Pov…  
I slowly walked over to her and I placed my hand on her cheek. I looked back at Calli then back at Ellie. I couldn't imagine her being so close looking like her mother.

"You look beautiful honey", I said

"Thank you", she said quietly

I placed both of my hands on her cheeks and I kissed her forehead. She smiled and hugged me and I hugged her in return, then she walked over to Leo and Calli.

Calli's Pov…  
I smiled down at my daughter, it was like seeing a younger version of myself. I hugged her close to me with my arm around her and I placed my hand behind her head and I kissed her forehead. She smiled up to me and giggled and I smiled warmly back, then Julie and Florrie came over to us and we hugged them close, smiling.

"What is the meaning of this?", said a voice

We turned to Splinter standing in the doorway of the dojo looking at me, Leo and the girls with disappointment.

"Busted", Julie said

"How many times did I tell you not to bring humans down here?", he asked

"Um this year?", Mikey said

"About 2,375 times", Donnie said

"Splinter wait, its us", Leo said

He looked at us with shock and his mouth dropped a bit.

"Is this true?", he asked, walking up to us.

"Yes, sensei", I said

He placed his paw over his mouth. "Oh my, what happened?", he asked

"We were on patrol last night, and when we were on our way back home we heard an explosion. It was from Dragon Lord's hideout. We investigated it and Julie, Florrie and I founded Quease and Stockman making this type of ooze.", Ellie said

"They made a retro mutagen that reversed the mutation and it decomposed the mutagen cells in their bloodstreams", Donnie said

"I see", Splinter said "Is this situation able to be resolved?"

"I don't know for sure, I don't the exact chemicals they used to make the mutagen, but I will try my best to see if I can analyze it and try to find a way to reverse it back", Donnie said

"Good, then", Splinter said

He then looked back at us, while the others went to start off making breakfast. He looked down at the girls and smiled seeing them.

"My granddaughters, I am surprised on how beautiful you all look, and how much you look like your parents", Splinter said

"Arigato, Splinter", they all said

"But I must say Eleanora, you looked exactly like your mother when she was your age", Splinter said

"Really?", she asked

"Yes you did, she was a bit older than you when I meet her and if you didn't have more curls, you would have been a steaming image of her", Leo said

Ellie giggled and smiled. "That would be crazy", Ellie said

"Your telling me", I said

We all laughed and I kissed her on the forehead. We went over to the dinning area and sat down where Mikey and Venus served us eggs, sausage, sourdough toast with honey and jelly, and fruit. After we finished eating, Leo and I went back into our bedroom. I noticed he did look happy as he sat down on the bed. I smiled and I sat down beside him.

"You okay?", I asked

"I am really", Leo said "I think this is a good thing for us"

"Well I am glad you see the bright side of this", I said

Leo smiled and he kissed my lips and I kissed him back passionately. I loved the feeling of his soft lips against mine and he slowly leaned me back on the bed going on top of me gently. We pulled away after a few minutes and we smiled lovingly and happily at each other.

"Do you want to head up to the surface?", he asked

"I would love that", I said "I'll have April come bring us some clothes"

"Great", he said

I smiled then we kissed each other again. I called April on my cellphone and I told her about us changing into humans and she sounded stunned on the phone. I told her we need clothes to go out to the surface and she said she would bring us some from a good place she knew about. After a little while she texted me that she was here in the sewers. Leo and I walked downstairs and she just looked at us with shock as she carried the bags in her hands.

"Woah oh my gosh, you guys look great", she said, happily

"Thank you", I said

"Wow I mean, you guys are really showing your true colors", April said

We smiled, then the girls came running downstairs.

"Hey Aunt April", Ellie said

"Hey April", Julie said

"Hi Auntie", Florrie said

April smiled and her eyes widen seeing the girls.

"Wow you all look beautiful, Ellie you look just Calli, Julie you look so much like Leo, and Florrie you look like both of them.", April said

They all smiled, then April handed us each bags of clothes. "These will supply you guys for a couple of weeks", April said

"We really appreciate this", I said

"It's no worries", April said, smiling

I gave her a hug and she hugged back. "I hope you guys have fun exploring up top, I have to go now I have to meet a friend at her house", April said

"Thank you and we will", I said

April smiled, then she left the lair. We walked back upstairs and into our rooms to get dressed. I went into the bathroom and I got dressed into a dark pink ruffle shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots with a small heel. I wrapped a dark pink scarf around my neck and I put on a small pink beaded bracelet on my right wrist. I put on a black gray jacket and I did my makeup before walking out the bathroom.

I smiled seeing Leo has he faced me. He was wearing dark blue shirt, black pants, a black leather jacket, and black causal shoes. I smiled as he walked towards me and I smelt the cologne on his neck as he hugged me.

"You look so beautiful", he said

"You don't look bad yourself handsome", I said, giggling

Leo smiled and we gave each other a loving kiss.

"Come on lets get going", I said

Leo smiled and we walked out of our room, holding hands to see Julie walking out of her room. She was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with a orange, brown, yellow, and blue scarf around her neck and light blue jeans, with a brown leather jacket. She had brown woven sandals and a yellow and orange bracelet on her left wrist and matching earrings.

"You look great Julie", Leo said

"Thanks Daddy, I was saying that myself", Julie said

We chuckled then we walked downstairs to find Florrie sitting on the couch waiting for us. She was wearing a white shirt with a light teal scarf around her neck and she had a darker teal jacket on. She had medium shade blue jeans on with a teal bracelet with gold stones on it and teal flats.

"You look beautiful honey", I said

"Thank you Mommy", Florrie said

"Ellie come on hurry up!", Julie called out

"I am coming! Don't get your hair in a knot", Ellie said, walking out of her room,

She came downstairs wearing long pea green shirt with a light brown scarf around her neck, and a darker brown fuzzy coat. She had boot cut dark blue jeans and matching brown boats to match her coat, and she was wearing jade gem earrings.

"You look fantastic sweetie", I said

"Thanks Mom", Ellie said

We heard whistles being made and we turned to see Mikey and Raph. The girls and I blushed furiously as the others came into the room.

"You all great", Venus said

"Thank you, we appreciate it", I said

"Just remember my children, the surface can be a dangerous place for you, even though you are the same as the humans above", Splinter said

"Don't worry sensei we will be alright", Leo said

"Good, now have a good time", Splinter said, smiling

We smiled then I grabbed my bag then we left the lair. We walked out into the tunnels and we made it to the first manhole cover. I climbed up the ladder and I peeked out of the manhole to see the coast is clear. I slowly and quietly pushed the manhole cover and I jumped into the shadows. Leo appeared peeking his head out then he jumped to the other side of me.

The girls jumped out quickly and they landed beside us. I slowly walked out of the alley and I felt the sun hit my face, the others joined me and they gasped seeing what the city was like.

Loud bustling cars and buses stormed down the streets, hot dogs stands where almost at every corner, people were walking by on the sidewalks and streets, and horse carriages were walking about in Central Park across the street.

"Woah", they all said at the same time

"Its beautiful huh?", I asked

"It's amazing up here", Ellie said

"Yeah, feel the warm sun against your skin", Julie said

"We missed out on a lot", Leo said

"Well come on, lets go", I said

We walked out of the alley and we looked around to see all the sights and sounds. But as we walked by people, they were giving us looks of awe. Its like we were the best looking family on the streets.

"This place is freaking awesome!", Ellie said

I laughed a bit and we continued down the streets. We visited some of the greatest monuments of New York City. We looked across the bay to see the Statue of Liberty, we went down The Memorial Wall, and the girls and us placed flowers on top of the wall to honor those who died to fight for our country, then we visited the 9/11 memorial.

They seemed to be surprised and fascinated of all the attractions that New York had and then we visited my favorite attraction. We walked to the New York Botanical Gardens. Many beautiful flowers of all kinds covered the landscape in beautiful patterns. Leo and I walked around it with my head resting on his shoulder and our hands in each others grips. While I was looking at lilacs, Leo had handed me a pink Lunaria. I smiled lovingly down at it, then up to Leo and I placed a hand over my heart. Leo smiled then he pinned the flower right behind my right ear.

I giggled then we kissed each other lovingly, wrapping arms tightly around each other. We pulled away after a few moments then we smiled at each other happily, then we continued walking in the garden. After we made it through the garden, we walked to Central Park. Florrie went to play on the swings and Julie and Ellie went to go play tag in the field.

Leo and I rested under the oak tree where we met to go meet his family. I grabbed a picnic blanket from my bag and I spread out on the ground. I laid down on it with Leo smiling and chuckling laying down beside me then he moved a bit on top of me. I giggled as he kissed me on the lips and I placed a hand behind his head to deepen the kiss.

We continued making out with each other, giving each other deep and loving kisses. We pulled apart after a little while then we smiled lovingly at each other. Leo sat up and he pulled me into his lap, I rested my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me.

"Now this was a perfect day", Leo said as he kissed my cheek

I giggled and smiled. "It sure was, I wish it could be like that all the time", I said

"Me too Calli, me too", Leo whispered

We watched Ellie and Julie running around, laughing and Florrie playing on the swings, smiling and giggling.

"I think they are loving it too", I said

"I can tell, they look happy", Leo said

I smiled and I leaned back on Leo's chest again and he kissed my forehead. After a while it was starting to get dark and the New York City lights were starting to shine, and the moon and the stars were coming out.

"Girls, time to go home", I called out

"Alright Mom", Ellie called out

She and Julie came running towards us and Florrie came down the slide running behind them.

"This day was awesome Mommy!", Florrie said

"Yeah it was fun!", Julie said

"Well I am glad you all had a great time", I said

They smiled, then we walked across the street. We snuck into the alley and Leo opened the manhole cover carefully and quietly and we each jumped down inside, then he pulled it back over again. We walked through the tunnels and the girls ran ahead inside the lair.

"Hey you guys", Donnie said

"How was the surface?", Mikey asked

"It was so awesome", Julie said, flopping down on the couch

"Yeah we visited all the monuments", Florrie said, running into Mikey's arms

"And we went through a garden of flowers and played in Central Park", Ellie said

"Sounds like you guys had a great day", Raph said

"We did, it was perfect", Leo said

I smiled at him. "Alright girls, go get cleaned up and ready for bed", I said

They all laughed and they started running upstairs to their rooms. After a little bit they came down wearing pajamas that matched their necklaces. We talked about our day up top then we watched a little TV. Soon the girls were drifting off to sleep, and we helped them get to their rooms.

"Thanks Mom today was fun", Ellie said

"Yeah it was really", Julie said

"I had a lot of fun", Florrie said

We smiled at them. "Your welcome girls", I said

We gave them each a hug and kiss then they walked into their rooms and went to sleep. Leo and I walked to our bedroom and I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then I changed into a dark pink silk shirt and black sweatpants, I tied my hair into a ponytail then I walked out of the bathroom.

I saw Leo was laying on the bed wearing a dark blue shirt and baggy black sweatpants. He turned and looked at me and I did a pose leaning on the door frame. Leo chuckled then laughed and he flipped over to where he was on his stomach. I gave him a smirk and I ran over to the bed and I jumped on him. We both laughed as I landed on him then I laid down with him on top of me. Leo gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck.

Leo slowly moved his hand to the bottom of my shirt and he pulled it and he stroked my belly very softly and slowly. I shivered and I sucked it in a little bit. He chuckled then he turned me over and he pulled it over my head and he laid down beside me.

"Mmm you are too beautiful", Leo whispered

I giggled and smiled. Leo ran his head down my side while he kissed the back of my neck, he stroked my hip and I turned to face him. We closed our eyes and we gave each other a gentle kiss on the lips. I stroked his strong arm then I started to pull his shirt off above his head. It came off and I held my breathe a bit as I noticed how Leo looked so buff, his muscles were big and strong and he even had a six pack. I blushed pink as I stroked his chest. He smiled and he laid down on top of me and we continued kissing each other lovingly.

After a little bit, we both fell asleep hugging each other. I felt warm and content as I laid my head on Leo's chest. I smiled in my sleep as this day was incredible. We actually didn't have to fear about others being scared of us, we were like them. We had fun doing it together as a family. I saw the girls were actually happy to get out into the sun and be themselves. Leo and I could just enjoy being together and I think now our love has gotten a whole lot stronger now. I think we are going to love being humans.


	15. Chapter 15

Leo's Pov…  
I slowly fluttered my eyes open and I stretched out the stiffness in my arms and I sat up in bed with a content look. I thought about how perfect yesterday was, and how we were actually not having to worry about going up to the surface for once. I was happy to finally get out into the sun and I was happy to see Calli and my daughters happy being able to get out and just be themselves. I think being human is really starting to change our lives.

I looked over to beside me and I saw Calli was not in bed. I got a look of curiosity and I looked around to see she was not in the bedroom. I slowly got of bed and I walked out of the bedroom. I walked downstairs to see Ellie in the dinning room, eating fruit of a bowl and was drawing a sketch in her sketch pad.

"Morning sweetheart", I said

Ellie looked up and smiled happily. "Morning Daddy", she said

I smiled and I sat down beside her and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. Ellie giggled and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled down at her and I looked at her sketch, it was a cherry blossom tree with the sun shining down on it and some of the tree's petals were floating in the air.

"That's very good Ellie", I said

She looked down at the sketch. "Oh thank you, I am not quite finished with it yet, still have to add details to the canopy of the forest and I have to paint it", Ellie said

"Well I think it will turn out very neat", I said "This sketch looks like it could be in an art show"'

"Thank you, I wanted to try and do that. I heard some people do critic on really nice art work and sometimes their work can go into museum", Ellie said

"Well you will get there honey, just keep your chin up, back straight, and your heart open", I said, rubbing her back

Ellie smiled and she jumped a bit in my arms and hugged tightly around my neck. I smiled warmly at her and I hugged her back, rubbing her head.

"Thanks Daddy", Ellie said

"Your welcome Ellie", I said

I kissed her cheek and we pulled away from the hug, smiling at each other.

"Have you seen your Mom?", I asked

"I think she is in the dojo", Ellie said, pointing

"Okay thank you", I said

Ellie smiled and she went back to drawing her sketch. I smiled down at her and I kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulder, then I walked over to the dojo. I quietly and slowly opened the door and walked inside. I closed the door again and I saw Calli wearing a pink tank top and tight black yoga pants, in cobra posture with her eyes closed, breathing softly, on a black yoga mat.

I smiled at her and I walked over in front of her and I got in the same posture, looking at her with content. Her lips slowly curved into a smile.

"So nice of you to join me Leonardo", Calli said

I got a little look of shock on my face. "How did you know it was me?", I asked

"I can sense your presence, and I know your the only the one who comes in here early in the morning", she said, giggling

I chuckled and smiled and I leaned in and kissed her lips lovingly. She giggled some more and she kissed back with passion. I scooted a bit closer to her and I wrapped my hand around her head to deepen the kiss. She moaned a bit quietly and she scooted closer to me with our chests touching each others.

We kissed each other for a few more moments and I pulled away stroking her cheek. She smiled and she placed her hand on top of mine.

"Do you wanna do yoga with me?", Calli asked

"Of course", I said

She smiled. "Great, I will get the music playing", she said

She got up and she walked over to her IPod stereo and she went through her play list and played a song that began with a beautiful flute sound and a few drum beats, it sounded beautiful like you were surrounded by nature.

"What is the song?", I asked

"It's called Principles of Lust", Calli said "Yani and I listened to this song a lot when we mediated together, he said it reminded him of his journey up Mount Aino when he was younger. Just follow my movements and let your mind flow"

The music started to play more and Calli got into meditating position and I followed her. She started moving her upper body very slowly closing her eyes. She moved her arms above her head slowly and she bended them behind her back and placed them on the floor. She uncrossed her legs and she bended her body up to the ceiling. I let out a sigh of content as I felt the muscles in my body relax. She slowly raised her legs into the air and she got on her forearms and rested her legs above her. I slowly got into her posture and she stretched her legs to where it was like she was doing a split. I let out a moan as I split my legs and I saw her smile with her eyes closed.

"You enjoying this?", she asked

"Very, I feel so relaxed. I think this helps clear my mind like meditation.", I said

"Yani Shen once told me, that yoga is a spiritual discipline, it allows your mind to find tranquility and liberation when there is corruption in your life", Calli said

"This is really peaceful and relaxing", I said

"It is, I do this often just to find serenity", Calli said

She let her legs come together again and she rested on her chest bringing her legs in front of her. I copied her then she rested her legs down on the mat and went back into cobra posture and she let out a quiet breath. I went back into the posture and I slowly leaned in and kissed her cheek. She giggled and she opened her eyes and smiled.

I smiled and sat up and I stroked her cheek softly.

"I wanted to ask you something", I said

"What it is?", Calli asked

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight, just you and I", I said

Calli smiled. "Leo of course I would love to go out to dinner with you", Calli said

I smiled happily and I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Great, because I know a great place that we can go to", I said

"I can't wait", Calli said, happily

I smiled and I kissed her lips and she kissed back warmly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she climbed into my lap. We wrapped each other in our arms tightly as we kissed each other hard and deeply. We pulled away after a few moments and we stared at each other hazily.

Calli's Pov…  
As I smiled up to Leo, my stomach growled and I blushed red and giggled, looking down at the floor. Leo chuckled and he placed his finger under my chin and he smiled.

"Hungry?", he asked

"I'm actually famished", I said, giggling

Leo chuckled some more. "Come on lets see if breakfast is ready", Leo said

I smiled and Leo helped me up to my feet. We walked out of the dojo and we found Donnie and Mikey in the kitchen with Raph, Venus, and the girls sitting at the dinning table.

"Here is your pastry Julie!", Donnie called out

He tossed it in the air and he smacked his staff against it. It went flying over Julie's head and she jumped from her sit and she ran after it. She ran up the pillar and caught it in her mouth and landed by doing a back flip.

"Perfect aim Uncle Donnie", Julie said, with a mouth full

We all laughed then Julie came back to her seat and we finished eating breakfast.

Splinter's Pov…  
I was in the dojo meditating, then I heard the dojo doors open and I saw my three granddaughters walk inside. Eleanora sat against a wooden pillar, with a sketchpad in her arms and she sat down paints beside her. I looked at her curiously and I walked over to see what she was doing.

"My dear, what are you creating?", I asked

Eleanora looked up to me and smiled.

"Oh hey Grandpa, I am just finishing up my sketch I was working on this morning", she said

I sat down beside her and I looked at her sketch of a cherry blossom tree with pink and purple petals growing on a hill and with the sun shining down on it, blowing some petals in the air.

"That is very neat my granddaughter", I said

"Thank you, I think its one of my best I have made so far", Ellie said

I smiled and chuckled. "You are getting to be a fine artist my dear", I said "I believe you will become like a Renaissance artist"

"Thank you, that means a lot to me", she said, smiling

I smiled and I rubbed her head gently. We heard thumps being made and we saw Julietta on the balance beam in her yellow leotard doing flips.

"My, Julietta is showing good precision on the flips", I said, amazed

"She is really good at that, she only mastered it in only 2 weeks", Ellie said

"You don't mind if I watch her?", I asked

"No not at all, go ahead, it will be a little till my painting is done", Ellie said

I smiled and I kissed her forehead. She smiled and she went back to painting her sketch. I got up and walked over to her and I was amazed how she was able to land on a very thing balance beam, without falling.

"Julietta, I am very impressed by your flips", I said

"Thank you Grandpa, I just mastered how do this", she said

"How do you do this?", I asked

"Well, its all about skills, precision, flexibility, and focus", she said "And since I am learning Ninjitsu it's giving me lots of help to do this"

"May you show me a routine you do, Julietta?", I asked

"Sure here", Julie said

She walked over to the edge of the beam and she placed her hands out and did a front flip and held herself in the air. She stretched out her legs and held her body up with one hand. I looked at her with amazement as she was able to back on the beam and do a back flip. She did another front flip then she jumped into the air and did 3 front flips in the air and landed back on the beam. She took a running start and she front flipped off the beam and landed with her hands in the air.

"That was very impressive, my granddaughter", I said, amazed

"Thank you, its like you always say practice makes perfect", she said

I smiled and rubbed her head and she giggled.

"You are going to make an impressive kunoichi and gymnast when you are older Julietta", I said

She smiled and hugged me and I hugged her in return. I looked over and I saw my other granddaughter Florence trying to do a spin on her foot.

"You do keep practicing your good work my granddaughter, I am going to see your sister", I said

"Okay Grandpa", Julie said, smiling

She jumped on her balance beam again and started to do back flips. I chuckled at her and I walked over to Florence. She smiled and laughed a bit as she did spins on her foot. Then she stopped and faced me.

"You are getting better on your spins everyday Florence", I said

"Thank you Grandpa, I want to be a good dancer like Mama", she said

I chuckled and I rubbed her cheek. "You will get there Florence, just never let anyone take you down", I said

"I won't, here check this out", she said

She started to spin on her foot again very fast, but then she slipped and I caught her head before she fell.

"I am still working on that", she said, embarrassed

I chuckled and I helped her up.

"Well practicing does bring in good results Florence", I said

"I know, I have practicing everyday", she said

"That's good, since you will need it to become a dancer like your mother", I said

Florence smiled and I rubbed her head and kissed her forehead.

Calli's Pov…  
I watched from an open crack in the door and I smiled warmly how Splinter was being with his granddaughters. I knew that he loved them very much and he was very supportive for them accomplishing their dreams in life. When the girls came out of the dojo, talking and laughing, I walked inside and I walked up to Splinter.

"That was very kind of Splinter", I said

He chuckled. "But of course, they are beautiful young ladies and I know they will accomplish their dreams, since you and Leonardo have been a good influence and guiding light to them", he said

I smiled and I hugged him. "Thank you", I said

He hugged me back. "Your welcome, my daughter", he said

I bowed respectfully to him and I left the dojo. After a few hours it was starting to get dark outside. I walked up to my bedroom and I went into the bathroom and I took a hot shower. After I showered, I dried my hair and I grabbed my make up bag from under the sink. After I finished putting on my makeup I smiled at myself in the mirror. I walked out of the bathroom and I took of my robe and I slipped on my sleeveless skin tight dark pink dress that had a little bit of sparkle to it and went to my knees. I slipped on my black high heels and I grabbed my black silk jacket and purse and I slowly walked downstairs.

I heard whistles being made again by Mikey. I blushed red as I looked away, smiling embarrassed.

"Mikey really?", I asked, laughing a bit

"Sissy come one you look hot", Mikey said

I giggled and smiled and he gave me a one arm hug, then someone came up behind me and placed hands on my shoulders.

"Guess who?", they asked

"Um..Leonardo DiCaprio?", I asked, giggling

"Close enough", he said, chuckling

I giggled and turned and smiled up to Leo. He was wearing a nice dark blue button up shirt with a fancy black jacket and pants, with nice black dress shoes.

"You ready?", he asked

"Yes, I am ready", I said, smiling

He smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"So where are we going?", I asked

"Can't tell you", Leo said

"Awww that's so romantic", Ellie said

We chuckled and I blushed red in the cheeks.

"Please tell me", I said

"Nope you will have to wait and see", Leo said

"Okay", I said, giggling "Ellie, you and your sisters get to bed on time tonight"

"Yes Mom", Ellie said

Leo smiled and he took my hand and he lead me out of the lair. We walked for a short distance down the tunnel and we climbed up the nearest manhole cover. Leo opened the manhole cover quietly and he jumped out of it quickly hiding in the shadows. He sighed in relief no one was looking and he helped me out. We walked out of the alley and on to the busy streets of New York.

Leo lead me to a fancy hangover with jade covering and golden posts.

"Here it is", he said

I gasped a bit and I smiled.

"Leo you are spoiling me", I said

"Anything for My Precious Gem", Leo said, smiling at me

I giggled and I kissed his cheek. He lead me up the stairs and inside the restaurant. I smiled seeing it looked very fancy with fine tables with silver dish ware and lighted candles. Leo lead me to a table beside the window and we both sat down. Our waiter gave us sparkling water and we ordered our food and we talked for a little bit while we waited.

"Okay here is a little test to see how much you love me", I said

"Bring it on", Leo said

"You remember that one night a week after I met you and our family. We were having movie night and after everyone had left we watched a movie together, name that movie?", I asked

"The Proposal", Leo said, smiling

I gasped a bit in shock. "Honey, gold star", I said

Leo smiled and we clanked our water glasses together and took a sip. After the waiter served our food to us, we ate salad with dried up fruit and vinaigrette dressing. For desert we had chocolate moose cake with whipped cream on the top. But just as we were getting to leave we saw a couple complaining to the manager about the entertainment being canceled.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have anyone hear that can perform here tonight", the manager said

Leo and I looked at each other. "Do you want to do it?", I asked

"What do you think?", he asked

"Well it would be romantic, to perform together", I said

Leo smiled. "Then we should do it", he said

"Great", I said

We walked over to the couple and manager as they were still talking about the entertainment. "Um..sir…I think we have a solution to this problem", I said

I whispered something in his ear and he smiled and nodded his head. I smiled and he lead us over to the stage. Leo sat down by the piano while I got my microphone off the stand. Couples were looking at us curiously, and I got a little bit nervous of all the eyes watching us. Leo then started playing soft tune and I recognized it being "A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton". I smiled and I started to sing while I sat down on top of the piano with Leo smiling at me.

Making my way downtown

Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memory

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

After we finished the crowd clapped for us. I smiled and I looked over at Leo and he gave me a loving smile. I got off the piano and I walked quickly over to him and he pulled me into a hug and we kissed each other sweetly. The crowd awed at us which us both blush red in embarrassment. The manager thanked us for performing and for in return we didn't have to pay for our dinner.

We walked out of the restaurant with Leo wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder, smiling contented.

"Now that was very romantic", I said

"It was, its because I was able to spend it with you", Leo said, stopping us

I smiled lovingly up to him and I gave him a kiss on the lips. He kissed back with love wrapping his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart after a few moments and we stared at each other with pure love. The moon shined down on us making my dress and eyes sparkle a bit.

"Woah your eyes look so beautiful in this light", Leo whispered

I smiled up to him and the biggest stars of the night shined into my eyes making them sparkle brighter. Leo smiled and he pinned some of my hair behind my ear and he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I giggled feeling his soft lips and I placed my hand on his cheek to pull him to my lips and we kissed each other lovingly.

"I love you", Leo said

"I love you too", I said

We pulled apart after a few moments and Leo wrapped his arm around me again, then walked down a vacant sidewalk to find the first manhole we could find. We were able to find one just after a few minutes of walking in a dark alley. Leo lifted up the manhole cover quietly, and just as I was about to climb inside we heard a scream from across the street. We turned to look and see, Purple Dragons trying to snatch a purse from an old lady.

"Oh my gosh we have to help her!", I said

"Lets go!", he said

We quietly snuck over to the corners of the alley and we ran quietly over to the other side of the street hiding behind cars. Leo gave me a hand signal to move around and then attack. I nodded in agreement and we quietly snuck over to the entrance of the alley. I peeked around to see the leader of the dragons holding a knife to the woman's throat about to slice her, while other members pinned her to the wall.

I gasped a bit and I reached into my purse and I pulled out a couple of ninja stars and I threw them at the Dragons. One knocked the knife out of the leaders hand and the others sliced the members in the face.

"Who threw that?!", he yelled

"Maybe you should let the woman go, or else you will have to deal with us", Leo said, as he appeared

I appeared beside him and we gave them glares.

"Well, well I guess we have some troublemakers trying to ruin our fun", the leader said "Get them boys!"

They started running at us and Leo charged and jumped in the air, roundhouse kicking one in the head. I kicked off my high heels and as 2 members charged me I back flipped and kicked them both in the heads. Another one came at me and tried to punch me in the face, I took a hold of fist and I twisted his arm to make go flying out of the alley.

I saw Leo was getting pushed back into the wall and I ran after them, I jumped into the air and spun across and kicked one in the head, making him smack against the others into the brick wall behind them. They looked up to us with looks of pain as we glared down at them. Then they gave us looks of fear and they stumbled out of the alley into the night.

We smiled in victory and we ran over to the old woman.

"Are you alright miss?", I asked, helping her up

"Oh yes my dear, thank you both so much", she said "You saved me from those thugs"

"It's no worries", Leo said

"I really appreciate this", she said

"I guess we didn't mention we know martial arts to them", I said

The woman smiled and I handed her the purse. "You both careful now, going home", she said

"You too miss, be safe", I said

She smiled and she walked out of the alley. Leo came up behind me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Are you okay?", he asked, in concern

"Yes I am alright Leo", I said

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think we would run into them", Leo said, frowning

I smiled and I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Leo it's okay, there is nothing to be sorry about. Besides our date could of used a little action anyways", I said, giggling

Leo chuckled and smiled. "I guess you are right", he said

I smiled and put back on my high heels. We walked out of the alley hand in hand back to the manhole cover and Leo jumped down inside. I jumped down after him and he caught me in his arms. I giggled as I landed and he smiled and he gave me a warm kiss, dipping me a little bit. I deepened the kiss by putting my hand behind his head and he brought me back up to him and he pinned me against the wall kissing me deeply.

I broke from the kiss and looked at him.

"Leo…lets wait till we get home….then we continue this", I whispered

Leo chuckled. "Okay Calli", he said

He let me down from the wall and we continued walking through the tunnels. We made it to the entrance of the lair to find the lights were out. I figured everyone was in bed since it was around 12 in the morning. We kicked off our shoes by the entrance and I felt Leo wrap his arms around my waist and he leaned in and kissed my neck. I leaned my head back to let him have better access and he gave me a deep kiss and lick on my sweet spot. I turned and looked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I giggled as Leo picked me up in his arms bridal style. Leo chuckled and he kicked the door open softly and closed the door again, locking it. I giggled some more then Leo let me down on the ground and he kissed my lips passionately. I kissed back with love and I stood up higher on my tip toes to kiss him more. Leo wrapped his arms around my waist to draw me closer, and I reached down and I started to unbutton the first button of his shirt. I opened his shirt and I stroked his six pack softly and traced it along the edges, he shivered at my touch and he moved his lips over to my cheek.

I felt his hand go up my back and up to my shoulder. He slowly slipped a dress strap off my shoulder and he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against it. I let out a low moan escape my mouth and he continued kissing along my collarbone with soft kisses and teasing licks. I leaned down and a few stands of my hair rested on his head and I kissed his forehead.

Leo came back up to my lips and he kissed them lovingly. He moved his hand slowly down my back and he slowly started unzipping my dress. I giggled as it fell on the floor. Leo chuckled as he pushed me gently back on the bed laying down on me gently. I gave him a passionate kiss while he slid of his shirt, letting it fall on the floor. I felt his warm chest on me and I blushed as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

I slowly moved my hand down his chest down to his stomach and I slowly unbuckled his belt and I started sliding his pants down. Leo chuckled and he helped me and kicked them off the bed with his feet. I giggled and he came up higher on me and kissed me deeply on the lips, cupping my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him deeply, pulling him down more on top of me.

He moved my hair out of the way and he kissed the crook of neck. I moaned softly as he kissed my sweet spot. I moved my legs beside his and I rubbed his chest, massaging it a little bit. Leo kissed me deep putting a hand behind my head and he brought me up to him, never breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he rubbed my back. He let out a shaky breath then he started to unfasten my bra.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and he kissed me with love and passion. I ran my hand through his hair and I laid back down on the bed not breaking the kiss, then he moved his hand softly and slowly on my belly and he stroked it. I let out a few shaky breathes then he moved down and he gave it a few gentle kisses. I moaned with pleasure as he did it all over my belly and he gave a few teasing licks while I sucked it in.

Leo chuckled and he came back slowly kissing my chest then my collarbone, my neck, and up to my lips. We continued making out for a little while longer then we stopped and we looked at each other tiredly but happily.

"That was…amazing", I said softly

"I agree..I loved it", Leo said gently

I moved up to him and I came up to his ear.

"Ti amo, Leonardo", I whispered

He came on top of me and he was just an inch from my lips.

"Ti amero sempre, Callista", he whispered

I let out a shaky breath and I kissed his lips gently. He kissed back softly and he slowly pulled away and laid down beside me with his arms around me in a warm embrace. I laid my head on his chest with my arms wrapped around him, I kissed his chest and he kissed my forehead gently. I felt the warmth of Leo wrap around my body as he pulled me closer to him. I let out a sigh of content and I smiled tiredly as this night was very special to me, I felt like was floating in air of happiness, being with the one who love so much, since tonight our love really blossomed for each other. I looked up to him seeing him smiling down at me and I stroked his cheek, he took my hand and kissed it gently and I smiled. He covered me up and we both fell asleep a few moments later peacefully, with small smiles of content on our faces.


	16. Chapter 16

Calli's Pov..  
Three months have past since we have turned human. Donnie is still working on another retro mutagen for us to find a way to change us back to turtles. But we told him to take his time and not to rush, since we were not in a hurry to change back.

It was 7 in the morning and I looked over to see Leo was not in bed. He was probably downstairs in the dojo with Splinter doing training or meditating. I slowly got out of bed and I walked into the bathroom and I took a hot shower. After I finished I dried my hair putting it into a bun letting my bangs hang down. I did my make up and I got dressed into a blue jeans and dark blue flats, and putting on earrings with matching dark blue stones like my ring. As I walked out of the bathroom I was putting on my dark blue long sleeved shirt, I wrapped a black scarf around my neck.

Then I felt a pair hands rest on my hips and I felt warm and soft lips kiss my neck. I let out a small moan as Leo pulled me closer. He took the end of my shirt and he pulled it up a bit to where his hands were resting on my belly. I closed my eyes as I shivered from his touches.

"Good morning handsome", I said quietly

"Good morning beautiful", he said

I giggled and I turned to face him. He was wearing a white shirt with a gray sweater over it and dark black pants and black causal shoes.

"Is it just me or are you getting more attractive everyday?", I asked

Leo chuckled. "Its probably just you", he said

"Maybe, maybe not", I said, giggling

Leo chuckled and we kissed each other on the lips. Leo tried to continue the kiss but I pulled away from him.

"Leo remember its today", I said

"Oh yeah, we better go wake up the girls", Leo said

I smiled and I gave him a peck on the lips and I walked out of room. I walked down the hall and I knocked on Ellie's door.

"Eleanora, time to get up", I said

"Alright Mom", she said, tiredly

I walked down more and I knocked on Julie and Florrie's doors.

"Julietta, Florence you girls too", I said

"Okay Mom", Julie said

"Okay Mommy", Florrie said

I smiled and I walked downstairs as the girls came out of their rooms yawning. They walked downstairs and we sat at the dinning table.

"How come you guys woke us up this early?", Ellie asked, yawing

"Yeah, Grandpa says training doesn't start till noon", Julie said, rubbing her eyes

"Yeah", Florrie said, resting her head in her hand

"Well there is going to be something different for you girls for a little while. Until we get back normal you three are going to school", Leo said

They all perked up. "School?", they all asked

"Yes, just so you girls can learn something and be able to get out more up top", I said

"Woah no way", Julie said

"This is going to be great", Florrie said

"Where are we going to school?", Ellie asked

"Well you are going to my old high school, Manhattan High School I went to when I was a teenager, and you are in the 10th grade", I said "And you two are going to Manhattan Elementary School down the block. Julie you are going in the 5th grade and Florrie is in kindergarten."

"Woah way cool!", Julie said

"Yeah!", Florrie said

Leo chuckled. "Good to see this turned out well", he said

"Well its like Mom always says always look at the positive things in life", Ellie said

I smiled at her and she smiled back, then Leo and I started to prepare breakfast. We made pancakes with maple syrup and butter on top, fruit salads, and fruit smoothies. After the girls finished eating they ran upstairs to get ready. As I finished cleaning up the kitchen I heard Ellie calling out to me.

"Mom can you come up here?", Ellie called out

"Sure honey I am coming", I called out

I walked upstairs and I walked into Ellie's room.

"What is it honey?", I asked

"Can you help me with my makeup?", she asked

"Oh sure, here", I said, sitting down on a vanity chair

Ellie sat down in front of me and I started applying mineral powder to her skin.

"I just want to look nice", she said

"Well I heard that its best to make it look like you are not wearing make up at all.", I said

She looked at me confused. "Why?", she asked

"Its because you want to show your true beauty, and make it look like your face is natural", I said

"Oh I get it", Ellie said

I smiled and I applied a little light pink blush to her cheeks and I put on clear lips gloss on her lips. I did her mascara and eyebrows and I turned her in the chair to where she was facing in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, its beautiful! Where did you learn how to do this?", she asked

"I learned doing it from a few friends.", I said "Since I had no mother figure when I was with Yani"

"Was it hard for you to not have a mom?", she asked

"It was a little bit, but I knew that it was good to have one parent with you, then no one at all", I said

Ellie smiled and she hugged me, I smiled and I hugged her back.

"Thank you for being here", Ellie said

"Your welcome sweetheart", I said, kissing her forehead "You should get ready"

"Okay Mama", Ellie said

I smiled and I got up and closed her door on the way out. After 10 minutes, the girls starting coming out wearing their outfits just as I finished packing their lunches and placing them in their backpacks. Florrie came down first wearing a dark teal long sleeved shirt with a black jacket and black jeans, and teal flats. She had her hair in low ponytail with a small black flower in the back.

"You look great sweetie", I said

"Thank you Mommy", she said

Then Julie came downstairs wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans with a yellow jacket and yellow sandals and matching earrings. She had her hair down with a small silver pin with a flower on it, pinning her bangs to the side.

"You look beautiful Julie", I said

"Thanks Mom", Julie said

I gave them each their backpacks that matched their necklaces and we walked out of the kitchen with the others coming into the living room.

"Wow you girls look great", Raph said

"Thanks Uncle Raph", they said

"Where is Ellie?", Venus asked

"I"m right here", Ellie said

Ellie walked down wearing a light green ruffle shirt with a darker green scarf around her neck with matching earrings and a buttoned black coat that went to her waist, and dark blue skinny jeans and black boots. She had her hair into a ponytail pushing her bangs to the sides.

"Woah hubba hubba", Donnie said

Ellie giggled and blushed red. "Uncle Donnie, you are making me blush"

We chuckled then I handed her backpack.

"Hard to believe you girls are growing up so fast", Raph said

"Yeah, its like one day your little hatchlings running around being crazy to grown mature young ladies", Donnie said

"Thank you, we can't believe it either", Julie said

Leo came out from the dojo and he hugged the girls close.

"You girls be careful, do you know where you are going?", Leo asked

"We do, Mom told us its just 5 blocks south from home", Ellie said "We were going to take the subway there"

"Are sure you don't want us to go with you?", he asked

"Trust us Dad, we got this", Ellie said

Leo smiled and rubbed her head. "Alright just straight home after school", he said

"We will Daddy", Florrie said

Leo smiled then they each gave their uncles, aunt, and us a hug before leaving outside of the tunnel.

"Don't kiss any boys Ellie!", Leo called out

"Daddy!", Ellie called out

The others laughed and I giggled and I walked over to him. Leo wrapped an arm around me and we looked out into the tunnel.

"Our little girls are growing up", I said

"I know, I just hope Ellie won't bring home a boat load of boys", Leo said

I giggled. "Oh Leo, she is not going to be your little girl forever.", I said

"I know, I want to keep her that way for as long as I can", Leo said

I smiled. "She will always love you", I said

Leo smiled and he kissed my forehead.

Ellie's Pov...  
We climbed out of the sewers and we walked out of the alley and on to the side walk. We walked down to the subway and we caught the first one on rush hour. We got off after a few minutes of riding and we arrived right in front of the elementary school.

"Alright you girls meet in front of the high school, when you guys get out", I said

"Alright sissy", Julie said

I smiled and I gave them a hug.

"Love you guys", I said

"Love you too sissy", Florrie said

I smiled and rubbed her head, then they both ran laughing to the entrance of the school. I smiled and I let out a sigh then I continued walking down the sidewalk as I past through groups of teenagers walking all around me to the high school. I stopped in front of the steps and I looked up to it. I was amazed on how the high school looked very big. I smiled at it, then I walked up the stairs inside the building. But as I walked inside I got of looks from a few good looking guys. I smiled at them then I continued walking down the hallway.

I looked for my locker and I found it just at the end of the hallway. I took my note out of pocket and I entered in my combination. I placed a few books and lunch inside and I closed my locker. I took out my phone and made sure my makeup was good and I smiled and placed it back in my pocket. I took my schedule out from my bag and I looked at it to see Algebra 2 was my first class.

I walked around the corner and I looked around for the classroom but it was hard to see with all the students walking or running in the hallways. As the bell rung, I still didn't find the class. I noticed a woman in her mid 40's with chocolate brown hair in a bun with blue eyes, wearing a white blouse and black skirt and heels in the hallway. I walked up to her and I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um excuse me?", I said

She looked at me and smiled. "Yes?", she asked

"Do you know where room 301 is? I am new here and I don't know where the classes are at yet.", I said

"Oh its just right down the hall and take a left, it will be on your right side", she said

"Oh okay thank you so much", I said

"Your welcome, have a great day", she said

"Thank you, you too", I said

She smiled and walked off. I walked down the hallway and turned left. I found the classroom and I slowly opened the door and walked inside. Many faces turned towards me and I walked over to the teachers desk. He had gray hair with a gray mustache and blue eyes and he looked up to me and smiled.

"Hi there", he said

"Hi", I said, politely "I'm sorry I'm late, I had a little trouble finding the class"

"No worries", he said, understanding.

I handed him my schedule so he could check it.

"Eleanora Hamato?", he asked

"That's me", I said, smiling

He looked up to me curiously. "Are you related to Callista Sorrento?", he asked

"Yes, I am, she is my mother", I said

"Oh I thought so, she was one of my best students in this class", he said "And to be honest you looked just like her when she was your age"

"Thank you", I said, smiling

He smiled back. "Well I am Mr. Martin and welcome to Algebra 2 class, you may take your seat", he said

"Thank you", I said

He handed me back my schedule and I walked down the aisle of seats with a lot of people looking at me, some with looks of awe. I blushed slightly pink as I walked to my seat. I sat down in the fourth seat of the third row in the middle of the class, facing the smart board.

"Alright class, please take out some to write with and a piece of paper please", Mr. Martin said

Everyone took out paper and pens or pencils from the backpacks. I took out my green notebook with spirals on it and a black pen, then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over and I saw a girl my age, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing purple framed glasses.

"Do you have an extra pen I can borrow please?", she asked

"Oh sure", I said

I unzipped my bag and I pulled a black pen and I handed it to her.

"You may keep it", I said

"Oh thank you", she said "I'm Laura by the way"

"I'm Eleanora, but you can call me Ellie", I said

We smiled, then we faced Mr. Martin. After he taught us lessons on factoring equations, the bell rung and the class poured out of the room to head to the next class of the day. I gave Mr. Martin a smile and wave, then I walked out of the room. I looked at my schedule to see that Biology was my next class. I walked down the hallway outside to the science building. I heard my phone vibrate and I took my phone out and I looked to see my Dad had texted me.

"Hey sweetie :) How is it going?"

I smiled and I texted him back. "It's going great, on my way to biology class :)"

A few moments later he texted me back.

"Have a good day :) I love you 3"

I smiled lovingly at the text and I texted him again. "I love you too 3 :)"

I put my phone back in my pocket and I continued to walk to my Biology class. After learning the scientific method in the class, I walked out of the classroom to head to art class. I was excited for this class since art is one of my favorite things to do. Our teacher, Ms. Holcomb taught us how to do jelly roll necklaces and bracelets with colored clay. When I finished that class, it was time for lunch. I walked back to my locker and I grabbed lunch. But just as I turned to leave I ran into someone and we both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I was not looking", he said

"No, no it's okay, I was not paying attention", I said

I looked at him to see he was about a head taller than me and he had short dark chocolate brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin had strong muscles and chest. He stood up and offered me his hand and I blushed a bit, seeing how handsome he really looked and his charming smile and I took it and he helped me up and I dusted myself off.

"I'm very sorry", he said

"It's okay, no biggie", I said

"I'm Antonio by the way, but everyone calls me Tony", he said

"I'm Eleanora, but you may call me Ellie", I said

"Wow that is a nice name", he said

I blushed a bit red in the cheeks. "Oh..thank you", I said, stuttering a bit

He smiled. "Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends?", he asked

"Oh sure, I would like to", I said

He smiled. "Great", he said

I followed him down the hallway outside. I blushed a bit when he walked beside me, I could tell he was smiling at me. My heart beat was starting to race a little bit as we sat down together under the gazebo, then he introduced me to his friends, Drake, Ethan, and Justin. We started talking about random stuff and we were all laughing. I smiled thinking I was really going to love this place.

Julie's Pov..  
I was starting to love 5th grade. I had an an awesome teacher named Mrs. Cooley and she made the class sound very fun. She taught us some American history by showing us pictures on the smart board, we learned animal science when she gave us flashcards about the animal we had. I had the Galapagos tortoise. She taught us fractions in math and we had spelling bee contest for spelling. It was around noon when lunch was about to come around, and we had to do our class jobs before we went to the cafeteria.

My new friend Miley, who had brown wavy hair with brown eyes and freckles, was cleaning the desks with wet wipes and my other friend Sophia, who had light blue eyes with blonde hair, was watering the plants that were growing in the window sills of our classroom. My job was to feed the class rabbit named Tinsel her lunch. I opened the cage door and I took a cup full of chopped carrots and I poured it in her food bowl. She started to eat them and I gave her a smile and a soft stroke on her head. I closed the door and my friends were by the door.

"Come on Julie, lets go!", Miley said

"Yeah, we want to show you were we always seat", Sophia said

"Hey wait up!", I said

We ran out of the classroom running to the cafeteria with our lunch boxes in our hands. We entered the cafeteria to see many kids eating and talking, sitting on the long bench tables. Sophia and Miley lead me over to the 2nd table and we sat down along the edge. I unzipped my bag to see my Mom had packed me a PB and J with strawberries, snicker doodle cookies, and a juice pouch. After we finished eating we ran out the cafeteria to the playground beside the building. We ran over to the swings and we all started to swing high into the air.

"I'm higher!", Sophia called out

"You are not!", Miley called out

"I'm higher!", Sophia called out

"I'm the highest!", I called out

We all laughed and we continued swinging. I smiled up to the sky with the sun shining down on me. I was starting to love this, it made me feel alive, and I was happy that I made new friends on my first day here. I think I am going to love going school.

Florrie's Pov…  
It was playtime outside. Some kids went to go play on the swings or on the slide and merry go round. I sat on the bench a bit shy of playing with others, since I was very used to playing with my sisters. I noticed a girl with black hair with blue eyes walk over to me and she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Mary", she said

"Hi I'm Florrie", I said

"Do you want to come play with me and my friends?", she asked

I smiled. "Sure", I said

She smiled and I jumped off the bench and we ran over to the sand pit area, where 2 little girls were sitting. One had brown curly hair with brown eyes in a ponytail and another that had blonde hair with hazel eyes with her hair in pigtails.

"These are my friends Katie and Sally", Mary said "This is Florrie"

"Hi there", I said, happily

"Hi Florrie", they both said

"We are making a huge sandcastle", Katie said

"Sounds like fun", I said

"Here is a bucket and spade for you", Sally said, handing me a blue bucket and yellow spade

"Thank you", I said

We all started to build the towers placing them close to each other. I used my spade to make the door and windows in the towers. Katie made little patterns on the tops of the towers, Sally dug a little hole for the moat, and Mary placed little red flags on the top of the towers.

"We did it!", I said happily

"Yay!", Katie said

"We are now princesses of the castles", Sally said

"Well I am the dragon! Roar!", Mary said, roaring

We screeched playfully and we ran out of the sand pit as Mary chased us into the grass field. I laughed as we spread out in different directions with Mary following me. I thought this was really fun to play with someone my age, I am really liking kindergarten. I laughed as Mary came up close to me and I ran down the hill to catch up with Sally and Katie.

Ellie's Pov…  
As I was finishing up a mini pretest for Japanese 3 class, the bell had rung. I looked up to the clock to see it had already struck 3 in the afternoon. I packed up my stuff in my backpack and we poured out of the classroom handing in our test sheets. I went to my locker to get my lunch bag and I suddenly bumped into Tony again.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry again", I said, giggling

He chuckled. "Hey no worries, my friends thought you were really cool Ellie", he said

"Oh they did? Well tell them thank you for me", I said, pushing back curls back

"You should come hang out with us sometime", Tony said

"That sounds great", I said, happily

"Awesome, I'll see tomorrow then", Tony said, smiling "And by the way, you do look really great in that outfit"

He walked off and I blushed red, placing my hand over my mouth and I leaned against the lockers.

"Oh my gosh!….wow!", I said to myself

My blush was still in my cheeks as I walked out of the school and I looked back inside.

"Come on Ellie!", Julie called out

I noticed my sisters were waiting by the school's sign and I ran down the stairs over to them.

"Hey guys, how was school?", I asked

"Loved it!", Julie said

"It was so much fun!", Florrie said

"What about you Ellie?", Julie asked

"It was great, I love it here!", I said happily

"I have new friends sissy!", Florrie said

"Hey so do I!", Julie said

"Me too!", I said "Well I guess this make us popular on our first day!"

We all laughed and we continued walking down the sidewalk. We walked down the stairs to the subway and we caught the first subway down to the end of east Manhattan. We got off the subway and we walked down the quiet street. We walked into the first alley, Julie peeked her head out the alley to make sure no one was looking and she looked back and gave me a hand signal. I opened the manhole cover quietly and we jumped inside. I pulled the manhole cover up and we walked down the tunnel.

We made it home and we ran inside, laughing.

"Hey girls, how was school?", Calli asked

"It was freaking awesome!", Julie said, flipping on to the couch.

"Yeah we made new friends too!", Florrie said, running over to Donnie

He picked up her in one arm and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, school is so much more than we expected", I said

"See, school can be fun", Calli said

"You got that right Mom!", Julie said, hanging off the couch.

Mikey got her in a head lock and he gave her a noggie. They both laughed as Julie fell off the couch and she wrestled Mikey on to the floor. My Mom and I laughed a little, then my Dad came downstairs smiling at me. He smiled and he held his arms out open for me.

"Hey Green Bean", he said

I laughed and I ran over and jumped into his arms and we hugged each other.

"Hey Daddy", I said

"How was school sweetie?", Leo asked

"It was great, school is alot of fun and is very interesting, we even made some new friends", I said, smiling

"Hey with Mom and Dad's good looks and our personalities, we are sure to draw a crowd", Julie said

We all laughed at that, then my Dad let me down and kissed my forehead and rubbed my head. I giggled a bit and I walked upstairs to my room and I tossed my bag on to the floor and I flopped on the bed. I looked up to the ceiling, smiling lovingly thinking about Tony. How sweet and charming he was and how good looking he is. For some reason my heart was beating very fast and I felt butterfilies flutter around inside me. Oh my gosh, I think I have a crush.


	17. Chapter 17

Calli's Pov..  
I was up early in the morning preparing the girls lunches for school. The girls were upstairs getting ready while I finished making the ham, turkey and cheese sandwiches with mayo and mustard and I packed each of them a little package of chocolate chip cookies, apple slices, and a water bottle. I heard doors opening quietly as I packed the lunches in their backpacks. I looked over to see my daughters walking downstairs quietly over to me. Ellie had her hair resting on her shoulders and was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a light purple vest, dark blue skinny jeans, matching light purple fuzzy boots and a light purple beanie. Julie was wearing a red ruffle tank top with a white yarn coat, medium shade blue jeans, red jeweled earrings, and white sparkle flats and matching headband in her hair. And Florrie had her hair in a ponytail with a pink flower in the back, wearing a light pink dress with a jean jacket with matching flats.

"Hey girls, you guys look great today", I said quietly

"Thanks Mama", they all said quietly

They smiled and they gave me a hug and I hugged them back warmly kissing each of their foreheads. I handed them their backpacks and they hugged me goodbye and started walking out of the lair.

"Be careful, have a good day at school", I said

"We will and thank you Mama", Julie said

I smiled and then they left the lair off to school. I cleaned up the kitchen and I walked back upstairs to see Leo was still fast asleep in our room. I smiled warmly at him and I sat down carefully beside him and I stroked his head gently, feeling his soft hair. I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and I slowly got off the bed. I got dressed in a short sleeved dark pink shirt with gold and black thin silk pants, I tied a black belt with a sword hold in the back around my waist and tied my hair in a ponytail letting my bangs fall. I grabbed my katana off the rack and sheathed it in its hold.

I looked at Leo again and smiled at him gently then I walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. I walked downstairs and I walked towards the dojo and to my surprise the others were in the dojo practicing. Raph was flipping on the balance beam, Mikey dodging and attacking the swinging clubs, Donnie was blocking and kicking the spinning posts, and Venus was punching and kicking the punching bags.

"Well this quite a shock", I said

They turned to me and smiled.

"Morning sissy", Donnie said

"Morning Callista", Venus said

"I didn't expect you guys to be in here this early in the morning", I said, surprised

"We wanted to get a little more practice", Raph said, flipping off the balance beam"And speaking of that wanna do a sparring match sissy?"

"Sure I am up for it, but you are going down", I said, giggling

"We will see about that", Raph said, smirking with his arms crossed.

We stood in the middle of the dojo and we bowed at each other respectfully before getting into fighting stances. We circled around each other giving each other glares and I made the first move by jumping to him while doing a roundhouse kick. He dodge it by flipping backwards and he tried to throw a dragon punch to my face. But I leaned back to where I was low to the ground, I used my arm to spin myself an 360 degree turn and I swept kick him in the ankles, and I quickly pushed up with my hand and kicked him in the chest which sent him flying. He landed a few feet away while I was in a fighting stance.

"Had enough yet string bean?", I asked, sarcastically

The others giggled while Raph looked to me with a glare.

"What did you just call me?", he asked, getting up

"String bean", I said, giggling

The others started laughing uncontrollably. I laughed along with them but suddenly Raph came charging at me. He tried to do many kinds of punches to me but I was able to move out of reach each time. Just as he was about to throw another punch to my face I took a hold of his fist and I used my other hand to push on his shoulder and I slammed him to the floor. I smirked in victory as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"You know I was just kidding about that Raph", I said

"I know, I knew you were kidding, just thought I played along", Raph said

I giggled and punched him playfully in the shoulder. Raph chuckled and I saw his eyes move slightly over to the left and I sensed that something was about to happen. I jumped up and I back flipped and I looked to see Leo who tried to attack me from behind and I landed in front of Raph just as Leo landed on top of him.

"Nice try Leo", I said, folding my arms smirking

Leo rolled off of Raph and he looked at me with a playful glare

"Someday I will get you", he said

"We will see about that", I said, giggling

Leo rolled his eyes playfully and I helped him and Raph off the floor. I smiled and I gave Leo a peck on the lips.

"Come on lets get to training", I said

Leo smiled at me as I walked off and I started to slice the swinging clubs with my katana, then we continued on doing our training. After a few hours I was practicing flipping and slicing with my katana while on the balance beam but as I flipped over to the other side of the balance beam, Leo flipped and landed in front of me with his swords drawn.

I gave him a playful glare and gave me one back and we started to clash swords. I kept flipping over to try and pull a sneak attack but Leo was quick enough to dodge them by flipping to the other side. But when we clashed swords again, we let out grunts to try to push each other off the beam. I let out another loud grunt as I tried to push him back.

"Looks like we are evenly matched", Leo said

"Yeah, but one of us is going down", I said, trying to push him back

Leo smirked deviously and he spun his swords, which made me slip off the beam backwards, hitting the floor.

"Like that", he said

"Funny Leo", I said

Leo chuckled and he flipped off the beam and landed beside me. He offered me his hand and I took but I gripped it tightly and I pulled him down on top of me. Leo landed on me with his face just an inch from my lips and we stared into each others eyes.

"My you are sneaky kunoichi", he said

I giggled and blushed pink. "I do have my ways", I said

Leo chuckled and we kissed each other lovingly. We pulled away after a few moments and we smiled at each other happily. I smirked deviously and I flipped over to where Leo was on the bottom and I gave him a deep kiss on the lips and I jumped up and started running. Leo laughed a bit and I can hear him chasing me out of the dojo. I ran out and went to the left and I started running to the living room. I felt Leo close behind me and he picked me up bridal style in his arms with him still running and he jumped into the couch.

We both laughed as we landed and Leo started to tickle me and I giggled uncontrollably. I tried to push him off but he pinned my arms above my head and pinned my waist with his knees. He did it all around my belly and I kept squirming around to get loose. As I ran out of breathe Leo kissed me deeply. I kissed back deeply and Leo released his grips on me.

"Now I know your weak spot", he said, chuckling

I rolled my eyes and we gave each other another kiss with more love.

Donnie's Pov…  
I was in my lab finishing up a few lab notes, I heard a knock on the door and I turned to see my niece Ellie was standing in the doorway smiling.

"Can I come in?", she asked

"Sure Einstein", I said

She smiled and she walked over to me. I gave her a one arm hug and she hugged me around the shell and I rubbed her head, which made her giggle.

"Uncle Donnie, can I ask you something?", she asked

"Sure honey, what's going on?", I asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to do a science project with me", she said "It's for school and I thought this would be a good way to spend some time together"

"Of course I would loved to", I said, excitedly

"Shellacious! Great!", she said, happily

"So what do you have in mind for a project?", I asked

"Well I thought about this on the way home from school, I was thinking maybe doing a turtle model", she said "You know do like a digestive and skeletal model"

"That sounds awesome! Since it involves us", I said

"Well I do live with a turtle family", she said, giggling

We both laughed. "Well here I have the materials", she said

She unzipped her backpack and she took out a few thin cut molds and some white, red, brown, and pink clay.

"My art class let me borrow all this for the project", she said

"Awesome lets get to work!", I said, excitedly.

"Alright!", she said

She laid the materials on the work table and we both sat down next to each other with the model of the skeletal and digestive system sheets in front of us. We started to mold the bones with the clay and used little hooks to sculpt out the edges.

"You know turtles have 56 bones in their shells", I said, making a rib

"Woah I didn't know that", Ellie said, surprised

"And they have about as many bones as a human", I said

"That's crazy, for a little reptile they sure do have a lot of bones", Ellie said

I laughed a little bit, then we continued sculpting out the bones. After we finished we placed them on a silver metal tray and we began to work on the digestive system.

"I heard in school you can live without a stomach", Ellie said

"Really?", I asked surprised

"Yeah you can, if something ever happened you could just connect the esophagus with the small intestine", Ellie said

"Woah that is fascinating, I didn't know that", I said

"Well you learn something new everyday", Ellie said

We both laughed a bit, then continued making the organs. After we finished making all the pieces we need, I placed a heat lamp over the tray to dry the moisture out of the clay. After waiting for a few minutes the clay dried up and we started gluing the pieces together. After we the glued dried I took out a metal stand and I carefully placed it on top.

"It's perfect!", Ellie said, happily

"This is shellidellic!", I said

Ellie looked up to me and smiled then she jumped into my arms. I hugged her tightly to me, rocking her a bit in my arms.

"Thanks Uncle D, I had a lot of fun doing this with you", she said

"Your welcome Ellie", I said, rubbing her back

"We should do this more often, you know get to spend some quality time together", Ellie said

"I would love that", I said

Ellie smiled. "Awesome!", she said

I smiled and I let her down and I rubbed her head and kissed her forehead. She smiled and she took the turtle model carefully in her hands.

"Thank you Egghead", she said

I chuckled. "No problem Einstein", I said

She giggled and smiled, then she walked out of the lab. I smiled and sat down and finished up writing my notes, thinking about Ellie and how much fun we had together and I hoped that we could do this again soon.

Leo's Pov...  
I sat in the living room reading a book on an Ninjitsu legend from the 16th century, relaxing a bit from training. As I turned the page I felt a pair of hands go on my shoulders and they started to massage them deeply but gently. I moaned with content as they loosened up some tight nerves and I felt soft warm lips kiss my cheek. I chuckled realizing it was Calli. I set the book down on the side and I closed my eyes and I raised my hand and I wrapped it around her head. I turned my head towards her and she kissed my lips and I kissed back with passion.

She leaned in more and I used my other arm to wrap around her shoulders and I pulled her over the couch. She shrieked a bit as I pulled her over and I laid her on my lap, not breaking the kiss. I leaned down more to her and I placed my hand on her cheek and the other around her head to deepen the kiss. She moaned and she wrapped her arms around my neck and we continued kissing each other deeply. I moved my hand from her cheek down to her shoulder then to her arm then to her waist.

I slowly moved my hand under her shirt and I slowly and softly stroked her belly. She shivered and moaned and she sucked it in a bit. I chuckled and she moved her hand down my arm and rubbed my muscles and traced them carefully with her fingers.

I moaned a bit and she giggled. We continued making out for a little bit then Calli pulled away. She smiled up to me lovingly and stroked my cheek and I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. But then I noticed she looked a little sad.

"Are you okay?", I asked

"Yeah I am fine", she said

"Are you sure?", I asked again

"Yeah, um, I'll be back later", she said

She got up and she rubbed my shoulder a bit and she walked into the dojo. I was confused of why she was sad and I became concerned about her. I watched her go inside and closed the door. I hoped that she would be okay. I got up from the couch and I started to make green tea just as the others came downstairs.

As I sat down on the couch again and I drank some green tea, we noticed Calli had walked out of the dojo with a bouquet of light purple Irises in her arms and she started to walk out of the lair.

"Where is she going?", Donnie asked

"I don't know, but I am going to find out", I said, getting up

I quietly followed Calli out of the lair and I saw her climb out of the sewers and she closed the manhole cover. I climbed up the ladder and I quietly opened the cover again and I saw her walk out of the alley. I followed her for a few blocks and she walked into the cemetery. I saw her kneel in front of a grave and she placed the flowers gently in front of the tombstone. I stood a few feet back just watching her.

"Leo it's okay, you can come here", she said, looking at me

I gasped a bit shocked and I walked towards her.

"Calli I am so sorry I didn't mean to", I said

"No it's okay, I understand, I knew you would of followed me here", she said, cutting me off

She looked back at the tombstone, and I knelt down beside her and I read the tombstone.

Yani Hiroshi Shen

March 25th 1929- May 27th 2006

Beloved Master and Father

I noticed she had a few tears in her eyes, and I wrapped my arms around and I pulled her to me and I kissed her forehead.

"I miss him so much", she said

"I know you do, I am so sorry you lost him", I said, rubbing her back.

"It's not your fault, I just wish I can see him again", she said

"You will again see him Calli", I said

"He would of loved to have met you", she said

"Really?", I asked

"Yes, he always knew I would find someone that would love me for who I am and take care of me and be there always", she said "And I did find that someone, you"

I smiled and I kissed her forehead and hugged her closer.

"He will always love you", I said

"I know, I am very thankful that I had him with me growing up", she said "Always made light in very tough situations"

"Like you do for us", I said

She smiled up to me and I wiped away her tears on her cheeks. She kissed my lips sweetly and we hugged each other close.

"I love you", she said

"I love you too honey", I said, rubbing her back

I helped her stand up and she rested her head on my chest while I had my arms wrapped around her, resting my head gently on hers. She looked up at me and smiled a bit.

"Here I want to show you something", she said "Follow me"

She took my hand into hers and we walked out of the cemetery. We walked for a little bit and we went on the outskirts of the city. I looked at her curiously as she lead me to a hill with an American Elm tree on top.

"What is this place?", I asked

"This is where Yani took me when I was little when we both wanted to get away from the city", she said

We sat down under the tree and we leaned against the trunk.

"He always sang this song to quiet out the noises and it was so peaceful, its like we were not in New York and we were in Japan", she said

"Do you remember the song?", I asked

"I do, would you like to hear it?", she asked

"Of course", I said

She smiled and she started to hum closing her eyes.

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every heart  
Sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
Every heart  
Kokoro mita sareru no darou

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

Donna egao ni deaetara  
Every heart  
Yume wo fumidasereruyo  
Hitowa  
Kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every heart  
Shiawase ukabete nemuru

Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru youni

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni  
Atatakai basho ga aru so sweet  
Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga  
Itsumo kagayaite ita  
So shine

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

"That sounded beautiful", I said

She smiled. "He always sung it to me when I needed comfort", she said

I smiled and I pulled her into my lap and she rested her head on my chest and I kissed her forehead.

"He is always going to be with you Calli in your heart", I said softly

She smiled and she snuggled into my chest and she closed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm and I looked up to the stars. I noticed the first star of the night was shining down at me and more stars started to shine. I started to see them form into a person looking down at us, thinking it was Yani watching us.

"Thank you Yani Shen if it wasn't for you, I would of never meet the most beautiful and loving girl in the world", I whispered

The stars shined some more and it looked like the person was smiling proudly. I looked down at Calli to see she had fallen asleep in my arms and I gently kissed her forehead. I leaned back against the trunk of the tree, thinking of how lucky I am to be married to Callista and how my life is perfect with her being here with me.


	18. Chapter 18

Splinter's Pov

Venus and I were hanging from the ceiling looking down at him and we looked at each other with determined looks.

"Alright Venus you ready?", I whispered

"Let's do it", she whispered

I quietly unsheathed my katana from its hold and we both jumped down at the same time. Venus did a swept kick to Splinter's ankles while I sliced the upper part of the candle. It landed on my katana and just as I was about to blow it out, something flew across the room extinguishing the flame, causing the whole dojo to go into darkness. Mikey flipped the light switch by the dojo doors and we saw a tessen come flying back towards us and Ellie caught it in her hand, smiling proudly. Splinter smiled and he walked towards us.

"Well done Callista, Venus, and Eleanora", Splinter said

"Arigato sensei", we all said

"Lucky shot", Raph said, annoyed

"Hey using the right timing and stealth will get you good results", I said

He rolled his eyes a bit annoyed and grunted and I shook my head a bit, but Leo placed his hand on my shoulder and I smiled up to him.

"Indeed Callista is right", Splinter said "My children in order for you to become true warrior's you must work on your stealth"

We kneeled before him to listen to his words.

"Your paths in life will not be easy, for the humans above will never understand any of us. You must master all the skills I teach you to survive in this unfriendly place we call home," Splinter said

He then looked Leo, the girls, and I.

"And even though you five are the same as the humans above it is still a dangerous place for you, especially for your children who are still in training.", Splinter said

The girls looked at each other and they looked back to Splinter, then he looked at Venus.

"Although you were trained well by your master, you must master the skills of stealth for you would not be understood by others, like your siblings.", he said

Venus nodded her head, then he looked at all of us.

"When you do go out on patrol tonight, please use your stealth skills wisely", Splinter said

"Hai sensei", we all said

Splinter nodded his head. "You are all dismissed", he said

Splinter Pov

Everyone started leaving the dojo and Julie and Florrie raced each other to get to the manhole cover. I chuckled seeing them running and laughing, and my wife kissed my cheek before following behind them. I looked back to see Ellie putting her tessens in her belt and she walked over to me.

"What did Splinter want?", I asked

"He just wanted to tell me that you were proud of my leader skills", Ellie said

I smiled. "I am truly proud", I said

Ellie smiled and I gave her a one arm hug and I kissed her forehead. She looked up to me and I smiled and rubbed her head.

"Come on lets get going", she said

"Race you!", I said, running off

Ellie laughed and she ran behind me.

"No fair Daddy you got a head start", Ellie said

"You snooze you loose", I said, laughing

Ellie laughed some more and we raced each other to catch up to the others.

Calli's Pov..

I heard laughter coming towards us and I looked to see Ellie was running in front of Leo. I smiled and giggled as Ellie made it over to us, catching her breath then Leo joined us.

"I win", she said

"I was letting you win", Leo said

Ellie smirked and shook her head and I smiled warmly at both of them.

"Alright you guys, just remember what sensei said we need to use stealth wisely and we need to stay out of sight", Leo said

"We have been told this a thousand times Leo, we got it already", Raph said, annoyed

I rolled my eyes a bit annoyed. "Come on you guys lets not argue about this, just follow me", I said

I started climbing up the ladder and I slowly and quietly pushed over the manhole cover, then I jumped into the shadows. Leo popped his head out of the sewers and looked around, the he jumped over beside me. Ellie slowly moved her head out of the cover and looked around.

"Come on Ellie move it, I don't want to be starring at your butt all night", Mikey said

"Hey zip it!", she said

She flipped out of the sewers and she landed across from us. The others came out one by one and I gave them my hand signal to move up. They nodded and we started to climb up the fire escape. We climbed up behind them and we made it on to the rooftop. We heard the loud bustling sounds of New York as we looked around to see the bright lights of the city light up the night.

"Alright let's go", Raph said

We started to roof jump across the buildings, looking around for any trouble, while doing flips and stunts.

"Oh my gosh I haven't done roof jumping as a human since I was 17, this is a little bit tricky", I said "Since I had stronger leg muscles as a turtle"

"Yeah me too, it's a bit hard to jump over things", Leo said

"Well I guess that is one disadvantage of being human", I said

"Oh well, at least we can still fight like ninjas", Leo said

"True that", I said "Come on faster"

Leo chuckled and we ran faster across the rooftops. After at least 4 hours of patrolling the city, we stopped and took a rest on a rooftop. As I leaned against the edge, catching my breathe from running, I looked over the edge to hear laughter and a bit of screaming.

"Wait what are those guys up to?", I said

Th others came over and we looked over to the edge to see Purple Dragons, sneaking into the building we were on.

"I'm checking this out", Raph said

He jumped off the ledge and flipped landing on the ground.

"Raphael get back up here!", I whispered angrily

I shook my head in annoyance and Leo placed his hand on my shoulder. I calmed down a bit and I gave him a small smile. We snuck over to the other edge of the building and we snuck and hid behind the corner. Raph went to the open doors and a look of disgust came to his face.

"Man these punks are pissing me off!", he said angrily

Raph punched the side of the truck, letting out a grunt.

"Way to be stealthy Uncle Raphael", Ellie said

"Yeah I don't think the Purple Dragons heard you have a little turtle tantrum", Julie said

"Just give me a hand with this", Raph said, a bit annoyed "There is a least about a few pounds worth of money in here"

No one was willing to volunteer and stayed put and Raph gave us and annoyed look.

"Forget it I'll get it myself", Raph said

Venus sighed a bit annoyed and she reluctantly walked over to him. Just as they were about to take the bags full of money we heard laughter from inside the building.

"Raph, Venus hide quickly!", I said

Venus was about to ride and hide but Raph grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to hide in the truck.

"No time get inside!", Raph said

"Hey!", Venus yelled

We all groaned annoyed and I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"No no no no you guys!", I said

"Man did you see the way the old man struggled?", the leader said "That was too easy!"

The others members laughed as we hid back behind the corner.

Venus's Pov

"Aw man, they are going to be in for a surprise when they find them back of that truck", Florrie said

"We have to get them out of there", Leo said

"Well last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!", Ellie said, running off

We ran off behind her and we climbed up the fire escape and we flipped on to the rooftop. We looked over to see the truck speeding down the road.

"We can try to stop them at Boulevard and Maryland", I said

"If we can run like crazy fast", Donnie said

"Well we better get a move on!", Mikey said

We started running while Donnie and Mikey ran in front of us and we jumped to another rooftop.

"Catch up slow pokes!", Mikey called out

I gave him a playful glare and I looked over to my side. Leo and the girls gave me devious smiles and I smiled deviously back. As we came to the ledge we jumped off together high in the air and we landed in front of them while doing a front flip.

"Come on and catch up slow pokes!", I called out

"Hey!", Mikey called out

I giggled and we continued jumping across the rooftops. We saw the truck pull into another alley and we looked over to see the gang walking into an abandoned building while 2 members stood outside keeping watch. I felt Julie nudge my shoulder and she whispered something into my ear. I looked at her with certainty and a bit of concern

"Be careful Julietta", I said

"Don't worry I got this", she said

She quietly climbed over the edge and she slid down a metal pipe, landing softly on the ground. Julie picked up a metal can and she threw it across the alley, making it hit the wall beside the truck. The gang members noticed and they investigated it to see nothing and they backed up to their positions. She slowly came up behind them and they noticed her but she jumped and front kicked them both in the face. She landed doing a back flip and landed on her arm and she swept kicked one member's ankles which made them hit the other, causing him to fall on top of him.

She gave us the signal to come down and we jumped down from the rooftop.

"Nice shots sweetie", Leo said, proudly

"It's a kunoichi's specialty", Julie said, smirking

I laughed a bit and I rubbed her head.

"Alright lets get these two out of here", I said

Raph was pounding on the locked door with a glare. Florrie looked at the lock and smiled.

"Hey Julie can I use 2 of your bobby pins?", she asked

"Sure but what for?", Julie asked, taking them out of her hair

"You will see", she said

Raph kept pounding on the doors with his fists.

"Get out us of here!", Raph yelled

"What's that Raph? I can't hear you through the glass", Mikey teased

Raph backed up and he kicked the door with his foot.

"Okay I did hear that", Mikey said

Florrie bended them both back and she shoved one inside the lock and used the other to twist inside. After a few moments of twisting we heard a click in the door and Florrie pulled both pins out of the lock.

"Woah Florrie where did you learn to pick a lock like that?", I asked surprised

"From Uncle Donnie", Florrie said

They looked at him with surprise and shock. "Hey it's one of the oldest tricks in the book", he said

Raph came rushing out the doors and he attacked Mikey to the ground and beating him to a pulp. Venus jumped out and I came over to her with concern.

"You alright Venus?", I asked

"Well despite the fact that I had to listen to his attitude the whole ride I am pretty good", Venus said

"Well at least you both are okay", I said

Venus smiled and we looked Raph with annoyed looks, while Mikey was trying to get Raph off of him.

"Is he always like this?", Venus asked

"Sometimes, he does do this a lot when Mikey teases him", I said

"What a hothead", Venus said

"You said it sis", Leo said

I smiled at him, but before I could say anything else, we saw the Purple Dragons coming our way. We each took out our weapons backing up against the wall.

"Raph we don't have time for you to teach Mikey a lesson", Leo said

He looked back at us with Mikey pinned to the wall, still annoyed. "And why not?", he asked

"Uh its because we got company", Mikey said

Raph let go of Mikey and they got out their weapons and they joined us in fighting stances, against the wall.

"Well well what do we have here?", the leader said

"The mutant freaks and humans with little bratty kids", another member said

The girls gave him glares and they gripped their weapons tighter in their grasps. But then Ellie stepped forward.

"Look we don't want to have any trouble with any of you, so we are going to give you one chance just to walk away and stop this vigilante nonsense", Ellie said

We looked at her with surprise on how she was handling this, but then leader stepped closer to us.

"I don't think so you princess", he said, spinning his staff

Ellie gave him a glare and got into a fighting stance.

"Alright you asked for this", she said

She ran at him and jumped and side kicked him in the chest. He fell on the ground and the other members started coming out at her. We charged at them before they could attack her and we started to fight them off. I fought off with a few members with my katana and I looked to see Leo was fighting the leader and 2 members. He flipped over on to a smaller roof of the building but they jumped up to him and surrounded him. The 2 members attacked him with metal pipes but Leo used his swords to block their attacks.

They were able to push down his swords towards him as they attacked again. Leo grunted trying to push them up. I gasped and I jumped up to the roof and I ran at both of them, just as the leader was about to attack him.

"Back off!", I yelled

I swept kicked one's ankles and punched him in the back of the head, making him fall off the roof and I front flipped behind the other member and I slashed his metal pipe and kicked him in the head making me flip backwards landing beside Leo. Leo kicked the leader off the roof making him fall on the members.

"Thanks honey", Leo said, giving me a thankful look

"No problem sweetie", I said, giving him with a wink

We jumped off the roof and we continued fighting off the members.

Florrie used her chigirki knocking a member in the head and she looked over to see Mikey. The member was able to sweep him off his feet and he was about to hit him with the hockey stick he had. But Florrie was quick enough and she whipped her chigriki out and the chain wrapped around him and she used her strength to pull him back before he could strike Mikey.

"Uncle Raphie think fast", Florrie said, throwing the member to him

Raph noticed and he flipped and kicked him in the back of the head making him hit the brick wall. The members went running out of the alley and just as thought we defeated them, the leader came up behind Julie and he got her in a head lock. I gasped and we started running at her.

"Come one step closer and she is done for", the leader said

He held an 12 inch knife to her throat. We skidded to a stop and Julie looked at us with fear in her eyes.

"Mama!", Julie said, scared

"Julie!", I said, terrified

"Let her go!", Leo yelled angrily

"Not until I get what I want! My money!", he said

Julie had tears go down her cheeks as she looked at us. A huge look of anger came to my face, and the others noticed seeing me never look so angry before and I gripped my katana so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

"You hurt my daughter and I swear, I will break every bone in your body!", I yelled

"What are you going to do about? She is mine now!", he said

I looked at Julie and she looked back at me with fear. I gasped quietly as an idea came to my head.

"Julie remember what Uncle Raph calls you, let him have it!", I said

Julie's eyes went wide a bit as she remembers and she opened her mouth and she clamped down on the leaders arm biting very hard. The leader yelled out in pain. He let go of her and she ran towards us and I ran towards the leader and I attacked him to the ground. I took a hold of shirt and I started punching him hard in the face. I kept doing it as he let out groans of pain. I stopped for a moment as the others looked at me with shock.

"I swear you touch my daughters, my husband, or anyone else in my family, I will not stop do you hear me!", I yelled "I will beat you to death!"

I gave him one more hard punch to the head and I got off him. He looked at me with fear and he started to run out of the alley but he stopped at the entrance and he looked back at us.

"This isn't over freaks!", the leader said

Venus got a huge look of disgust and anger and her eyes glowed brightly as she formed a cyan orb in her hands. It grew bigger, then she clapped her hands once and the orb went flying towards him making him fly backwards into another alley across the street.

"No one calls my family freaks!", she yelled

I caught my breath and Leo and the girls held Julie tightly. I ran over to them and Julie ran over to me.

"Mama!", she said, crying

I took her quickly in my arms and I held her tightly to me.

"Oh baby I am so sorry", I said

Julie buried herself in my arms and I held her close to me.

"Are you okay?", I asked

"Yes Mama", she said, pulling away a bit

"You have quite a powerful bite honey", I said

Julie giggled a bit. "Well Uncle Raph doesn't call me Little Snapper for nothing", she said

We all laughed and Leo took her into his arms, hugging her.

"I'm glad your okay honey", Leo said

"Thanks Daddy", Julie said

"Well looks like we learned our lesson, we should listen to Splinter's words on stealth", Ellie said

"No doubt about that", I said

"You got that right sissy", Florrie said

"Agreed", the others said

We took the money out of the truck and we left it in front of the police station. The officers did look around confused as we hid in the shadows watching them take the money inside the station. We all smiled in victory and we gave each other silent high fives.

"Come on lets get you girls home", Leo said

He jumped up to the fire escape with Julie in his arms and we started climbing up behind him and we started to roof jump home. We made it back home and Julie was on the couch, reading a book and I sat down beside pulling her into my lap hugging her.

"Julie I am so sorry", I said

"Mama it's okay, it's not your fault, he got what he deserved", Julie said

"I know but I didn't protect you", I said

"It's okay, I am here with you guys and everything is okay", Julie said

I smiled and I stroked her cheek.

"You do get your father's looks but you get your understanding personality from me", I said

Julie giggled. "I am glad I have a secret weapon, my sharp teeth", she said

We both started laughing and I hugged her close rocking her in my arms and I kissed her cheek.

"I love you Sunflower", I said

"I love you too Mama", she said


	19. Chapter 19

Leo's Pov…  
It was a cool January afternoon and Calli and I were going to go pick up the girls from school. After we finished our daily training with Splinter, Calli and I went upstairs to get dress. I went into the bathroom and I got dress in a dark blue and black plaid shirt, dark blue jeans and black causal shoes. I cleaned myself up and I walked out to see Calli, wearing a burgundy long sleeve sweater with ruffles with medium shade jeans, and velvet gray high heel boots. She had her hair in a low bun letting a few of her bangs hang on the side of her cheeks.

I smiled at her and she blushed pink, and I chuckled seeing her hide her face.

"Hey don't hide that beautiful face", I said

She blushed more and I gently took her hands off of her face.

"There it is", I said

She smiled and we leaned in and kissed each other sweetly. I placed my hand gently on her cheek and she moved closer to me. I moved my hand behind her head to deepen the kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We pulled away from the kiss a few moments later and she smiled up to me lovingly.

"I love you", she said

"I love you too", I said

Calli smiled. "We should getting going", she said

I smiled and I kissed her forehead. "Okay", I said

We both walked out of our bedroom and downstairs to see Donnie reading a science book on atoms, Raph lifting his dumbbell weights, Mikey stuffing himself with pizza while playing video games on the TV, and Venus was meditating beside Raph, surrounded by candles.

"Hey guys, we are going to go pick up the girls from school, we will be back soon", I said

"Alright you guys see you later", Mikey said, with a mouthful of pizza

Calli giggled and I took her hand into my own and we walked out of the lair. We walked down the tunnel and we climbed out of the sewers. I looked out to make sure no one was looking and we walked out of the alley. We walked for a few blocks till we made it to the elementary school.

We walked to the back of the school and saw little kids were playing on the playground. We then saw Florrie playing on the swings laughing as she went high in the air. She wore a light blue shirt with a darker blue jacket, dark blue jeans, and light blue slips. Her blonde hair and flew in the wind as she smiled up to the sky. I smiled and I opened the gate and I walked inside, I walked in front of Florrie and she smiled, giggling.

"Hey Daddy", she said, swinging in the air

She swung back and she jumped from the swing and she landed in my arms. I laughed as she landed since her weight almost made me fall forward.

"Hey munchkin", I said, rubbing her back "You are getting too heavy from me to carry you"

Florrie giggled and smiled.

"Bye Florrie, see you tomorrow", a little girl said

"Bye Katie, bye Sally", she said, waving to them

I smiled at her, then I started walking back towards the gate.

"I'm glad to see you are making friends honey", I said

"Thanks, we played hopscotch today at lunch", she said

"That sounds like fun", I said, smiling

Florrie smiled and I opened the gate and closed it and Florrie climbed out of my arms to Calli.

"Hi Mommy", she said

"Hey baby, how was school?", she asked

"It was great, we learned some Spanish today", she said

"Awesome", she said, happily

Florrie giggled. "Where is Julie?", I asked

"She is over there", Florrie said, pointing

We looked over to see Julie hanging upside down from a tree branch, talking with a few girls sitting under it. She was wearing a yellow shirt with black pants with pink roses on them and pink sandals.

"Julie!", I called out

She looked over and smiled as I waved at her.

"Coming Daddy!", she called out

She flipped off the tree branch and landed on both of her feet. She stumbled a bit forward but she circled her hands to bring herself back. She let out a breathe of relief and the girls beside her giggled.

"Bye guys, I will show you cartwheels tomorrow", Julie said

"Alright bye Jules", one girl said

Julie ran towards us and I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey honey", I said, rubbing her head

"Hey Daddy", she said, hugging me around the waist

"How was school?", Calli asked

"It was awesome! We had P.E today and we played kickball", Julie said, looking at her

"That was my favorite game as a kid, we played it all the time at recess", Calli said

"Woah way cool!", Julie said

Calli smiled, then we walked out of the school yard. We walked for a few more blocks till we reached the high school. We looked around for Ellie and we saw her walk out of the school with a few girls with art sketches and supplies. Ellie wore a dark green blouse, dark blue skinny's and a brown woven belt, and dark green slips. She had her hair in a bun like Calli, but with her bangs pinned back.

She noticed we were standing there and she smiled and waved a bit, then she stopped and said a few words to the girls and they smiled and waved, then walked off. Ellie came down quickly down the stairs towards us and I smiled and gave her a one arm hug, kissing her forehead.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?", I asked

"It's going great, my friends Annie, Bay and I are working on this huge sculpture we are building in class, out of metal and I learned how to solder today too", she said

"That's great sweetie", Calli said

Ellie smiled at her.

"Who wants to get a little treat before we head back home?", Calli asked

"I do!", they all cheered

Calli's Pov...  
We both laughed at them, then we continued walking down the street. We stopped at a little cafe and the kids had some fruit salads with a chocolate chip cookie and milk. Leo and I enjoyed some coffee with whip cream and we sat underneath an umbrella table outside the cafe. After we finished eating we started to walk back towards the lair.

The girls smiled deviously at Raph with his shell towards them. They placed their backpacks down quietly by the entrance and the others looked over at them, but they told them to be quiet, by placing fingers over their mouths, then they pointed at Raph. They looked at him, then back at them and smiled deviously.

They started walking towards him quietly, then they started running. They jumped out and they attacked Raph from behind.

"Woah!", he said, as they knocked him to the ground.

The girls laughed and Raph grunted flipping over, grunting to try and get a hold of them. They laughed as they were able to pin him to the floor. He struggled to get loose, by moving around quickly. He stopped as he ran out of breath and the girls smirked with victory, while laughing.

"Lesson to be learn Uncle Raph, never turn your shell on us", Julie said

"Yeah you will never know when we will attack", Florrie said

Raph rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course, since you little sneaky ninjas like to attack whenever it is possible", Raph said

"That's true", Ellie said

We all started to laugh, then suddenly Raph flipped over and he pinned all the girls to the ground.

"And you squirts better know when I attack", Raph said, laughing

"Point taken Raphie", Julie said

We all laughed again then Raph got off of them.

"Alright girls, go get started on your homework", I said

"I don't wanna do it yet", Julie said, rolling on to her stomach

"I got a cupcake", Ellie said, showing it

"I'm coming!", Julie said, getting up quickly

We both laughed as they all ran upstairs to their bedrooms. After a little while, everyone went to do their own things, leaving me and Leo alone in the living room. I went into the kitchen and I poured myself a glass of water, then I felt someone behind me. I smirked a bit and shook my head, realizing it was Leo.

"Hey our favorite movie is on, wanna watch it?", Leo said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

I giggled. "And what movie would that be?", I asked

"Our favorite The Proposal", he said, moving down to my neck

I moaned a bit and giggled. "Okay handsome I will get the popcorn ready", I said

Leo smiled and kissed my cheek, then he left and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch.

I smiled and I put a bag in the microwave. When it finished I smiled as I walked into the living room with a light blue bowl of popcorn. Leo made room for me and I sat down beside him, I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled close to him and I placed the bowl on his lap. The movie started to play and we started eating of the bowl. After watching the movie for a least a half and hour, a commercial came on and it caught our attention.

It was showing us the battlefield of somewhere in the middle east and soldiers running across it. It showed women soldiers caring and nurturing for the injured and other people in the country, then it showed other soldiers in different positions in army base. They advertised volunteers to join and it made me think about it.

"Woah that does fascinating", Leo said

"Yeah it does", I said

"You know, I think I might want to join", Leo said

I looked at him with shock. "Are you serious?!", I asked

"Well I think it could be a good thing", Leo said, shrugging his shoulders a bit

"But Leo, don't you know that many people do die just protect our country", I said

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Yes Calli I know a lot of people do, but think of this, we could do something great for our country while we are still humans. Just think we could show them what we are really made of", he said

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know Leo", I said

"It would be a good opportunity to do something great", Leo said

I thought about it some more. "Well if you are joining, you count me in as well", I said

"You would go with me?", he asked

"Of course, I think now its a good opportunity to show what can do", I said

"Alright, but how do we tell the others?", he asked

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, we should tell them at dinner tonight", I said

"Good idea", Leo said

I used my cell phone and I called the number on the screen and I told them about our skills and enlisted us both into training. They accepted us both and want us to be at the airport tomorrow night and we both are being deployed together to the same country. After a few hours, dinner time was getting closer. Leo and Mikey helped prepared grilled chicken, mash potatoes and green beans. I helped them serve the food on the table and everyone started to dig in. After a few minutes of eating, I gently nudge Leo in the foot. He looked at me confused and I gave him the look of "we need to tell them". Leo nodded his head, then I placed my fork and knife down on the napkin.

"Um guys, Leo and I have an announcement", I said

They all looked at us with curiosity.

"I don't know if you will think of this is a good thing or bad thing, but you need to know", I said

"Come on Calli, you can tell us, how bad can it be?", Raph said

"Well….Calli and I….we are….joining….the army", Leo said

"The army?! Woah!", Donnie said, falling backwards on his chair

Mikey choked on the chicken he just ate, and Julie and Florrie's mouths just dropped. Venus, Raph and Splinter, just looked stunned and confused as well. Raph noticed Mikey was choking and he slapped his shell and the chicken came out of his throat, on to his plate.

"The army? That is insane", Donnie said, getting up

"Why do that?", Raph asked

"Well Calli and I thought we should do it, to do something great while we are still humans, so we are going out of country to the middle east", Leo said

The others looked at each other with understanding. "Well I think it's a great thing", Venus said

"Yeah, serving our country, that would be awesome of you guys", Mikey said

The others nodded in agreement.

"But, we don't want you guys to leave", Julie said, upset "That's so far away from home"

"Yeah and we won't get to see you", Florrie said, upset

Leo and I both looked at them. "Well girls, think of it as this way, like we are going on a mission to help lives, saving people from trouble", Leo said

They both looked at each other, then back at us. "So like a mission we would do if an enemy attacks?", Florrie asked

"Something close to that", I said

"Well I think you guys should go for it", Julie said

"Yeah", Florrie said

We smiled. "We are glad to know you support this", I said

They smiled a bit, then they got up and walked over to us and we hugged them close.

"We will miss you", Julie said

"Yeah, we will a lot", Florrie said

"I know we will miss you munchkins a lot too", I said, rubbing Florrie's head

"But it's worth it", Julie said

Leo smiled and he kissed her cheek. We noticed that we didn't hear from Ellie and we looked over at Ellie, who was looking at her plate, and we started to see tears falling down her cheeks.

"Green Bean whats wrong?", I asked

Ellie didn't answer and she stormed out of her chair and she started running upstairs.

"Ellie wait!", Donnie called out

But she kept running and she slammed her bedroom door loudly and hard. The room was silent for a moment as we looked at each other.

"What's wrong with Ellie?", Julie asked

"I think this is very emotional for her", I said

"We should go talk to her", Leo said

We both got up and we walked upstairs over to her bedroom. We could hear her crying and Leo opened the door softly and slowly and we saw Ellie crying. We slowly walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Honey can you tell us what's wrong?", I asked, rubbing her shoulder

"Why have you decided to join the army and leave us, your family for so long?!", she said, crying hard with red eyes.

"Ellie, the reason why we are joining its because we wanted to do something for our country before we go back to normal", Leo said, rubbing her back "Is this really hurting you?"

"Yes! It is!", she said, crying

"Why is that?", he asked

"It because you left me when I was just a little girl, and I was so heartbroken and I didn't see you for 6 whole months!", she said

She continued to cry and Leo had a look of sadness and concern.

"And Mom, you never left me, you were always there and now you are leaving!", she said, resting her face in her hands crying

I got a look of sadness and we both pulled her into a hug, while she cried in Leo's chest hard. I rubbed her head and Leo slowly rocked her in his arms. Ellie cried for a few minutes before looking up at us with tears running down her cheeks and red eyes. I slowly wiped away her tears and she laid her head on Leo's chest, calming down but still crying a bit.

"I know this hard for you, and we are sorry that this hurts you, but you do understand that we are trying to do a good thing, right?", I said

Ellie sat up and looked at me. "I know, its just I am scared I will lose you both", she said

We pulled her tighter to us. "I know you are sweetheart, it's okay to be scared", Leo said

"I am sorry, I should be supportive of this", Ellie said

"We know you are, you just got upset honey, we understand", I said

"When do you have to leave?", she asked

"We have to leave tomorrow night", Leo said

Ellie cried a bit more and Leo stroked her cheek, kissing her forehead.

"How about this, you girls can skip school tomorrow so you can spend the whole day with us before we go, would that be okay?", I asked

Ellie nodded while crying a bit. "I love you guys", she said, hugging us close

"We love you too Green Bean", we said, rubbing her back

Leo's Pov…  
The next morning, we took the family out in the tunnels skateboarding. We skated through the tunnels and we were shocked on how Calli could skate on the tunnel wall. We each made a little pizza pie and we had fun making them, especially when Julie threw some dough at Splinter, then we talked about our positions that we got when we arrive at our destination. Calli got into a position as a registered nurse in an army hospital while I was going out as a commander in the battlefield.

April and Casey came by and they brought us our uniforms and they gave us tears and hugs about us leaving, but they understood of what were wanting to do. Calli and I went to our bedrooms to get dress and pack a few things of our before leaving. Our uniforms were dark green and camouflage with our last names on the left flap of the pocket. Calli tied her hair in a bun and we both put on our hats with our last name on the back, and beige boots.

We packed a few things of ours in our gym bags and Calli let out a sigh. I rubbed her shoulder and I kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?", I asked

"Yes, I just didn't think it would be this hard", she said

"I know its hard for me too", I said

I pulled her into a one arm hug and rubbed her back.

"I love you", I said

"I love you too", she said

We both picked up our gym bags and we walked out of our room and downstairs.

"Um Mom, Dad why are you wearing that?", Julie asked

"It's what soldiers wear, it helps keep you warm during the winter and its a good way to blend in with the environment", Calli said

"Like we hide in the shadows to blend in?", Florrie asked

"Yes just like that", I said, smiling

Florrie smiled and we set down our gym bags. We looked at our siblings, they gave us smiles but sad looks. We smiled sadly too and we started giving them our goodbyes.

Julie's Pov..  
While our parents were saying goodbye to everyone, Ellie, Florrie and I had somethings we had for them behind our backs. I slowly and quietly unzipped their gym bags and I placed my dance ribbon in my mom's bag and my gold metal in my dad's. Ellie placed delicately a picture, that she drew when she was little, in mom's bag and she placed her stuffed turtle in dad's bag. Florrie put a little tape of a song that she and dad love to sing together in his bag and she placed a little ballerina figure, she gave her when she was 3, beside my ribbon.

I quietly zipped up the bags again and we stood up facing our parents, just as they said their last goodbye to Grandpa.

"My son and my daughter, please do be careful, I pray for the best for you both", Splinter said

"Thank you master", they both said

They gave each other hugs, then they turned and faced us.

"You girls want to come with us to the airport?", Calli asked

"Please", Ellie said, sadly

They smiled sadly and they picked up their gym bags and they hugged us close to us as we walked out of the lair.

Calli's Pov...  
We arrived at the airport to see many soldier's getting on planes to the middle east and we saw our planes was boarding the soldier's we would be traveling with. We had a few minutes before we had to board and we faced the girls. Florrie came up to us with sadness and we knelt down and we took her in our arms.

"I will miss you Mommy and Daddy", she said, hugging us

We hugged her tightly and I kissed her forehead. "We will miss you too Little Peach", Calli said

Florrie let a single tear fall from her eye and I wiped it away carefully.

"Can you promise us one thing?", Calli asked

"Yes", she said

"Try not to grow taller than me when I get back", Calli teased

Florrie giggled. "I can't promise that", she said

We both chuckled and she kissed her forehead. We stood up and Julie came over to us.

"I will miss you guys", Julie said, rubbing her head in Calli's chest

We both hugged each other close, and I stroked her cheek and she looked up to me with tears in her eyes.

"We will miss you too Sunflower", I said

She let a few tears fall from her eyes and Calli rubbed her head with her hand softly.

"Hey honey, wanna see if you can master the bars, by the time we get back home", I said

Julie smiled a bit. "Yeah that can be a goal, I will master before you guys can come back home and you can see it", she said, happily

"Good practice hard", Calli said, smiling

"Don't worry I will no doubt about that", she said, smiling up to her.

We smiled at her, then we faced Ellie who was already crying.

"Come here honey", Calli said

Ellie wiped away a few years then she walked over to us. We pulled her into a hug and she started crying in my chest.

"I want to go with you", she said

"We need you here, to take care of your sisters and the family. Can you do that for me?", I asked

Ellie pulled back a bit and she smiled a bit, then she nodded her head.

"That's my little leader", I said, rubbing her head

Ellie smiled and we hugged her tightly to us. Ellie hugged us both very tight like it was the last time she would see us.

"Hamato, let's go!", someone called out

We looked back to the commander waving a lighted red stick to the plane.

"It's time girls", Calli said, about to cry

"Okay Mama", they all said

We gave each other a big tight and loving group hug, then we slowly pulled away from it. We picked up our bags and we started to run off to the plane.

"Look out for each other now!", I called out

"Good bye Mom and Dad I love you!", Ellie called out

"I love you guys!", Julie called out

"Bye Mommy Bye Daddy", Florrie called out

We ran on to the plane's platform and we looked back to see the girls waving and we waved back.

"I love you my baby girls!", Calli called out

"We love you with all our hearts!", I called out

Ellie's Pov…  
The plane's platform started to rise and we kept waving till we could no longer see our parents. The plane started to run down the runway and it slowly got high in the air, then it disappeared into the night. I let tears flow down my cheeks and I looked at my sisters crying. I picked up Florrie in my arm and I hugged Julie with my other.

"I miss them already", Florrie said, crying

"I know I do too sissy", I said, crying too

"I hope they will come back home soon", Julie said, crying in my chest

"Me too sissy", I said, rubbing her head "Come on lets go home"

We walked out of the airport and we walked the 5 blocks back home to the lair. As we came inside the others looked at with concern. Florrie ran to Donnie and he took her into his arm rubbing her back. Julie ran to Mikey and he hugged her tightly to him, while she cried in his shoulder.

I started to cry again and I felt a paw go on my shoulder and I looked up to see my grandfather looking at me with concern. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged back tightly and I started to cry in his robe. He rubbed my head and I started crying harder.

"You parents are very strong and brave Eleanora, I know that will come back home to us", Splinter said

"I hope so too", I said

He kissed my forehead and I hugged him tighter to me. After a little while it was getting late and everyone was starting to head off to bed.

"Ellie can we sleep with you tonight?", Florrie asked

"Of course you guys, here come on", I said

I lead them upstairs and we walked into my bedroom. I climbed into bed and Julie and Florrie laid close on the sides of me. I hugged them both with my arms and they slowly fell asleep. I looked up to the ceiling, imaging my parents flying on the plane.

"I love you Mom and Dad, please be safe and come home soon", I said, crying softly

I slowly started to fall asleep, praying that my parents; my guiders, my leaders, my influences, and an apart of my heart would come home soon. I held my sisters close to me as I fell into a light and sleepless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Calli's Pov…  
Leo and I were quiet on our journey to the middle east. We traveled for 2 days and we found out were being deported to Firebase Phoenix, a camp in the Korgenal Valley in Kunar Province, Afghanistan. I looked out the small window of the plane to see a huge a valley with tall mountains and forests surrounding them, then I saw a camp behind a mountain. It was about as long as 30 football fields and it had a runway for jets.

I let out a quiet sigh and I faced forward again. I felt Leo wrap his arm around my shoulder and I looked up to him.

"Are you okay?", he asked

"Yeah I am, I am just really thinking a lot about the girls", I said

"I know I have been too ever since we took off", Leo said

"I hope that they will all be okay", I said "They looked so heartbroken"

"I hope they will too, but I know they will be strong and I know they will be there for each other and for the others", Leo said

I smiled a bit, then Leo kissed my forehead, hugging me to him. I hugged him around his chest, then we felt the plane starting to move down closer and closer to the ground.

"This is it", Leo said

"Yeah, you nervous?", I asked

"A little, you?", Leo asked

"A little bit, but I know we will be okay", I said

Leo smiled, then we felt the plane touch the ground. As it landed I fell backwards, but Leo caught me in his arms, before I could of fallen out of my seat. He held me close to him as the plane speeded down the runway. Soon the plane came to a stop and the platform began to slowly drop to the ground. When it fully opened, soldiers were rushing out of the plane and running to the camp. Leo and I grabbed our gym bags quickly and we ran out behind the others.

We ran inside the camp and we all stood in rows of 5. Leo and I stood together as 2 commanders, wearing dark green uniforms with badges covering the shirts, green caps with a golden eagle spreading out its wings and black shiny shoes, come out in front of us all.

"Welcome to Firebase Phoenix, now we want you all to know that this will be the hardest thing you will ever do in your life", one commander said "We will make sure that your time here in this camp will change every bit about yourself"

"When your name is called step forward!", the other commander said "Brown, Michael!"

The soldier stepped forward. "Clark, Robert!"

He stepped beside the other solider and the commander continued doing roll call.

"Hamato, Callista!", he called out

I gasped a bit and I stepped forward. "Hamato, Leonardo!", he called out

Leo stepped beside me, then commander continued doing roll call. After at least an hour, the commander finished and the other one stood beside him and they both stood very straight.

"Follow march!", he yelled

We marched in a row and they lead us to the middle of the camp. I looked around to see soldiers training in obstacle courses, commanders talking with each other, jets flying above our heads, and a commander yelling and running with a group of men with guns out of the camp. It was all fascinating to see what life was like in the camp and we continued marching, then we stopped at the middle of the camp.

It had a silver flag pole with the American flag blowing in the wind and a few speakers around it and few soldiers standing in watching stances around it. One of the commanders formed us in lines of 8 and the other commander pointed at each solider to either go with the ones at the flag pole. When Leo and I came up to the front, he pointed at one women solider to the right and she walked over to the right. He then pointed at man solider and pointed him to the left and he walked over.

As he pointed Leo he pointed him to the left. He stroked my hand softly and he walked over to the left. He then pointed at me, but before he pointed to where I needed to go, he waved his fingers towards him, to tell me to come here. One solider pushed me forward and I grunted a bit quietly, the commander looked at me with curiosity and I gave him a firm and serious look. He raised his hand up and he pointed to the right, the solider pushed me to the right and I walked down the path.

I looked back at Leo and I mouthed "I love you" to him. He mouthed back "I love you too" and I continued walking. I was being lead to a small building that was the hospital for the wounded. One women solider gave me a ticket to gain access and I took it from her and continued walking.

One women solider, that a few inches shorter than me with her thin black hair in a bun and brown eyes, came up beside me and she looked a me with a small smile.

"Hello", I said

"Hi", she said quietly "Are you new here? I don't think I have seen you here before"

"Yes, yes I am, I just got recruited", I said

"Oh well, welcome to the team", she said

"Thank you", I said "I'm Callista Hamato"

"Renee Vicksburg", she said

"So what position are you going into?", I asked

"I"m going in as a mechanic to work on small tanks", she said

"That sounds fascinating", I said

"It is, I love to work in mechanics", she said

"You kind of remind me of my brother Donnie", I said

She smiled. "What about you?", she asked

"A registered nurse in the hospital", I said

"Be warn, I have seen a lot of soldiers come back here injured badly", she said

"Thank you for warning me", I said

"Your welcome", she said "Good luck in training"

"Thank you and you too", I said

We smiled, then I waved a bit to her good bye as she went into to different direction and she waved back a bit and smiled. I smiled then I continued walking then I reached the hospital. One commander held out his hand for me to stop and I showed him my ticket and I gave it to him and he looked at it.

"Hamato?", he asked

"Yes sir", I said, firmly

He gave it back to me and stood in watching stance and I walked up the stairs inside the building, where I was greeted by a woman doctor with blonde hair in a ponytail and green eyes.

"You must be Callista Hamato, I heard that you were coming in", she said, nicely "I'm Dr. Amelia Johnston"

"Yes mam", I said

"Follow me", she said

She lead me to the emergency room, where I was seeing soldiers practicing with dummies on how to stop blood pressure and wounds from bleeding out.

"This is where you will receive your training", she said "I want you to show me what you know so I can show you the proper skills on how to help the wounded"

"Yes mam", I said

She lead me over to a practice dummy laying on a hospital bed, with an open wound on its side.

"Now I am going to activate this and I am going to test your skills on how to stop a wound from bleeding out from a bullet wound", she said

I stood beside the dummy and she pressed a red button. The dummy started up and it started breathing heavily.

"I'm hit, I need help", it said

I quickly got sprung into action. I immediately put a breathing mask over its mouth and I started pumping air into its system. I stuck a needle into his arm and I attached it to an ivy bag. I took out bandages, bandages and tweezers from a drawer and cabinet. I quickly used the tweezers and I opened the wound up more to find the bullet and I found it deep inside. I pulled it out and I poured the alcohol on the wound. I placed a towel over it and I started to stitch up the wound. I wrapped bandages around its stomach and I hooked him up to a heart monitor.

Dr. Johnston looked at me with surprise and an impressed look.

"You are quite skilled, Hamato", she said

"Thank you mam, I learned this from my brother", I said

"I expect big things out of you", she said

I smiled a bit, then she lead me to the next station in training.

Leo's Pov..  
Our commander lead us to this dirt field and the others stand in rows of 15.

"Drop down and give me 40 and don't let me see you touch the ground!", he yelled

He blew a whistle and we all dropped to the ground and started to do push ups. I continued doing each one low to the ground and our commander walked around us as he watched us. He stopped in front of me as I did them and I kept going lower to the ground , letting out small breaths.

"Hamato I am impressed", he said "I want to see more of this effort if you are going to be commander"

"Yes sir", I said, doing another push up

He proceeded on and I continued doing push ups. After I finished I stood up and I did a salute standing straight. The commanders looked at me with impressed looks as I finished first before anyone else did. After everyone finished, we stood facing the commander.

"Run to the end of the camp there is a course waiting for you! Move! Move! Move!", he yelled

We started running and I ran beside an African American solider that was as tall as me.

"Hey", he said, nudging me in the shoulder

I looked over at him.

"Sorry that your wife got pushed by Williams", he said

"You know him?", I asked

"Yeah trained with him last year, he is tough with the women here", he said

"Thank you for telling me that", I said

"No worries, I'm Tyresse Coleman", he said

"Leonardo Hamato", I said

"Your wife is beautiful", Tyresse said

"Thank you, that is kind of you", I said "She is tough and strong, nothing can bring her down"

"She reminds a bit of my wife Sasha", he said

"Where are you from?", I asked

"Chicago, you?", he asked

"Manhattan", I said

"I did live there for a little while till my wife and kids and I decided to move to Chicago to be near family", he said

"How many kids?", I asked

"I have three sons, you have any kids?", he asked

"Three girls", I said

"Keep you on your feet?", he asked

"Most of the time, my eldest is turning 15 this year", I said

"My son just turned 5 last week", he said "I was able to stay on his birthday, then I got notified I was going to be deported again"

But before I could say anything else we arrived our next destination.

"GO! GO! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!", the commander yelled

We started running to the course and I came over to a wooden wall with a rope. I jumped up and I grabbed the rope and I started climbing over. I let go of the rope and I jumped down over the side. I ran to a mud pit with barbed wire above it. I got down on my knees and I started crawling under. The mud was very sticky and I was starting to sink into it. I grunted hard to get unstuck and I continued to crawl fast. I made it out and I came to tires lined up together. I quickly stepped threw each of them and I came to the last obstacle, swinging over a pool of water.

I climbed up the ladder and I took a hold of the rope and I swung across it and landed on the other side. I jumped down from the platform and I ran over to the commanders and I did a salute to them.

"Impressive solider, move on to the next course! Go now!", he said

I started to run and I was letting out quick breaths as I felt sweat pour down from my forehead as I continued running to the next course of training.

Calli's Pov…  
After completing 10 hours of training, I was finally dismissed to the mess hall for dinner. I walked out of the hospital and I slowly walked to the mess hall. As I opened the doors I saw many soldiers sitting on the bench tables, eating a tray of food or they were in line getting food from the table, that was serving.

I looked around for Leo and I saw him walking with African American solider. Leo was limping a little bit and I walked over quickly to him.

"Leo", I said

Leo looked up and he quickly walked over to me and we hugged each other close and tightly. Leo rubbed my back and kissed my cheek.

"Are you okay?", I asked in concern

"Don't worry honey I am fine", Leo said

"So you must be Callista", the solider said

"Yes I am", I said, smiling and holding out my hand.

He smiled back. "I'm Tyresse, Leonardo told me a lot about you", he said, shaking my hand

"You two in the same district?", I asked

"Yes we were training together down at the far side of the camp", Leo said

"How was it?", I asked

"Very hard", Tyresse said

"Yeah it was, but it was worth it", Leo said

"Well at least you both are you okay", I said, smiling

"What about you? How was training in the hospital?", Leo asked

"Well it was long but I did learn how to stop high blood pressure, remove a bullet from wound, CPR, and how to put a cast on a broken body part", I said

Leo smiled. "Woah you did learn a lot", he said

"Well they did say I did quite well for a first timer, I guess learning from Donnie really paid off", I said

"No doubt about that", Leo said

I smiled. "Come on lets get dinner", I said

We lined up and got red trays and we got roast beef, mashed potatoes, corn, and a cup of water, then we sat down and we started to eat.

"I heard that you and Leo have daughters", Tyresse said

"Yes we have three of them", I said "Here I have a picture"

I opened my jacket and I pulled out a small picture from inside pocket, of the girls sitting together at the beach, and I handed it to him. He smiled at the picture then at us.

"You have beautiful girls", he said "Your eldest looks like you Callista"

We smiled, then he looked back at the picture.

"And your middle one looks like you Leo and your youngest looks like both of you", he said "What are their names?"

"Our eldest is Eleanora, our middle is Julietta, and our youngest is Florence", Leo said

"Those names are beautiful, are you guys Italian?", he asked

"Well I am", I said "I'm from Florence, Italy"

"Woah way neat", he said

I smiled, then he handed me back the photo. We continued eating and talking for a little while till the bells rung outside, meaning it was time for everyone to head to their barracks. Tyresse said goodbye to me before he left for his and Leo's barrack on the west side of the camp.

"You can come for a little bit at my barrack", I said

Leo smiled. "Okay but just for a little bit, since I don't want to get in trouble", he said

I smiled and I took his hand we walked out of the mess hall. I lead him by the hospital and I took him to a building of where the nurses slept. I lead him to my own room. I had a small room with a bed, a desk and chair, and a small window. We sat down on the bed and I opened my gym bag and I gasped a bit.

I pulled out a yellow dance ribbon and a little ballerina figure, wearing a teal tutu.

"Its Julie's ribbon and Florrie's ballet figure I gave her", I said

"How did those get in there?", Leo asked

"They must of snuck them in my bag when we were saying good bye to the others", I said

"Those little sneaks", Leo said, chuckling

I giggled and I looked in my bag again to see a piece of paper. I gently took it out and I placed my hand over my mouth, letting a few tears run down my cheeks.

"Oh Ellie", I said "It's the picture she made us when she was 3 years old"

Leo smiled warmly at it. It was a picture of the whole family on it with their weapons in their hands, smiling.

"I am so glad we still have it", I said, crying

Leo smiled, then he wrapped his arm around me. He wiped away my tears and I smiled. I held the items close to my heart and I placed them gently on my side table. I faced Leo and he gave me a kiss on the lips. I kissed back with love and I started to pull him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his neck. Leo placed his hand behind my head to deepen the kiss and he laid down on top of me, not breaking the kiss. Leo's hands began exploring my body and his hands began to go under my shirt.

I moaned as his warm hands stroked my belly. Leo chuckled and he pushed my shirt up and he started kissing it. I moaned as I stretched up to feel his kisses better and he started kissing slowly all over. I moan closing my eyes and he gave a few teasing licks. I giggled and I pulled my shirt above my head and he started kissing back up to my lips again. My hands came up behind his waist and I started to pull his shirt above his head. It fell on the ground and Leo laid on me, making our stomachs touch.

We continued making out for a little bit, then Leo pulled away, smiling stroking my head. But then he frowned.

"I better get going", Leo said, a bit disappointed

"Okay", I said, disappointed

Leo slowly got off of me and he put hist shirt back on. I put mine back on as well and I stood up and faced him.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow", I said

"Yeah, tomorrow", he said

I stroked his cheek and I gave him a kiss on the lips. He chuckled and I pulled away, smiling.

"Better?", I asked

"Yes", he said

I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Sergeant Leonardo", I said, giggling

Leo chuckled. "And I will see you tomorrow Nurse Callista", he said, chuckling

I giggled and we gave each other a loving kiss, holding each others hands. We pulled away after a few moments and our hands slowly slid out of each others grips and Leo left my room, looking back at me. I smiled and he smiled back then he closed the door.

Leo's Pov..  
I let out a sigh of content and I walked out of the nurses barracks. I walked down the dirt path road to my barrack. I went to my bunk bed that I was sharing with Tyresse and he was sleeping on the top bunk while I had the bottom.

I heard him snoring a bit and I chuckled silently to myself and I unzipped my gym bag. I gasped a bit as I found Ellie's stuffed turtle in my bag and I pulled it out. I then found Julie's gold medal in there too and I held them both close to them, shocked that they did the same thing for me too like Calli. I noticed a CD on my music player and I picked it up.

It had "Our favorite song Leonardo and Florence Hamato" on it and I gasped knowing it was the song that I sing to Florrie to help her get to sleep at night. I felt tears in my eyes as I pulled each item close to me. I placed Ellie's turtle on my nightstand and I placed Julie's medal on the turtles neck.

I took out my CD player and I placed my headphones in my ears and I put the CD inside the player. I took Ellie's turtle and Julie's gold medal in my arms and I hugged them tightly to me as it these were the only things I have of them with me and I hit the play button and it started to play a beautiful guitar strum and I cried softly, falling asleep to the music. It was "Father and Daughter by Paul Simon"

If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream

And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are  
Just open your window and follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star

I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever  
And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever  
And never leave 'til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

Trust your intuition  
It's just like goin' fishin'  
You cast your line and hope you get a bite  
But you don't need to waste your time  
Worryin' about the market place  
Try to help the human race  
Struggling to survive its harshest night

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

Trust your intuition  
It's just like goin' fishin'  
You cast your line and hope you get a bite  
But you don't need to waste your time  
Worryin' about the market place  
Try to help the human race  
Struggling to survive its harshest night


	21. Chapter 21

Ellie's Pov…  
Its been a few days since our parents had left to the middle east. We all missed them very much, knowing we would not see them for a long time. It was the hardest for me and my sisters and I tried my best to comfort them both. I prayed every night that they would come home soon and safely and be with us all. I kept the badges I made for both of them under my pillow, it made me feel a little bit more comfortable, because it made like they were standing over me and watching me.

It was a cool Friday afternoon, and I was struggling to get through the day as I could not stop thinking about my parents. I could not barely focus in my classes and Tony and his friends looked concerned at me while we were sitting together at lunch at the amphitheater. I told them it's not a big deal, but they didn't buy it. As I went back to my locker from Japanese 3 class, I walked outside to head over to the elementary school to pick up my sisters, but Tony walked up beside me, looking at me with concern.

"Ellie, wait", he said

I stopped and I faced him. "What's bothering you? I'm concerned about you", he said

"It's nothing Tony honestly", I said

I was about to walk away but he grabbed me gently but the arm and he faced me towards him. He looked at me with concern in his eyes, begging me to tell him. I turned my head away from him and I let a single tear come down my cheek.

"Ellie", he said

I started letting more tears run down my cheeks and I started crying.

"Hey come here", he said

He hugged me close to him and I hugged him tightly towards me and I started crying in to his chest. He held me close rubbing my back.

"What's wrong?", he asked

"My parents….they got….deported….to the middle east", I said, looking up to him

"Oh Ellie, I am so sorry", Tony said

I continued to cry as he held me close to him. I held him for a little while then I slowly pulled away. We sat down on the bench behind us and he wrapped his arm, around me and I blushed a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Tony I am sorry, I just couldn't hold it in much longer", I said, wiping away my tears

"Ellie you don't need to be sorry, I know how you feel", he said "My Dad was sent to the middle east too"

"Are you kidding me?", I asked

"I am not, he got deported to Iraq last week", he said

"Oh my gosh I am sorry", I said

"It's okay, he said he would be back in 5 months. He works as an army guard for a submarine port", Tony said "What do your parents work as?"

"My Mom works as a registered nurse in an army hospital and my Dad works as a commander in the battle field", I said "Unfortunately I don't know when they will be coming back home"

"I am sorry Ellie, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'll be here for you, okay?", he said

"Thank you Tony, I really appreciate this", I said, smiling a bit

Tony smiled. "There is that happy girl again", he said

I blushed a deeper pink in the cheeks and I looked down at the ground, giggling.

"Hey do you want to maybe hang out on Friday next week?", he asked "I have no plans going on"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome", I said, smiling

He smiled. "Great, I can't wait", he said

I smiled and he helped me stand up. "I hope things will get better for you Ellie", he said

"Thank you Tony, and thank you for being here there", I said

"Anything for you", he said

I smiled and I gave him a hug around him his waist. He wrapped his arms slowly around me and he hugged me towards him. We hugged for a few moments then we pulled away smiling at each other.

"I'll see you on Monday", he said

"Okay, I'll see you then", I said

"Bye Ellie", he said, smiling

"Bye Tony", I said, smiling back

He rubbed my shoulder a bit, before walking off. I smiled at him as he walked off. To me he was such a great guy, so sweet and so understanding. I am starting to fall more deeper in love with him. I hope that someday I will have enough courage to tell him how I feel about him.

I walked down the stairs and I started walking down the sidewalk. After a few minutes of walking I made it to the school and I went through the gate to find my sisters. I found Florrie sitting on a bench looking down at the ground sadly. She was wearing a white sweater with a flower design, light pink pants, and white flats. She had a little light pink flower in her ponytail and she had little light pink scarf around her neck. I walked over to her and I sat down beside her, rubbing her back.

"Hey sissy", I said

She looked up to me with sadness and I pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?", I asked

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Florrie, you ready to go home?", I asked

"Yeah, can you carry me?", she asked

"Sure here, come here", I said

I picked her up in my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder, hugging around me. I held my arm under her butt and I rubbed her back as I walked off to find Julie. I found her sitting under an oak tree. She was wearing a jean shirt with orange coral colored pants and light teal flats with little white bows on them. She had her bangs pinned on both sides of her head and when she looked up to me, she quickly got up and ran over to me. I hugged her with one arm tightly and she hugged me around the waist.

"Hey Julie", I said, rubbing her head

"I'm glad you are here", she said quietly

I hugged her tightly to me and I pressed my head against hers.

"Come on girls, lets go home", I said

We walked out of the school yard and we walked for a little while till we made it to the subway station. We waited for a few moments till our train arrived and we climbed inside. After a few minutes of riding we got off and we climbed up the stairs over to the sidewalk. We walked around an corner and we made sure no one was looking then we walked inside an alley. I slowly and quietly pulled over the manhole cover and Julie and Florrie climbed inside.

I quietly pulled the cover over again and I climbed down the ladder. We made it inside the lair and we found our family in the living room watching T.V. They looked behind us and smiled a bit, seeing that we are home. But they frowned seeing us frowning as well.

"Hey girls, how was school?", Mikey asked

"Not good", Julie said

"Mine was sad", Florrie said

I hugged them both close to me and Julie walk upstairs and I let Florrie down as she started following her. Mikey came over to me and he wrapped his arm around me, looking at me with concern.

"What about you Ellie Bug?", he asked

"I couldn't barely focus in school", I said

"I'm sorry", he said, rubbing my arm

I let out a sigh of sadness and I slowly climbed upstairs to my bedroom.

Florrie's Pov…  
I sighed sadly as I dropped my backpack by the stairs and I slowly walked over to the stairs. I started walking over to my room and I sensed that Aunt Venus was watching me. I didn't look at her and I slowly opened my bedroom door and I walked inside, closing the door, leaving it open a bit.

I looked around in my room. I had ballet dance room with mirrors wallpaper and light wooden floors. I had a white ballet barre on one side of the room and I had my favorite dancer posters on the walls. I had a little black wardrobe with sparkles with dance costumes my Mom and Aunt April gave me when I was little. The ceiling had neon colored spotlights hanging down from it and my bed had a white cover with teal ballet slippers and dance dresses on it and teal decorative pillows with white beads in leafy patterns. Behind my bed was a message written in black and cursive saying,

Dance, like no one is watching you.

I slowly walked over to my bed and I climbed on top of it. I kicked off my shoes and they landed softly on the floor. I sat crisscrossed and I  
took out a medium sized teal heart box from under my pillow and I set it out in front of me. I opened it carefully and I saw many photos of my family neatly piled up on each other. I took them all out and I started going through each one. They were all from birthdays, training sessions, the summer vacation we went up to Uncle Casey's cabin, Christmas from last year, and New Year's Eve. As I came down to the last set of photos, it was just me, my sisters, and our parents.

I looked at them sadly seeing our parents with each of us. But as I came down to the last photo, I felt tears mist welling in my eyes. It was a photo of me in my Dad's arms, smiling down at me, resting my head on his chest. Julie was in Ellie's arms, and they were hugging each other tightly. Ellie was looking up to our Mom and she had kissed her forehead. I let a few tears fall from my eyes and they landed on the photo, I used my scarf to wipe them away and I held the photo close to my heart, crying.

Venus's Pov…  
I heard crying upstairs and I walked upstairs down the hall to hear Florrie crying in her room. I opened the door slowly and I saw her holding her stuffed dolphin, that Ellie gave her when she was born, in her arms tightly and a photo in her right hand. She was crying with tears flowing down her cheeks and I slowly walked inside.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?", I asked

She cried some more and I sat down beside her. She leaned her head on my arm and I took her in my arms and I hugged her close to me. She started crying hard in my chest and I rubbed the back of her head gently, kissing her forehead.

"Florrie what's wrong?", I asked

"I miss Mommy and Daddy", she said, calming down a bit

"Oh honey, I know you do very much", I said, rubbing her back.

She continued to cry and I started rocking her in my arms. I started humming a song that Chung I used to hum to me when I was in pain and distress. She started to calm down as I rocked her back and forth in my arms while rubbing her back gently. Soon she stopped crying and she looked up to me with tear stained cheeks and pure sadness. I wiped away her tears gently with my hand and I kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry that this is hurting you", I said

Florrie sighed. "It's not your fault Aunt Venus, I just miss them so much", she said

"I know you do, I know this is very hard for you and your sisters", I said

Florrie sniffed a bit and she rubbed her eye. I looked around to see the photos spread out on her bed.

"Did they give you these photos?", I asked

"Yes, they gave them to me on my birthday last year, they said Florence this is all you will need to keep and remember everything", she said

"Oh sweetie", I said, stroking her cheek.

She laid her head on my chest and I hugged her close to me, stroking her head gently.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone you really love", I said

"You do?", she asked

"Yes, I lost my master when I was young, and it was very hard for me. He died before he could teach me all the lessons of becoming a shinobi.", I said

Florrie looked up to me with concern. "What happened to him?", she asked

"He was killed….by a monster", I said

"I'm so sorry", she said, sadly

"It's okay, I know he is in a better place now", I said

"Were you scared?", she asked

"I was, but I knew he would always be here with me, even though we are far apart from each other", I said

"Like Mom and Dad?", she asked

"Yes, just like that", I said "Even though they are very far away from you and your sisters, they will always be with you, in your hearts", I said, laying a finger on her heart.

Florrie smiled a bit then she hugged me. I hugged her in return and I rubbed her head.

"Just remember honey, I will be here for you whenever you need it", I said

"Thank you Aunt Venus", she said

"Your welcome sweetheart", I said

"Do you want to see my new dance move I mastered?", she asked

I smiled. "Of course", I said

Florrie smiled and she got off the bed. She stood on her tip toes and spun slowly across the room, then she stopped and she pushed off a bit with her back foot and she spun on her foot with her arms in the air. I smiled proudly and I clapped a bit.

"That was great Florrie, your parents would be proud of you", I said

Florrie smiled happily, then she did a little bow, which made me giggle.

Julie's Pov…  
I walked downstairs towards the dojo, wearing black gymnastic shorts and a short sleeved yellow shirt. I tied my hair in a tight bun and I walked over to the bars with a padded red and blue mat underneath them. I jumped up to the lowest bar and I started to flip over it, turning my hands with each flip. But as I tried to flip over the bar again, I only get about halfway there and my grips on the bar loosen and I fall on to the mat, on my stomach. I let out a sigh of frustration and sadness and I stand up again.

I jump up to the bar again and I started flipping around more faster and faster. I flip to try and reach the higher bar but my hands didn't reach and I fall face first on the mat again. I let a few tears fall from my eyes and on to the mat. I sit up and I pulled my knees close to my chest and I start crying softly.

Raph's Pov…  
I felt very sorry for the girls. I hated seeing them this upset. I was going to go to the dojo to check up on Julie and see how she was holding up. I opened the doors and I heard soft crying. I looked over to see Julie was on the mat with her knees close to her chest, wiping away her tears. I got a look of concern and I started walking over to her, then I knelt down to her, rubbing her back.

"Aw Julie, hey hey, what's the matter Little Snapper, what's wrong?", I asked, in concern

She looked up to me with pain and sadness. "Nothing", she said

"Come on Julie it's okay, you can tell me", I said

She sniffed a little bit and wiped away a few tears. "I miss my parents so much", she said

She started crying again, looking down at the floor.

"Hey now, come here", I said, holding out my arms for her.

She climbed on my lap and I hugged her tightly to my chest, rubbing her back. She laid her head on my chest and she hugged me tightly to her, not wanting to let me go. We hugged each other for a little while, then she started calm down.

"And I am angry that I can't master the high bars", she said, looking at me "I want to master them so much"

"I know how that feels", I said "I know how it feels to want something so badly"

"You do?", she asked

"Yeah, when I was your age I wanted to be the leader of our team, but it was taken away from me because of my anger inside me", I said

"I'm sorry", she said

"It's okay, but even though I didn't become leader I still didn't give up on training hard on becoming a ninja, I kept my hopes up and I am skilled now and I'm loving it.", I said

She smiled up to me. "You know your right, I should keep my hopes up", she said

I smiled down at her and rubbed her head. "Ada girl", I said

She laughed a little bit, then she hugged me around my chest. I chuckled and I hugged her towards me, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Uncle Raphie", she said

"Anytime Little Snapper", I said, rubbing her back "Want me to show you little trick on how to master them?"

"Sure", she said

I set her down on the ground beside me, then I walked up to the bars. I jumped up and I started flipping on it.

"You see the thing, is want to try push your body as hard as you can up when you want to switch bars. You don't want to do too hard or you will miss it and go over it. Make it seem like you are reaching for a huge goal and when you reach it you accomplished it", I said, flipping up to the next bar

I flipped it off the bar and landing doing front flips, landing on my feet. I looked back at Julie and she looked at me with amazement.

"Now you try it", I said

"O-okay", she said, a bit unsure

She walked over to the bars and I walked behind her and I placed my hands on her hips to help her up to the bar. I stood back and she started doing flips and twirls on the bar.

"Alright Julie, now just keep looking at the bar and think about it hard, believe you can reach that goal", I said

She looked at it seriously and when she did another flip forward letting go of the other bar. I walked up in front of the higher bar as she reached up high with her hands and she gripped the bar and she did a back flip around it, then she held herself in the air.

"Wahoo!", she cheered

"Ada girl Julie!", I cheered

She laughed as she did another back flip then she flipped forward and she let go of the bar and she flipped and landed in my arms, making us both fall backwards.

"I did it!", she said happily "I can't believe it!"

"Just keep your hopes and expectations high Julie, master this and you can make bigger goals", I said "And you can set this goal to show you parents that you could do it"

She smiled and she hugged me again. I rubbed her head, then I slowly moved my arm around her neck and I started giving her a noogie, laughing.

"Aww Raphie come on", she said, struggling to get loose

I laughed some more and I kissed her cheek, while continuing do it. I let her go and she fell off of me laughing.

"You are very sneaky you know that?", she said

"Hey, I am ninja I am suppose to be sneaky", I said laughing

She rolled her eyes playfully and we both started laughing

Ellie's Pov...  
I sat in the living room on the couch. I took out my sketch pad from my backpack and I laid in on my legs and I opened it up to my assignment I was working on during art class. I took out a blue folder with a dolphin jumping out of the water on it, and opened it and I took out the assignment paper from the pocket.

I read over the instructions, telling me that I have to do draw something that makes your heart complete. I opened my coat and I took out a small photo of my parents with us in the middle, smiling happily. I smiled a bit at it and I set beside me, then I started sketching out the photo. After at least an hour, I finished doing myself and my sisters, then I started sketching my parents.

I wanted to get ever little detail of their facial features and I kept drawing without blinking, not wanting to mess up. After at least another half an hour I finished the sketch. But as I stared at it, tears came running down my cheeks and I started crumbling up the paper in my hands and I tore it off of the pad and I threw it on the ground. I threw my sketch pad and pencil off my lap in front of me, and I just broke down crying in my hands.

Donnie's Pov…  
I heard someone crying, just as I was writing notes on an experiment I was working on. I set my pencil down on the desk and I got up from my chair and I walked out of the lab to see my niece Ellie crying on the couch. I quickly walked over to her and she looked up to me with sadness and I sat down beside her and I quickly took her in my arms and she started crying hard in my shoulder. I leaned back on the couch with her in my arms and I rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down.

She continued crying hard and she hugged me tightly around my neck. I rocked her slowly in my arms, and she started calming down. She let out shaky breathes and I rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?", I asked

She pulled back a bit, shaking her head. "No, I am not", she said

Tears fell from her cheeks as she closed her eyes looking down. I looked at her with sadness and I wiped away her tears from her cheeks with my hand gently.

"I am sorry Einstein, I know you are the most effected by all of this", I said "I know you are not used to this"

"It's not like I don't want them to do something good for our country, I am just sad that they will be gone for a long time", Ellie said

"I know, I know it was hard for you when your Dad left for Japan when you were little and you didn't see him for 7 months and your mother leaving you as well, it's okay to be sad about that, since she has always been there for you", I said

"They mean so much to me, and I don't want to loose them", Ellie said

"I know you don't, I know they are your inspirations, and I know you love them very much", I said, stroking her cheek

Ellie smiled a bit, then I noticed a crumbled up ball of paper by my foot. I leaned over and I picked it up. I uncrumbled it and my eyes went wide seeing what Ellie had made.

"Did you make this?", I asked

"Yeah, but its no good", she said

"What are you talking about? This is fantastic", I said, impressed

"You really think so?", she asked

"This is amazing, this is better than what I can do", I said

"Thank you, it was for a school assignment", she said

"Well you could always do it again", I said

She smiled. "Okay I will do that", she said

I smiled and I picked up her sketchpad and pencil off the floor, and I handed them to her. She started redrawing the crumbled sketch, smiling a little bit.

"I am curious, what made you get into art Ellie?", I asked

"Well, when I little I loved to be with Grandpa in his room, and this book fell from off a shelf. It opened and I saw all these photos of art from the Renaissance book he named you all from. Seeing all those creations made me wonder if I could ever be like them, so I decided that I should start doing art so I could just be like those famous artists", she said

I smiled and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "You should be proud of yourself Ellie", I said

Ellie smiled. "Thank you", she said

"You are well on your way of accomplishing your goal", I said, rubbing her back

Ellie smiled at me, then she continued drawing her sketch. I continued watching her draw for awhile, then I got up from the couch and I walked into the kitchen to make her favorite beverage peach ice tea. I made a glass for myself then I walked back into the living room to see Ellie had finished her sketch and she smiled satisfied.

"I have to say this one looked better than the last one", she said, showing me it

"I agree, it does look better", I said

I handed her a glass of tea, and she smiled. I sat down beside her with my glass and we smiled at each other.

"Glad to see you feeling better Einstein", I said

"Well you did make me feel better", she said

I smiled and we clanked our glasses together and we drank our peach tea.

Mikey's Pov….  
After a little while it was around seven in the evening, the girls came downstairs looking a bit better than what they did when they came home. I came walking up to them, hugging them all to me.

"Hey girls, how are you guys feeling?", I asked

"We are doing a little bit better", Ellie said, quietly

"Yeah we are hanging in there", Julie said

"Oh well, would having pizza for dinner make you girls feel a little bit more better?", I asked

They smiled at each other, then up to me.

"Yeah that does sound good", Ellie said

"Yeah, that does, I need a little bit of sweet pizza anyways", Florrie said

We all laughed. "Great, I'll start preparing it", I said

The girls watched from the other side of the island in the middle of the kitchen as I started flipping the dough. But as I flipped it in the air one last time, it didn't fall back in my hands.

"Where did it go?", Julie asked

"Um..Julie", Florrie said, pointing to the ceiling

We looked up to see the dough had stuck to the ceiling. I tried jumping to see if I could get it down, but I couldn't reach it. But as I jumped again, the dough fell from the ceiling and it splat on my face. The girls started laughing at me as I removed some dough away from my eyes to look at them.

"Good to see that one didn't fall flat", Ellie said

We all started laughing. "Hahaha very funny Ellie", I said, sarcastically

The girls giggled and we added in the toppings and cheese then we baked it in the oven. After waiting for at least a half and hour, the pizza finished baking and it let out a warm fresh scent.

"Mmmmm that smells good", Ellie said

"Yeah, I can't wait to get my teeth into that", Julie said

I chuckled and the girls helped set the table and I served the pizza on plates.

"Mmmm something smells good", Donnie said, as he walked in

"Yeah smells awesome", Raph said

"I agree", Venus said

We all sat at the table and we started eating. After a few minutes of eating, the girls looked satisfied from eating.

"Boy Uncle Mikey that hit the spot", Julie said

"Yeah I am feeling better already", Ellie said

"Well that's only half of it", I said

"There is more?", Florrie asked

I pulled out 3 chocolate covered Oreos and their eyes went wide.

"Yum! My favorite!", Ellie said

"Nothing beats that!", Julie said

I smiled and I bounced one off of Florrie's plate and it bounced in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm yummy", Florrie said, with a mouth full

I tossed one up in the air above Julie's head and she leaned back and it landed center in her mouth.

"Hole in one!", she said, chewing it

"Alright Ellie, time for the grand finale!", I said "Go long!"

I threw it across the room and Ellie ran after it. She kicked off from a beam and she turned upside down as the Oreo landed in her mouth. She landed on her feet and started eating it. She faced us with her hands in the air.

"Touchdown!", she said

"Yahoo!", we all cheered

Ellie laughed and she walked back over to us and I rubbed her head, and she giggled.

Splinter's Pov…  
I walked out of the dojo to see my children and granddaughters in the dinning room, smiling and laughing. I smiled seeing that my granddaughters looking happier than they have been in the last few days. After they finished clearing the table, I walked up to them.

"My granddaughters, may I speak with you?", I asked

"Yes Grandpa", they all said

I started walking towards the dojo and they followed me inside. I closed the doors and I walked over to the center and sat in lotus position, I lit a few candles as they knelt in front of me.

"I'm glad to see that you all are feeling better", I said

"We did had help from the others", Florrie said

I let out a sigh. "I remember when they were your age, they helped each other whenever times were tough for them", I said

"They did that?", Julie asked

"Yes, they did, but it was mostly your father that was there for them the most", I said

"Really?", Ellie asked

"Yes, he was always there to try and settle disputes or comfort his brothers", I said

"Woah I didn't know that", Julie said

I chuckled and I took a little photo of Leonardo when he was a child and I handed it to Eleanora, they looked at it curiously and they looked up to me.

"Grandpa, who is he?", Julie asked

"That Julietta, is your father when he was young", I said

"Woah that's him?", Ellie said, surprised

"How old was he?", Florrie asked

"He was your age in this photo, he was trying to master a weapon like you girls were doing", I said "And he was just as successful as you, my granddaughters"

They all smiled at me. "Arigato Splinter", they all said

I smiled. "You girls did remind me a lot about him when he was growing up", I said

"Really?", Ellie asked

"Yes, he always was wanting to try something new. He worked hard in training and he was always there to protect and comfort everyone. When he was Julietta's age, his skills greatly improved and I made him the leader of the team, because of his bravery and courage and gentleness", I said

"Wow this is fascinating", Julie said

"Yeah that is amazing", Florrie said

"Um..sensei, but how did Mom come into the family?", Ellie asked

I looked at her. "Your father brought her here. You see she was a young and skilled kunoichi like the rest of us. When we first met her we knew she was an honored ninja. But one night, we were told that her master Yani Shen was killed by my enemy the Foot Ninja Clan. She had no one, so we accepted her into our family and she became my daughter. But she was not only strong and brave in Ninjitsu but with family as well. She brought the one thing our family was missing: Love. She always brought light into every situation and she always knew how to bring serenity when someone was in distress", I said "I feel like I have known her my whole life, because she means that much to me"

They all smiled. "She seems like a very good kunoichi", Julie said

"Yeah and a good daughter, sister, and mom", Florrie said

"Well, I guess this considers us an honored family to have a brave and loving kunoichi and mom", Ellie said

"We are and I am honored that I have you as granddaughters", I said

They all smiled and they crawled over to me and they all hugged me close to them. I wrapped my arms around them and I kissed each of their foreheads.

"I love you, my granddaughters", I said

"We love you too Grandpa", they all said

I smiled warmly down at them, feeling my heart beat a little faster, and I hugged them all close to me. I smiled with my eyes closed as they reminded me of how it was to raise my children in my early days and how I was happier to have loving and skilled granddaughters in my life.


	22. Chapter 22

Calli's Pov…  
I was in an emergency room, treating a soldier that recently just came in from the battle field. I stuck a needle in his forearm and I attached it to an IV bag hanging from stand and I attached a facial mask to his mouth and I started him up on breathing machine. I lifted up his shirt and I dressed the wound with antibiotics and wrapped it up with bandages, that was on his right side.

I made sure that his heart level was a good and steady pace and I adjust the oxygen level on the tank.

"Alright you are going to be just fine", I said "The wound was not too severe and it didn't damage any important muscle tissue, you will be able to return in an about week's time"

"Thank...you", he said weakly

I gave him a smile. "You should get some rest, its been a long day for you", I said

He smiled a bit then he slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep. I walked out of the room and I quietly closed the door. I rubbed my head and I looked up at the clock in the hallway to see it was 8 o'clock in the evening. I couldn't believe I had worked for 14 hours today. We got a lot of soldiers in today that were injured badly in the battle field, from bullet wounds to broken limbs.

I cared for most of them and I was able to get them stabilized. I walked down the hallway and I was greeted by Dr. Johnston, who had just finished talking with another registered nurse.

"You did well today Hamato, I am glad to say I am promoting you to second class nurse", she said

"Oh thank you Dr. Johnston, this is an honor", I said

She smiled. "It's been a long day for you, go back to your room and get some rest", she said

"Yes mam", I said

I gave her a salute of respect and I walked down the hallway. I walked down the stairs out of the hospital to see the huge moon shining down on the camp and the stars were sparkling brightly. I smiled up to them as it reminded me off being on the rooftops in New York. I walked to the nurse barracks and I walked inside my room. I flopped down on my bed exhausted, I rubbed my face with my hands and I undid the bun in my hair. I sat up in bed and I stretched out the stiffness in my back and shoulders.

I sighed a bit, since I knew Leo was still in training with his district for about another hour and he wouldn't be able to come over to the barracks till then. I pulled my gym bag out from my under my bed and I pulled out my laptop. My home screen saver was of the kids and Leo have a water gun fight when we were still mutants. I smiled warmly at that and I clicked my video chat app at the bottom of the screen. I searched through my contacts and I found Ellie's name and I clicked it and it started connecting to request to chat with her.

Ellie's Pov…  
I was in my bedroom sitting on my bed finishing up an Japanese sign poster project. I was painting the signs with black paint and a think paint brush on a jade colored poster. I had my favorite song Brave by Sarah Barellies playing on my laptop as I was humming the tune and painting the signs. As I was painting, my laptop chimed and I paused the song to see my Mom was requesting to chat with me.

I smiled brightly and eagerly wanting to chat, since its been weeks since we last talked to each other. I sat up against my bed frame and I set my laptop on my lap and I accepted it. My mom appeared on the screen and I smiled happily, letting a few tears run down my cheeks.

"Hey baby", she said, crying a bit

"Hi Mama", I said

"How are you?", she asked

"I'm doing okay, I am happy that we are finally able to chat", I said

"Me too sweetheart", she said

She looked over and saw the poster on my bed.

"What are you doing? Some kind of project for school?", she asked

"Yeah I am making this poster with Japanese signs for Japanese 3 class", I said

"How are you doing in that class?", she asked

"Very great I have the best grade so far an 98%", I said

She smiled proudly. "That's my girl", she said

I giggled and smiled. "So how is working in the hospital?", I asked

"It was a rough day today, I am exhausted, I worked 14 hours today", she said

"Yikes, that's a long time", I said, surprised "Were a lot of soldiers injured?"

"A lot of soldiers came in from the battle field, and they all were seriously injured", she said "It was around the clock care for all of them"

"Are they okay?", I asked

"Yes they are all going to make it through", she said

"Thank goodness", I said, relieved

"So is everything going okay for you, you sisters, and everyone?", she asked

"We are hanging in there", I said

She smiled sadly. "I miss so much honey", she said

"I miss you a lot too Mom", I said "Um Mom can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure sweetheart, what's going on?", she asked

"I have…..a crush...and he wants me to hang out with him this weekend!", I said, excitedly

She gasped a bit, placing her hands over her mouth, then she smiled brightly.

"Tell me everything!", she said, excitedly

I smiled brightly. "Well he is very sweet and he is also very handsome", I said

"And who is this sweet and handsome boy?", she asked

I giggled. "His name is Antonio", I said

"Oh my gosh, my baby has a crush!", she said, excitedly

"But I need a little help though. He wants me to hang out this Friday with him and I am nervous. What should I do?", I asked

She smiled. "The most important thing is honey, is just to be yourself", she said

"Really?", I asked

"Yes, don't be something that you are not. If you show who you really are, you will do alright.", she said "It's the golden rule in life"

"Thanks Mom, this is helpful", I said

"Your welcome sweetheart", she said "Oh my baby is growing up so fast!"

I smiled and giggled.

Calli's Pov…  
I heard a few quick knocks on my door and I turned my head towards the door.

"Who is that?", Ellie asked

"I don't know", I said "Hang on sweetheart, its probably my officer"

I sat my laptop on the bed and I got up and walked over to the door. I opened the door and I was greeted with a warm smile by Leo. He leaned in and kissed me and I giggled and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Hey beautiful", Leo said

"Shhhhh", I whispered, placing a finger over my mouth

"What's going on?", he whispered

"I'm video chatting with Ellie and she doesn't know you are here with me", I whispered

"Oh I see, let me surprise her", he whispered

I giggled and I walked back to my bed, with Leo walking slowly and quietly behind me. I sat down on the bed and I sat my laptop in my lap again.

"It wasn't my officer, but there is someone here to see you Ellie", I said

She looked at me a bit confused. "Who?", she asked

I looked up to Leo and he slowly appeared beside me.

"Me", he said, smiling

Ellie placed her hands on her mouth and she started crying.

"Oh my gosh! Daddy!", she said

Leo chuckled and smiled. "Hey Green Bean, how are you?", he asked

"Really good right now", she said, wiping away her tears

"You are so beautiful sweetheart, you are growing into an independent young lady", he said

"Thanks Daddy", she said, smiling

"You still be strong for everyone?", he asked

"As always", she said

"That's my girl", he said, smiling "Where are your sisters?"

"They are downstairs, want me to bring them up here?", she asked

"Can you?", he asked

"Sure here, hang on", she said

Ellie's Pov…  
I quickly got off my bed, setting my laptop down on my bed. I ran out of my room and I looked over the edge of the upstairs hallway to see Julie was doing her math homework on the dinning table with Donnie and Mikey, Raph, and Venus were on the couch watching T.V and Florrie drawing leaning against the couch.

"Julie, Florrie!", I called out

They all looked up to me.

"You guys want to chat with Mom and Dad?", I asked

"I do!", Julie said

She quickly got off of the bench dropping her pencil on the table, running upstairs.

"Me too!", Florrie said

She got off from the floor, dropping her colored pencils and her coloring book on the floor, running up behind Julie. I smiled at them running towards me and I walked back in my room and they ran past me and flopped down on my bed laughing. I heard my parents laughing and I giggled and I climbed into bed and I pulled Florrie in my lap while Julie sat beside me.

"Hey girls", Calli said, crying a bit

"Hey Mommy and Daddy", Florrie said

"Hey Mom, hey Dad", Julie said

"Hey Sunflower and Little Peach, how are you girls doing?", Leo asked

"We are doing good, we miss you guys a lot", Julie said

"Oh we miss you girls so much, not one day has pass that we don't think about you girls", Leo said

We all smiled. "So Dad, how is training?", Julie asked

"It's harder than you think, its harder than training with Splinter and The Ancient One combined", Leo said

"Wow that's hard", I said

"When do you go in the battlefield, Daddy?", Florrie asked

"In about another 2 months, I still have to learn the basics and commands to give soldiers. I also have to learn how, where and when to attack with the troops", Leo said

"Do you guys have any friends have up there?", Ellie asked

"We do have this very good friend of ours, he is in the same district as me", Leo said

"Who is he?", Julie asked

"He is Tyresse Coleman, he is one of the soldiers that I am working with", Leo said

"Well that is nice you made you guys made a new friend, like us", Florrie said

They smiled at her. "Yeah he is really nice, he is from Chicago", Calli said

"Woah way cool!", Ellie said

They both chuckled. "So how is patrol and training for you girls?", Calli asked

"It's going good, Grandpa is teaching us how to rely on your other senses besides you sight", Julie said

"Really?", Leo asked

"Yeah, it's a good experience, I feel like I can fight better now", Florrie said

"I am remember learning that lesson when I was your age. And to be honest, when I first started doing it, I kept falling off the beam or going in different directions, attacking nothing but that air", Calli said

We laughed at that and Calli blushed a bit pink, smiling embarrassed.

"Oh you guys we have to tell you what happened with Uncle Mikey and us yesterday", I said

"What happened?", Leo asked

"Okay, so we were coming home from school through the tunnel. And we noticed that there was an invisible string across the top of the tunnel", Ellie said

"And I saw Uncle Mikey's foot by the tunnel and we heard him snickering", Florrie said

"So we casually walked in and we pretended we didn't see it and when he went to pull the rope, the bucket snapped back and it him instead and the bucket landed on his head that was full of pudding", Julie said, laughing

We all started laughing, hysterically.

"Oh my gosh! That is too funny!", Calli said

"I know! Thank goodness I got it on tape", I said

"You have to show us it when we get home", Leo said

"Can't I send it to you?", I asked

"It won't go through down here", Leo said

"Why?", Florrie asked

"It's because of security of the camp, we can't accept calls or texts from our phones. The only thing we can use is our laptops that are hooked up to the security system", Calli said

"Oh, I see", I said, a bit disappointed

"Well that's okay, we can wait and watch it together", Julie said

"Yeah we can all laugh together", Florrie said

We all laughed again, then I looked over to my nightstand to see it was 9 o'clock in the evening.

"We better get ready for bed you guys", I said

"Aw man", Florrie said, disappointed

"Hey it's okay Peach, we can chat all we want tomorrow when you get home from school, okay?", Calli said

Florrie smiled. "Okay Mommy", she said

She smiled. "I wish we didn't have to go, I miss you too much", I said, sadly

"I know sweetie, but everything will be okay", Leo said

"I know Daddy", I said

They both smiled. "We love you girls so much. Just be there for each other and be strong for everyone, okay?", Leo said

"Okay Daddy", we all said

"Ada girls", Leo said, proudly

We smiled. "Good night, I love you", Florrie said

She kissed her hand and she placed it on the screen.

"We love you too Florrie", they said

They kissed their hands and they placed their hands on their screen and Florrie placed her hand back on the screen, then she left the room, waving at them and they waved back. They smiled at each other then my parents looked up at me.

"Ellie we want you to know that we are proud of you", Leo said

"Thank you Daddy", I said

"We can't believe you are growing up so fast", Calli said

I giggled a little bit. "You are growing into a strong, beautiful, and loving young woman and kunoichi", Leo said

I let a few tears fall from my cheeks and I smiled lovingly at both of them.

"Thank you that means a lot to me", I said

"Be a good girl and be a leader for everyone", Calli said

"I will no doubt about that", I said

"That's my girl", Leo said

I smiled and I wiped away my tears. "I love you guys", I said

"We love you too Green Bean", they said

"Um Ellie", Julie said

I turned to face her.

"Can I use your laptop to talk with them a little while longer? I wanted to tell them something", Julie said

"Oh sure you can", I said, handing her my laptop "Just be careful with it"

"I will", Julie said

I smiled at her then I smiled down at my parents.

"Good night sweetheart", Calli said

"Good night Ellie", Leo said

"Good night you guys", I said

I blew them a kiss and they smiled lovingly at me and I smiled back. Julie took my laptop in her hands and she walked out of my room. I let a few more tears fall down my cheeks as I was happy to talk with my parents again.

Julie's Pov…  
I held Ellie's laptop carefully in my hands as I walked down the hallway towards my room. I climbed into bed and I laid down on my bed with the laptop in front of me.

"We heard that you can jump to the other bar Julie", Leo said

"I had a little help from Uncle Raphie", I said

They both smiled. "We are so proud of you honey", Calli said

"Thank you and by the way I have something for the both of you", I said

"For us?", Leo asked

"Yes here", I said

I grabbed my backpack from the side of my bed and I placed it beside me. I unzipped it and I took a folder with a baby panda in the middle of it with a bamboo border around it. I took out a paper from the folder and I held it in my hands.

"It's a poem I made during lunch today", I said

"I didn't know you wrote poetry Julie", Calli said, surprised

"I got into over the weekend, and I am starting to love it", I said

"That's great sweetie, so what is the name of your poem?", Leo asked

I smiled. "It's called Parents I Love You", I said

They both smiled at me lovingly and I started reading off of the paper.

Parents I Love You

Since I was baby, you cared so much for me  
Sleepless nights, you sung to me lullabies  
Till I grew up, you did not change you are kind  
So, for that, I love you more than my life.

Dear Parents, I craved the horizon of success  
Being a part, the only gift I guess  
Sometimes I'm down trodden, you're there  
for sweet caress. I know not what to treasure,  
only the love you deserved.

Mother, knowing I could not repay you  
I could not find a mother just like you  
You are a wonderful indeed, I Love You

Father, wishing you go to life, a perfect one  
You even work hard just for us  
Accept our uncertainties, you tenderly love us  
Perhaps – someday – well be blessed, at last  
I though so many times, so much times

How can I express my unfading love for you  
My pen finds the way I could  
So let this poem be my expression

Parents I Love You ...

I looked up to them and they both had tears in their eyes, smiling lovingly and happily.

"Oh Sunflower, that is so sweet of you", Calli said

I smiled proudly. "Thank you, I wanted to make this one special since you guys are far away from home and I know we won't see you for awhile and I miss you both so much and I want you to come back home, I love you guys too much to loose you.", I said, crying

"Oh sweetheart", Calli said

I let tears fall from my cheeks, looking down at the bed.

"Baby we miss you and everyone so much and we love you all our hearts. We will do our best to come back home and we will be a family together again", Leo said

I looked up to them and I wiped away a few tears. "Okay Daddy", I said

"Let us see that smile", Leo said

I shook my head looking at the ground, trying not to smile.

"Come on Julie", Calli teased

I struggled not to laugh and I could not hold in and I started laughing, smiling.

"There is that smile", Leo said

I rolled my eyes playfully and they both laughed, I growled playfully and smiled.

"We love you Julie", Calli said

"I love you both too", I said

"You should get some sleep sweetheart", Leo said

I yawned a bit. "Yeah I need to, I want to get some rest for try outs tomorrow", I said

"Try outs?", Calli asked

"It's for a state gymnastics championship for young girls", I said "There was an ad on the school bulletin board this morning and I wanted to see if I could try out"

"Wow that is awesome Julie! Good luck!", Leo said "Tell us how it goes!"

"I will do that!", I said

"Good night Sunflower", Calli said

"Good night my little gymnast", Leo said

"Good night my brave heroes", I said

They smiled lovingly at me, and they blew me each a kiss. I caught them both in my hands and I placed them both on my cheeks.

"Good night", they said

"Good night be safe", I said

"We love you", they said

"I love you guys too", I said

They smiled then the connection was lost. I smiled and I closed her laptop and I started getting ready for bed. I got dressed in a light yellow shirt and black baggy sweatpants. I laid down in bed and I covered myself up with my blanket. I took my necklace gently in my right hand and I smiled at it, touching it delicately. I pulled my yellow stuffed cat towards me and I hugged it tightly in my arms, looking at it.

I looked back up to the ceiling and I smiled.

"Good night Mom and Dad, I love you", I whispered

I laid my head back down on the pillow and I closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep with a small smile on my face, thinking about my parents of how they are doing great things for our country and how they are heroes fighting to protect us all. Someday I want to be a hero, just like my parents.


	23. Chapter 23

Calli's Pov…  
I heard the sound of my beeping alarm clock going off. I groaned a bit as I fluttered my eyes open to see it was 7 in the morning. I slowly reached over and shut off my alarm. I sat up in bed and I rubbed my eyes and I ran a hand through my soft hair. I grabbed my shirt hanging off the edge of the bed and I slipped on over my head. I laced up my boots and I put on my army jacket. I brushed my hair and tied it in a tight bun then I put on my cap.

I walked out of my room and I headed down to the mess hall. I saw the men racing to eat their meal fast to get to their stations in the camp. Luckily, my shift didn't start for another hour. I grabbed a tray and got in line and got eggs, sausage, an apple, and a glass of orange juice. I went and sat down on the edge of a table and I started eating. As I drank my orange juice, I felt someone behind me. I felt a pair of hands go on my shoulders and they started massaging some stiffness I had. I sighed in content closing my eyes, loving the feeling, and I felt a pair of soft warm lips kiss my cheek.

I giggled and I turned and opened my eyes to see Leo smiling at me, stroking my head.

"Hey beautiful", he said

"Hey my strong sergeant", I said

Leo chuckled and he sat down beside me.

"What's going on for you today?", he asked

"I'm not sure yet, I have to look at my schedule and patients I am suppose to be checking in on this morning", I said "What about you?"

"I'm not sure, but I know its gonna involve a whole lot of running, climbing, and exercise", he said, laughing a bit

I giggled. "Well at least it will give you the strength you need to lead your troops to victory in battle", I said

"That is true, and by the way I found out I have weekends off during training", he said

I smiled. "That's great, you are going to need all the rest you can get", I said

"And it gives me to spend more time with my lady", he said

I giggled and blushed as he leaned closer and we gave each other a loving and passionate kiss. We pulled away after a few moments and I stroked his cheek.

"I'll be able to spend the night with you, if that's okay with you?", Leo asked

"Of course, you are my husband, why wouldn't I?", I said "We haven't able to have much time together for weeks"

Leo smiled and he kissed my cheek. Then we heard the sirens going off. It made my heart skip a beat for a moment. Soldiers started running from the tables, running out of the mess hall.

"I better get going", Leo said

"Be careful, Fearless", I said

Leo chuckled and he placed my hands on my cheeks and he kissed my forehead, then he ran out behind the soldiers, out of the mess hall. I finished up eating my breakfast, then I walked back to the hospital. As I walked inside I saw Dr. Johnston talking with a sergeant.

"What do you mean you need another supervisor?", she asked

"Our recruit got transported to the west side of the camp, by Commander Beckman", he said "We wanted to know if anyone here would be willing to volunteer for the day to supervise the team, no other recruits are available"

"Um excuse me?", I said

They both turned towards me. "I would be willing to volunteer to supervise", I said

"Ah Hamato, nice of you to join us", Dr. Johnston said "Would you care to volunteer?"

"Yes mam, if that is okay?", I said

She looked at the clipboard in her hand. "I think you will be okay, you only have three soldiers to look over today, I'm sure you can finish your work to volunteer", she said

"Thank you, Dr. Johnston", I said

She nodded her head and smiled a bit.

"When do I volunteer?", I asked, the soldier

"We will need you down by the east side of the camp in an hour, we will send a solider to pick you up", he said

"Thank you", I said

We gave each other a salute and he walked out of the hospital.

"Well you better get to work if you are going to finish on time", she said

"Yes mam", I said

I walked down the hallway to the emergency room and I started to head to my first patient. After I finished doing my last patient, by giving him his daily dose of antibiotics and checking his heart rate on the monitor, seeing it was at a steady pace. I signed out on the clipboard, to let others know he was checked over, then I walked down the hallway.

"I finished my work Dr. Johnston", I said

She smiled. "Well done Hamato, I do appreciate your offering to volunteer"

"Thank you", I said "I best I better head outside to wait for my ride"

She nodded her head and I gave her a salute of respect. I walked out of the hospital and the bright warm shined down on me. I smiled up to see it was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. I put on my hat and I walked down the stairs, showing my pass to the guards. A jeep drove up in front of me and I smiled happily seeing it was Tyresse, picking me up.

"Hey Tyresse", I said, happily

He smiled at me. "Hey Calli, no way you are our supervisor today", he said happily

"Yep!", I said "I volunteered to watch you men work"

He laughed. "You ready to go?", he asked

"Yep I am ready!", I said

"Climb in!", he said

I smiled and climbed inside the passenger side of the jeep and Tyresse drove us off to the far east side of the camp.

"So what are you and the troops training in today?", I asked

"Physical training, we are running through another obstacle course today", Tyresse said

"Sounds interesting", I said

"I heard they make it look like we are running through the battlefield, once we get shipped out there", he said

"Oh wow, this could be a good experience for you guys", I said

"I think you will like some of the other men who we are training with, we told them about you", he said

"Aw that is sweet of you guys", I said, smiling

He smiled and laughed a bit, then he continued driving us down the camp roads. We arrived a few moments later, to see the men doing stretches. We climbed out of the jeep and we walked over to them.

"Hey guys this is the girl we were talking about", Tyresse said "This is Leo's wife"

Some of the men looked up at us. Their eyes went wide seeing me.

"Woah your Leo's wife?", one asked

"Yes sir, I am Callista, but call me Calli", I said

He stood up and he shook my hand. "Dominic Rogers", he said

I smiled, then a few more men came up to me. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ricky Sternman"

"Kevin Olson", he said

"Chad Hart", he said

"It's certainly nice to meet you all", I said

"Leo and Tyresse told us a lot about you. So you work in the hospital up the camp?", Ricky asked

"Yes, I recently got certified to second class rank nurse", I said

"That's awesome!", he said

"Thank you", I said "Have any of you seen Leo?"

"He is over there doing push ups", Chad said, pointing

"Oh", I said, giggling "I know one way to get his attention"

"How?", Kevin asked

"Watch this", I said

I walked over quietly towards Leo and I stood in front of him, watching him do push ups. His dog collar necklace hung down from his neck and he wore his hat and black sunglasses to keep the hot sun off of his face. He grunted a little bit as did each push up, with sweat going down his arms and forehead. I smirked deviously down at him.

"Hamato, attention!", I said, firmly

Leo suddenly jumped up and stood straight. He lowered his head a bit, then he moved his sunglasses down.

"Calli?", he asked surprised

I giggled a bit. "Never gets old", I said

I heard Tyresse and soldiers laughing and I giggled. "What are you doing here?", he asked

"I volunteered to be a supervisor for the day", I said "Since the one that was suppose to be here today, could not show up since he got recruited to another team on the west side of the camp"

"No way this is awesome!", he said

I smiled and I gave him a peck on the lips. The others started wooing at the moment and Leo blushed red, embarrassed.

"Calli in front of them?", he asked, hiding his blush

"What? Just showing my leader some love", I said, smiling "It's okay, don't be embarrassed"

Leo smiled embarrassed, then we look and saw the kernel driving in a jeep towards all of us. They climbed out and the soldiers stood in straight rows. They walked over to us and I walked up to them.

"Morning kernel", I said, firmly

"Morning Hamato", he said, giving a salute

I gave him a salute in return. "You doing well?", I asked

"Yes mam, I am doing just fine", he said

"Good to hear", I said

He gave a nod. "Alright your job today is to supervise the team, make sure none louse up", he said

"Yes sir", I said, firmly nodding my head

He nodded. "All of you get in line!", he said

Leo and the other soldiers ran to their places in line.

"Hamato you may lead them to the course", the kernel said

"Yes sir", I said

I walked and stood in front of the soldiers. "FOLLOW, MARCH!", I called out

I turned around and the soldiers marched behind me as I lead them to their obstacle course. I lead them over to the dirt pathway and we marched for at least a mile, then we arrived at the course. It had many obstacles from monkey bars to large nets to climb over.

"Woah this is huge!", I said, surprised

"This is the biggest course we have in the whole camp", Kevin said

"Do most of you make it through this course?", I asked

"Not a lot of people can get through", Chad said "Only like five can get through this bad boy"

"Wow!", I said "That is not a lot!"

"No kidding right?", he said

Leo's Pov…  
I heard another jeep roll up and saw a couple of soldiers jump out of it. But I noticed Tyresse gasped a bit.

"Oh no", Tyresse said

"What's wrong?", I asked

"Leo, its Williams", he said

I looked and I saw him talking with the kernel. "Oh this can't be good", I said

"You better warn Calli", he said "Like I said he is very tough and hard with the women here"

I quickly looked around for her, then I found her looking at the obstacle course we were running. I ran up to her and I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up to me with concern, seeing that I had a bit a fear on my face. 

"Leo, what's wrong?", she asked

"Calli, you see that soldier right there", I said

"Yes, why?", she asked

"Stay away from him", I said

"Why?", she asked

"You know that solider that pushed you when we arrived?", I said "That's him"

Calli gave him a glare. "Well apparently he has no respect for women", she said

"Just stay away from him, Tyresse said he can be tough and abusive to the women here", I said

"Don't worry I will keep my distance", she said

"Hamato move!", the kernel yelled

"You better hurry", she said

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then I ran to join the others.

Calli's Pov…  
"Here Hamato", the kernel said

He handed me a silver whistle. "Just blow this to get the troops moving", he said

"Yes sir", I said

I walked over to the troops and I received a glare from Williams. I gave a small glare as I continued walking to the troops. I stopped beside him and I raised my hand as I held the whistle up to my mouth. I waved my hand down and I blew the whistle loudly. The men started running across the balance beams and I watched them jumping off of them, running towards the tires, laid across the ground. I followed them as they climbed across a rope, hanging upside down. Then they had to crawl through mud under wooden spike posts and barbed wire. Then they reached swinging over a pool filled with water with ropes.

Some soldiers fell from the ropes and landed in the water.

"Come on you guys! Keep going!", I called out "Move! Move! Keep moving!"

The soldiers kept moving and I stood on the sidelines in the middle of the course. I kept watching over each solider as they tried to get through the course. Then I saw Leo racing through it and I went wide eyed seeing him, running through it so quickly. As he made it to the final obstacle, the huge wall of net, he quickly climbed over and jumped off it, doing a front flip.

"That's my husband", I said, under my breath

I walked over to him and I gave him a smile.

"Good job hun", I said

"Thanks sweetie", he said, giving me a warm hug "I bet you could do something like this"

But then Williams scoffed and walked over to us. Leo stood protectively in front of me.

"You really honestly think this girly could do a man's work? She doesn't have the will power to do this!", he said

I gave him a glare and I got out in front of Leo. "Well then, I will prove I can do it, Mr. Hot Shot", I said

The other soldiers oohed at me for saying that. I walked back over to the beginning of the course. I stood strong and firm, ready to face it. Tyresse blew the whistle and I ran, crossing over the balance beams, with no fault. Then I jumped and ran over to the tires going in and out of them quickly. I made it over to the ropes and I quickly jumped up to it and I climbed quickly across it, then I jumped and ran over to the mud pit. I quickly crawled through the mud, avoiding the barb wire and wooden posts and getting stuck in the sticky mud. Then I ran over and I quickly climbed up to the net wall.

Once I made it to the top I quickly climbed over and I jumped doing front flips, landing in front of them.

"I guess I just proved you wrong", I said

The soldiers were looking at me with dropped mouths of awe.

"Woah!", Kevin said

"That was…unbelievable", Chad said

"Calli had did you do that?", Dominic asked

"Beginners luck", I said, laughing a bit

But then I sensed something happening behind me and I quickly moved to the side, avoiding a punch from Williams.

"You think you are funny, proving me wrong huh? Little girly?", he said, angrily

I backed up a bit as he came closer to me. Leo walked up behind him.

"Hey you leave her", he said

But he was unable to finish his sentence as Williams suddenly turned punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground. I gasped as he fell and Tyresse and Kevin went to his sides to help him. I slowly looked up to him, giving him an angry glare.

"How dare you!", I yelled

"What are you going to do about it? Huh?", he said

"I reckon you don't mess with me", I said "Or you will have to pay the price for your disrespect"

He gave me a glare and he started punching at me, but I was able to move out of reach each time. He tried to a side punch to my head, but I leaned back on my knees. The soldiers looked down at me impressed and awed of how flexible I was. I stood up again and he kept trying to punch me in the face. But I blocked them with my arms and I roundhouse kicked him in the back, making him fall behind me, in front of others. I slowly started to regain my breath then I sensed him coming back behind.

I back flipped into the air and I landed giving him a glare, while the soldiers were looking at me with awe and astonishment. I held up both of my fists, ready for his next attack. He let out a scream and he attacked me quickly with all these punches and I dodge each one, then I blocked them with my arms. Then I got a good, firm, and tight grip on his arm. He groaned in pain and I gave him a glare, then I punched him in the chest, making him fall backwards a few feet.

I let out a few breaths as I gave him a glare. "You need to learn a thing called respect!"

"What is the meaning of this?", the kernel said

He appeared and he looked at me.

"Hamato, I am disappointed in you, I expected better out of you!", he said

"Don't blame her", Chad said "Williams scoffed at her"

"And he nearly brutally attacked her and he attacked Leo", Kevin said

"Yeah he sure did", Dominic said

"Men is this true?", he asked

The other soldiers nodded in agreement. "Very well then", he said

Williams got up from the ground and I backed away a bit. He let out a grunt as he was about to come at me again.

"Williams!", the kernel yelled

He stopped and he turned to look at him.

"In my office now!", he yelled

He looked back at me, giving me a glare. I gave him firm and serious look, then he turned and walked away out of the crowd. My look soften as I watched Leo slowly regain consciousness from his punch.

"Leo!", I said

I ran over to him and I bent down to him.

"Are you alright?", I asked

"Yeah I am okay honey, nothing to it", he said

"Oh thank god", I said, relived

"What happened?", he asked

"I taught Williams here a lesson or two on how to respect the soldiers here", I said

He smiled. "That's my girl", he said

I smiled lovingly down at him, then Tyresse and I helped him up.

"Calli where did that come from?", Tyresse asked

"What?", I asked

"That, those moves, where did you learn them?", he asked

"Oh did I forget to mention that Leo and I study martial arts?", I said

"That was beyond incredible", Kevin said

"This could be a good lead for us in the battlefield", Chad said

We both smiled. "Alright men! Let's get going to the next course! Move! Move!", the kernel said

I gave Leo a gentle rub on the shoulder and I kissed his cheek, then he went running with the others. I was about to follow, but the kernel took my arm. I froze thinking I was in trouble and I slowly turned to face him.

"Hamato, I just wanted to say I am proud that you did that", he said

I looked at him confused. "What? But you said you were disappointed", I said

"I only said that is to make you feel proud of what you did", he said

"Oh, oh okay", I said

"And besides he needed to be taught a lesson on respecting everyone here", he said

"That is true", I said

He gave a small chuckle and I smiled a bit. "You and your husband are some of the best soldiers I have been with, in the last 50 years", he said

"Thank you, I appreciate your words", I said

He gave me a salute and I gave him one in return. Then we started following the men to the other obstacle course. After a few more hours of training, it was starting to get dark and we were dismissed for the night. Leo and I ate dinner together in the mess hall. We had ham, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, and peach cobbler.

After we eat dinner, I lead Leo back to my barrack. We came inside my bedroom and I sat down on my bed, unlacing my boots. I looked up and I saw Leo looking down at the ground disappointed. I got a look of concern on my face and I slowly walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo are you okay?", I asked

"Calli, I'm really sorry that he tried to hurt you", he said, upset

"Leo, it's okay, it wasn't your fault. Besides he got what deserved", I said

"I know, but I should of stepped in and helped you, instead I got beaten up myself", he said, pulling me in a hug

"I know you could of, but at least the situation wasn't so out of hand where you had to", I said, hugging him in return

"But it's my job to protect you", he said

"I know and I know you are concerned about my safety, but I can take care of myself", I said

"I just couldn't forgive myself if something ever happened to you", he said

"Don't worry Leo, as long as we are both together, nothing will ever happen", I said

He smiled and leaned in and kissed my lips full of love. I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you for that", he said "Always seeing the brightness in things"

I giggled and I kissed him more deeply with love, then we both pulled away.

"I think I know a way to make up for this whole thing", he said, smirking

"And what would that be?", I asked

"This", Leo said, kissing me with passion deeply

I giggled and I kissed him lovingly and softly

Leo's Pov...  
I smiled and I leaned more to her, kissing her lips deeply. She giggled and she stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arm under her butt and I picked her up and pinned her to the wall. She kissed me deeper as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I moved my hands down her and I rubbed her hips. She moaned and I started kissing the crook of her neck. She lifted her head up higher and I moved her hair out of the way and gave her neck deep kisses and licks.

She moaned and she opened my jacket and started massaging my chest. I moaned loving her touches and she started tugging on my shirt. I chuckled and I leaned my arms back and my jacket slipped off my arms and landed on the floor. She started to pull my shirt above my head, then she threw it on the floor. I moaned and I moved my hands under her shirt stroking her sides. She giggled and moaned then I moved them on to her belly. She shivered a little a bit and I wrapped my arm around her waist again, holding her, and I carried her to her bed.

I laid her down carefully while I went on top of her. She started kissing my shoulder and I moaned loving her soft lips on my skin and I pulled her up to me and I moved my hands behind her and I started pulling her shirt up. She raised her arms up and I threw off of the bed, making it land beside mine. I laid back down on top of her and we continued kissing each other passionately.

My hands began exploring all around her, stroking very softly. Soon my hands came down to her waist. I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, sliding them down gently. She giggled and I slowly moved down and started kissing her belly. She moaned and let out shaky breathes. I held on to her waist and I started kissing it deeper, giving a few teasing licks. She stretched her body up more and held on to the frame of the bed, moaning with delight.

I continued doing it for a little while then I slowly started kissing up to her lips. Then I started kissing all over her face. Calli giggled and I chuckled kissing her cheek, her chin, her collar bone, her shoulder, then down her arms. I kissed her hands gently all over, then she suddenly flipped me over to where she was on top of me. She pinned my sides with her knees and she looked down at me with a smirk.

"My turn", she said

My eyes went a bit wide, and I gulped a bit. She started kissing the crook of my neck and I moaned holding her close to me when she found my sweet spot. I groaned with delight, then she started giving small bites. I moaned with delight and I pushed her head towards it. She started moving down from my neck down to my shoulder. Then she started moving down to my chest, I massaged her back as she kissed it deeply. She slid her warm and soft hands down my sides to my waist.

She came down to my pants and she slowly started undoing them. I groaned as she started pulling them down slowly while she raked my stomach. I squeezed her thighs and I kissed her shoulder. She moaned and she started rubbing my hips. I moaned and I suddenly flipped her over where I was back on top of her and I kissed her lips deeply with passion. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and I pulled her up to me, not breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Our lips danced with each other's, loving each gentle and loving touch. I slowly laid back down on top of her and she placed her hands on my cheeks, kissing me gently. I slowly pulled away from her and I let out a few shaky breathes.

"Il mio unico e solo amore Leonardo", Calli whispered

"Io ti amero per sempre fino al giorno della mia morte", I whispered

"Ti amo", she whispered

"Ti amo troppo", I whispered

I slowly moved down and I gave her one huge, loving, deep, passionate kiss, pushing her down in the bed. She grabbed on to me tightly, wanting to stay in the kiss. We tried to stay in it, but we both had to break apart. We were both gasping for air as we looked at each hazily and contently. I moved off of her and I laid beside her. I pulled her close, wrapping her in my warm arms. She wrapped her arms around me and we looked at each other.

"Bunoanotte Callista", I said, quietly

"Di sonno bene Leonardo", she said, gently

We gave each other a smile and small kiss, then Calli rested her head on my shoulder, falling asleep. I watched her sleep for a little while, then I kissed her forehead gently, slowly closing my eyes, falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Ellie's Pov…  
I smiled in the mirror seeing myself in my outfit today. I was dressed in a black sparkle top with a pink nicely trimmed jacket, a black skirt, and black small high heels. I had my hair down letting my bangs show. My make up was simple, it was light pink blush, clear sparkle lip stick, and light pink eye shadow. I smiled today since it was one of my favorite holidays, today, Valentines Day.

I grabbed my backpack and I walked out of my room. I found my sisters downstairs, getting their lunches from Uncle Mikey. Julie was wearing red long sleeved shirt with a black sparkle heart with letters written in cursive saying "Love", black tights, and black sparkle flats. She had her bangs pinned to each side of her forehead, and had red heart earrings. Florrie had a light pink dress on with white sparkle flats and had small white short sleeved coat. She had her hair in braided pigtails with little small light pink roses.

"Hey guys", I said

They turned and smiled. Florrie came running up to me, laughing. I giggled and I picked her up in my arms and she hugged me.

"Florrie you are getting too heavy for me to carry you", I said, laughing a bit

"It's just toddler fat", she said

We all laughed and I set Florrie down. I grabbed my lunch from Uncle Mikey and he gave me a warm hug, kissing my cheek.

"You girls be careful", Mikey said

"Always have, always will Mikey", Florrie said

Mikey smiled and rubbed her head, and she giggled.

"Julie did you remember your math homework?", he asked

"Yes I did, I already put it in my backpack", Julie said

"Good girl", he said

Julie smiled, and we started walking out of the lair.

"Bye girls, have a good day at school!", Mikey called out

"Thanks Uncle Mikey!", I called out

We walked down the tunnel and we climbed out of the sewers. We took our usual subway car to school and we climbed off after five stops. We walked out of the station.

"Alright girls, have a good day at school. Just met me by the sign, okay?", I said

"Okay sissy", Florrie said

"Got it sis", Julie said

I smiled and I gave them a hug. I continued walking down the sidewalk and I arrived at school. I climbed up the stairs to see the hallway covered with hearts and red and pink streamers. I smiled seeing all the couples of the school together, then I walked over to my locker. When I entered in my combination, I gasped seeing something was inside.

I pulled out a small white teddy bear holding a heart and a red heart shaped balloon, with Happy Valentines Day on it, and a red rose. I saw the bear had a card behind the heart. I pulled it out and read it.

You are so special to me,  
You're my joy, my love, my life.  
Living without you will tear me apart.  
Cause you make my life worth living.

Happy Valentines Day  
Love, Tony

I smiled lovingly at his note, then I hugged the bear close to me.

"Yes my plan worked", said someone

I looked up to see Tony leaning against the wall, smiling.

"Tony!", I said, happily

I ran up to him as he held out my arms for me. He hugged me to him, rocking me a bit in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! It was you?", I asked

"Yep it was me", he said, smiling

"Wait how did you know my combination?", I asked

"Ethan told me", he said

"Figures", I said, rolling my eyes

He chuckled and I hugged him to me.

"Thank you Tony, this is so sweet of you", I said, happily

"Well this is just only the beginning, since we are going out tonight", he said

"Oh yeah! But where?", I asked

"Not telling you", he said, smirking

"Aww come on", I said, whining a bit

He chuckled. "Don't worry it will be worth waiting for", he said

"Fair enough", I said

He smiled and I hugged him to me again. He hugged back, rubbing my back. I smelt cologne in his leather jacket and I took in the scent, not wanting to leave his warm and gentle hold. But then the bell had rung and I sighed a bit disappointed.

"Aw the bell always has to ruin everything", he said

"Tell me about", I said

"But it's okay, I think time will fly by today, he said, smiling

"I sure hope so too", I said, smiling

"See you later", he said

"Bye", I said

"Bye beautiful", he muffled

I blushed pink, placing a hand over my mouth as he was leaving. I let out a sigh of content and I walked to Algebra 2 class. After waiting for at least seven hours, I waited impatiently, looking at the clock waiting for the hand to finally reach the 12. It soon did and the final bell rang and I turned in my assignment for Japanese 3 class.

I walked out of the building, down the stairs to wait by the sign for my sisters. As I looked around I felt a pair of hands go on my shoulders. I smirked and shook my head a bit, giggling.

"Guess who?", the voice asked

"Um Harry Styles?", I asked

"Nope", the voice said

"Um Channing Tatum?", I asked

"Ding ding we have a winner", he said

I giggled and turned to see Tony smiling at me.

"So what time do you want to pick me up tonight?", I asked

"I was thinking somewhere around 8", he said

"Eight is just perfect", I said

"Where do you want me to meet you?", I asked

"Could we meet in Central Park?", he asked

"That's perfect I live just right across from it", I said

He smiled. "I can't wait for tonight", he said

"Me either", I said, blushing a bit

"Ellie! Ellie!", a voice called out

I turned to see my sister Florrie running towards me and I smiled seeing her. I held out my arms for her and she jumped into them, laughing.

"Hey you, how was school?", I asked

"Good we learned sign language today", she said

"Awesome", I said, smiling

"Ellie who is this?", Tony asked

"Oh Tony, this is my little sister", I said

"Oh how sweet", Tony said, smiling "What's your name?"

"Florrie", she said

"Well nice to meet you Florrie", he said

Florrie smiled. "Wait where is Julie?", I asked

"In coming!", a voice called out

We turned to see Julie on her skateboard, heading towards us. She laughed as she zoomed by us, I barely had enough time to move out of the way, then she spun around skidding to a halt.

"Sorry Ellie, I had such an adrenaline rush going through me", Julie said, kicking her board up

"You are crazy Julie, you know that?', I said

"That's me!", Julie said, smirking

I chuckled shaking my head a bit. "And this is my other younger rebel sister Julie", I said

"Sweet moves Julie, where did you learn to skateboard like that?", Tony asked

"My Uncle Mikey taught me, he is the pro at skateboarding", Julie said

"Really?", Tony asked

"Yeah, he is like Tony Hawk all over again", Julie said

"Rad moves!", he said

"Thanks!", Julie said

They touched knuckles, making a funny sound. Julie laughed, while Tony chuckled.

"Well it was certainly nice meeting you both", Tony said, smiling

"You too Tony", Florrie said

He smiled at her. "I will see you tonight Ellie", he said

"Okay meet me by the oak tree", I said

"Alright I will see you then", he said, smiling

I smiled and I turned to leave in the other direction with Florrie in my arms.

"Bye Tony", she said, waving

I smiled at her and I saw Tony, smiling waving back at her.

"See you later Tony", Julie said

"You have to show me a bit of those moves you got there Julie", he said

"Sure that would be awesome", Julie said

He smiled. "See you around", she said, skating off

"Be careful in the crowds Julie!", he called out

"I will be!", she called out, looking back at him

Julie skated up beside me and I smiled.

"So he is taking you out tonight?", Julie asked

"Yes he is", I said

"Like a date?", Julie asked

I blushed pink. "Something like that, we are just friends", I said

Julie rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on Ellie, its obvious that you like him", Julie said

"Okay I admit it I do, but I don't know how to tell him how I feel", I said

"He seems pretty nice, I am sure he likes you back", Florrie said

I smiled. "Maybe you are right, I will tell him, when the time is right", I said

They both smiled and we walked back to the subway station and we rode home. We made it back to the lair and I set Florrie down on the ground and she ran to Aunt Venus, while Julie skateboard to Mikey and skated along the skateboard ramp, that we had installed a week ago.

"Hey El, how was school?", Raph asked, giving me a one arm hug

"Great, I wanted to let you guys know that I am going out tonight", I said, hugging him

"Where to?", he asked

"My friend is taking me somewhere for Valentines Day", I said

"Aww that's so romantic", Mikey said

I blushed pink. "We are just friends you guys", I said

"Uh huh sure", Julie said

I shook my head and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I am going upstairs", I said

I heard Raph snicker and I rolled my eyes again. I dropped my backpack by the stairs and I climbed up the stairs to my bedroom. I went inside and closed the door. I pulled out my laptop behind my pillow and I went through my iTunes list and I clicked "Everytime We Touch By Cascada". It started playing and I pulled out my sketchpad out from behind another pillow and I drawing. I couldn't keep my mind off of Tony as I drew my sketch of a river landscape.

After a few hours of drawing, I looked at my laptop to see it was 6:30.

"Oh dear, I better get ready", I said

I placed my sketch pad on my bed and I climbed off it. I went into the bathroom and I took a hot shower. Once I finished I walked back into my room and went to my wardrobe. I opened it up to see many outfits and I looked through each row of clothes to find the perfect outfit. Most of my clothes were causal, but there were a few things that were nice but I wanted to look special for Tony. As I went to the back of the wardrobe I found something that wasn't too causal or too fancy.

I pulled it out to see a white, floral laced with a raspberry colored skirt, dress. On the back it had a raspberry colored bow and it showed off the back a little bit.

"This is perfect", I said

I slid the dress over my head and I smiled in the mirror. I sat down at my vanity and I stated doing my makeup. I brushed on my skin mineral and applied matching blush of my dress. I put on light pink eyeshadow that had a bit of sparkle to it and I applied mascara. I put on strawberry scent lip gloss and I sprayed a bit of my Taj Sunset perfume that smelled like oranges, mangos, and raspberries. I put on my matching rose earrings and a matching bracelet.

I grabbed my little white purse and I placed my phone, my lip gloss and my tessens inside. I tied my hair in a low bun, letting some of bangs hang down my cheeks. I smiled in the mirror one more time, then I slipped on my white flats. I walked out of my room, quietly down the stairs, hidding behind a pillar.

"Come on Ellie show us", Donnie said

"You guys aren't going to do wolf howls like you do all the time are you?", I asked, sarcastically

"No we won't", Raph laughed

"You promise?", I asked

"We promise", they said

I slowly stepped out from behind the pillar and their mouths dropped seeing me.

"Woah!", Raph said

"You like it?", I asked

"You look awesome", Donnie said

"Yeah and attracting!", Mikey said

"You look beautiful honey", Venus said

"Thank you, I apperciate your comments", I said

"So who is this boy you are going out with?", Mikey asked

"His name is Antonio", I said

"Oooo, with a name like that, he is sure to be good looking", Mikey said

I blushed pink. "We are just friends you guys", I said

"We know we are just teasing you", Raph said "You have your tessens?"

"As always", I said

"You have your shell cell?", Donnie asked

"Yep", I said, walking out of the lair

"Do you have a taser?", Julie asked

"Julie!", I said

Julie and Florrie started laughing. "Hey you never know what could happen", she said

I shook my head. "You are such a dork Julie", I said

"Just be careful out there Ellie", Raph said

"I will be", I said

The others watched me leave the lair out into the sewers.

"Ellie is growing up too fast", Raph said

"I know, but she is growing into a young and independent girl", Venus said

"Our little ninja is not a kid anymore", Donnie said "She is becoming to be a beautiful woman"

I stood my the entrance hearing what they were saying and I smiled lovingly. I felt all warm inside then I continued walking down the tunnel, thinking about what they were saying. I climbed out of the sewers and I sprayed a bit more perfume on me then I walked out of the alley. I walked across the street to see Tony, looking around for me, leaning against the oak tree. He was wearing a brown causal shirt with black pants and black causal shoes.

I smiled and I started walking towards him, he turned his head towards me and his eyes went big seeing me.

"Woah you…look…lovely", he said

"Thank you", I said, blushing

"These are for you", he said

He handed be a boque of red roses

"Oh they are beautiful", I said, sniffing in the scent

He smiled. "Are you ready?", he asked

"Yes I am ready", I said, smiling

We walked out of Central park and we close to each other as Tony lead me over to our place. My hand was dangling down towards his and he hooked a bit of his fingers with mine. I blushed pink and I slowly slid my hand in his grasp. He took my hand, it felt very soft, warm and gentle. I could tell he was smiling down at me as I looked forward, walking.

We walked for a little while longer than he lead us over to the bay. He lead me across the boardwalk and up to a certain part of the beach I have never been at. We walked across the soft sand and I gasped seeing our place when we arrived.

It was a small little area, with a palm tree and bushes with beautiful flowers of many colors, growing out. There was white sand that sparkled a bit, from the stars shining down. There was a picnic blanket spread out on the sand and little lighted candles surrounding it.

"Oh my gosh it is so beautiful!", I said, happily

"I'm glad you love it", he said, smiling

"I can't believe I have never found this part of the ocean, I have been down here so many times!", I said

Tony smiled, then he lead me in the sand and there was a green blanket with a small delicate white flower design on it. I sat down on the blanket and Tony sat close beside me. We stared out into the ocean, seeing the waves crash at the bank. I then looked up to the stars, that were shining brightly like diamonds. We stared out to the ocean for a while, then I broke the silence.

"It's beautiful isn't it?", I asked

"It is very, but there is something more beautiful than this", he said

I looked at him. "Who?", I asked

He paused for a moment. "You", he said, stuttering a bit

I blushed pink, placing a hand over my mouth, turning away. "Oh Tony, that's so sweet of you", I said, turning back to him "But I am not that beautiful"

He sat up more and his face was directly in front of mine. "Ellie, don't let me hear that again", he said "You are beautiful, in fact you are more beautiful than any other girls I have seen"

I blushed red and I looked down, smiling embarrassed. He put his finger under my chin, bringing my face back up to him.

"Don't hide that beautiful face", he said, smiling

I smiled and blushed bright pink, giggling. He chuckled and I moved a bit closer to him. I slowly laid my head on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't mind it. But he didn't flinch and I felt his arm go slowly wrap around my wist. I smiled in content as I stared out into the open ocean. I saw his hand move over to his left and I saw he pulled out a small out a small rose that matched my dress, and he pinned it behind my right ear.

I smiled up to him and he smiled down at me. "Now you look perfect", he said

I giggled and blushed and I laid my head back down on his shoulder. I had my hand resting on the blanket and his hand was very close to mine. I saw at the corner of my eye he was slowly moving his hand towards mine, and I slowly inched mine over till both of our hands were touching. He intertwined his fingers with mine and he slowly brought our hands in front of us. We looked at them for a few moments, then we looked at each other. I could see in his eyes were full of love and my heart started beating fast.

We both smiled, then we slowly started inching our faces closer and closer together. I started closing my eyes slowly, then I felt his soft, warm, and gentle lips on mine. I felt my heart explode and butterflies in my stomach as I kissed him back with love. He moved closer to me and I moved my other hand up to where it was resting on his shoulder. He slowly let go out of my hand and he placed it on my cheek. I moved closer to him and I slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulders, then he slowly moved his hand behind my head to deepen the kiss.

He slowly started bringing me down on the blanket, not breaking the kiss. His face was above mine as he continued kissing me with love. He slowly pulled away and he smiled down at me warmly. I blushed pink as I stared lovingly back up to him.

"Ellie, I love you", he whispered "For the moment I first saw you"

My heart stopped, not believing what he just said to me.

"Tony, I love you too", I whispered "I have been fighting my true feelings for you, but now they are really showing"

He smiled and he leaned down and kissed me again on the lips, with more love. We pulled away after a few moments and Tony stroked my cheek gently, smiling.

I blushed pink. "Its cute when you blush", he said

"Well you are making it happen", I said

He chuckled and he brought me up to him. "Here", he said

He took out a small pocket knife and he carved a heart into a palm tree behind us. He put his first initial, then a plus, then my initial. I smiled lovingly at him as he came back to me.

"So we won't forget this moment", he whispered

I smiled and I kissed his cheek. "I will never forget it", I said

"Neither will I", he said

We smiled at each other lovingly, then we looked up to see the first star of the night. I slowly walked towards the open ocean, kicking my slips off. I stood on the edge of the bank, letting the wind blow my hair, and the cold water touch my feet. I felt Tony come up behind me and he wrapped his arms around me and I smiled, looking down at the ground.

He kissed my cheek, then we looked at the moon staring directly at us.

"This is the best Valentines Day ever", I whispered

"It is, since I have you", Tony said

I giggled and he kissed my cheek again.

"I love you", he said

"I love you too", I said

I turned to look up at him and he kissed me on the lips sweetly with love. I blushed pink and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled lovingly in the kiss, as this was one of the happiest nights of my life. Happy that the guy of my dreams loves me in return and now he is my boyfriend. I love you Antonio.


	25. Chapter 25

Julie's Pov…  
I stood in front of the bars with determination and focus. I jumped up to the lowest bar and I started flipping around the bar with speed. I flipped around on my hands and I spread out my legs. I did a few more spins and twirls and I held myself in the air. I looked at the higher bar with determination and I let out a sigh looking at it, confidently. I did one more hard spin and flip and I let go of the bar. I reached up to the higher bar and I was able to grip it and I twirled, holding myself in the air, around it. I did one more hard front flip and I landed doing a few back flips in the air and I landed on the padded mat. I smiled happily and proudly, catching my breathes. I heard music being played and I turned and saw my little sister Florrie doing some dances moves, listening to "You Make Me Feel by Cobra StarShip" on Ellie's laptop

"Woah way awesome move sis!", Florrie said

"Thanks sissy!", I said, happily "How is painting your pieces El?"

"Going great! They are just about done, just have to add a little bit more color and detail", Ellie said

"Man I hope we make it past tryouts today", I said, flipping on to the balance beam

"Yeah imagine, competing against so many others", Florrie said

"And winning in the most high ranked competitions in the U.S.", Ellie said

"That would be shellidellic!", I said

We all laughed and we continued practicing and preparing for the tryouts. But after a few moments we heard a chime come from Ellie's laptop. Florrie stopped dancing and she kneeled down to it.

"Hey Ellie its Mom and Dad", she said

"Click accept Florrie", she said, painting

Florrie clicked accept and the music came back up and our parents appeared on the screen.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!", Ellie said, painting

"Hi Mommy and Daddy!", Florrie said, dancing

"Hey guys!", I said, flipping on the beam

"Hey babies!", Calli said "What are you three up to?"

"We are practicing for tryouts in about an hour", I said

"Awesome girls!", Leo said

"We are really hoping that we make it", Ellie said "We heard only like 5 people make it in each group"

"Yeah only the best of the best get in", Florrie said

"Well keep your hopes up girls", Calli said "I believe you girls"

"Thanks Mom, we need all the luck we can get!", Ellie said

"Yeah totally!", I said, flipping again

"Just let us know when you get the results in", Leo said

"We will!", Florrie said

Leo smiled. "Well good luck to you girls we hope you all accomplish the tryouts", Leo said

"Thanks Daddy!", Ellie said

"Well we will let you go and keep practicing", Calli said "Good luck girls! We love you!"

"We love you guys too! Bye!", we all said

"Bye girls!", they both said

The chat disconnected and Florrie stopped playing the music.

"That was really nice of them", she said

"Yeah, its always good to hear from them", Ellie said

"Too bad they can't be hear to watch", I said a bit disappointed

"Well don't worry you guys, if we make it to tryouts then they could watch us compete in nationals", Ellie said

We all smiled. "True that", I said "Let's do it, for them"

"Let's do it!", we all cheered

We all went back to practicing, smiling confidently and proudly. After about another half and hour later, we went back to our rooms and we gathered all our stuff together. I packed my leotard and other things I needed into my yellow gym bag and I grabbed my slip off the bed and I walked out of the room. I saw Florrie leaving with her small teal gym bag with her dance outfit and Ellie came out carrying her small bag around her shoulder and her paintings in her hands, covered under a sheet.

"Lets rock and roll people!", I said

We all laughed and Florrie and I ran down stairs with Ellie walking behind us. Our uncles, our aunt, and Splinter were at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us.

"Girls ready?", Donnie asked

"Yep ready for some sweet shell kicking action baby!", Florrie said

They all laughed. "We hope you girls do make it!", Raph said

"Thanks! We need all the luck we can get", Ellie said

"You girls need some turtle luck?", Mikey asked

"Absolutely!", Florrie said

Mikey grabbed us all and he rubbed us against him. We all laughed as he rubbed his head against us.

"Okay Mikey okay! I think that is enough turtle luck!", Ellie said, shaking her head

Mikey laughed and he released us. "Alright we better get going you guys", Ellie said "We will see you guys in a couple of hours"

"See you guys!", I said

"Good luck girls!", Venus said

"TURTLE POWER!", Florrie cheered

We heard them all laugh and we walked down the tunnel and we climbed out of the sewers. We walked up north a few blocks then we made it to the high school called Global Enterprise High School, where the tryouts were being made. We walked up to the school and we saw many others walking around getting to where they needed to go.

"Alright girls good luck!", Ellie said

"Thanks Ellie!", Florrie said

"Remember turtles are indestructible!", I said, quietly

We all laughed and we gave each other a group hug, then we walked to where we needed to go for our tryouts.

Florrie's Pov…  
As I made it towards the auditorium, I walked inside and I handed my application to the woman at the front desk. I walked to the back of the auditorium's dressing room and I saw many contestants getting dressed in costumes and putting on their makeup in front of the vanities. I looked around for a quiet place for me to get ready and I found one in the very far back.

I went behind a room divider and I unzipped my gym bag and I started to get dress. I got dressed in my favorite dance outfit. It was a black top with teal with sequins and a black skirt with teal sequins that had black long beads hanging down from the bottom. I tied my hair into a messy bun and I slipped on my black and teal ballet slippers. I smiled at myself in the small mirror behind the divider. I started practicing a few dances moves while looking at myself in the mirror, smiling.

Soon the loud speaker came on and they started calling out contestants to the stage. I kept practicing my moves a little while longer, then I placed my stuff back into my bag, waiting for my name to be called out.

"Florenece Hamato!", the speaker called out

I took one last look in the mirror and pushed back a bit of my hair and smiled. I walked of the dressing room and I went through another door to the stage. There was a woman behind the curtain controlling the lights and the music and I gave her my song that I picked. I walked out to the center of the stage, where a man and woman judges were sitting behind a table, with clipboards in hand. I did a small bow and I looked back at the women and she inserted the disc. The lights went off and I stood in the darkness, looking down at the ground. The song "Some Nights by F.U.N" came playing on and a light was shined down on me while other colored lights shined in the background, then I started to dance to the music

Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright (that's alright)  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change.  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

(Come on)

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up but we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...

I spun while doing a little jump in the air, then I slid on to the floor. The lights went out and I quickly got up and I ran off the stage. I let out a sigh of relief, happy that I didn't mess up during the routine. But all my fears didn't go away just yet. I hoped that the dance was desirable enough that it could let me into the nationals and let me accomplish my dream of becoming a high ranked dancer.

Julie's Pov…  
I was letting out deep breathes as I was getting dressed into my leotard. It was a dark shiny purple with black and white stripes going across the chest and right shoulder with a row of diamonds across it. I tied my hair in a bun, pinning back my bangs with a few bobby pins. I strapped on my black wrist wraps on both of my wrists and I looked at myself in the mirror. I let out a deep sigh and I hugged myself, closing my eyes.

"You can do it Julie", I said, to myself "Just remember what Dad and Uncle Raph said, keep your standards high"

I let out another sigh and I opened my eyes, looking at myself. "You can do it….you can do it", I said quietly

I walked out of the locker room and I walked down the hallway to the gym. I opened the black double doors to hear music being played, girls doing routines on the mats, and jumps and flips in the air on the high bars or on the balance beams. My eyes went wide and I gasped a bit, seeing all the action. All these girls were very skilled and agile.

I walked over to the section where it was labeled ages 7-10 years. I stood behind a few girls, waiting to perform on the balance beam. After waiting for my turn I walked out on to the mat. I took a quick running start and I did a cartwheel and I landed on the other soft mat in front of the beam and I back flipped off it, flying in the air. I landed doing one more back flip with my hands thrown back. I did a spin with a little jump with my arms out, then I flipped myself using my right foot, then I landed with my hands in the air.

I leaned forward and I held myself in the air, spreading my legs. I walked across the beam and I turned myself around 360. I slowly walked out to the middle of the beam and I held myself there, then I slowly extended out my left hand, holding myself up. I slowly brought my hand back towards me and I turned myself a little bit, then I rested my legs on the platform doing a few back flips. I held out my arms and I did a little quick running start and I did a cartwheel and both of my feet landed on the edge of the beam and I pushed myself off, doing a spiral in the air. I held down my hands and I landed doing a back flip with my hands in the air, on the other soft padded mat.

I faced the judges, doing a pose and I walked quickly off the mat. I saw the judges write down the results on the clipboards as I walked over to my next part of my tryouts, the high bars. I stood in front of the lowest bar and I jumped on to the little trampoline in front of me and I started to do flips around the bar. I let go of one hand and I spread out my legs doing spins and twirls. I looked at the higher bar each time I did a flip.

I closed my eyes and I heard Dad's and Uncle Raph's voices in my head saying "you can do it" and "keep your standards high". I let out a quiet sigh and I opened my eyes again. I looked at the higher bar and I flipped hard one more time and I flipped off the bar, flying towards the higher one. I reached hard and high for it and I was able to grip and I smiled brightly.

I did a few more flips and twirls with one hand. I let go of the bar as I did a flip doing a split kick in the air then I quickly grabbed a hold of the bar again and I did another flip. I hooked my feet on the bar and I flipped over the bar then I front flipped and gripped the other bar. I did a half flip with my legs spread then I brought myself back up, holding my legs up in the air.

I flipped backwards and I hooked my legs on to the bar. I gripped the bar and I did a hard and fast flip front flip then I let go of the bar. I did a hard and tight spin in the air and landed on both of my feet with my hands in the air. I did a little hop off the padded mat and I walked off the mat. I looked to see the judges writing the results quickly on the clipboards. I let out a sigh of nervousness and I continued walking to the last section of my tryouts, gymnastics routine.

I saw one girl was doing a very fast routine to "Cinema by Skrillex". She was doing surprisingly well and she finished by doing a hug triple back flip in the air, landing on her legs. I gasped with amazement and she walked off the mat. I walked up to the table and I wrote down the song I was wanting to do my routine with and I walked out onto the mat. I angled my right leg in front of me and I bended my upper body to the left side with my arms extended. My song "All Night by Icona Pop" started to play and I started to do my routine.

We always dreamed about this better life, this better life  
We always felt it coming all along, yeah, all along  
We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise  
Now let's go walking hand in hand

Come on baby we can hit the lights  
Make the wrongs turn right  
We can smash the club, make the pop go rock  
With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep  
And it feels like we could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
Yeah, everything is alright

We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise  
It feels like...  
We could do this all night

(we could do this all night)

Our winter melts under the summer skies, the summer skies  
The seasons change, our hearts will stay the same, yeah, stay the same  
We got that burning feeling, start a fire, start a fire  
Giving a shout, let's make it hot

Come on baby we can hit the lights  
Make the wrongs turn right  
We can smash the club, make the pop go rock  
With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep  
And it feels like we could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
Yeah, everything is alright

We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise  
It feels like...we could do this all night

Feels like...  
We could do this all night  
All night, all night, all night, all night

Come on baby we can hit the lights  
Make the wrongs turn right  
We can smash the club, make the pop go rock  
With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep  
And it feels like...  
We could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
Yeah, everything is alright

We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise  
It feels like...  
We could do this all night

I rolled on to the floor holding my right leg in the air, catching my breath. The other girls looked at me with shock as I slowly stood up. The judges started writing down my results on the clipboard and I walked quickly off the mat. I took a quick drink from the water fountain and I grabbed a towel from the cart on the way out from the gym. I rubbed the sweat off my forehead with the towel as I entered back into the locker room. I sat down along the bench against the lockers, praying that my hard work did pay off to make it to the nationals. If this did happen, it would be one of the happiest moments of my life, to finally be able to show others of what I can really do with my skills in gymnastics.

Ellie's Pov…  
I stood nervously beside my paintings as I looked around to see judges walking around, observing many pieces of art. I looked at both of my paintings and I smiled a bit, thinking they were my best creations yet. They were both two oil paintings. One was of a garden with a bright blue sky and trees of beautiful shades of green, red, and purple. There were bushes with flowers surrounding the trees of many colors. In the middle of the garden there was a smooth gray stone pathway. The other one was of a trail of trees of red, orange, yellow, gold and green with a trail of lampposts in front of them. A leaf covered pathway lead to light blue and green trees towards father back.

I smiled at them a bit more, then I saw judges coming towards me. I stood back in my original spot and they stopped and they looked at both of my paintings. They looked at them with curiosity, but with firmness. They wrote down the results on their clipboards and they both looked at me.

"What may you call these paintings, young lady?", one judge asked

"I call this one, Secret Garden", I said, looking at it "The reason why I named it for this piece, its because no one has ever seen this garden before, its very rarely ever come upon and consists the most beautiful flowers and trees you may find"

She nodded. "What about the other?", the other judge asked

"This one is called Fog Alley", I said "It's because you notice in the back its all light a bit foggy in the back then it is in the front, where it is all warm and bright, while in the back its cool and its started to fog as you would go deeper and deeper along the trail"

He nodded, then they both left. After a few more judges came around and looked at my paintings, everyone was starting to pack up their pieces of art. I slipped the sheet over the paintings and I grabbed my bag and carried them both gently in my arms out of the small gym, next to the other gym. I hoped that judges did love my works of art. It took me at least a month and half to finish them both. But I can only hope and pray that my paintings were admirable enough to allow me be in the competition. I also hoped and prayed that Julie and Florrie did well in their tryouts and I hoped that they made it to the nationals too.

Mikey's Pov…  
We waited for the girls to be drop off back home by April. I was in the living room with a slice of pizza in my mouth and I was playing my portable video game trying to get past level 56. Raph was skateboarding on the ramp doing tricks. Donnie was reading a science magazine on nuclear explosions, and Venus was on the couch doing some meditation with a beaded necklace in her hands. Soon the girls came back and they came in through the tunnel with their stuff.

"Hey girls!", I said, with a mouthful of pizza

Florrie giggled. "Hey Uncle Mikey", she said

Raph skated off the ram, jumping towards them. "So how was tryouts for the three of you?"

They all frowned and they looked away. Raph gasped a bit quietly.

"Oh girls, I am sorry that you guys didn't make it maybe you-", he said

They suddenly turned back, smiling brightly. "IT WAS UNBELIEVABLY AWESOME!", they all cheered "WE ALL MADE IT TO NATIONALS!"

"WAHOO!", I cheered, grabbing all of the them in a huge hug

"Major shell shocked!", Donnie cheered

"Shelltastic!", Raph cheered

"Way to go girls!", Venus cheered

"I can't believe all of you made it!", I said, shocked

"Neither did we!", Julie said "They told me I preformed admirably"

"They told me that they have never seen a 14 year old girl that could do oil paintings that well before", Ellie said

"I was the youngest person to ever compete in the dance nationals and were surprised on my dance for a 4 year old", Florrie said

"We are so proud of you girls!", I said, shaking them tightly

They all laughed hanging on to me. "This calls for a victory dinner of Meatball Pizza!", I cheered

"I'm in for it!", Ellie said

"Me too!", Julie said

"I am in!", Florrie said

We all pitched and made the pizza and I served the whole pizza pie on a silver tray.

"Yes my family the ultimate meatball pizza!", I cheered, flipping it in the air

Ellie unsheathed her tessens and she started slicing it in the air. Each piece came down on a plate but Florrie's slice came down on her face when she looked up to it.

"Oops", Ellie said

Florrie pulled the pizza off her face and took a bite. "Mmmm yum!", she said

We all laughed and we pitched in eating. "We are glad that you all made it, now you girls can really accomplish your goals in life", Venus said

"Ah the luck of the turtle!", Julie said

We all laughed and we clanked our soda bottles for a toast.

Ellie's Pov…  
After we finished eating, Julie, Florrie and I went into the living room. I had my laptop in my hands. They sat down beside me and I opened my laptop to connect to our parents. I went through my contacts and I found my Mom's name under my favorites. I clicked connect and we waited for her and our Dad to come on.

Sure enough after a few minutes of waiting, both of our parents appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys!", I said cheerfully

"Hey girls!", Calli said happily

"Hey Mom!", Julie said

"Hey Daddy!", Florrie said

"Hey sweeties, how was tryouts?", he asked

We gave each other looks then we looked back at our parents. "WE ALL MADE IT!", we cheered

"Oh my gosh! That is unbelievable!", Leo said

"I know right! It was insane!", Julie said

"We are so proud of all of you!", Calli said "When do you girls go to nationals?"

"Apparently not until the end of year", I said

"Why that long?", Leo asked

"Well they travel to others states so they can tryout as well, so they are holding the competition before Christmas this year", I said

"We hope we can make it back in time for that", Calli said

"We hope so too", Florrie said ""It wouldn't be as that much fun without you guys"

They smiled lovingly at all of us. "We are so proud of you three, you all preformed significantly and you all now can accomplish your dreams", Leo said

"Well you both did help make that happen", I said

"Big things are coming for you three, just keep your heads up and hearts open", Leo said

"Don't worry nothing will take us down", Julie said

"Yeah turtles are indestructible!", Florrie cheered

They smiled happily and lovingly at us and we smiled back.

"We love you girls", Calli said

"We love you both too", we all said

Leo smiled proudly, "Ada girls", he said


	26. Chapter 26

Calli's Pov…  
I slowly fluttered my eyes open, feeling very refreshed from a good ten hour sleep. It was a warm March morning and the sun was pouring in through the small window in my room. I smiled a bit out the window then I looked down to see an arm around my waist. I giggled and smiled and I looked over to see Leo, who was sleeping soundly with a small smile on his face.

I smiled lovingly at him and I stroked his cheek softly, feeling warm and soft skin. He shifted a bit in sleep and I giggled. I moved a bit closer to him and I kissed his lips gently. I expected to respond by kissing me back, but he was still, breathing softly. I smirked a bit and I kissed him a bit deeper. He still didn't respond and kept sleeping. I groaned a bit annoyed and I moved closer and I kissed him deeper, placing my hand on his cheek. I pulled back and he was still sleeping. I sighed in defeat but suddenly Leo wrapped his hand around my head and he kissed my lips with love and deep passion. My eyes went big at his action but I slowly melted into the kiss.

I wrapped my hand around his head and I deepened the kiss. He climbed on top of me and he laid down on me gently. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly and he kissed my neck's sweet spot, with love and desire. I moaned and I lifted my head to let him have better access and he started giving deep licks and sucks. I moaned and I rubbed my hands all over his back.

He moaned and he pulled me up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me firmly in his lap. He used his other hand and he slowly brought it up to my side. He started tickling my side, teasing me. I giggled in the kiss and I squirmed as he tickled me more. Leo chuckled deviously as he knew he got me. I struggled to get loose but he laid back down on top of me, pinning me down.

He slowly pulled away, smiling. "Got you", he said

I smirked and I shook my head. "You sneak", I said

Leo smiled in victory. I rolled my eyes playfully and I punched him playfully in the shoulder. He chuckled and smiled and he gave me a deep passionate kiss on the lips. I kissed back lovingly and he pulled away slowly.

"Want to get some breakfast?", he asked

"Sure I am hungry", I said

Leo smiled and we got dressed in our uniforms. We left my barrack and down the dirt pathway to the mess hall. The camp sounded very quiet today since most soldiers were relaxing or going to the church here. But some were out working in the warehouses and districts. Leo and I walked inside the mess hall and we found Tyrese, Chad, Kevin and Dominic eating breakfast together. We got our food, eggs, bacon, french toast, and fruit salad, from the buffet and we walked over to them.

"Hey my brothers!", I said, laughing

They turned and smiled. "Hey you kun fu fighters!", Dominic said

"We told you Dominic its Ninjistu", I said

He laughed and we both sat down beside Tyresse and Kevin. But as I was eating I noticed Tyresse looked upset. I shook his shoulder gently and he looked me.

"Tyresse, what's wrong?", I asked

"I have bad news", he said

"What is it?", Leo asked

"I got news from the kernel, we are being deported tonight", he said "You, me, and everyone"

"What?! But they told us we were not going to leave for another few weeks!", Leo said, shocked

"I know, but an explosion went off in the west valley, they lost a lot of soldiers", Tyresse said "They want us to be down there"

"All of you?", I asked scared

"All of us", Tyresse said

"Oh my god!", I said

Leo pulled me towards him and I hugged him tightly. I was on the near edge of crying, but I held it in.

"Oh my gosh!", I said

"When do we meet at the base?", Leo asked

"Around early evening", Kevin said

"The kernel wanted me and Dominic to meet down at the office to talk about supplies", Chad said

"And Tyresse and I are helping to load up weapons on to the planes", Kevin said

"Oh, oh okay", I said

"I took your job Leo so you can be with Calli for the last few hours", Tyresse said

"Tyresse that is very thoughtful of you, but you didn't have to do that", Leo said

"I know your wife is important to you and I know you won't be seeing her for awhile", Tyresse said "You two should spend the last few hours seeing each other together"

I smiled and I hugged him tight to me. "Thank you", I said

He hugged back, chuckling. "Your welcome", he said

I smiled and I pulled away and I felt Leo, wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"We will let you two be", Tyresse said "Let's go you guys"

They said goodbye to us and they left the mess hall. I smiled a bit towards Leo and he smiled, stroking my cheek.

"Don't worry I will make this time worth it for the both of us", Leo said

"We should make every minute count", I said

"So how should we spend our last few hours together?", Leo asked

"There is one thing", I said, smiling

"And what would that be?", he asked

I leaned up and I kissed his lips lovingly. He chuckled and he kissed my lips back sweetly. I tug on his jacket to pull him closer to me and he pulled me closer to him by wrapping his arm around my waist. I moved my hand inside his jacket and I stroked his chest. He slowly pulled away and he took my left hand and kissed it. I smiled and I got up from the bench and I took his hand into mine and I gave him a smirk, nodding my head towards the door.

He smirked back and he got up and we walked quickly out of the mess hall. We ran back to the barracks and we ran inside towards my room. Leo suddenly came up behind me and picked me up bridal style. I shrieked hanging on to him and he kicked my door shut, locking it. He pinned me against the wall and he started kissing my lips deeply with passion.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands explore all around my body and I started to undo his jacket. He slid his hands in front of my waist and started unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. I kissed him deep and fast, pushing the jacket off of him. He groaned and he slipped his hands under my shirt and he pulled my shirt above my head and threw it across the room.

I slipped my hands under his shirt and stroked his sides and I tugged on it, pulling it above his head. He grabbed both of my hands and pinned them above my head. He started kissing and licking my neck. I moaned with pleasure and I leaned my head to the side to let him have better ability. He started to kiss down to my chest and I moaned, letting out heavy breathes.

He used one hand and started to play with my bra straps. I giggled and Leo released my hands and he quickly grabbed me and lead me over to the bed. He started kissing me deeply, pushing me into the bed and I gripped him tightly and held on to him. His hands moved behind my back and he unhooked my bra, letting it fall of the bed. I kissed him roughly and let my hands roamed all around him. His hands moved down to my waist and he started pulling my pants down. I giggled and I lifted my hips up to help him.

He smiled and he slid them off, tossing them off the bed. I grabbed a hold of his pants and I started undoing them and pulling them down. He chuckled and smiled and I giggled and we continued kissing each other passionately. Leo suddenly pushed me against the bed and he moved down and he kissed my belly. I squirmed giggling, but he pinned my hips with his knees and continued kissing it deeply.

I moaned deeply and I pushed it up towards him and he tickled my belly while he licked it all over. I giggled uncontrollably and I wrapped my legs around his thighs. I moved my hands through his hair and down his back, while moaning with pleasure. He slowly came back up to my lips and we continued kissing and hugging each other with love and passion. I stroked his chest with warm hands and he moaned with delight. I smirked and I rubbed it deeply and I rubbed his sides. After at least a few hours, Leo moved himself in front of me. I nodded for him to continue and I kissed him lovingly.

A few minutes later, we were holding each other close, catching our breathes. I stared up to him lovingly and he smiled down at me. But soon the smile faded away and I looked away. Leo placed his hand on my cheek and I looked up to him with sadness and grief.

"I'm sorry", he said

I shook my head and I laid my head on his chest. He hugged me tightly to him and I let a few tears fall from my eyes and they landed on his muscles. He kissed my forehead and I looked up to him.

"I'm really sorry", he said

"It's okay", I said, crying a bit "It was going to come sooner or later"

Leo sighed. "I know, but at least we did spend some time together", he said

I smiled a bit. "And it was one of the best", I said

Leo smiled and he kissed me with love and I kissed him back deeply with passion. We slowly pulled away from each other, hugging each other close.

"I love you", he said

"I love you too", I said

He looked at the clock and sighed. "We better get going", he said

I sighed. "Okay Leo", I said sadly.

He kissed my forehead and we slowly got of bed. I grabbed my clothes off the floor and I started getting dressed. I tied my hair into a bun as Leo laced up his boots and put his cap on his head.

After we got dressed we cleaned up my room then we walked out. Leo took my hand into his and he stroked it with his thumb. I smiled sadly at him and he kissed my cheek. I smiled a bit more, then we walked out of the barracks down the steps over to the checkpoint at the east side base. I lead Leo over to where the other soldiers were checking in and we saw Tyresse and the others were checking in the with the commanders. Leo turned to me and I looked up to him sadly. He hugged me towards him and I hugged him tightly. He rubbed my back and I snuggled my head into his chest and I looked up to him.

"I guess this is goodbye", Leo said sadly

"Leo", I said "I want you to have something"

I brought my hands behind my neck and I unhooked my necklace from my neck and I held it in my hand.

"No Calli I can't take it", Leo said, pushing my hand back to me

"Please", I said "It will protect you in battle and it will let you know I'm here with you"

He looked at me a bit unsure.

"Please", I said

He smiled a bit. "Okay Calli", he said

I smiled a bit, then he leaned his head down and I clipped the necklace around his neck. He leaned his head back up and I ran towards him and he hugged me quickly and tightly towards him. I hugged him tightly around the waist. He rubbed my back and he kissed my forehead with love deeply. I started to cry in his chest softly and I felt him stroke my hair. I looked up to him with tears just about to fall and he wiped them away gently.

"I love you", I said, sadly

"I love you too", he said, stroking my cheek

He kissed my forehead, placing both hands on my cheeks.

"Here", he said

He pulled out a walkie talkie and he gave me it and he held out another in his hand.

"So we can stay in contact, I'll call in everyday at dawn and dusk", he said "Okay?"

"Okay Leo", I said, sniffling a bit

He smiled a bit sadly and I hugged him tightly again. He hugged me back rocking me in his arms. I pulled back a bit and he looked at me. He leaned in and he kissed my lips full of love. A kiss that meant "I will miss you very much and I will always love you". I hugged him tightly to me wanting to stay in the kiss. But we had to break apart and I looked up to him sadly.

"Hamato, lets go!", the commander said

I sniffed a bit and Leo looked at me.

"Please be safe", I said "And come back alive"

"I will…I will come back to you", Leo said

We gave each other another deep quick loving kiss. He held my hands with his and he slowly backed away from me, with our sliding apart from each others grasps. I held my hands to my chest and I saw Leo look at me one last time then he turned and ran to the truck. He jumped inside the truck and the truck drove off down the road slowly. I saw him looking back at me and I looked towards him. We kept looking at each other till we no longer could see each other.

I let a few tears fall from my eyes and I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I looked to see my friend Bethany, who works as a part time nurse in the hospital with strawberry blond hair and brown eyes, looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay?", she asked

"No…no I am not", I said, shaking my head

"Oh Calli, I am very sorry", she said

"Thank you for your concern", I said

"Well here, I have duty at the airport in a short time and I could drive you down there" she said "Just to see him one last time"

"You would do that for me?", I asked

"Of course", she said

"Thank you", I said, letting a few tears fall

She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back.

"Here let's get you down", she said, pulling away

"Okay", I said, nodding my head

We both walked back towards the camp and we went to the storage warehouse. We climbed inside a small jeep and we drove off towards the airport. When we arrived we saw many soldiers being loaded on to planes. I climbed out of the jeep while Bethany went inside of the gate to her port. I looked around behind the fence to see if I could find Leo, but many of the soldiers looked alike.

I let out a sigh thinking I would not see him, till I caught sight of him at the corner of my eye. He was running towards others waiting in line to be loaded. I saw him look around and he saw me. He gasped a bit and I leaned closer to the fence. He was about to be loaded up and I kissed my hand and I blew it to him. He caught it in his hand and he held it towards his heart. He then ran on to the platform of the plane looking at me, then he ran inside the plane.

Soon all the soldiers were loaded up and the plane started going down the runway. The plane went faster and faster down the runway then it started to fly up into the air. I looked up to see it was getting higher and higher in the air and harder and harder to see. I felt my heart ache inside and I looked down at the ground shutting my eyes tightly. Then I started to sing, looking back up to the stars.

Shadows fill an empty heart

As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the stars  
And make it to the dawn?

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

I looked up to as the plane disappeared into the star filled sky. I leaned against the fence and a few tears came running down from my eyes and down my cheeks. I felt my heart swell up inside and I placed my hand on my chest, letting out a few breathes, looking down at the ground.

I looked back up to the sky to see nothing but the stars shining brightly and the full moon casting a glow on the runway. I let out a sigh and I slowly let go of the fence. I slowly walked away from the airport and I started walking back to my barrack. I cried quietly walking down the dirt path road, wiping my tears. As I walked down the road I saw some of the other army couples coming out of the mess hall, smiling and laughing. I saw one couple kiss each other and it made my heart ache in pain and sorrow and I looked away.

I continued walking down the road, crying softly. I made it back to my barrack and I slowly opened the door and walked inside. I closed it and I leaned against it, letting out a deep sigh. I looked at my bed, seeing it was made. I slowly walked over to it and I sat down on it, resting my hands in my lap, looking down at the floor. I let a few tears fall from my eyes and I let out a few shaky breathes. I wiped my tears away and I slipped off my boots. I took off my jacket laying it on the bed post.

I laid down in bed and I laid my head on my pillow. But I felt something cripple under the pillow and I sat up looking at it. I removed it and I found a letter and a heart under it. I slowly took the letter and heart in my hand and I leaned against the bed frame. I found my name on the back of the letter with a little red heart sticker taping the letter together. I slowly and carefully unstuck the sticker from the letter and I opened up the letter and read it.

My Dear Callista,  
I remember how nervous and excited I was when I planned exactly how I would ask you to marry me. How that ring burned in my belt, how I could hardly wait to see your delight and joy when I asked you to be my wife. You were the most beautiful girl in the world to me – I just knew that I had to have you for my own. The way your eyes sparkled and your smile lit up the whole room and the way you looked at me – like I was your hero – I was in heaven every time I was with you. Your personality was magnetic. You were so kind, compassionate and loving – and the way you treated me with such admiration made me feel like the luckiest man on the planet.

I loved you then and I love you even more now. You are even more beautiful to me today than on the day we got married. I love watching the way you take such good care of our children. I love seeing you come to meet me everyday. I love the way you like to flirt with me and how you make time to be with me and just relax and enjoy me. Thank you for accepting me and not trying to change me. Thank you for seeing the best in me. I love the way your eyes light up when I walk in the room still. I love the way your heart skips a beat when you know we are going to get some time together just to talk. I love knowing your heart. I love hearing about what matters to you. I love praying for you and our family. I am honored to be your husband. You are truly a gift from God. My life is so much better because you are here with me.

With all my love and all my heart,

Leonardo

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I held the letter close to my beating heart, and I started to cry. I let so many tears fall from my face that I lost count of how many fell from my eyes. I looked at the letter again and read it again and again, crying. After I read it for like the thirtieth time, I started to calm down. I looked at the heart in my lap and I laid the letter delicately on the bed and I took the heart in my hands.

I flipped it over and my eyes soften and I placed a hand over my mouth. It was a photo of me and Leo, when we were still mutants, smiling happily. I had my left hand resting on his chest and I had my head was resting on his shoulder. Leo had his arms around my waist, resting his head against mine. I smiled and I let a few tears fall and I placed my right hand delicately on the photo. On the silver frame of the heart, it said "I love you with all my heart" in cursive.

I held the letter and photo close to my heart and I laid down on my bed, closing my eyes. I let out a few breathes and I opened my eyes again, looking up to the ceiling.

"Oh may you come back to me my brave and strong soldier", I said quietly "Please, I wouldn't know what I would do without you here. You are a huge portion of my heart and I would die if that portion of my heart is killed"

I started to cry softly. "Please, please, don't die. For everyone in our family. Our brothers and sister. Our daughters. And for me", I said quietly

I continued crying and I hugged the photo and the letter tighter to my chest.

"Please Leonardo…please", I said quietly

I turned on my side with the letter and photo in my hands close to my heart. I covered myself up with a wool blanket and I laid my head on my cool pillow. I prayed that Leonardo would come back to me. I prayed he would be safe and alive. As I held the letter and photo to me, I felt his warm arms wrap around me in a loving embrace. It felt very real and it was very calming. I then felt his cheek touch mine, telling me everything will be okay. I let out a sigh and I covered myself up more with the blanket.

"I love you Leonardo", I said, quietly "You are everything…to me"


	27. Chapter 27

Florrie's Pov…  
I yawned as I stretched my arms out and I rubbed my eyes open. I looked at the clock to see it was 6:30 in the morning. I slid out of bed and I walked out of my bedroom. I slowly walked downstairs to see my Uncle Raph finishing making breakfast.

"Hola mi tio", I said

"Morning pickle head", Raph said, pouring the syrup on the waffles

I laughed hysterically as I sat down. Raph served me waffles with maple syrup, sausage links, and french toast. He rubbed my head and I laughed as he kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well?", he asked

"I did okay, despite I heard Uncle Mikey snoring all night", I said, eating

"Probably dreaming about being in a pizza eating contest", Raph said

I giggled. "Yeah and he was winning", I said

We both laughed. Then the others were coming out of their rooms to the dinning area. As we were eating we noticed that Ellie had not come out of her room.

"Hey Ellie! Ellie come on get up! Its waffle Friday this morning!", I called out

Ellie came out of her room, yawning and rubbing her face. "I am coming, I was in the middle of dreaming of being a celebrity", she said

As she came down the stairs, I struggled not to laugh and I bit the inside of my lip, looking down at the floor. Julie was laughing with a mouth full of waffles and she covered her mouth trying not to choke on her food. Ellie sat down in between Raph and Mikey and she started eating her breakfast.

We all started giggling and Ellie was just looking at us confused.

"What?", she asked

"Uh you got a little bed head there Ellie", Mikey said

"What?", she said confused

She picked up her spoon and she held up towards her face.

"Woah!", she said

She fell backwards in her chair with a thump and we all started laughing at her.

"Yikes! I look crazy!", she said, standing up

"Yeah you look like a tornado went through your hair", Raph said, laughing

"Oh hahaha very funny, luckily you don't have to put up with this, since you have no hair", Ellie said, smirking

Raph rolled his eyes playfully. We all laughed and we continued eating breakfast. We helped clean up and Ellie, Florrie, and I ran back upstairs to get ready for school. I went into the bathroom and I brushed my teeth and I combed my hair and I tied it in a braid letting some of my bangs show. I clipped in a small dark pink and light blue bow in the back. I walked out of the bathroom and I got dressed into a dark pink, light blue, orange and green dress with a few flowers on it that matched the dress and I slipped on my dark pink flats. I grabbed my backpack and I walked out of my bedroom. I saw Ellie walk out pushing her bangs out of her face. She was wearing a ruffle floral tank with a short trimmed green leather jacket, with dark blue skinny jeans and a brown woven belt, and her brown leather boots that came up to her ankles. She had a small white flower pinned behind her right ear and she smiled seeing me.

"Ready sissy?", she asked

"Yep!", I said, happily

She smiled. "Come on Julie, we got to go!", she called out

"I'm coming, hold on, a girl does gotta like her best you know", she said

She walked out of her room wearing a yellow shirt with a medium shade blue cover, with dark blue jeans, and yellow slips and yellow diamond earrings.

"Alright we better get going we don't want to miss our train", Ellie said

We all ran downstairs and Julie jumped from a few steps and landed on her feet, laughing.

"Bye you guys see you after school!", Ellie called out

"Bye girls! You three stay out of trouble!", Raph called out

"No promises!", Julie called out

"Julie", Raph said

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding", Julie said

"Bye guys!", I said, happily

"See you later Little Shiner", Donnie said

I smiled and ran out of the lair, following my sisters to head off to school.

Donnie's Pov…  
I smiled at the girls running off, I then walked into my lab and I put on my lab coat. I walked over to my lab table and I opened up a few books of chemicals and I started combining some of the different colored chemicals in test tubes into beakers. I mixed the chemicals together in the beakers until they started changing different colors.

"Man I hope this will work, I haven't able to find a retro mutagen for months", I said, to myself

I mixed some more chemicals together and some made a few mini puffs of smoke. I took a pair of tongs and I took a beaker off a heater and I carefully and cautiously poured a drop of the chemical into the other beaker, and it caused it to glow a bright purple.

"Yes I think I got it!", I said, excitedly "You guys I think I got the mutagen!"

The others came rushing in. "You think you got the mutagen to turn the others back to normal?", Mikey asked

"I'm sure of it!", I said, excitedly

"Wait what's happening to it?", Venus asked

We looked at the beaker and we saw it was bubbling and it was shaking hard and fast in my hand.

"Donnie what's happening?", Raph asked

"I don't know it was not acting like this a few moments ago", I said

The chemical started exploding out sending out mini like fireworks of globs all over the room.

"Take cover!", Mikey yelled

I dropped the beaker and we ran to take cover from the explosion. Venus and I took cover behind my desk, Raph hid behind a machine I was working on, and Mikey hid under the work table. After a few moments the explosion stopped and we slowly came out from where we were hiding.

"Is it over?", Mikey asked

"I think so", I said

"Yikes! What the shell happened?", Raph said

"I guess the chemical reaction of the substances overdosed", I said

But we heard another loud sound and we saw the beaker shoot out and the glob came out and it splashed on to all of us.

"Aw great we have been oozed!", Raph said

I felt an electric shock go through my body and I knelt down on my knees in pain. I groaned in pain and Venus fell beside me on her side, breathing heavily. Mikey was getting dizzy and he was having trouble standing. Raph yelled in pain holding his head, shaking it.

"Hurry lets get this off!", I said

We rushed over to the sinks and we stared rinsing off the ooze. I didn't feel any better after that I was starting to get tired. Venus, Raph and Mikey were all having trouble standing and they were groaning in pain.

"Man I don't feel so good", Mikey said

"Me either", Venus said

"We should all go lay down", I said

We all nodded in agreement and we staggered out of the lab, to our rooms. I crashed on to my bed, feeling sweat go down my forehead and my vision was getting blurry and dizzy. I slowly closed my eyes and I started to fall asleep.

After at least what I think it has been a few hours I woke up feeling a whole lot better. I felt a bit cold and I tied on my purple robe and I walked out of my room. I didn't see the others thinking they were all still resting. I walked back out to the living room and I ran a hand over my head. But I stopped in my tracks feeling hair on my head.

I looked down and I saw my hands and saw it was not green with five fingers. I gasped and I looked down at myself and I saw I was not a mutant turtle but a human. I was in utter shock and I looked in a mirror and I gasped at my appearance. I had short brown hair that combed over to the right side. I had some facial hairs and I looked very buff in the chest and arms.

"Oh…my…shell", I said, shocked

"DONNIE!", someone called out

I turned and I saw another man with short blonde hair in an orange robe run out.

"Dude look at me! I have been humanized!", he said, shocked

"Woah no way! You too!", I said

"Guys what's with all the yelling?", someone asked

We turned and we saw this Chinese woman with black silk hair in a cyan robe.

"Woah Venus!", we both said

"What?", she asked confused

I pointed to the mirror and she turned and jumped back a bit.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?", she said confused

"I don't know", I said

"Hey guys what's going on?", said someone

We turned to see another man with short black hair with a bit of facial hair like me in a red robe.

"Woah Raph, you look crazy!", Mikey said

"What are you talking about you knuckle head?", he asked

"Um Raph?", I said, pointing to the mirror

He looked towards it and his mouth dropped. "What the shell?!", he said, placing his hands on his head

"What has happened to us?", Venus asked

"We have all been turned into another carbon based life, humans", I said

"But I thought you had the real mutagen", Mikey said

"I guess I didn't get in the right chemicals and compounds that reverse the bonding of mutagen cells back to their normal stage", I said

"Aww great now we are stuck like this", Raph said "Way to go Donnie"

"Hey don't blame me for all of this", I said

"Guys don't fight, fighting won't fix this", Venus said, coming in between us

"She is right", Raph said

"But the real big problem is how will we tell the girls?", Mikey asked

"Aw man they are going to freak out seeing us all like this", I said

"They will find out about this sooner or later", Venus said

"Man what more could go wrong?", I said

We heard laughter coming from doing the tunnel and we all went into panicked mode, realizing it was the girls returning home from school.

"Oh no its the girls!", Raph said

"Quick! Hide!", I said

We ran into different directions to hide from the girls. We ran back to our bedrooms and we saw the girls coming in the lair, laughing and smiling. I peeked through a small crack in the door, watching them from a distance, with a look of worry.

Ellie's Pov…  
"I still can't believe my friend Ethan got away with that prank", I said, laughing

"I know I mean seriously, how could your history teacher, not know that he put that electric whoopee cushion under his seat", Julie said, giggling

"I don't know, but that was sure a good laugh", I said

"That is too funny, I would of love to have seen that. Its like how Uncle Mikey would of done it to Uncle Donnie", Florrie said

We all laughed and we dropped our backpacks by the stairs. Julie ran and flipped over landing on the couch. Florrie went to the kitchen to get Jello from the fridge. I walked out to the living room to see no one around and the lair was awfully quiet.

"Where is everyone?", I asked

"I don't know, maybe they went out skateboarding in the tunnels", Julie said

"I don't think so, their skateboards are still on the ramp", I said, pointing

Julie looked to see the boards on top of the ramp. "Mmmm, maybe they went to Casey's", Julie said

"Either Donnie or Raph would of texted us about that", I said

"We should probably look for them", Florrie said, walking up to us with a cup of blue Jello.

"Good idea sissy", I said

"Raph!", Julie called out

"Venus!", I called out

"Donnie!", Florrie called out

"Mikey!", Julie called out

There was no answer, nothing but silence. We looked around the lair, I looked in the dojo, while Julie went looking in the warehouse and Florrie outside of the entrance to the lair in the tunnels. We walked back towards each other, confused.

"Oh my gosh, where the shell are they?", Julie asked

"You girls didn't find them?", I asked

"Nope", Florrie said

"Nothing, nothing at all", Julie said

"Mmm well they must be around here somewhere", I said "They can't just walk out in broad daylight"

Donnie's Pov..  
I slowly opened my door and I quickly jumped out behind a pillar, watching them around the corner. I looked over and I saw Venus behind another pillar beside me and she looked back at me with fear. We both looked out to see Raph and Mikey on the second floor looking down at us.

"What should we do?", Venus asked quietly

I looked down, thinking for an idea. After a few moments I thought of an idea, then I looked back at Venus.

"Head to the lab", I whispered

She nodded her head and she quietly jumped up to the ceiling and climbed across it towards the lab. I looked back up towards Raph and Mikey and I gave them a hand signal to go downstairs towards the lab. They both nodded and they slowly climbed down from the second floor and jumped on to other pillars and hid behind them. I snuck past each pillar looking at the girls the whole time, making sure they wouldn't see me. Venus, Raph and Mikey made it over to the lab doors and I snuck past the last pillar and we ran inside the lab.

Ellie's Pov…  
"We should probably look in their rooms just to make sure", I said

We all ran into different directions and we looked inside each bedroom, to find no one inside.

"Anything you guys?", I called out

"Nope!", Florrie said, coming out of Venus's room

"Empty!", Julie said, coming out of Raph's room

"Alright now I am getting worried, lets go on a search, I think they could be in trouble", I said "Get your weapons and meet downstairs"

We ran back towards our rooms and we got our weapons and a few smoke bombs and ninja stars and we ran downstairs.

"Alright lets get to the Sewer Karts", I said

But just as we running towards the warehouse, we heard a loud noise. We stopped dead in our tracks and we looked around with weapons drawn.

"What was that?", Florrie asked

We heard it again and we looked around and my eyes came upon the lab.

"It's coming from the lab", I said

"Is it intruders?", Julie asked

"Hopefully not", I said

"What are we going to do?", Florrie asked scared

"We better check it out", I said "You two stay close to me"

They both nodded and we slowly made our way over to the lab. I held my tessens tightly in my hands and I slowly kicked the door open. I went inside to see it was dark. Julie and Florrie came slowly inside behind me in fighting stances. We heard another noise come in from the back of the lab and we all moved closer to each other.

"Who is there?!", I called out

There was no answer. "We are warning you, we are skilled kunoichi's with weapons. And we are not afraid to use them", Florrie said

There was still no response. "Alright we are coming after you", Julie said

We slowly snuck all around the lab, looking for anyone or anything. I snuck around Donnie's lab table, looking around. Then I felt the presence of something behind me. But before I could react I felt a pair of hands go around my mouth and waist. I screamed muffling, struggling to get loose. I was pushed against the wall, still struggling and screaming.

But then I felt the grip released when someone kicked the figure across the room. I fell against the wall and I saw Julie turn on the lights.

"Oh thanks Florrie, I owe you", I said, standing up

"No worries sissy", she said

We looked and we saw this man with a red robe and black hair, on the floor groaning in pain. I walked over to him and I placed my foot on his chest and I held out my tessen out towards him and he looked up to me with fear. I gave him a glare.

"You do have a lot nerve coming in our home, and trying to hurt my family", I said

"Wait, you don't understand", he said

I pressed my foot more on his chest. "Why are you here?! Is there more of you down here in our home?!", I asked

I heard something else being knocked over and crash on the floor and I heard the sound of kamas being sliced and spun.

"Um Ellie?", Julie said

I turned around and I gasped seeing seeing two more men one wearing an orange robe with blonde hair and one in a purple robe on top of him with brown hair, moaning in pain.

"Oh this can't be good", I said

But out of the corner of my eye I saw a Chinese woman wearing a cyan robe, with black hair, was jumping down silently from the ceiling and she started running towards the back doors.

"Oh no you don't!", Florrie said

She whipped out her chigiriki and the chain wrapped around the woman's ankle and she fell before she could of ran out of the lab. She slid the woman on the floor over to the others in the corner. I took a hold of the man in the red robe and I dragged him across the floor and I threw him against the others. I faced them all and I held out my tessens towards them.

"You all better start talking!", I said "Or you will have consequences!"

"Wait stop! It's us, Donnie and Mikey", he said

"It's true! And it's us, Venus and Raph", she said

"You are not them! Our uncles and aunt are mutant turtles!", I said

"It's seriously us Ellie", he said

I gasped a bit. "Wait how do you know who I am?", I asked

"Its because it is us, honestly", he said

Julie walked up beside me. "Prove it", she said, crossing her arms

"Alright then, how can we prove it?", the orange one asked

I thought about it for a few moments, till an idea popped into my head. "What is our father's and your brother's name? And where is he now?", I asked

"His name is Leonardo and he is in the Kongreal Valley in Kunar Province, Afghanistan as a commander", the red one said

"Alright, who is our mother and your sister in law? And where is she?", Julie asked

"Her name is Callista and she is in Afghanistan with Leo, serving as a nurse in a hospital", the purple one said

Florrie walked in between us both. "Okay last question, name our three big goals in life", Florrie said

"Ellie your dream is to become a famous world artist", the purple one said "You wanted to be one, when you found that book when you were little in Splinter's room"

"Julie you want to become a gymnast and one day be in the Olympics when you are older", the red one said "You saw Ellie and your mom doing flips and you saw the Olympics on TV and you became fascinated with it"

"And Florrie you wanted to become a high class dancer, you got the interest from your mother", the cyan one said

We all gasped, not believing what we were seeing and hearing.

"Oh…my….gosh", Julie said "It really is you guys"

"We are so sorry you guys, we thought you really were intruders", I said, shocked

"No worries Ellie Bug", Mikey said, smiling

"You guys look awesome!", Julie said

"Yeah! Not bad, not bad at all", Florrie said "You look good as humans"

"Yeah we like to show off our looks", Mikey said, posing

We all laughed and we helped them up of. "But you guys, what happened? How are you guys like this?", I asked

"Apparently the brainiac here thought he found the retro mutagen you girls needed to go back to turtles", Raph said "But instead he mixed up the chemicals and it splashed on to all of us"

"Hey!", Donnie said

"Yikes! Are you all alright?", I asked

"Yeah we are okay, just a bit in shock", Donnie said

"Oh my, so the retro mutagen you made is no good?", Julie asked

"Apparently so", Donnie said, disappointed "I really thought I had that time"

"Hey no worries Uncle Donnie", I said, placing a hand on his shoulder "We will find that retro mutagen and get back to normal, but for now you all are stuck like this"

"What are we going to do?", Raph asked

"Well first thing is we better tell Splinter about your mutation so he doesn't freak out that more humans are in the lair", Ellie said

We walked out of the lab and we walked towards the dojo. I slid the door open and we saw Splinter, meditating with his back towards us.

"Grandpa?", I said

"Yes my granddaughter, you may enter", he said, not facing me

"Um, we have something to tell you", Julie said

"What be the matter Julietta?", he asked

"You might want to see this for yourself", I said

He stood up slowly and he held his cane in his paw and he slowly turned to face us. His eyes suddenly widen and he jumped back a bit.

"What is this?", he asked, with a frown

"Splinter wait let them explain", I said

"Master, its us", Venus said

His expression softened. "My children, what happened?"

"The retro mutagen Donnie made messed up, turns out he made the same retro mutagen that turned Leo, Calli, and the kids humans, it exploded and splashed on to us", Venus said

"Oh my", Splinter said

"We are sorry Master", Venus said

"No need to worry my children", Splinter said "At least you did the proper thing by telling me"

"Thank you Master", they all said

"But I fear we have a bigger problem of trying to find a retro mutagen for all of you now", Splinter said

"We are not giving up just yet Splinter, we are going to keep looking", Julie said "We will find it"

Splinter smiled and rubbed her head. "Good, but for now it would be best for all of you to follow the girls, since they have been up to the surface as humans more than you have"

"Hai sensei", they all said

"When you do go up to the surface, you must be careful even though you are the same as the humans above", Splinter said

"Hai Splinter", we all said

"You may all go now", Splinter said

We all bowed in respect and we left the dojo. I texted April about meeting her and needing clothes for the guys about them turning human as well. She texted she was very shocked about the whole thing but was willing to help out with us. I left the lair and I meet her across the street and we went to find clothes for the guys. After a few hours, I made it back with bags of clothes.

"Well we got them!", I said cheerfully "April said it will last up for a few months"

"Awesome sounds great!", Donnie said

I gave them each a bag of their own and they went to their rooms to get dressed. After a few moments later Donnie came out wearing a dark purple shirt with black pants and belt with black causal shoes. Raph came out wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. Mikey came out wearing an orange and black plaid shirt with dark blue jeans and orange Vans. Venus came out wearing a light cyan blouse and dark blue skinny jeans that came to her knees and dark blue slips. She had her hair in a low bun with 2 silver rods in the back of her bun.

"Woah!", Florrie said

"Well hello good looking's", Julie said, smirking

"Trying to get us back for teasing you on your first day, huh, Julie?", Raph said, smirking

"You got it there hot shot!", Julie said

Raph laughed. "You all look fantastic!", I said, happily

"Thanks Einstein!", Donnie said, giving me a one arm hug

"So what shall we all do?", I asked

"What about heading down to that one laser tag arena up the street that closed down a month ago", Julie said

"Sounds like a plan to me", Mikey said

"I'm in for it", Raph said

"I am too", Venus said

"Let's do it!", I said, excitedly

We walked out of the lair and down the tunnel to the nearest manhole.

"Wait here", I said, climbing out

I opened the manhole cover quietly and I looked around and climbed quietly. I looked out the alley to see it was vacant and I ran back to the others.

"Its clear you guys come on", I said

They each started climbing out of the manhole and the girls and I walked out of the alley, with the guys trailing far behind us. I looked back to see the guys were like hiding a bit.

"Come on you guys, you can speed it up a bit", I said

"Are you saying we are slow?", Mikey said

"That would be hurtful if we were turtles right now", Donnie said

"I am sorry, we are just excited to get you guys out for a change", I said

"But we go out all the time Ellie", Raph said

"Yeah but you guys can go out in the daylight not having to worry about your looks", Julie said

"Point taken", Donnie said

They all caught up to us and they started taking in all the sights around them.

"Its so beautiful in the daylight", Venus said

"Love that warm sun", Mikey said, content

"Man we should of got blasted with that ooze with you guys", Raph said "It's amazing up here"

We laughed and we kept walking down the street. We past the Empire State Building, 9/11 memorial, and across the Brooklyn bridge and we made it to the laser tag arena. We putted on our gear with lit green targets on our chests, backs, and shoulders. We held our guns in our hands and we walked out to the glow and the dark with neon colors of all kinds arena with 3 floors of towers ramps, bridges, and safe houses.

Florrie's Pov...  
"Okay so how do you play?", Julie asked

"Its easy all you have to do is shoot at the lighted targets either on the shoulder, chest or back", Raph said "And if you do get tagged your gun will stop shooting for a few seconds than you can shoot again"

"There are many checkpoints were you can get extra bonus points", Donnie said

"And whoever has the most points at the end of 10 minutes wins", Mikey said

"Sounds easy enough", Venus said

"Okay, we will give each other a few seconds to spread out across the room", Donnie said "I'll get the music playing"

"Alright, ready, set, GO!", Mikey said

We all ran into different directions trying to hide from each other. I ran up a ramp and I hid in a small tower looking through little small windows. Donnie started playing "Letting Go by Full Tilt" and he started running, then I lost sight of him. I slowly and quietly walked across the ramp up to another tower and I peeked out of another small window and I pointed out my gun. I saw Mikey standing underneath me and I smiled deviously. I aimed my gun at his back and I shoot him.

I got a direct aim and the targets lights went out.

"Hey what the?!", he said, shocked

I giggled and he looked up to me stunned.

"Ha got you!", I cheered

"Why you little", he said

I laughed and I ran off and I run out of the first floor. I ran around the corner and I saw Raph trying to shoot at Venus, I smirked and I shoot him in the back.

"Got you!", I cheered

"Hey come here you little devil", he said

He started chasing after me and I shrieked running up a ramp to another tower.

Julie's Pov…  
I snuck around the corner aiming my gun looking around quickly for anyone I could shoot at. I moved cautiously looking around aiming my gun. I heard Ellie's laughter and I gasped looking around but I could not see her.

"I'm coming for you Julie", she said

"Not if I get you first", I said

She laughed and I started moving faster.

"You mess with the best you fall like the rest", she said

I snuck around the corner and I saw a check point flashing red and green lights. I smiled brightly and I shot at it but it get shot by someone else before I could of got the extra points. I gasped when I saw Ellie in front of me and she laughed evilly.

"I got you now!", she said

She started shooting at me and I dodge the shots by hiding behind a corner and I started shooting at her. We continued shooting at each other laughing.

"I'm going to get you!", I said, trying to shoot her shoulder

"Yeah right!", she said

We continued shooting then I finally got her in the chest.

"Aw man!", she said

"Ha, I win!", I said

I laughed as I ran off and I ran up a ramp to a safe house.

"This means war Julie!", Ellie called out

Ellie's Pov…  
I ran into another direction and I heard laughs and giggles. I ran up a ramp and I looked out a small window to see no one.

"Oh Ellie, where are you?", Raph called out

"Why don't you come out and play Raphie?", I called out

"I am coming for you kunoichi", Raph called out

I moved down another ramp and I jumped out aiming my gun.

"Ahh you chicken!", Raph called out, laughing

"Oh Raphie this here town ain't big enough for the both of us", I said, smirking

I heard someone behind me and I quickly turned around and I saw Donnie laughing. I laughed and we tried shooting at each other.

"Take that!", Donnie said

"No fair I got you!", I said, shooting

"You want fair see a judge!", he said

I laughed and I continued shooting then I suddenly ran off in the other direction.

"Aww scaredy cat!", he called out

"I'll be back Egg Head! If it's the last thing I do!", I called out, playfully

Donnie laughed and I saw Mikey and I shot him in the shoulder, while he was trying to shoot Florrie.

"Hey Ellie! No fair!", he called out

"All fair in love and war, my friend slash enemy", I said, laughing

After the song ended, a new song "Maximal Crazy by Tiesto" started playing and after the song finished, we all heard the buzzer go off and the lights came on and we meet back at the starting point. We were all breathing to catch our breaths, sweating a bit from running around.

"Man that was a workout", Mikey said

"Yeah I feel like I just ran three miles", Raph said

"Who won the game?", Julie asked

Donnie looked up on the computer and he checked out the scores and he smiled surprised.

"Well one thing for sure is, you girls did pretty well for your first try", he said "Mikey got a score of 3,295, Raph scored was 1,348, Venus you scored 1,200, and I scored 2,340"

"Yes! I beat you all!", Mikey cheered

"Not so fast Mikey", Donnie said "Julie got a score of 4,300 points, Ellie's was 4,500, and Florrie was 6,323"

"Woah!", Julie said, surprised

"No way!", I said, shocked

"I can't believe it, I beat you all", Florrie said

"Not bad for a 4 year old", Raph said, rubbing her head

Florrie grinned. "Oh yeah! Shellidelic!", she cheered

We all laughed at her. "Who is up for another round?", Mikey asked

"I am in!", I said

"Me too!", Julie said

"Count us in!", Raph said

"Venus nodded her head in agreement. "Alrighty then!", Donnie said

He started playing "Turn Up the Music by Chris Brown". I smirked and I shot Raph in the chest.

"Your it!", I said, laughing as I ran off

"Why you little sneak!", Raph said, chasing after me

We all laughed as we ran into different directions shooting at each other and at checkpoints. After another hour we were all tired from all the running. Venus and Julie tied this game with the score of 5,302. We walked out of the laser tag arena and we walked down the street and we walked towards the nearest alley.

Raph opened up the manhole cover and we walked back towards the lair.

"Who is hungry for pizza?", Mikey asked

"I AM!", we all said

"Coming right up!", Mikey said

After Mikey finished making the pizza we sat down in the living room, watching our favorite show "Wipeout", laughing at the people falling off each course by big red balls or downpours of water.

"Now this day was shellacious", Julie said

"I agree, this day was awesome, not having to fear of humans for once", Raph said

"Thanks guys for taking us!", Florrie said

"Hey no worries!", Mikey said, rubbing her head. "We thank you girls for showing us around"

"Anything for family", I said

"I think we are really going to like being humans", Venus said

"No doubt about that", Donnie said

We all laughed and we started eating more pizza while watching Wipeout, happy for a perfect day out with our family.

Florrie's Pov…  
I walked out of my room wearing my jean jacket with a blue picnic blanket in my arms. I walked downstairs and I looked out to see everyone was doing there own things. I smiled a bit and I started walking out of the lair. I walked down the tunnel and I climbed out of the sewers. I climbed up the fire escape and I climbed on to the rooftop.

I smiled and I walked towards the edge of the rooftop. I laid down the picnic blanket on the roof and I sat down on it. I looked up to see the bright stars sparkling like diamonds. I smiled brightly and then the moon was shining off in the distance near the Empire State Building.

"Florrie?", said someone

I gasped and turned around and I saw my Aunt Venus on the rooftop, looking at me. I slowly regained my breath relieved it was only her.

"Oh Aunt Venus, you scared me", I said

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I saw you leave the lair, and I was wondering where you were you going", she said, walking to me

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be alone for a bit", I said

"No worries sweetheart, I won't tell", she said, sitting beside me

We both looked up to the stars. "Its beautiful, isn't it?", she asked

"Yes it is very, Mama used to take me up here just to watch the stars", I said quietly

"Do you do that often with her?", she asked

"We do from time to time, when we had", I said "She pointed out sometimes constellations, and sometimes we see shooting stars"

"So you two do it to spend some time together?", she asked

"Yes, it was always great times", I said "But its hard that she is not here"

"Oh sweetie", she said, pulling me in a hug "Your Mama will come home soon"

"I hope so", I said

She kissed my forehead and I smiled up to her. She smiled down at me and she stroked my forehead. I looked up to the stars and I gasped a bit.

"Oh look!", I said

She looked up and we saw 2 shooting stars fly across the sky.

"Quick make a wish!", I said

We both closed our eyes, then a few moments we opened them again.

"What did you wish for?", she asked

I stuck my tongue out playfully. "Not telling, or it won't come true", I said

"Oh really?", she said, deviously "Not unless I tickle it out of you"

She started tickling me and I laughed uncontrollably. "Are you going to tell me?", she asked

"No! Never!", she said, laughing

She continued tickling me, until I ran out of breath. "Oh well, it was a good try", she said

"Okay I will tell you", I said "Its for my Mommy and Daddy to come home and be with us. So we can be a family again"

She smiled and she stroked my cheek. "That wish will come true, your Mom and Dad will come home to you, your sisters, and everyone", she said "Just keep believing"

"I will", I said, smiling

She smiled and I climbed into her lap and we hugged each other close, with my head resting on her chest.

"I love you", I said

"I love you too honey", she said

I smiled and hugged her tighter to me. We both looked up to the stars and I smiled up to them.

"Oh look its Ursa Minor!", I said, pointing

"Oh my, it is", she said

"That's one of my favorite's", I said, smiling

She smiled. "Mine too", she said

We both smiled at each other, then we looked back up to the stars looking for more famous constellations shining up in the beautiful New York, star filled sky.


	28. Chapter 28

Calli's Pov..  
I was up early in my room, unable to get back to sleep. I was laying in my bed reading the letter Leo gave the night he left me to go into the battlefield. My mind would not stop thinking about Leo. I feared that he could get severely injured or killed in battle, I prayed for him every night for his safe return back to me. I sighed and I kept reading the letter over and over again, but then heard sounds coming through my walkie talkie that he gave me, so we could stay in contact while he was fighting.

I gasped and I set down the ladder carefully and I turned the little knob on the walkie talkie to get the signal clear.

"Hello Leo, are you there? Come in", I said

"Hey honey bun", he said

I smiled warmly and I let a few tears run down my cheeks. "Hi baby", I said

"How are you doing sweetie?", he asked

"I am hanging in there, what about you?", I asked

"It's going okay for us, we are getting further and further towards the other base hidden in the south valley", he said

"How are the guys? Tyresse? Dominic? Kevin?", I asked

"Everyone is okay, we are holding up just fine", he said

"Hey Calli!", the guys called out

I laughed a bit. "Hey guys! How is has been?", I asked

"It's going great, with Leo leading us, our enemies don't stand a chance against us", Chad said

"Good to hear", I said "I miss all of you"

"We miss you to Calls, but we will be back to base soon", Kevin said

"You all be careful out there, it's not an easy walk through the park", I said "Especially you Tyresse"

"Yes mam", he said

I giggled and smiled. "Are you trying to play commander in chief, Nurse Callista?", Leo asked

I laughed a bit. "Maybe, I do know some of your commands", I said

Leo laughed a bit. "I love you so much Calli", he said

"I love you so much too Leo", I said "Its always good to hear you"

I started to cry a bit. "Hey Calli, its okay, its okay", he said

"I'm sorry, its just I miss you so much", I said

"Shhhh, its alright, I am here right now", Leo said

I started to calm down. "Okay Leo", I said

"Don't worry, I will be able to come back to you", Leo said

"I pray and hope everyday when I am at work", I said

"Just keeping praying and believing I will", Leo said

"I will, I promise", I said

"Good, I love you Precious Gem", Leo said

"I love you too my Fearless Leader", I said

"That's my girl", he said

I smiled and I wiped away my tears and blushed pink a bit.

"I am going to have to go, but you stay strong my love", Leo said "And I will be home soon"

"Okay Leo, please be careful out there", I said

"I will honey, I love you", Leo said

"I love you too", I said

"Goodbye", he said

"Goodbye", I said

The connection disconnected and I sighed happily and I held the walkie talkie close to my chest, smiling, happy that I was able to talk to Leo. I smiled more and I placed my walkie talkie and letter on the nightstand and I pulled on my jacket and I laced up my boots. I tied my hair in a low bun and I put on my cap. I smiled in the mirror and I walked out of my room, smiling, heading towards work in the hospital.

Leo's Pov…  
I signaled out of talking with Calli and I putted on my helmet and I threw my gun over my shoulder. I looked how to my district of 50 men and I used my binoculars to make sure the coast was clear, before heading out this morning.

"Alright men, lets get moving", I said

We slowly and quietly ran through the thin part of the forest, hiding behind tree's and bushes. I signaled Tyresse and Kevin to move up with me and we went low in a small ditch. I peeked over to make sure the enemy was not watching us.

"Alright Tyresse you, Isaac, Johnson, and Nesson go in through the left and cover up near the west side near the other part of the forest", I said

"You got it commander", Tyresse said

He silently left the ditch and he silently went towards Isaac, Johnson, Nesson and he took them towards the west side of the forest.

"Alright Kevin, take Nolan, Peters, and Tyson up the river", I said "Cover up the north side"

"Yes sir", he said

He snuck away from me and he and the men went silently up in front of us towards the river up the forest. But suddenly we heard an explosion go off in the distance.

"Hamato! It's the enemy! They are close by up the forest!", Kevin said, running back

"Alright men lets move! Move! Move!", I yelled out

We all started moving out through the forest being careful and watching out for sudden attacks. We came to the edge of the forest and we saw one of our enemy's bases a few miles away.

"Men! We got the base!", I yelled

The men cheered. "Alright lets get going! Lets go! Go! Go! Go!", I called out

We all started running across the field towards the base and when we came close I busted through the door, aiming my gun. There were no soldiers inside the first floor and I noticed that there was an upstairs and Tyresse and Dominic were right behind me.

"Stay close and watch my back", I whispered

They both nodded and we started to slowly climb up the stairs while the others secured the area. Once we made it to the top and I held out my gun, aiming in all directions. I held my gun down seeing that it was clear.

"The base is cleared out", I said

"They must of known we were coming and they bolted", Tyresse said

"Well so much for that", Dominic said

"Wait do you hear that?", I asked

"Hear what?", Tyresse asked

"Shhhh", I said

I walked quietly over to the wall and I pressed my ear up to it and I heard this beeping. My eyes went wide and I started running towards the others.

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! ITS A BOMB!", I yelled

"MEN! GET OUT OF HERE!", Tyresse called out

Dominic and Tyresse managed to get out of here, but as I ran down the stairs, the bomb exploded and I saw a fireball come out at me. I shield my arms out in front of me and I felt myself being thrown back by the explosion. I was busted out of the window as the base exploded causing a huge fire and I fell hard against the ground from flying out of the building about 40 feet across the air.

I landed on my back, on derbry, barbed wire, and broken glass. I groaned in pain as I tried to get up but I couldn't move at all, I felt paralyzed. I heard men running past me through the smoke and I saw Tyresse being carried by Dominic and Chad in their arms.

"Wait guys!", I called out faintly "I'm right here!"

But none could hear me through the sound of the fire exploding more and all my men from my district had ran past me. Some were wounded but none did not notice me. I tried getting up again, but I felt too much for me to try and sit up.

All my men left. I groaned as I tried to move, but I was too injured to move and I felt my heart was slowing down from the smoke, my bones cracked and ached from the fall, and I felt everywhere on my body was wounded, feeling very excruciating pain. I laid down against the ground and I just laid there waiting for someone to notice I am gone and would come back for me. But the most important thing on my mind was my love and my wife, Callista

Calli's Pov…  
I was working on a wounded soldier that came in just a few weeks ago, and I was treating his wounds and putting his leg in a cast. As I finished I sighed at the sleeping solider, thinking about Leo, hoping he will be okay. I walked out of the room and I signed out on the clipboard and I leaned against the wall.

"All nurses on deck! All nurses on deck!", Dr. Johnston called out

The alarms went off and nurses started running towards the emergency room to get supplies and medicine. I gasped and I ran down the hallway and grabbed my huge medical bag and I started running out towards the entrance of the camp. I saw many trucks come in with wounded soldiers being loaded off of the trucks by other soldiers.

I stopped and my heart started to race, thinking about Leo, hoping he was not one of the wounded. I snapped out of my trance and I shook my head and I started to running towards the wounded soldiers

"Leonardo! Leonardo! Leonardo!", I called out

I gasped when I noticed Tyresse on a gurney, hooked up to a breathing machine with a bandage around his head.

"Tyresse!", I called out

I started running towards him and I gave him a gentle hug.

"Tyresse are you alright?", I asked

"Yeah I am okay Calli", he said, tiredly

"What about the others?", I asked

"Don't worry none of them got hurt, they are still fighting out in the field", he said

"But Leo?! Where is Leo?!", I asked, scared

"I lost him, we got caught in an explosion. A bomb was in at an impersonation base", he said

"Oh my god!", I said, shocked "Where is he?!"

"He is in the south valley", Tyresse said

"Can you get a signal on him?", I asked

"Here in my bag is my laptop, if you enter in his ID badge number, it should get his location through the tracking device we put on his walkie talkie", Tyresse said

I took out his bag and I pulled out a laptop and I opened it up. I logged in through the security system through my ID number and it went through my profile.

"Okay how do you search?", I asked

"Go through the lists of soldiers and click go through the lists of District A and Leo's name should be under the list", he said

I scrolled down through the lists and I found Leo's name under Tyresse's. I clicked his name and I clicked locate and a map popped up of the area of the Korgenal Valley, the map zoomed in and a little red dot appeared, flashing.

"I found him he is close near the Pech River", I said, closing the laptop "I am going after him"

Tyresse sat up looking at me like I was crazy. "Calli you got to be crazy, it's a war zone out there!", he said

"Tyresse, that is my husband out there, no enemy or threat is going to keep me from finding him", I said, seriously "Now I am going after him"

"Wait", he said

He gave me a small knife and tracking device. "Just in case", he said

"Thank you", I said, placing the knife in my leg pocket

"He smiled and he gave me a hug and I hugged him back. "You be careful out there you son of a gun", he said

I smiled and I gave him a salute and he gave me one in return. Other soldiers started taking him away on the gurney. I started running off out of the camp towards the entrance. "I'm coming for you Leonardo", I said

I started running out of the camp towards the valley. I pulled out my tracking device and I started following towards Leo's location. I ran through dense thickage of the forest, over a small river, and up huge hills. After at least an hour of running, I stopped to catch my breath. I came out to the edge of the valley to a barren land of desert.

No life grew out there and I started running out towards it, looking around in case I could be attacked by the enemy. As I ran through the land, I came upon a dirt road that lead to small town up ahead. I gasped and I started running faster towards it. I stopped on the edge of the town and I looked around to see it was completely destroyed. Doors were broken in two, windows were shattered, and some of the buildings looked like they were about to tumble down.

As I walked cautiously through the blown up town, I heard little crying. I looked around listening for the sound. I heard it coming from a blown up house and I slowly walked towards it. I peeked inside the house and I saw this little girl sitting in the corner, wearing a black Tanaz dress with red headscarf around her head, crying.

I gasped a bit, and I slowly walked inside. She looked up and gasped, moving back towards the wall, frightened

"No don't be afraid, I won't hurt you", I said, gently

She sniffed a bit and she started moving closer to me. I bended down on my knees, facing her holding out my arms.

"That's right, its okay, I am here to help you", I said

She got up and she ran into my arms and she started crying into my shoulder. I held her close, rubbing her back. She pulled back a bit, crying a bit and I looked at her with concern.

"Oh my darling, have you lost your Mommy?", I asked

She nodded. "Yes, I can't find her", she said, crying

"Don't worry honey, we will find her together, okay?", I said, smiling

She smiled a bit. I picked her up in my arms and she held on to me. I peeked my head out of the house and I looked around before I walked cautiously out of the house. We walked through the town, looking for any signs of other soldiers or a safe group where maybe the girl's mother would be.

I heard vehicles approaching up ahead and I gasped a bit. "There might be someone up there, who could help", I said

"Its probably our group, they evacuated us a week ago, but some were left behind", she said

"Hang on", I said

I started running and I spotted groups of men with women and children, surrounded by tanks and guards. I picked up speed and I saw men guards coming at me.

"HALT!", one guard said

I stopped dead in my tracks and they pointed there weapons at me.

"Do not be alarmed, I came here to help her, she lost her mother", I said

They both lowered their weapons. "Come with us then", the other guard said

They each stood beside me and we walked towards the women and children.

"Do you see her?", I asked

"No, I don't, she must be here though", she said

We continued walking through the group and we stopped in the middle and we looked around for her mother.

"Mama, its Azita!", said someone

We turned and look and saw this young women in her early twenties, wearing a black Tanaz dress with a black headscarf around her head, with a little boy in a black and silver Pahan and white long pants and white head wrap around his head. The woman gasped and she and the little boy started quickly running towards us.

"Mama!", Azita, said happily

The woman took her into her arms and hugged her close. She kissed her forehead and she looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you..so much", she said "I honor you for finding my Azita"

"You are quite welcome", I said

"God bless you", she said

I smiled and I did a salute of respect. But then another explosion went off in the distance causing the ground to shake.

"Oh no! Leo!", I gasped in fear

"Is he your husband?", she asked

"Yes, he got left behind I have to help him", I said "I have to go"

"May God protect you, good soul", she said

"Thank you", I said

She smiled and I started running off. I kept running as fast as I could, trying to look for Leo.

"Oh God, please be okay! Please be okay!", I said, repeating

But as I ran across the grounds, I was not aware that I was in a battle zone. As I ran across pieces of rumble I didn't know, a bomb was buried underground beneath my feet. But before I could take one more step, a bomb exploded beneath my feet and I went flying in the air about 30 feet, doing flips. I landed hard on the ground on my stomach. I felt the wind knocked out of me and I screamed, feeling my bones crack and rubble pierce through my skin.

I moaned and yelped in pain as I turned on my side. I slowly pulled up my shirt and jacket moaning in pain and my eyes went wide with fear, seeing the huge wounds all over my belly, starting to bleed. I saw my wrists and hands were covered in blood and scrapes. I felt my heart beat very fast and I opened my jacket and I saw that my chest and neck was full of scratches and open cuts, slowly bleeding. I groaned and I pushed my shirt and jacket on my scrapes on my chest and neck to keep it from bleeding, and I slowly tried to get up.

But as I tried to stand, I fell back on to the ground and I yelled out in pain. I looked down and I saw my pants were stained with my blood and I moaned in pain as I placed mu hand on my right leg. But the pain increased as I touched it and I winced in pain.

I knew I was too injured to get up and stand. But my mind and heart was determined to get to Leo. I moved on to my belly, being careful of my wounds and I started to crawl across the ground. I was crawling slow, but at least I was getting there. I hoped and prayed I would not be over any more bombs buried underneath me.

I continued crawling across the battle grounds, going over small dirt hills, rocks and gravel on the ground, and barbed wire and bullet shells all over the field. I kept crawling for at least an hour till I came upon of an destroyed building, with a small fire going off inside. My eyes went wide with fear, hoping Leo was not inside.

I slowly crawled over to it. I saw footprints in the dirt and I saw blood coming towards me, but my fears had just come true. Leo was not inside the building, he was right in front of me. He was lying on his back, not moving in a pool of blood.

I gasped in horror and I tried standing up again and I was able to stand but I was only able to walk a few steps till I collapsed on the ground.

"Leonardo!", I called out

I saw him slowly move his head towards me and he looked at me with a pale face and shaky breathes, a bit shocked of seeing me.

"Calli?", he said

"I'm coming!", I said

I crawled faster towards him, moving through rubble, broken glass, and barbed wire, trying to get towards him. After what seemed like forever, I finally reached Leo. He was in critical condition. His clothes were a bit torn up and burnt and he was bleeding everywhere. His face had many scrapes and open cuts and his left eye was swollen and black a bit.

"Oh Leonardo", I said, coming up to him

"Callista what are you doing here?", he asked

"I came out here to find you", I said

"You came all the way out here? Through this war zone to find me?", he asked

"Yes, Tyresse told me you were left behind by the troops. I had to come out and find you", I said, stroking his cheek

"Callista, you should not have come out here, its not safe here", he said, faintly

"You were worth for me to come out here and find you", I said

He tried moving to me and he groaned and winced in pain, and I held him still.

"Leo don't move you are too injured", I said

I helped him move more on his back and he noticed my pants were covered in blood.

"Calli can you get up?", Leo asked, faintly

"I don't reckon", I said "I can't move at all"

Leo moaned in pain. I crawled closer towards him and I checked his heart by placing a hand on his chest.

"Leo, your heart, its very weak", I said "And you are bleeding very severely"

I pulled up his shirt and I saw an open wound on his side, bleeding terribly. I gasped and I took the scarf off around my neck and I started tying it around his stomach and I tied it tight, while applying pressure to the wound, to stop it from bleeding. I moved back up to him and I placed a hand on his cheek, that was turning cold.

"Calli..I don't know….if I am going to make it", he said, faintly

I gasped and I shook my head, and a few tears ran down my cheeks. "No, no don't say that to me!", I said "You are going to make it, I am not allowing you to die like this"

"Calli I don't want you to be scared", Leo said, placing a hand on my cheek

"No Leo, I can't let you die", I said, starting to cry "Please hang on for me"

"I will…try the best…I can", he said, faintly

I let more tears fall from my cheeks and he slowly wiped them away. I looked down at him with pure sadness and fear. He slowly started to close his eyes and he rested his head on the ground. I gasped and I checked his pulse, he barely had one and I gripped his hand tightly in my own. I started to cry into his chest, hard.

"No! No! Please Leo, please Leonardo! Don't leave me!", I said, crying

I hugged him around his chest and I rested my head on his chest, hearing his very slow and weak heart beat.

"I love you", I said

Leo didn't respond, he laid still. I started crying more and I noticed he had my necklace around his neck. I gasped, crying and I placed both my hands on his cheeks. I looked down letting some tears fall off my face. I looked back up to his face, and I stroked his cheeks lovingly and gently. I gave him a sweet deep kiss on the lips. I pulled back seeing he was still unconscious and I started crying louder and harder.

I felt pain in my heart and I placed a hand on my chest trying to stop the pain. I looked down to see my legs were badly injured and bleeding. I tried moving them, but I yelped in pain loudly. I used my hips to move them closer to Leo and I hugged him around the chest and I looked at him and I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Please hang on Leonardo, help will come soon", I said, crying "We will make it through this. And we will make it back to camp, then back home with our babies and everyone in our family"

He laid still, not moving. I cried more and I kissed his forehead, then I laid my head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly to me. I cried in his shoulder, then I looked up to the cloudy sky. I noticed the clouds were moving closer together, getting darker and darker. I saw a small light of lightning go through a couple of clouds. I then saw a teardrop fall from the sky and it landed on my forehead. More raindrops came coming down all over us.

It started to rain hard and I hugged Leo tighter to me, to keep him warm from the freezing rain. I watched the rain come down on to both of us and I slowly closed my eyes and I laid my head, burying it Leo's shoulder, to keep the rain off my face. I placed my hand on Leo's chest over his heart, to make sure he was still alive. Luckily he was still, but he was barely hanging on.

I was struggling to breath too and I felt my heart was slowing down too. I knew I was in as much trouble as Leonardo and I was starting to lose consciousness too. I prayed that help would come from the both of us. I prayed that I would not lose Leonardo in my arms. I prayed he will hang on and not die a slow and painful death. I prayed I would be okay too. Even if I lose my life, it will be for to save my husband, whom I love with all my heart. As I prayed that last time, I slowly fell into unconsciousness with my husband laying beside me, feeling the freezing rain pouring hard down on the both of us.

Authors Note: Hey guys for this chapter look up Leonardo the Reaping Prelude Still on youtube. Imagine Calli laying beside Leo and she looks up to the rain as it falls and Imagine her burying her face into his shoulder at the end.


	29. Chapter 29

Mikey's Pov...  
I smiled up to the sun seeing it was a warm day in April. I was walking down the sidewalk to pick up my nieces from school. I walked down to the elementary school and I saw Florrie, running in the grass field being chased by a few other kids. I chuckled and I walked in through the gate.

"Flora!", I called out

She stopped running and faced me smiling brightly.

"Uncle Mikey!", she cheered

She came running to me and she jumped in my arms, I laughed as I spun her around and she laughed happily, hanging on to me.

"Hey Mikey", she said, happily

"Hey Flora", I said, smiling "Where is Jules?"

"She is over there on the swings", she said, pointing

I chuckled and I rubbed her head and I set her down. She grabbed her backpack off the sidewalk and we walked over to see Julie smiling brightly and laughing as she went high into the air.

"Hey Jules", I said, happily

"Mikey!", Julie said

She swung backwards and jumped off the swing heading right towards me.

"Geronimo!", Julie cheered

She landed in my arms and she made us fall backwards. We both laughed as I sat up with her in my arms.

"Hey Jules", I said

"Hey knucklehead", she said, laughing

I laughed and she climbed off of me and I stood up and dusted the wood chips off of me.

"Ready to go?", I asked

"Yep just let me grab my bag", she said

She ran towards a blue bench and grabbed her bag and ran back towards us.

"So how was school for you two?", I asked

"It was pretty good, we are studying a country for international night that we are having soon", Julie said

"What country?", I asked

"We area doing Ancient China", she said

"That sounds awesome!", I said "I think Venus could help you with that"

"I was thinking about asking her about that", Julie said

"What about Florrie?", I asked

"We were doing the same too, we are doing Ancient Egypt", Florrie said "And we are learning a bit of their language"

"That sounds exciting", I said, happily

"It is very", Julie said

"Yeah we are going to dress up and have all these foods from our country", Florrie said "And we get to decorate our classrooms and explore the others that are doing other countries"

"That would be a great trip around the world in a few seconds", I said

We all laughed and we continued walking down the sidewalk to the high school to pick up Ellie.

Ellie's Pov...  
I was facing two rails looking at it with determination. I put on my black helmet and I got my foot on my black and green skateboard. My boyfriend Tony and my friends Drake, Ethan, and Justin were on the side of me watching me accomplish this move.'

"Are you sure Ellie?", Ethan asked

"Yeah I mean can you do skid two rails without touching the ground?", Justin asked

"It sounds impossible", Drake said

"Hey come on you guys give her a little bit of support", Tony said "You never know she can make it"

"Thanks Tony", I said, smiling "Now watch this, it took me at least a week master this"

I started skating down the front entrance of the school, looking at the rails with determination. I picked up faster speed and I jumped my board and I skid across the first rail. As I came down towards the end I did a 360 turn and I skidded down the second rail, then I small jump and turn at the end of the rail. I kicked my board up in my hands and I looked back at the others.

They were cheering for me with shock, and they came running down the stairs.

"Woah Ellie, that was awesome!", Drake said

"Yeah how did you do that?", Ethan asked

"It takes a lot of skills and practice to master this", I said

"Who taught you do that?", Justin asked

"My uncle did he is the master of skateboarding", I said

"Well he might as well be Tony Hawk, cause that was awesome", Ethan said

"I know right", I said, laughing a bit

"You were great Ellie", Tony said, smiling

"Awww you are so sweet", I said

Tony chuckled and I smiled lovingly.

"Ellie!", someone called out

We turned and we saw my sister Julie, waving to me.

"I'm coming! Hold on sissy!", I called out

I turned back to Tony and my friends.

"I'll catch you guys later and maybe I could teach you guys some new moves I know", I said

"That would be great!", Ethan said

"Awesome! See you around!", I said, smiling

"Hey no goodbye kiss?", Tony asked, smirking

"Of course, I would never forget that", I said giggling

We leaned in and we kissed each other sweetly. The boys cheered happily at us and we pulled away blushing red in the cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetie", Tony said, smiling

"I'll see you then handsome", I said, giggling

Tony smiled and he pecked my lips. I giggled and blushed pink.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, you all stay of trouble", I said, skating off

"We will try to!", Ethan called out

I laughed and I skated down the other rails of the stairway. I laughed as I came going faster and faster seeing my Uncle Mikey and my sister Florrie at the bottom of the stairway. I heard laughing and I saw Julie running beside me in the grass field.

"Race you!", I giggled

"You are on!", she laughed

We continued going faster down to the bottom then I smirked deviously and I flipped my board in the air and went flying down the stairs.

"Cowabunga!", I called out

I landed back on my board doing a little spin and I kicked my board up in my hands. Julie came coming towards us a few moments later, catching her breath.

"I win", I smirked

"Lucky shot", she said

"Sorry Julie four wheels are faster than two feet", I said, giggling

Julie rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever", she said

We all laughed, then Uncle Mikey hugged me close, giving me a noggin. I laughed trying to get loose from his grip.

"How was school Ellie Bug?", he asked

"It was okay, nothing too big went on, but I did show my friends you showed me last week", I said

"The one were you skated down on two hand rails without touching the ground?", he asked

"That's the one", I said, smiling

"Awesome! I still have to show the best one I can do", he said

"Great can't wait to learn it!", I said, happily

He smiled and gave me another noggie on the head and I laughed and growled playfully. He laughed as he kissed my forehead then we continued walking down the sidewalk towards home. After we made it home, Julie went to play video games with Mikey, Florrie went to go practice her dance moves with Venus and I went sparring with Raph.

After a little while, my sisters and I were in the dining room doing our homework. Julie was doing spelling homework, Florrie was doing an art project, and I was doing social studies homework on World War 2. After I finally finished my social studies homework and I got up from the bench and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Breaking News tonight about a huge explosion in the Korgenal Valley in Afghanistan", the woman reporter said

My head jolted upwards hearing what she said. "Hey turn it up, this is Mom and Dad's place", I said

Mikey turned up the volume and the others joined in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?", Raph asked

"It's on Leo and Calli's place in the valley", Mikey said

"Officials say that an army wife went missing last night. Second class nurse Callista Marie Hamato went missing in the camp. Friends of Hamato said they she went out of the camp to search for her missing husband, first class commander Leonardo Yoshi Hamato after a huge bomb blast was set up in an imitation base in the south valley. Officials say that they are trying their best to find this army couple but so far its been at least 24 hours since they were last seen by troops. It is unknown if even both of them are still alive at this moment", the man reporter said

Julie's mouth just dropped and she dropped her dropped her pencil. Florrie just looked stunned like she saw a ghost and she dropped her books on the floor, causing them to go upside down or open. My heart just stopped of what was just said and I dropped my water glass on the floor, causing it to shatter.

I fell to my knees in shock and horror and I slowly let tears fall from my eyes. I quickly got up and I started running out of the lair. I heard Julie knock her backpack and stuff on the floor and Florrie knocking over the bench and they were right behind me and we all started running out of the lair.

"Girls! Girls wait!", Mikey called out

We didn't stop and we ran out of the lair and down the tunnels. We climbed out of the sewers and we ran across the street to Central Park towards the huge oak tree in the middle of the park. I fell to my knees in front of the oak tree and I broke down crying. Julie and Florrie came running to me crying and I hugged them both close tightly, and we continued to cry.

Splinter's Pov...  
I watched from a distance of what I heard about Leonardo and Callista. I felt my heart stop hearing about them being in an explosion. I slowly closed the door and I slowly walked back to the center of the dojo. I fell to my knees and tears slowly started to go down my face. I rested my head in my paws and I started to cry.

I felt a strong pain in my heart and I squinted my eyes tightly curving my head downward. I continued crying softly thinking that I not only lost my eldest son, but another daughter as well.

"Oh my son and my..daughter", I said quietly "Why must you have gone this way?"

Venus's Pov...  
I continued running to find the girls, but they were no where to be found. I looked all around the tunnels and checked near Leatherhead's home but they were no there was no sign of them. As I continued running down a tunnel, I noticed that a manhole cover was slightly opened and I found one of Florrie's bracelets near the ladder.

I knew that they must of left the tunnels. I picked up Florrie's bracelet and I quickly climbed up the ladder and I quietly slid open the manhole cover, I climbed out and I slid it back in its place. I quickly ran out of the alley and ran across the street, looking around desperately for the girls.

"Eleanora!", I called out

There was no response.

"Julietta!", I called out "Florence!"

There was still no response.

"Girls where are you?!", I called out

I ran into Central Park looking around for them. I looked around the pond and playground but there was no signs of any of them. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the girls sitting under a tree, hugging each other close and crying.

"Girls!", I called out

I ran towards them and they all looked up and I knelt down to them and they all hugged me close, crying. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and I pulled them towards me and they continued to cry.

"Oh girls, I am so sorry", I said, quietly

"Oh Aunt Venus, Mom and Dad are gone", Ellie said, crying

"They are probably dead", Julie said, crying into my shoulder

"And they are not coming back", Florrie said, sadly

"Oh girls, I am so sorry", I said

"Why did they have to go?", Ellie asked, sadly

I placed my hand on her cheek. "Your father was fighting for a good cause Eleanora and your mother was trying to protect him, they wanted to keep each other safe"

Ellie broke down even more and I hugged her towards me.

"I can't believe we really lost them, what are we going to do without them?", Julie asked, wiping away her tears

"Julietta, they could of survived this", I said, placing a hand on her shoulder

"Its hard to see that", Julie said, shaking her head

I pulled her close and she laid her head on my shoulder and I rubbed her head. Florrie was hugging me around my waist and I looked down at her with concern and worry.

"Florrie?", I said

She sniffed her tears back and looked up to me with red eyes and stained cheeks.

"Are Mommy and Daddy okay?", she asked

"I don't know sweetheart, but I think they are, but I'm not sure", I said

Florrie laid her head back down and hugged me tighter around the waist, crying again.

"I'm so sorry girls", I said

We hugged each other for a little while longer, then they pulled away slowly. They had nothing but pure sadness and grief on their faces. I sighed quietly and I hugged them to me.

"Come on girls, lets get you home", I said

They nodded sadly. We got up and I walked them back to the alley. We climbed inside the sewers and they walked slowly behind me. When we reached home, the others were waiting for them. Ellie ran to Donnie, Julie went to Raph, and Florrie went to Mikey. We heard them crying softly and they hugged them close in concern. Just then Splinter came into the room, looking concern at everyone.

"My children, I can't say that we did lose Leonardo and Callista, but perhaps it might be possible that they could of have survived that explosion", he said

"But Grandpa, you saw that, no one could of have survived that fatal blast", Florrie said

He knelt down to her and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Florence, you can not judge something unless you do know for sure", he said "Your parents have been through worse as this. They faced great danger in the past, but they did overcome it. We believed that they could. And you, your sisters, and all of you must believe that they are alive. Its what your mother has always said, don't judge someone or something until you see the full truth"

She sighed. "Okay Grandpa", she said

"You all must believe, for I can see that Leonardo and Callista will come back home to us", he said

Ellie's Pov...  
I knew Grandpa was right. We could not lose faith on our parents. We had to believe that they were alive. As we ate dinner it was very quiet, no one spoke one word. It was soon getting late and we had to head to bed for we had school in the morning. But as we were about to leave for our rooms, Raph and Donnie stopped us.

"Girls, you don't have to go to school for a few days, we know today was very rough for you, and we think you need a break", Donnie said

"Are you sure?", Julie asked

"Yeah don't worry about it, we will call the school and tell them you are not coming", Raph said "We will tell them you are going through times now"

"Thanks Raphie", Florrie said

They both hugged us close. "We are sorry about all of this girls", Donnie said

"Don't be Uncle Donnie, it's not your fault", I said

He rubbed my head and they let us go. "We will see you girls in the morning", Raph said

"Okay goodnight", Julie said

"Goodnight", they said

We walked away and then Mikey and Venus came out from their rooms. They faced us and they hugged us all towards us.

"I'm sorry about this girls", Mikey said

"Don't worry Uncle Mikey", Florrie said "We will be okay"

Mikey rubbed her head and hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be alright girls", Venus said

"Hopefully", I said

She rubbed my cheek gently and they let go of us.

"We will see you in the morning", I said

"Goodnight girls", they said

"Goodnight", we said

They slowly left towards to their bedrooms and I sighed sadly and looked at my sisters.

"Come on lets head to bed", I said

"Ellie?", Florrie said

I looked down at her.

"Yeah?", I asked

"Can we sleep in my Mom and Dad's room? Please?", she asked

"Yeah can we Ellie?", Julie asked

"Of course we can, this could really help us right now", I said

We walked upstairs and we went to our rooms to get a few things that we wanted with us. Florrie had her blanket and her stuffed dolphin, Julie had her stuffed cat and a bit of her old purple dance ribbon, that Mom gave her when she was 3, tied in a little bow on her left wrist. I had my charm bracelet that my Mom gave me when I was 7 with little charms of hearts, art, and a little turtle on my right wrist and a little picture of my Dad, Mom and I when I was a 4 year old, with the engraved with "My Family" on the top.

I opened the doors slowly and we walked inside seeing our parents bedroom. We walked slowly over to the bed and I slowly climbed into the middle of the bed. Julie got on my left side and Florrie got on my right side. We got under the covers and they laid close to me, and I wrapped my arms around them both.

"Good night sissy", Florrie said

"Good night sis", Julie said

"Good night you guys, love you", I said

"We love you too", they said

They both started to fall asleep. I looked up to the ceiling and tears began to fall down my cheeks. I cried silently thinking about my Mom and Dad. I just could not think of losing them both. I just could not. They mean too much to me. I prayed that they were not dead. I prayed that they were alive and safe. My heart ached just thinking about this whole thing. I shook those bad things in my mind away and I sighed with sadness. I looked up back up to the ceiling, just staring back up to it. Soon my eyes began to slowly close, then I fell into a light and restless sleep, thinking about my Mom and Dad, who are part of my heart and life, and my leaders and heroes.

Florrie's Pov...  
I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tired to get comfortable, laying in my Mommy's spot I could not fall asleep. I sat up in bed and I looked over and I saw my sister asleep. I looked away and I started to cry softly. I hugged my stuffed dolphin close to me rubbing my head against it. I took my blanket, that my Daddy gave me as a baby, and I wrapped it around myself, then I quietly and slowly slid out of bed. I hugged my dolphin towards me and I slowly walked over the door.

Julie's Pov...  
I heard the door creak open and I fluttered my eyes open and I saw Florrie walk out of the door wrapped in her teal blanket and I saw she had her little dolphin in her arm and I slowly got out of bed and I watched her walk downstairs into the living room. I slowly followed her and I saw her climb on to the couch and she curled up against the corner and she was crying softly.

I walked slowly and quietly over to her and I sat down beside her stroking her head.

"Florrie?", I said

She looked at me with sadness and sniffed, rubbing her eye, crying.

"Are you okay?", I asked

She shook her head. "No Julie, I am not, I want Mommy and Daddy", she said

"Hey come here", I said, holding out my arms

She crawled over to me and I hugged her close to me while she laid her head on my chest, crying softly. I stroked her head and I rocked her in my arms slowly.

"I know you want Mom and Dad, I want them too", I said

"Julie?", she asked

"Yeah", I said

"Will Mommy and Daddy come home?", she asked

"I don't know Florrie, but you can't lose faith. Mom and Dad would not want you too", I said "They are strong and brave. I know they will come home, you just have to believe"

She sniffed her tears back and looked down. "But its hard for me, after what I heard", she said

I put my hand under her chin and brought her face up to me. "Trust me Florrie, it's hard for me too, and for Ellie, Grandpa, and everyone", I said "But we are not giving up on them. I want you to believe that they are alive and that they are coming home. You have to be strong for them, they need you to believe"

She looked up to me with a few tears going down her cheeks. "Okay Julie, I will try hard", she said

I wiped away her tears gently and I hugged her towards me. "Ada sissy", I said

She smiled up to me a bit and I stroked her forehead. "Hey I think I know something that will make you feel better", I said

"What?", she asked curiously

"I could sing you this song that Dad used to do for me when I was your age, it always made me know he will always be here with me", I said "Would you like that?"

She nodded her head. "Please", she said

"Of course", I said, smiling

She laid her head on my chest again and I wrapped her more in her blanket and I started rocking her gently in my arms. I started humming the song then I closed my eyes and I started to sing the song called "My Little Girl by Tim McGraw"

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Once I finished singing, I slowly opened my eyes and I looked down at Florrie, who had fallen asleep, snoring a bit. She was breathing a bit shakily from crying but it was steady. I hugged her to me and I kissed her forehead gently, rubbing her head.

"I love you sissy", I said, quietly

She snuggled more into my chest, breathing softly. I wrapped the blanket around her more and I picked her up in my arms, carrying her back upstairs to our parents bedroom. I slowly opened the door to see Ellie had slowly woken up from her sleep and she looked at both of us.

"Hey are you two okay?", she asked

"I am okay, Florrie was upset but I was able to calm her down", I said

I walked over to her and she took Florrie into her arms, rubbing her back, then she laid her back down on the bed covering her up. "What happened?", she asked

"She was thinking Mom and Dad were not coming back, so I sang her that song that Dad sang to me when I was little to calm her down", I said

"My Little Girl?", she asked

"Yeah, that one, she was asleep when I finished", I said

"That was very nice of you Julie", she said

I smiled and I climbed into bed beside her and she hugged me close and I hugged her back. But as I pulled back I saw tears going down her cheeks, slowly.

"Are you okay?", I asked

"I am worried", she said "I fear that what we saw was true"

"I know Ellie, I am worried too, but we can't give up on them, not yet", I said

"I know, I hope they are okay, I just can't lose them", she said, crying softly "I just can't"

"You have to be strong Ellie, like Dad says, you are his Little Leader, prove to him that you are a leader", I said "Even when times are tough you can be strong for everyone"

She looked at me, knowing I was right. "Your right sissy", I said "I will be strong for you all, because that is what Mom and Dad would of have wanted for me to do"

I smiled and we hugged each other again. "We should get some sleep", she said "It's been a long and rough day for the three of us"

"Yeah I am tired", I said, yawning

"Me too", she said, yawning

We both climbed to our spots on the bed with us on either sides of Florrie.

"Good night", she said

"Good night sissy", I said

She slowly started to fall asleep and I covered her and Florrie up a bit more. I slowly turned on my side facing away from them, sighing with sadness. Tears started to go down my cheeks and I started to cry softly, for it was hard for me too to think that Mom and Dad were not coming back to us. I wiped my tears from my face and I reached behind me and grabbed a hold of my stuffed cat's arm and I pulled it close to me. I curled up in a ball, covering myself with the blanket and I laid my head on my Dad's pillow, taking in his scent.

I slowly started to fall asleep, with a few more tears going down my cheeks, thinking about my parents. I prayed that they were not killed in the explosion. I prayed that they will be found and rescued. I prayed most importantly that they are alive. I prayed that they would be able to come back home to me, my sisters, my uncles, my aunt, and my grandfather. So we could be a whole family again.

"I love you..Mom and Dad..please be okay", I whispered softly


	30. Chapter 30

Leo's Pov...  
I groaned slightly and I shook my head a bit and I slowly fluttered my eyes open. I looked around to see chunks of derbry and rubble all around me and I looked to see myself laying on the ground and someone was laying beside me. I moved a bit slightly over on to my side and I saw it was my wife Callista laying beside me. Her clothes were torn, ripped and wet and her pants legs were covered in dry blood. Her face was scratched up and her body laid limp against me.

I placed my hand gently on her cheek to feel it was cold as ice.

"Calli", I said, softly

She didn't move. I shook her a bit to try and wake her up.

"Calli come on", I said "You have to wake up"

I lifted her head but it slowly laid back down on the ground. I started to get scared and worried, so I started shaking her.

"Calli please, please wake up!", I said, frantically

She didn't respond or move and I started shaking her more. "CALLI WAKE UP! WAKE UP!", I said, about to cry

Calli laid limp against the ground, not moving. I checked her pulse to feel, that her pulse was very slow and weak. I gasped and I started to panic and I was able to sit up and I groaned and winced in pain. I tried to stand up but I feel over on my side. I groaned in pain and I looked out towards the way where the camp is in the valley.

"HELP!", I called out

My call echoed through the field.

"SOMEONE!", I called out again

The echo went out further into the field.

''PLEASE ANYONE!", I called out

It echoed out again, but there was no answer. Nothing but the breezy wind hitting my face. I looked down at the ground with despair till I heard someone calling out in the distance.

"LEO!", someone called out

I gasped as I recognized it was Tyresse. "TYRESSE!", I called out "OVER HERE!"

I saw him running towards me through a cloud of dust and I saw other soldiers running behind him. I saw that they were Kevin, Chad and Dominic. I saw them running towards me, with a gurney and medical supplies and they knelt down to me and helped me sit up. Kevin handed me his canteen of water and I started to chug the cold liquid and I let out a few quick breathes of relief as I quenched my thirst.

"Are you alright?", Dominic asked

"I am okay, but I can't stand up", I said

"Wait where is Calli? Tyresse told us that she left to find you", Chad said "We came back out here to find you both"

I slowly pointed to where she was laying and they gasped and Tyresse and Kevin ran over to her.

"Oh my god!", Tyresse said

"Aw man Calls is beaten up badly", Kevin said

Tyresse picked her up in his arms carefully. "We better get you two back, you need medical attention", he said

"Let's get you on the gurney", Chad said

Kevin walked over and they both helped slide me on the gurney and I groaned in pain. They covered me with a wool blanket and I sighed with content feeling warmth. I looked up to the guys and they smiled down at me.

"Man you are one tough son of gun Leo", Dominic said

I smiled faintly and I looked over to see Calli, in Tyresse's arms, and he was looking at her with concern.

"Man Leo, your wife is something", he said

I smiled a bit and Dominic and Kevin lifted me up on the gurney and they started running us back towards the camp. I never took my eyes off of Calli, fearing that she wasn't going to make it. After at least an hour of them running, we finally made it back to the camp. I saw they were running past groups of soldiers and commanders, all eyes were on us.

They ran us to the hospital and they bursted through the doors.

"We need nurses stat!", Kevin called out

Many came running out and I saw 2 female nurses starting to give me oxygen through a mask and checking my eyes with a mini flashlight. I saw Calli being taken out of Tyresse's arms and on to a gurney and being lead away by a team of nurses.

"No wait! Where are they taking her?", I asked

"They are going to take her to the emergency room", a nurse said

"I have to be with her! I can't leave her!", I said

I started to loose consciousness and I feel backwards on the bed looking at Calli, who was disappearing down the hallway.

"No...Calli", I said, faintly

My eyes closed and everything went black.

After what I think it seems to be a few hours, I slowly woke up to see I was hooked up to ivy and I had a cast in a sling around my left arm. I looked down to see my right leg was in a cast as well. I tried to sit up but I groaned and winced in pain as I felt pain in my right side. I lifted up my shirt and I saw a bandage around my stomach. I groaned in pain and I slowly laid back down against the bed. I then saw Tyresse come inside the room with the others.

"Hey how are you holding up?", he asked, giving me a gentle hug

"I feel terrible", I said

"You all had scared to death Leo", Kevin said

"We are so sorry we left you behind, the enemy had chased us around in the forest", Chad said

"It's okay, its not your fault. As long as you all are okay", I said

"Don't worry we taught our enemy a lesson", Dominic said

I gasped as I remembered Calli. "Wait..Calli...where is she?!", I asked

"We don't know, she was taken into ICU", Tyresse said

"Oh my gosh! I have to see her!", I said

"You need to rest Leo", Kevin said

"That is my wife, I want to see her now!", I said

They looked at me, knowing I was serious. "Alright here lets help you up", Dominic said

They gathered around me and they helped lifted me up and they helped me slide out of bed. Tyresse handed me a crutch and I used it for support on my left leg.

"Thank you all", I said

"No problem, leader", Tyresse said

I smiled weakly at them and they gave me a salute of respect and I gave them one weakly in return. I slowly limped down the hallway and I started searching for Calli. Then a female doctor walked from another hallway with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Wait", I said, faintly

She stopped and looked at me. "Oh Hamato, what are you doing out of bed?", she asked

"I need to look for my wife", I said

"You mean Callista?", she asked

"Yes..yes that is her", I said

"Oh you must be Leonardo, I am Dr. Amelia Johnston", she said

"Is she alright?", I asked

"I am afraid its not good", she said

"How bad is it?", I asked, worried

"She is in critical condition", Dr. Johnston said "She has 3 broken ribs, she has some damaged muscle tissues in her neck, and she severely injured her legs"

"Oh my gosh!", I said, scared

"She did lose a lot of blood, but we were able to get her heart rate back up and we are having her hooked up on life support", she said "But there is bad news though for her"

"What's wrong?! What has happened?!", I asked

"I'm so sorry, but with all that has happened to your wife...she...has...gone..into a...coma", she said

I gasped and I immediately broke down in tears. She placed her hand on my shoulder and I broke down even more and dropped to my knees, crying in my hand.

"I'm very sorry Hamato", she said

I slowly looked up to her with tears going down my face. "May I see her please?", I asked

"You may", she said

I slowly got to my feet and she helped and lead me down the hallway, slowly. We made it to the door and I looked back at her.

"Thank you", I said, faintly

She smiled a bit."Your welcome", she said

I gave her a salute of respect and she nodded her head and she left down the hallway. I faced the door and I slowly opened it and I gasped softly seeing Calli laying on a bed, covered with a white blanket with a tube in her mouth that attached around her head. The heart monitor was beating at a slow pace and she had a small neck brace attached around her neck. I slowly limped over to her and I sat down close beside her.

I just stared at her, not knowing what to think. I took her left hand into my right hand and I brought it up to my heart. I slowly let tears fall from my eyes down my cheeks. I looked down at her hand to see her wedding ring was sparkling a bit in the light. I kissed her hand gently and I placed it slowly back to her side.

I stroked my hand through Calli's hair very softly, feeling her soft curls.

"Oh Calli", I said, crying "Oh my god"

I heard her breathing very shakily and scratchy. Just hearing this, makes my heart swell up pain.

"Calli, my love, I am so sorry", I said "You should not be like this"

I moved a bit closer and I placed my hand on her cheek, gently.

"I can't believe you went through that battlefield, through danger just to find me. You...you are...a hero. You went through all of that just to get to me. To save me. You could of died out there in that war zone. But your heart was determined to find me. It seemed like nothing was going to stop you from coming to me. Like I was the only thing you were thinking about. I'm just...touched. I feel so blessed that you would risk your own life just to save my own. But I feel like all of this was my frailty that you are like this and not me. I'm the one who should be in the coma. Your bravery and courage should of made you safe. And Calli...I am...so...sorry...its my fault. I can't live without you. I can't let you die like this. Not after what you have done for me for all these years of love and marriage. You changed me into who I really am. Please, my love, my wife, and my forever soulmate, don't leave me. I love you and you are the only I will ever love", I said

I broke down crying and I hugged her around her chest gently, being careful of her injuries. I rubbed my head gently against her chest, hearing her weak and slow heart. I placed my hand over it and I looked at Calli with sadness and desperation. I kissed her lips very softly and gently and I stroked her forehead softly.

"If you can hear me Calli, all what I said is true", I said "You can hear me, can't you?"

I heard her make a small moan. I smiled a bit happily, and I let more tears fall from my eyes. "I thought so", I said

I looked down crying, tears flowing down my face. I slowly looked back up and I saw something coming out of my shirt. I pushed it down a bit and I saw Calli's necklace. I took it in my hand and I saw the pink heart, shining like a diamond. I closed my hand tightly and I looked down at the floor again, then I slowly looked back up to Calli.

"Your love, saved my life", I said, quietly


	31. Chapter 31

Ellie's Pov...  
It's been over a few weeks since we found out the news about our parents being that explosion. Everyone in the family had fallen into a deep depression. Julie, Florrie, and I were the most effected by all of this. We mostly stayed together in our parents bedroom, just being laying on the bed and looking through old albums of our lives. I felt like my heart has a big hole right through it and it was slowly getting worse and worse from the pain and sadness.

It's been a few days since we ever went to school, since we were not up to going. We knew we could not focus with the fact that we lost both of our parents. I kept getting texts from my boyfriend Tony, worrying about me since I never showed up. I received one from him while laying in bed looking up to the ceiling. I opened up my phone and I saw his text.

"Hey Ellie, is everything okay? I am very worried about you :( Please text or call me", he texted

I just laid my phone on my side, too depressed to even answer. I sighed with sadness and I ran my hand across my forehead through my hair. I slowly moved on to my side and I looked at the photos on my nightstand. A tear slowly escaped my eye and I rubbed it away. I slowly closed my eyes and I fell into a light sleep.

After what I think a few hours went by a heard a few quick knocks on the door. I slowly opened my eyes and I groaned a bit, rubbing my face.

"Ellie Bug can I come in?", he asked

"Yeah Mikey you can", I said

He opened my door slowly and walked inside. I turned over on to my back and he sat down beside me.

"You doing okay?", he asked

I shook my head. "Barely hanging in there", I said

He frowned a bit and stroked my head. "I'm sorry, its time for training", he said

"Okay", I said, sadly "I'll be down in a minute"

He rubbed my head and he got off my bed and he left my bedroom closing the door. I sighed sadly and I sat up in bed. I slowly got off of it and I walked towards my wardrobe. I pulled out a short sleeved jade silk shirt with a golden leaf pattern across it, black silk pants, and gold sandals. I tied a black belt around my waist and I placed my tessens inside. I tied my hair into a ponytail, letting my bangs hang down.

I walked out of my room and downstairs to the dojo. I saw my little sisters on the couch waiting for me. Julie was wearing a short sleeved yellow shirt with a white flower pattern all over it, black silk pants and white sandals. She had her hair down and pinned her bangs to the right side of her forehead. Florrie had a short sleeved teal shirt that had black swirls on it, black silk pants, and teal sandals. She had her hair in a low braid pinning back her bangs.

"Hey guys", I said quietly

"Hey sis", Julie said

"Hi", Florrie said

"Ready?", I asked

They both shrugged. "I'm sorry, come on lets get going", I said

They both got up from the couch and they followed me to the dojo. We went inside and we went to our spots for training. I went to the punching bags, Florrie on the balance beam, and Julie at the swinging clubs. I barely did try to make an effort of trying to hit the bag and I saw Florrie was struggling to keep her balance and Julie was barely making to avoid the clubs. We saw Splinter come into the room and he watched us from the sidelines. The guys were looking at us with concern as we continued training, but none of us even bothered to look at them.

We made a little bit more effort trying but it was still struggling to stay focus. As I punched the punching bag hard, I just lost focus and I thought of my parents but I didn't notice the bag coming back at me, and it knocked me off my feet. I moaned and I rubbed my head in pain.

"You okay Ellie?", Raph asked, helping me up

"Yeah I am fine", I said, dusting myself off

"Are you sure you barely seem focused?", he asked

"I am fine", I said

He looked at me with concern and I sighed with sadness. I saw Florrie try to flip to the other side of the balance beam but she slipped on the very edge and she fell on the carpet. Julie got whacked by a swinging club and she slid across the floor next to Florrie.

"Yajme", Splinter said

We quickly kneeled in front of him. Instead of him telling us to work harder and be more focused. He knelt in front of us, looking at us with concern.

"My granddaughters, I can feel the pain and sorrow that you are enduring and I know that this has been making you all fall into despair. I have went through a similar loss that you all have now, but I was able to overcome that pain and sadness you all have. You must try to find inner peace within yourselves", Splinter said

I sighed. "We understand Grandpa, but it is very hard to overcome of the loss of our parents", I said

He placed a paw on my shoulder. "It will take time for you and your sister to overcome this, but you will find inner peace somehow", he said, gently

"Hopefully", I said, looking away

He sighed quietly and I slowly got up from the floor with my sisters following behind me and we stopped at the dojo doors.

"Girls?", Venus asked, in concern

"We...we just want to be alone right now", Julie said

Julie picked up Florrie in her arms. Florrie rested her head on her shoulder, while Julie rubbed her back.

"We are going to go a walk, we will back later on", I said "We will see you guys later"

We slowly walked out of the dojo. I could sense that everyone was looking at us with concern.

"Man the girls seem very effected by all of this", Donnie said

"They are just heartbroken", Venus said

"Yeah I feel very bad for them", Mikey said

"I hope they will get better soon", Raph said

We sighed hearing on what they said and we continued walking out of the lair. We walked down the tunnel and we climbed out of the sewers and we slowly walked down the sidewalk. We didn't really know where we were going, we just walked around the city, to try and relieve some pain. As I was walking, all the loud noises of the city were being blocked out from my hearing. It was like I didn't hear anything at all, beside my heart beating.

We continued walking down the street quietly for a couple of hours, and soon it was starting to get dark. The moon cast a faded glow on the sidewalk and there was barely any stars shining out on this night. We walked towards Central Park and we went to our favorite oak tree in the park, where we always found our parents sitting under when we come here. I placed my hand on the trunk of the tree and I sighed.

"So many memories here", I said quietly

"Yeah very good ones", Julie said quietly

Florrie hugged Julie around the waist. Julie picked her up in her arms and rubbed her head, rocking her gently. We slowly left the oak tree and we continued our walk through the park. We crossed the street towards the alley to home. We made sure no one was looking before we entered the alley. But just as we were about to open the manhole cover, we heard laughing.

We turned to see the Purple Dragons surrounding us, with weapons in their hands. I gasped and I pulled out my tessens from my coat and unsheathed them. Julie spun out her lamas giving them and a glare and Florrie whipped out her chigirki.

"Look you really don't want to mess with us", I said

"Well looks you got no choice princess", the leader said

"Touch my sisters and I and I will kick your butts to Timbuktu", Julie said

They all laughed and they started coming closer to us. "Okay you all really want this", I said

I ran at them and I sliced a few with my tessens. A few surrounded Julie but she was quick to dodge all of their attacks and she attacked them with her lamas with strong force and speed. We heard Florrie scream as she was being held by her jacket by a member, in the air. Julie gave him a death glare and ran at him, and side kicked him in the head, taking Florrie in her arms. She hugged her close, but suddenly one member kicked them both to the wall, knocking them down.

I gasped and I tried to run out to them, but one tripped me with his metal pipe and I fell to the hard wet concrete. I let out a yelp of pain and Julie and Florrie dragged me towards them and we backed up against the wall. The gang was getting closer and and closer, laughing darkly. Julie held Florrie in her arms tightly and I held both of my sisters in my arms protectively.

"You girls need to be taught a lesson", the leader said, pointing his finger at us

Julie bit on to his finger and yelped in pain. Julie growled with anger and gave him a glare. He took me by my coat and held a knife to my throat

"Leave my sister alone you bully!", Florrie yelled

"Stay out of this you little brat!", he said

Then he faced back to me.

"Looks like you are not going to be the next leader to beat us up around here", the leader said

I gave him a look of fear and I shut my eyes tightly as he held the knife closer to my throat.

"You leave them alone!", someone said

I opened my eyes and the members turned and we saw this figure wearing a brown hoodie and the hoodie was covering his face, black sweatpants with two white lines on each side of the pants legs, and white sneakers.

"You stay out of this punk! These girls are ours!", the leader said

"You better let them go! Or you will have to deal with me!", he said, clenching his fists "I have nothing to lose! Or to fear!"

The members laughed and some of them went after him. He quickly got into a fighting stance and he side kicked one in the chest and quickly went on his other foot and side kicked the other, then he jumped on one foot and did a spinning roundhouse kick to his head then he jumped on to his other foot and did another roundhouse kick to the other member.

The other members let us go and they ran up to him. He suddenly pulled out something from his hoodie pockets and unsheathed to be two sharp shurikens. Just as the members were about to strike him with their metal pipes, he flipped backwards and he blocked their attacks and he dropped down and swept kick one of his feet, then he spun and held his body up on his arm, kicking one in the face. He stood up on his feet again, just then the leader came running at him with a sword and the figure didn't even flinched.

The figured back flipped into the air and he used his shurikens to block his attacks, then his shurkiens got entangled in his sword and he was strong enough to use his shurikens to break the sword's blade in two pieces.

"Oh boy", the leader said

The figure jumped and side kicked him in the head, knocking him out. We looked at him with amazement as he stood over the unconscious leader. He looked back towards us and he slowly started walking towards us. But we started to see him stumble and he placed his hand on his head, then he suddenly fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!", I said, shocked

We quickly got up and we ran over to him. I knelt down to him and I turned him over on his back. I pulled his hoodie back and we gasped in shock, seeing who saved us.

"O..M...G!", Julie said

"Its Tony!", I said, surprised

"Is he hurt?", Florrie asked

I checked his pulse to see his was still breathing but he had blood coming off of his head.

"He is unconscious", I said

"What are we going to do?", Florrie asked

"We need to bring him back to the lair", I said

"Bad idea Ellie, we can't bring others down to the lair", Julie said

"We have no choice Julie, he needs help", I said, seriously "And if anything I will say it was my idea"

"Okay then lets do it", Julie said "Man we are so going to get grounded for this"

Florrie quickly ran over to the manhole cover and opened it as Julie and I lifted Tony in our arms. Florrie went down the ladder, waiting for us. I went down first, carrying him by the waist, then Julie came down, closing the manhole cover. Julie and I carried him down the tunnel, struggling since he was taller and heavier than us. But we finally managed to get back to the lair.

"Here lay him on the couch", I said

We carried him over and laid him carefully on the couch.

"You guys bring water, a cold wash cloth, and a pillow", I said

"Far out!", Julie said, running

"Got it!", Florrie said, running

I looked down at Tony with deep concern. I gently stroked his forehead, feeling his soft hair. Julie and Florrie came running back with the stuff in their hands.

"Here we got it all", Julie said

I lifted up his head carefully and Florrie put a pillow under his head, then I slowly laid it back down. Julie handed me the cold wash cloth and I started to gently wipe away the dry blood.

"Man I can't believe this", Julie said

"Me either", Florrie said

"I know, I never knew he could do something like that", I said

He moaned a bit and I gasped quietly, looking at him with concern. He shook his head, and slowly started fluttering his eyes open.

"Tony?", I said, with concern

"Ellie?", he said

"Oh my gosh!", I said, hugging him "You are alright"

He hugged back me tightly. "Are you guys okay?", he asked

"We are alright", I said

He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?", he asked

"You were defeating Purple Dragons and you fainted coming towards us", I said, placing a hand on his shoulder "We had to bring you back here to our home"

He looked around a bit and his eyes went a bit wide. "This is your home?", he asked

"Mmmhmmm", I said, nodding my head

"Oh my gosh! This place is amazing", he said, excitedly

I giggled and smiled. "Here drink this", I said, handing him a bottle of water

"So where exactly is your home?", he asked, sipping his water bottle

"In the sewers", I said

He spitted out his water, spraying it a bit. "In the sewers?", he asked, shocked

"Yep", I said

"Why do that? Probably the last place to think of to have a home", he said

"Um to avoid the economy?", I said, shrugging

He nodded his head in agreement, smiling. "Good point, nice thinking", he said

We all laughed. "Thank you Tony for saving our lives", Florrie said

"No problem little princess", he said, smiling

Florrie giggled. "Yeah Tony we really owe you one, we would of been dead meat", Julie said, sitting beside him

"No biggie, you little trouble maker", he said, pulling her into a noogie

"Aw Tony really come on!", Julie said, growling playfully

Tony laughed and he let her go. She punched him playfully in the shoulder and we all laughed.

"Girls?", someone said

We gasped and we turned to see our family looking at us with shock.

"Crud we are busted", Julie said

"What in the heck are you girls doing?!", Raph asked

"He got jumped in the alley Uncle Raph", I said "We had to bring him back here"

"Are you crazy?", Mikey asked

"Yes I am, call me insane, loco, or nuts, yes I am crazy", I said

"Guys calm down", Venus said

She slowly walked forward to us. "Girls what happened?", she asked, calmly

"We were on our way home from our walk and we went to our usual alley and we got attacked by Purple Dragons, he saved us from being killed", I said

"Is that what happened?", she asked

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"You did the proper thing, you all did", she said

"We did?", we asked confused

"They did?", the other asked

"Yes they did, they did an honorable thing of bringing him back to recover from his injury", Venus said "I would of have done the same thing"

"So who is he?", Raph asked

"Oh forgive me, you guys this is Tony", I said "He and I go to the same school together"

Julie stood and nudge Mikey in the shoulder. "He would be Ellie's little boyfriend oh la la", she giggled

"Julie!", I said, embarrassed

I took a pillow and I threw it at her.

"Hey it was going to come out sooner or later", Julie said, shrugging

"You and your big mouth", I said

Julie shrugged, smiling apologetically . I shook my head and I rolled my eyes. While the others were looking at me deviously, then they sat on the couch surrounding us.

"So he is the one you told us about?", Mikey said, snickering

"Yes, he is", I said, smiling embarrassed

"Well its about time we meet you", Donnie said

"Guys come on really?", I asked

Tony just chuckled and smiled. "It's okay Ellie, I was expecting this", he said "Who are they?"

"Tony these are our uncles Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo and our aunt Venus", I said

"We have heard so much about you", Venus said "Ellie does talk about you a lot"

I smiled shyly and Tony smiled at me. "So what exactly happened?", Donnie asked

"Well we were on our way home from our walk and we got surrounded by Purple Dragons. They were so strong like never before and they were about to kill Ellie till Tony stopped them", Julie said

"Yeah he went all crazy ninja on them which was awesome", Florrie said

Tony chuckled and rubbed her head. "But all that fighting did make feel dizzy since I did get a hit a few times by the members in the head and just as I was about to see if the girls were okay, I fell to the ground unconscious, then I woke up here", Tony said

"Well Tony we do appreciate and honor for you saving our nieces", Venus said

"It was nothing Venus", he said

"You saved us from a potential enemy of ours Tony, one that nearly tried to kill us", I said, placing a hand on his shoulder "That is something worth to be honored"

Tony smiled and I smiled in return.

"But Tony were did that come from?", Julie asked

"What the moves?", he asked

"Yes those moves, they were spectacular!", Julie said "Where did you learn to do something like?"

"Did I forget to mention that I study martial arts?", he asked, chuckling

"Tony you were so...amazing!", I said, happily

"Well so were you guys, I did watch you from a distance on your moves", Tony said

"Did we mention that we are kunoichi's in training?", Julie said

"You guys were epic", he said

"Well we do have pretty great teachers", I said, looking at the others "Ones who are skilled ninjas as well"

They smiled at us. "So Tony how long have been doing martial arts?", Donnie asked

"I have been for at least 12 years now", he said "I started doing it when I was little"

"Really? Ellie has been doing that as long as you have", he said, surprised

He looked at me with surprise. "So all of you do martial arts?", he asked

"Yes, we all do", I said "They have mastered all the skills of the ninja, and they are teaching us all the ways of becoming a true ninja"

"That is true, and we show them how to kick bad guys butts", Mikey said, being funny

Tony and I chuckled at his goofy behavior. "So you use shurikens as your weapons?", I asked

"Yes", he said, pulling them out

He unsheathed them both and we looked at them with surprise. "An experienced martial artist always keeps his weapons with in reach", he said, flashing them off

"When did you master them?", Raph asked

"I mastered theses when I was about 11 years old", he said "And I use them when I go out on patrolling the city"

"Wait you patrol the city?", I asked, surprised

"Yeah I do, I figure why not put my skills to good use", he said

"We do the same thing", I said

"Are you kidding me?", he asked, surprised

"No we actually do go on patrols of the city", Donnie said "We try to stop our enemies from trying to hurt the innocent"

"That is good thing that all of you do", he said, smiling

"Only one of the best that we can do", Donnie said

"You know you could go patrol with us one time", Mikey said

"You know that is not a bad idea", I said, smiling

"Would you want to?", Julie asked

"Will I be able to kick a lot of bad guy butts?", he asked

"Yes you will be able to, a lot of them", I said, laughing

"Great count me in!", Tony said smiling

"Freaking awesome!", Julie said

We all laughed and Tony gave me a one arm hug and I smiled up to him. Then he and I felt his phone vibrate and he sighed a bit annoyed and pulled it out and shook his head a bit and put his phone back in his hoodie.

"Well I think I should be getting home, my grandparents say I can't be out this late at night on a school night", Tony said

"I'll walk you out", I said

"Will you come back Tony?", Florrie asked

"I don't know, it depends if it's okay with your family", Tony said

"Guys is he allowed to back here?", Julie asked

"Mmmmm what do you think you guys?", Venus asked

"Well", Donnie said

"Please!", we all begged

"It's okay with us", they said

"Alright!", Florrie cheered

"Yahoo!", Julie cheered

"Oh my god! Thanks guys!", I said, running to them

They chuckled and I hugged them all tightly to me.

"But on one condition", Raph said

"Anything", I said

"You can't tell anyone of where our home is", he said, looking at Tony

"I promise I will not say anything", Tony said

"Cross your heart?", Julie asked

"Cross my heart", Tony said

"Awesome!", I said, happily

We hugged each other tightly and I smiled brightly. The others awed at our sweet hug and we quickly let go of each other, blushing red.

"Awww don't worry don't be embarrassed", Donnie said, chuckling

"Very funny", I said, rolling my eyes

They all chuckled. "You two lovebirds run along", Mikey said

I blushed very red, looking down embarrassed and the others started laughing a bit at my reaction. Tony placed his hand on my shoulder and my blushed slowly started to fade away. I smiled and I took his hand I started to lead him out of the lair. He followed close beside me and I could tell he was smiling.

"See you guys around", Tony said, looking back

"Bye it was nice meeting you", Venus said

"See you around", Donnie said

"Bye", Tony said

"Later", Raph said

"Hey you did good Ellie!", Mikey called out

"MIKEY! OMG!", I called out

We heard them all laughing and I blushed red embarrassingly.

"I'm so sorry about that Tony", I said

He chuckled and smiled. "Hey no worries, I think my family would of done the same thing to me", he said

I giggled and smiled. I lead him down the tunnel and we went to the manhole cover. I slowly and quietly uncovered it and I climbed out. I held out my hand for him and he happily took it, smiling. I helped him out of the sewers and we walked towards the edge of the alley. I leaned against the brick wall and he was standing close in front of me, smiling warmly.

I giggled and blushed and he stroked my cheek.

"I really thank you for saving me and my sisters Tony, I really honor you for that", I said

"Anything for the girls I care about", he said

"Oh you are so sweet", I said

He chuckled and I giggled. He leaned in and he kissed my lips passionately. I smiled and moaned a bit in the kiss. He placed his hand on my hip and I shivered a bit. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he moved his other hand behind my head to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist and he pulled me towards him kissing me lovingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved closer to me where I was against the wall. Our stomachs were touching each others then he ran his hand through my hair and I giggled.

He chuckled and he pecked my lips. "Mmmm you are so beautiful", he said

I giggled and blushed. "I love you", I said

"I love you too", he said

We gave each other another deep and loving kiss hugging each other tightly. We slowly pulled away and Tony kissed my forehead.

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?", he asked

"Yes you will, I feel a little better now that I can go back", I said

"Good because I miss having you there", he said

I giggled. "You know you could meet with me and my sisters and we can walk to school together", I said

"Perfect, I'll come get you guys at 7", he said

"Great", I said, smiling

He smiled and pecked my forehead. "Good night sweetie", he said

"Good night my shining knight", I said, giggling

He chuckled and I laughed. He kissed my lips one more time and he rubbed my hand and he walked down the sidewalk. I sighed with content and happiness, leaning against the wall, smiling. I looked up to the full moon that was shining brightly. I smiled up to it, feeling a bit happier than I was for the past few weeks. I felt like Tony was helping make things a whole lot easier for us to help us with our pain, with our parents. It felt like he was healing the huge hole in my heart. I am so happy that I have Tony as my boyfriend.

"Thank you Tony...for everything", I said quietly


	32. Chapter 32

Leo's Pov..  
I woke up grunting as I laid on the ground. I smelt smoke all around me and I suddenly stood up seeing I was surrounded by fire and I didn't know what was happening. I looked around trying to find a way out of the flames engulfing the land around me. I suddenly heard a scream in the distance. My heart stopped hearing the scream as I recognized it. I whipped around and gasped in horror as I saw Calli a few feet away from me surrounded by flames. She saw me and started running towards me.

"LEO!", she yelled

"CALLI!", I yelled

I tried running to try and reach her, but a huge fireball came out from behind her, causing her to fall to the ground, then the flames started to surround her.

"NO!", I screamed

I suddenly jolted awake breathing quickly and heavily. Sweat came down my forehead as I looked around to see I was in a hospital room, and not surrounded by fire. My breathing started to calm down realizing it was just a dream. I rested my head in my hand, then I looked over to see Calli, laying still and breathing softly.

She was taken off of life support a few weeks ago, since her heart became stabled enough to work on its own. The heart monitor was going on a slow and steady pace and Calli had ivy going through her wrists and was hooked up on oxygen. I healed from my injuries a week ago and I kept staying with Calli, praying that she would wake up. I sat up just as I heard the door open and I turned to see Tyresse.

"Hey", he said

"Hey", I said

"Leo I got news from the commander, you have to go back to the training grounds and continue with training before we go back out again to the valley", he said

"I can't Tyresse what about Calli? I can't leave her", I said "What if something happens and I am not here?"

"Well here is the thing, the guys and I volunteered to take shifts to look after Calli, and I'm taking my shift today", he said

"You guys honestly did this for us?", I asked

"Of course we would, Calli is important to you and to us too", he said "We all care about her"

I stood up and faced him. "Thank you", he said

"It's an honor", he said

We gave each other a small hug and we looked back at Calli. I slowly walked over to her and I sat down beside her and I stroked her cheek softly. She moaned a bit in her sleep and I kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you Calli", I said quietly "I will be back later today, I promise"

I took her hand into mine and I gave it a gentle kiss and I slowly laid it back down by her side. I slowly stood up and I faced Tyresse again.

"Don't worry Leo she is in good hands", he said

I smiled a bit then I left the room and I saw Tyresse sit down on the chair looking at Calli. I sighed and I walked out of the hospital and I started running back towards the barracks before role call was called out. I made it just in time for role call and my district and I poured out of the barrack, and we marched towards the checkpoint to meet up with the commander.

After waiting for him, he blew his whistle and started yelling.

"Move! Move! Move! Move!", the commander yelled "You got 3 miles to go to get to the next point!"

I started running and started running faster getting through the crowd of soldiers, till I was out in the front, then I ran faster a little bit ahead of the group. I continued running faster and faster, with sweat going down my face. I was breathing hard doing all these training exercises. The others were telling me that they worried of how hard I was training but I ignored it and kept pushing harder and faster. As I was doing push ups I saw Williams come up from behind and he knelt down on his knees.

"Looks like your little girly ain't going to be around here to do a man's job", he said, behind me

I stopped and I felt my blood was boiling and a look of pure anger came on my face and I clenched my fists so hard that they turned white. I slowly stood up and turned around and I faced him, and I suddenly punched him hard in the face, causing him to fall. He sat up and held his nose in his hand

"What the hell?!", he said angrily

He got up and he scratched me on the face and I twisted his arm and I kicked him in the thigh to the ground.

"Hamato! Come now!", the commander said

I grunted in anger and I followed him while I saw the other recruits help Williams up off the ground. The commander stopped and I faced him, but instead of having a look of anger, he had a look of understanding and concern.

"Hamato, I know how you feel", he said "I too had a wife, that worked with me here, she was the best thing that could of happened to me", he said "But when I was in the battle field with her since we were working together. But we got caught up in an attack and she saved me from being shot and she took the blow for me. To this day I never forgave myself and I wished that I could of been there to save her."

"I'm sorry for your loss", I said

"Don't be, what she did was honorable and brave, she was just like your wife. I know you are having a struggling time to cope with her being in that condition, but you need to be strong for her. My wife used to say to me "A soldier is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to preserve and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles", he said

I sighed and I looked at him. "You are right, I need to be strong for her", I said

"Good now we need to continue training, we will leave you off with a warning on your action", he said "Next time you come to us"

"Yes sir", I said

We gave each other salutes of respect and we walked back towards the training grounds.

After waiting out the slow day, I was finally dismissed from training. I took a huge chug from my water bottle, pouring some of the water on my forehead, I pushed my hand on it to try and stop my headache. I walked back towards the hospital, very slowly, thinking about how this day was probably the worst in my life. I passed by the guards and I went inside to see doctors and nurses walking in different directions. I passed by them not even looking at them as made my way through, going down the hallway.

I made it towards Calli's hospital room and saw Calli was still in the same position as when I left her this morning and Tyresse was sitting beside her. He looked up to me and smiled a bit, then he frowned a bit seeing the scratch on my face.

"What happened to you?", he asked

"Williams", I said

"Man I don't think he will ever learn respect", he said

"I have a feeling he won't", I said

"Are you alright?", he asked

"Yeah I am alright, just hurts a bit", I said

Calli moaned in her sleep and I looked at her with concern.

"How is she?", I asked

"Well she was a bit responsive this morning, but she mostly laid still through out the day", he said

I sighed a bit. "And to think all of this could of been avoided if I had not gotten hurt there in that battle field and her having to risk her life to save mine", I said

Tyresse stood up and faced me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Leo it was not your fault, things like that do happen here, you are not the first that has went through something like that, soldiers risk their lives to go back and save comrades. Even though Calli was not a soldier she proved herself of being one and came back for you"

"But she didn't deserved to be in a coma for what she did", I said, looking at her

Calli moaned a bit more.

He sighed. "Sometimes heroes do have consequences for saving others", he said

I sighed sadly. "Will she ever wake up?", I asked, holding back my tears

"Well I heard news from that she is healing from her injuries and if we keep giving her encouragements and talk to her, she might come out of this", he said

"I hope that will work, I can't stand to see her like this for one more day", I said, letting a few tears fall

He looked at me with concern. "I know you will bring her back", he said "I will leave you two be"

He reached beside the chair and placed a bouquet of sunflowers and irises in a blue vase and set on the side table. He rubbed her shoulder a bit then he stopped in front of me. He gave me a salute of respect and I gave a salute back then he left the room. I sighed and I looked at Calli, then she moaned a bit more. I quickly sat down on the bed beside her and I took her left into mine.

"It's okay Calli I am right here", I said gently

Her hand felt warm and soft like it always has been.

"I know you will come back to me. I know you will. Before all this I always looked backed to everything that happened in our past together. Like remember how you and I first met in that alley when we were teenagers, how we almost kissed in our first sparring match we did, and how you gave me that kiss on the cheek when I walked you home and I was blushing like crazy when you went in the window", I said, blushing a bit

Calli moaned, like she heard what I said and she moved her head a bit. I smiled at her a bit and I kissed her forehead, thinking if I kept doing this it would help her come out of her sleep.

"Hey remember when we played that funny prank on Mikey together, how you snuck into his room and took his favorite comic and he chased you around the lair then I jumped out and I squirted him with the water gun, and he chased us both till we surrendered when he had those cream pies. That was probably the one of the funniest times we had together", I chuckled a bit

Calli moved her head a bit more, moaning softly.

"Remember you helped me mastered some of the rarest moves when I was getting very frustrated and how you showed me to do little at a time to master it and how it helped me in battles and how you said you were proud of me.", I said

I felt her squeeze my hand very slightly and I smiled a bit more.

"And remember that time you and I meditated into the Realm of Dreams together and how we ended up in that Cherry Blossom forest and how it looked like that one forest we went to on our honeymoon and how the branch of flowers fell on top of you. And how the wind blew most of the flowers all around us when we were facing each other, its like you were the center of that forest, like its heart.", I said "How that was a beautiful moment of you"

I rubbed her hand a bit in mine, thinking about that moment.

"But one of the best was when was on your 20th birthday, how I surprised you with breakfast in bed, how I took you to your favorite Italian restaurant and how I took you to the top of the Statue of Liberty and how we watched fireworks go off in the distance", I said

I sighed quietly thinking about that day. Calli moaned softly and she moved around a bit. I smiled more thinking that me talking to her was actually working. I scooted closer to her and I placed my hand gently against her cheek and stroked it softly.

"I need you to wake up Calli, I don't want to see you like this anymore", I said "I can't lose you to this. You mean more than anything. I hope you can hear me of all that I said about you"

She moaned and her grip on my hand tighten just a bit. I smiled and I kissed her forehead gently.

"I know you can, you are special, to me", I said quietly

I opened my jacket and I pulled out a pink rose that matched her ninja mask and I laid it on her chest and I put both of her hands on top of the stem. I ran my fingers through her soft curly hair, across her cheek and under her chin. I gave her a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you...so much...Callista", I said softly

She breathed softly and made a small and quiet moan. I smiled and I pecked her lips again.

"I have a little something for you", I said "This song made me think of your bravery and honor for what you did"

I pulled out a small disc and I took out my music player and I inserted the disc and pushed play. The song started to play a soft guitar strum and violin tune. I looked back at Calli and I took her soft, warm hand into mine gently as the music played "Keep Holding On by Avril Lavinge"

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through


	33. Chapter 33

Ellie's Pov...  
It was a calm day in school on a Friday. I was a little better since Tony made that happen. I was still sad thinking about my parents, and I was wanting to make them proud of what I will do, lead my family to victory in defeating evil. I was walking down the hallway going to go meet Tony till out of the corner out of my eye a poster stapled to a wall caught my attention.

I stopped and looked at it and I got actually interested of what it said.

MHS CHEERLEADER TRYOUTS TODAY!  
COME TRY OUT! WE NEED SOMEONE TO LEAD OUR TEAM TO VICTORY! WILL IT BE YOU?!  
Gymnasium at 3:30 4/12/28

"You know this could be a good opportunity to show my leader skills", I said to myself "You know I think will do it!"

I smiled brightly and I walked down the hallway and down the stairs outside and I waited down by the sign to wait for Tony, then I heard his familiar laughter and I giggled then I turned, but he wasn't there. I looked around confused and I heard him laugh more.

"I'm going to get you", he said

"Oh are you?", I asked, giggling

I smirked and I looked around and I got in a little fighting stance looking around for him, giggling uncontrollably. Then I suddenly was being picked up in strong arms and I shrieked and I turned to look and see it was Tony grinning and chuckling. I growled playfully and punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Tony you scared the heck out of me!", I said

Tony chuckled and let me down. "This ninja got you good", he said

"And you did", I said, smiling

Tony chuckled and we leaned in and kissed each other sweetly and gently. He pulled away slowly after a few moments and we smiled at each other and he stroked my cheek.

"Love you", he said

"Love you too", I said, giggling

Tony chuckled then we heard little laughter and we looked to see Florrie running towards us smiling with her little backpack bouncing on her back as she ran. Her little pigtails had flown in the air as she smiled brightly seeing us.

"TONY! ELLIE!", Florrie cheered running towards him

Tony laughed and she ran into his arms and he spun around a bit, dipping her. Florrie was laughing and giggling, smiling widely and Tony chuckled, balancing her on one arm.

"Hey little princess", he said

"Hi Tony", she said, smiling at him

"Yahoo!", someone shouted

We saw Julie skating towards us on her skateboard and she jumped off it and Tony held out his arm and she landed in it and her weight made him fall forward a bit. He laughed and he was able to carry her up in his arm.

"Hey trouble maker, you being good?", he asked

"Trying to be", Julie said, laughing

Tony laughed and she hugged him around his shoulder.

"Hey girls I have something to do, so Tony is going home with you two", I said

"Oh okay, I can show him some of the moves we learned from Mikey yesterday", Julie said

"Just make sure he doesn't break his neck doing them", I said, giggling

"Hahaha very funny Ellie", Tony said, smirking at me

I giggled and smiled. "Okay I will see you three later", I said

"Bye Ellie", Florrie said

"Se ya sissy", Julie said

"Bye gorgeous" , Tony said, smiling

I giggled and blushed and smiled. "Bye you guys", I said, waving a bit

I took off walking in the other direction and I saw Tony, Julie and Florrie walking down the sidewalk to the subway station to home. I walked towards the gym and I went in through the locker room and I went to my locker and I started to get undress into my gym clothes. I got dress into a green tank top and black sweatpants and white and green sneakers.

I walked towards the gymnasium and I went inside to see girls were trying out on the gym mats doing all these flips and cheers. I smiled and I walked inside. I signed in on the clipboard, but I was immediately pushed by a tall girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and she groaned a bit as she past me. I shook my head annoyed and I saw my friend Bay from art class here.

"BAY!", I said, happily

"ELLIE!", she said, happily

We both ran over to each other and hugged each other laughing. "You are trying out too?", I asked

"Yeah! I thought maybe have a little more action and fun come into my life", she said

"Well good luck to you", I said, smiling

"Thanks and you too", she said "But watch out for her"

She pointed over to the girl who pushed me. "Who is she?", I asked

"Thats Brittany Parker, she was the old leader here and she keeps getting to be leader each year of cheer", she said

"Well she is not very cheery for being rude to me, she pushed me on purpose", I said, glaring a bit

"Tell me about it, man I hope one of us gets it beside her", she said

"You and me both", I said

"Alright girls, get in positions and show us what you are made of", the coach said

We got to our positions on the mat and each of us was doing a backflip routine. Brittany went before me and did a cartwheel and did 5 backflips, landing on her feet, leaning forward a bit. She glared at me and I gave a firm look. I did a little jump and I took a running start and I did a cartwheel and I did 7 backflips and I jumped up again and I did a backflip in the air and I landed on the mat with both hands in the air, smiling.

"Wahoo!", the girls cheered

All the girls cheered but Brittany who gave me a glare. I smiled even though I was being glared at and I ran back to the others smiling. Then we were being tested on how we do on the human towers. Brittany jumped up and she took her right leg and in her right arm and held it high in the air, then she slowly let it back down and fell backwards into the girls arms.

I smiled and I jumped up in the girls arms and I took my left leg and I pulled it up behind my back and I held it with both hands high in the air, then I slowly let go of one hand and I held it out in a fist, smiling brightly. I slowly let my leg down and I did a spin in the air and landed in the girls arms below.

"Nice flexibility", one girl said

"Oh thank you", I said, smiling

I received another glare from Brittany and I just ignored it and I smiled on. The last thing to be tested on was the Manhattan High School cheer. We each cheered on the song, then Brittany sang the song and did a little kick at the end. Then she smiled brightly then she glared at me again. I rolled my eyes a bit annoyed then I walked in front of the coach.

I faced her and I smiled brightly. I clapped my hands together while remembering the little dance with the cheer.

Roar, Tigers, roar!  
Stand up and show your spirit to the school we love  
We will fight for victory and everyone raise our colors!  
Hear us shout and cheer you on Manhattan High pride, Manhattan pride.  
Calling her name forever Roar, Tigers, roar! Our spirit lives forever more!  
Hey!

I did a little flip at the end and smiled brightly doing a kick in the air. The other girls cheered smiling and clapping, surprised on how I sung it. Brittany scoffed at me again and I just ignored it again proud of what I did.

"Alright girls time to reveal the results", the coach said

We ran towards the coach and had the clipboard in her hands.

"Alright, I am proud to say that all of you made the team!", she said

We all cheered at our accomplishment. Bay and I hugged each other happily.

"Who is the new leader?", Brittany asked

"The new leader of the Tigers is...", the couch said

I waited impatiently, my heart was pounding with excitement as I waited to know who it was.

"Eleanora Hamato", she said

My mouth just dropped and my eyes went big.

"Congrats Ellie!", Bay said

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!", I said, with happiness

"What! SO NOT FAIR!", Brittany said, looking at me "I deserve that title I do after 2 years of working hard for this! You will regret doing this"

She stormed out of the gym angry and the whole gym went silent. "Yikes that was scary!", I said

"Don't worry about it Ellie you are our new leader!", she said happily

I smiled and we hugged each other tightly. "Big things are going to come out of you", she said

"Thanks Bay!", I said, happily

"Congratulations Eleanora, you will start your training Monday morning!", the coach said

"Awesome I have big ideas for the team!", I said, excitedly

"I can see it now!", she said

I smiled brightly. "Now this will be a big surprise for my family! They have no idea I tried out!", I said

"Oh even better, you better go tell them!", Bay said

"Actually I have a way of surprising them with this", I said, smiling deviously

"Ooo even better", she said

"I better get home, I have crazy sisters and my boyfriend to look after", I said

We both laughed and we hugged each other. "Ill see you on Monday in art", she said

"Great later", I said, smiling

"See you artsy", she said

"Bye creative", I said

We both laughed using our nicknames we use in art and I left the gym. I went back to the locker room and got dressed back into my clothes and I walked out of the school towards home. I took the subway and I made it towards the alley and I opened the manhole cover and jumped inside and closed it again. I walked down the tunnel and I made it home to the lair. I smiled and giggled hearing Tony, Julie and Florrie laughing in the dojo.

I came out of the kitchen with a glass of peach tea and I saw Julie and Florrie running and laughing. They were running in different directions and they hid in different spots. I giggled and wondered curiously what was going on, then I saw Tony come smiling deviously looking around.

"Tony what's going on?", I asked

He snuck over to me and chuckled. "I'm playing hide and seek with the girls", he whispered

"Oh I see", I said, giggling

"And I know a good trick of how to find them", he said

I giggled as he ran off and he walked around the living room. Then he stopped in front of the dojo.

"Your behind the door Julie try again", he said, running off

Julie came out from behind the door, looking dumbfounded. "How did he do that?", she said

Then Tony stopped in front of the couch. "Under the blanket Florrie", Tony said, running off

Florrie popped out from under the blanket. "Mind blowing", she said, amazed

Then the girls ran off in different spots and Tony started searching again. I giggled seeing Tony smirking like he knew exactly where the girls were this time without even looking.

"Oh not the old hiding under the table spot", he said, laughing

Florrie came out with the table cloth on her head, and growled playfully. "Aw man!", she said

"Spider girl on the ceiling!", he called out

"What!", Julie said, shocked

Then she fell off the ceiling landing on a few yoga mats piled up on each other with a plop. "Dude how do you do that?", she asked

"I must never reveal my secret", he said, smirking

"Come on there is got a be way how you did that", Florrie said

"Oh girls you can never know what goes on in a ninjas mind", I said, walking up behind him

They both laughed and Tony smirked at me and I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Duck you guys Mikey's got water balloons again! This time filled with", Donnie said

But he got cut off getting hit with a water balloon and splatted a red substance on him and some of it landed on me. I took my finger and ran it across my coat and tasted it.

"Ketchup?", I asked confused

"Who fills water balloons with ketchup?", Florrie said

"Huh welcome to my world", Julie said, smirking

Mikey laughed evilly, pulling back the slingshot and aiming it at us.

"Duck!", Tony said

He pulled us down and we barely avoided the balloon and he started shooting more at us and we shrieked to try and avoid the balloons. One came out at me and I spun around and I was able to catch the balloon in my hand and I spun around more and I threw it back at Mikey and it splatted all over him.

"How is that possible?", he asked, dumbfounded

"Rickshaw never fails me!", I said

We all started laughing as the ketchup fell off his face.

"Do you want some fries with that?", I asked, laughing

"Very funny Ellie", he said

We all laughed hysterically and I walked over to him and I gave him a towel. "Come on Mikey you got to admit that was funny", I said

"It was very funny Uncle Mikey", Florrie said

"Okay I guess it was a bit funny", he said, smirking

We all laughed and he wiped the ketchup off his face. "You ready for our mission tonight Tony?", he asked

"Totally! So whats the mission?", Tony asked

"We are sneaking into TCRI headquarters to steal back a chemical that was stolen from a lab a week ago", Donnie said

"Sounds very interesting!", he said

"Finally we get to kick some butts!", Raph said

I giggled at him and shook my head. After a while I was getting ready in my room for the mission and I dressed into a dark green long sleeved Japanese shirt with pink trims, black silk pants, a black belt, and pink sandals and I tied my hair in a bun and I stuck a pink cherry blossom in the back. I grabbed my tessens and stuck them into my belt and I walked out my room.

I saw Tony wearing a brown Japanese shirt with black trims, thick black pants, and black sandals. Julie was wearing a blue Japanese shirt with green trims, black silk pants, and blue sandals with her hair in a messy bun with her bangs showing. Florrie was wearing pink shirt with purple trims, black silk pants, and purple sandals and she had her hair in a low ponytail. Tony smiled seeing me and he got up and walked over to me.

"And I thought you could not get anymore beautiful", he said

I giggled and I blushed pink. "Oh Tony", I said

He chuckled and smiled and he gave me a little peck on the lips. Then the others came out wearing their outfits that matched their bandannas with their weapons. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"You guys ready?", I asked "I'm excited to go on this mission"

"Well actually Ellie, we talked about this and we want you to lead this mission", Donnie said

"Are you serious?", I asked

"Well you are the new leader of the clan and we think you should show on how good your leadership is", Donnie said

"Alright I will do it!", I said, confidently

"Ada girl!", Donnie said, rubbing my head

I smiled and giggled and I growled playfully and I fixed my messed up hair, then I faced Tony.

"Come on we want to show you what we use on patrol!", I said, taking him by his hand

I lead him to the warehouse with the other following behind us and I flipped on the switch that illuminated on The Bomb Shell and the Sewer Karts.

"Woah these are what you use to go on patrol?", Tony asked, surprised

"Yep, Donnie made all these by hand", I said

"This is freaking epic!", he said

"And this is what the girls and I ride these", I said, flipping the switch

"Woah go karts! Way awesome!", Tony said, amazed

I smiled and giggled. "Well we better get a move on!", I said

"Right, I'll go with the others", Tony said

"You go on with them Tony, I whipped up something special for you, its in the back", Donnie said, flipping a switch

He walked back and he looked stunned of what he was facing. It was a brown 3 wheeled motorcycle trike with armor plates shaped like turtle shell scales on it and a black leather seat with a brown helmet sitting on top of the seat.

"Like it? I call it the Stealth Bike", he said

Tony lifted up the helmet and smiled. "Donatello you are one rad inventor", he said

Donnie smiled proudly, crossing his arms, with his eyes closed. I smiled and giggled then I hopped into my Sewer Kart and Tony started up his Stealth Bike and drove it beside us.

"Ready to rock and roll?", Julie said

"This is where the fun begins", Florrie said

"Cowabunga!", Julie said, zooming off

"Wahoo!", Florrie cheered, speeding behind her

I smiled and I looked over at Tony and I putted on my helmet. "Okay you ready?", I asked

"Lets hit it!", he said

I smiled and we both went speeding out of the tunnel, racing side by side. Then Uncle Raph came out behind us with the others in The Bomb Shell. I looked over at Tony and he looked over at me and we gave each other playful glares.

"Race you!", I said, zooming off

"Hey no fair!", he said, trying to catch up to me

"Catch me if you can slow poke!", I said, picking up speed

Tony tried to catch up but I left him in the dust.

"Hey Tony get ready!", Julie called out

"For what?", he asked

"That!", she said, pointing to a ramp

Tony looked ahead and zoomed across a construction ramp and landed back on the road, barely losing control

"Julie! You could of been a little more specific", he said

"Where is the fun in that?", she said, laughing and zooming off

He smirked at her, shaking his head. Then he got a devious smile on his face and he sped up to the side me and looked at me with that smile and I looked at him confused of why he was smirking.

"Ellie up ahead!", Tony called out

I gasped and barely avoided a pothole in the middle of the road and I swerved out of the way to avoid and I tried to regain my breath.

"Well that was fun!", Tony said

"Told ya!", Julie called out

"You two are so funny aren't you?", I called out

"Yes we are!", Tony called out

"That's us!", Julie called out

They gave each other a high five and they sped off in front of me. I shook my head laughing and Florrie came up beside me.

"Lets go sissy!", I said

"Lead the way Ellie!", she said

I sped off in front of me and she started following close behind me. Soon we arrived at TCRI Headquarters and we stopped just right outside of it and we snuck up to the guarded gate by two Kraang droids with guns looking around, making these robotic noises.

"So who are these guys?", Tony asked

"They are Kraang droids", I said

"They are these alien robots that came from another dimension to try and take over Earth", Donnie said

"And they are freaky", Mikey added

"Woah that is something you might hear out of a sci fi movie", Tony said

"Tell me about it", Raph said

"Alright you guys, follow my lead", I said

We snuck quietly closer and closer over to the gate and we hid behind bushes. Tony was across from me and I gave him a hand signal to move forward and use his shurikens. He nodded and he moved forward and went to the side. He took a rock a threw it one Kraang droid's head and both of them turned towards him and he flipped backwards and he threw both of his shurikens and they struck both of their heads, shutting them down, then the aliens went crawling out.

"Yikes that was creepy!", he said, pulling out his shurikens

"Well at least you did destroy those guards, good job Tony", I said, smiling

Tony smiled. "You are doing well for your first time leading El", Raph said

"Well I guess listening and following Dad does really help a lot", I said, smiling

Raph smiled and rubbed my head.

"Alright you guys wait here I'm going to see what we are up against", I said

I jumped towards the columns and I jumped zig zagged till I reached the top of the wall. I crouched down low to try and not be seen. I gasped quietly seeing all the Kraang droids surrounding the area with guns. I jumped and flipped back down towards the others.

"Kraang droids are everywhere all armed", I said, seriously "The best way to get inside is to spread all around and we can go from there"

"Works for me", Venus said

"Okay Venus and Raph take the north", I said "Mikey and Julie take the east, Donnie and Florrie you take the west side. Tony and I will cover the south"

"Right", they all said

"Okay lets go! And all of you be careful, Kraang are no easy adversary", I said

They nodded and we ran into different directions. Tony and I ran over to our spot and we hid against the wall and we looked at each other.

"You ready to do this honey?", I asked

"Lets do it sugar", he said, smiling

I giggled and smiled a bit. He cupped his hands and I put my foot inside and he tossed me up and I grabbed his hand and we both landed on the wall. We looked down and saw Kraang beneath are feet.

"Okay ready", Tony said

"Okay one, two, three...NOW!", I said

We both flipped down and we unsheathed are weapons and we sliced them causing them to shut down, with the aliens crawling away, screaming. Then we saw other Kraang looking at us.

"Kraang intruders are present to headquarters", one droid said

"Kraang destroy those intruders that are called humans", said another

"Man these guys are just weird period", Tony said

"You telling me", I said

The Kraang started shooting at us and we jumped in different directions to avoid being shot and we ran at them, dodging each shot fired. More Kraang came running at us then we saw Mikey and Julie come flying in through the air and started to attack the Kraang below them.

"COWABUNGA!", they cheered

"Great timing you guys", I said

"BADABOOM!", Florrie cheered as she knocked out a few with her chigiriki

Then Donnie came out behind her spinning his staff and knocked a few out, using his staff.

"Hey what did we miss?", Raph said as he appeared with Venus

"Nothing right on time! Lets get this party started!", Julie cheered

We all ran in different directions attacking droids with our weapons. Tony used his shurikens to slice off the heads of a few droids while I used my tessens to block the shots and throw them to slice off their heads. Florrie used her chigirki to wrap around the Kraang and she threw them to Donnie waiting to knock them out. Julie used her kamas to block shots being fired and she and Mikey ran towards each other and flipped off each other's feet as droids smashed into each other. Venus was blocking one Kraangs move and she got it in a head lock then Raph used his sai to slice off his head.

I ran at a few bots and I jumped and used my tessens to slice off their heads. But then I backed away a bit when a few droids came out at me and I tripped on droids destroyed arm and I fell on the ground, and my tessens fell out of reach.

"You must be eliminated!", the droid said, aiming his gun at me

I laid there in shock as the droid shot the gun and I tried to crawl backwards and block the shot, till I saw Tony come running towards me and he jumped and used his body to protect me and the shot hit him right in his right shoulder, and landed a few feet away.

"TONY!", I yelled

He fell to the ground, holding his shoulder in pain. I looked at the Kraang droids with anger and I took the destroyed Kraang droids gun and I started shooting at the other droids with anger, screaming. I ran at them shooting with the gun and I destroyed each one with speed and anger. More kept coming at me and I saw Donnie and Venus had finished destroying a few others and they had grabbed the chemical.

"Guys get Tony he has been shot down!", I called out "I will hold them off!"

I kept shooting at the Kraang and Donnie and Venus ran towards him. I looked back towards them and I saw Donnie pick him up in his arms.

"Ellie he needs treatment!", he called out

I shot a few more Kraang droids, then I yelled out. "GUYS RETREAT!"

They all heard me and they destroyed the remaining droids and I grabbed my tessens and we ran and jumped over the wall, running towards the vehicles. The gate doors opened and the Kraang still kept shooting at us. But we made it towards the vehicles, Raph loaded Tony's stealth bike in The Bomb Shell and they carried Tony inside. My sisters and I zoomed off in the Sewer Karts with the guys trailing behind us as the Kraang still had continue shooting at us.

I called in through my microphone to get word on Tony's condition. "Donnie how is he holding up?", I asked

"The shot went in through pretty good, luckily it didn't go fully though", he said

"Oh my god!", I said, worried

"Don't worry Ellie he is going to be okay", Donnie said

I looked forward as I was driving very worried on his condition. We made it back to the lair and Donnie and Venus took him to the lab to check over his wound. They had closed the doors and I paced back and forth anxiously to know how Tony is.

"Ellie you are worried too much", Mikey said

"I can't help it, I'm so worried, I can't calm down", I said "If I only had not tripped"

Mikey grabbed both of my shoulders and he faced me. "El don't blame yourself for that, it wasn't your fault", he said

"But he is hurt", I said

"It could of happened to anyone don't beat yourself up because of this", he said

I calmed down a bit and I let a few tears run down my cheeks and he pulled me towards him and he hugged me close. "I just care about him a lot", I said

"I know you do, you did great out there, you defended him", he said

I hugged him towards me and I started to calm down a bit more. Just then Donnie and Venus came out of the lab.

"It's okay, he is going to be alright, he had some pain but we gave him painkillers, so it will where off soon", Donnie said

"Oh thank god!", I said, relieved

"He says he wants to see you", Venus said

I came rushing into the lab and I saw Tony on the hospital bed. I ran over to him and I hugged him tightly to me.

"Ellie careful, my wound", he said, cringing

"Oh sorry", I said, releasing him "Tony are you okay?"

"Yeah I am alright, man that shot did hurt", he said, rubbing his shoulder

"It's my fault that you have been shot", I said, sadly

"Ellie don't blame yourself for what happened", he said "Besides either one of us could been shot, and I was willing to take it"

"You could of been killed", I said "And I would not of allowed that"

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Ellie if it had it would of been to save the one I love", he said "Besides you saved me too, you defended me from all those Kraang"

I scooted closer to him slowly. "You know everyone says you are a hero for saving me", I said

"I didn't think it was heroic", he said

"But it was, you are my hero", I said, softly

He smiled and I slowly leaned down and I kissed his lips gently. He kissed back with love and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek. We slowly pulled away and I hugged him carefully trying not to hurt him and he hugged back pressing his head against mine.

"Thank you, I honor you and I love you Tony", I said

"I love you too Ellie", he said

But we didn't notice that Venus and Donnie have been watching us from the lab doors the whole time.

"Young love, they are perfect for each other", Venus said

"Yeah its like they were meant to be together", Donnie said

"Our Ellie did choose good", Venus said

"Yeah she did", Donnie said "She really did"


	34. Chapter 34

Leo's Pov...  
I woke up from a restless sleep in my barrack and I looked out the window to see it was almost close to dawn. I looked beside me to see Ellie's stuffed turtle and Julie's gold medal around my neck, and my CD player was on the other side of me with Florence's disc inside. I sat up in bed and I saw something laying on my stomach. I picked up a small photo of Calli and I with her arms wrapped around my neck, kissing my cheek and with me sitting and smiling happily as humans.

I sighed sadly and I wiped away a few tears that escaped my eyes. I slowly got out of bed and into my uniform and I placed Ellie's turtle in front of my pillow and I placed Julie's medal around the turtles neck and I took out Florrie's disc and placed it in front of the turtle and the photo right next to the disc.

I looked at all the items sadly, thinking about my girls. I slowly left my bed and I walked out of the barrack, thinking about Calli. I made way towards the hospital and I walked in to see a few nurses checking in on the patients and I made my way towards Calli's room. I opened the door slowly and I saw her in the same position as she was the last time I visited her. She still had the rose under her hands and she was breathing softly.

I made my way towards her and I slowly sat down beside her. I delicately touched her cheek to feel the warm and soft skin and I slowly leaned in and I kissed her cheek gently.

"Hey beautiful", I said quietly "I just came here to see you and I hope you are doing okay"

She moaned a bit and moved around a bit.

"I just want to let you know I love you", I said "And I hope you will wake up soon, I miss you"

She moaned more and she started moving her body around. I laid a hand on her cheek gently and she stopped moving.

"Just rest my love, you will be okay", I said gently

A tear escaped my eye and it landed on her cheek, running down her face. I slowly wiped it away from her and I kissed her lips gently and I stroked her forehead. I slowly got up from the bed and I opened the door and I looked back at Calli.

"I love you My Precious Gem", I said "I love you"

I slowly left the room closing the door and I walked down the hallway out of the hospital.

Calli's Pov...  
I moaned slightly shaking my head and I squinted my eyes tightly, then I slowly fluttered them open. I looked around to see I was in hospital room with bright lights shining down on me. I slowly sat up and I winced and groaned a bit in pain. I looked down to see my left wrist had needles going through it and I looked beside me to see they were attached to ivy hanging from a metal stand. I looked a bit more over to see the heart monitor going at a steady pace and I looked around confused of what is going on. Just then the door opened and I saw someone come into the room and they quickly went over to me.

"Calli your awake!", said someone

I shook my head a bit and I fluttered my eyes again, then I looked up to see a African American solider looking at me.

"Who are you?", I asked, confused and faintly

"Remember Calli...I'm Leo's friend from the same district, Tyresse", he said

I gasped and my eyes went a bit wide, remembering. I suddenly hugged him towards me and he hugged me back.

"Tyresse what's going on? What happened?", I asked

"Oh Calli, much happened. We found you and Leo in that battle field and you were unconscious when we saw you. You had broken 3 ribs, you nearly broke your neck, and you badly injured your legs", Tyresse said "And you went into a..coma"

I gasped in shock and I looked at him confused. "I went into a coma?", I asked

"Yeah you did", he said

"How long was in it?", I asked

"You were in a coma for about 2 months", he said

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it", I said, shocked

"And you are finally awake", he said

"Oh my..but wait what about Leo? Where is Leo? Is he okay?", I asked, frantically

"Calm down Calli", he said, placing a hand on mine "He is just fine, he is okay"

"I need to see him now! He needs to know I am okay!", I said, eagerly

"Don't worry we will get you to him", he said

Just then we saw Kevin, Dominic, and Chad came inside the room looking at me stunned.

"Guys! You all are here!", I said, happily and quietly

"Calls!", they cheered

They all came forward and they hugged me close to them.

"It is great to see you all again, I missed you all so much", I said

"We missed you too Calls", Chad said "We thought you were a goner"

"Never give up, never surrender", I said, holding up a fist

"Good to have you back Calls", Dominic said

"Yeah glad you are okay", Kevin said

"Thank you all", I said

They smiled and I smiled faintly in return. "Come on lets get you to your husband", Tyresse said

He detached the ivy from my wrist and I was able to scoot to the edge of the bed. I placed my feet down on the ground and I slowly started to stand but I started to shake badly and I started to fall. Tyresse and Kevin caught me in their arms before I could of fallen to the ground.

"Looks like your legs are still weak", Kevin said

"I can't barely stand", I said

"Don't worry we will get you there", Tyresse said

He picked me up bridal style in his arms and he carried me out of the room. They carried me out of the hospital and I looked to see a bright blue sky and the sun came shining out through the clouds on to me like a spot light and I sigh with content feeling the warmth on my skin.

"Love that warm sun", I said, happily

Tyresse chuckled and he carried me down the stairs towards a parked jeep out in front. Kevin climbed in to the drivers side while Tyresse got in the back with me in his arms and Chad and Dominic climbed in the back with us and we drove off down the road.

"Where are we going?", I asked

"The mess hall, Leo is waiting for you", Tyresse said

I smiled and we arrived at the mess hall. We climbed out of the jeep and Kevin and Tyresse held my arms to help me walk. Dominic slowly opened the doors and we went inside seeing all the soldiers from the different districts smiling at me and giving me salutes, like an honored soldier. I guess they must of heard about me and how I finally woke up out of the coma. I smiled back and gave a salute in return and I saw Leo with his back towards me, looking down at the ground. Kevin and Tyresse helped me walk just a few feet behind him and I faced him, smiling happily.

Leo's Pov...  
"Leo", a faint voice said

I gasped a bit quietly hearing the voice and my heart suddenly stopped. I slowly turned around and my mouth dropped, shocked of seeing my wife Callista, smiling, awake and okay.

"Calli?", I said, stunned

She smiled at me faintly and shaking a bit and she stepped a bit closer to me. Tears immediately started falling down my cheeks seeing her awake and seeing her smile again.

"Oh my gosh, come here", I said, holding out my arms for her

She smiled a bit more and she looked at Tyreese and Kevin holding her steadily. She nodded her head at them and they slowly released her arms. Then she started taking small steps towards me. She smiled more as she slowly made her way towards me, limping and shaking in her steps. As she was almost close to me, I walked towards her and I picked her up in my arms and we held each other close, while the guys in the room were cheering for us.

I let tears fall down my cheeks as I felt Calli's warm embrace and I pressed my head towards her and I kissed her cheek.

"I..missed you..Leo", she said, faintly

"Oh honey I missed you too, so much", I said, as held her closer

I wrapped a hand around her head and I hugged her closer to me, rocking her a bit in my arms. She pulled her head back and she looked at me, she slowly placed her hand on my cheek and she had let tears fall from her eyes, smiling happily softly. I smiled warmly at her and we leaned in and kissed each other softly and the guys cheered louder for us more.

The kiss was gentle and sweet and I slowly pulled away and I placed a hand on her cheek, and she placed her hand on top of it and pressed her head against it.

"How are you feeling?", I asked

"I'm fine, just a bit weak in the legs", she said, faintly

"Your voice hurt?", I asked

"Just a little bit from it being dry", she said

"Hey guys get her some water", I said

Tyresse poured water from the pitcher into a cup and he handed it to me. I handed it to Calli and she drank the cold liquid. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Better?", I asked

"Much better", she said

I smiled and she laid her head on my chest and I kissed her forehead and I rubbed her arm. Then she looked up to me, smiling and I smiled back down at her.

"Hey Calli, now that you are awake, you can start doing your therapy to help you get back on your feet", Tyresse said

"I'll be looking forward to it", she said

"Count me in with you", I said

She looked up at me. "You would do therapy with me?", she asked

I wrapped my arm around her and I gave her a smile. "Honey of course I would, I will be with you every step of the way", I said

She smiled happily. "Thank you, My Fearless Leader", she said

"Anything for you, My Precious Gem", I said, stroking her cheek

She smiled and we gave each other a sweet kiss, then she laid her head on my chest and I kissed her forehead, hugging her around the waist.

Over the next few weeks, I have been staying by Calli's side helping her go through her therapy. The hospital has her wearing special braces around her legs to help her to enable her walking again. We take slow and long walks on the treadmill and I take her hand into my own, to help on her road to recovery and she would look at me and smile.

I help her lift weights in exercises with dumbbells so she can regain her strength and I help her stretch in yoga to relieve the stress from her body. She makes slow progress of doing things on her own and she is doing better each day. On one day she was starting to move faster and better. She increased her speed and started walking and jogging faster on the treadmill. She is able to lift heavier weights without my help and she is able to stretch out more like she used to do.

But one test did remain, if Calli can walk without the braces around her legs. Our friends, Calli and I went to the mess hall to see all the soldiers from the whole camp inside, some standing and giving salutes to us and some looking at Calli with amazement. I lead her to the middle of the hall and I stopped her as the other soldiers gathered around her.

"Okay Calli, you ready to see if you can walk without the braces?", Tyresse asked

"I am bit nervous I have had these things on for weeks", she said

"You can do it Calli, I know you can", I said

She smiled up to me and I kissed her cheek. I walked out a few feet in front of her and I faced her. Tyresse and Kevin took off her leg braces and she faced me, smiling. I held out my arms to her giving her a warm and encouraging smile. She smiled her loving smile and she slowly started walking to me and she started laughing happily a bit and I chuckled and she started walking faster then she came into my arms and I picked her up in my arms hugging her tightly.

"You did it Calli, I am so proud of you", I said

"Well you did help make it happen, you brought me back", she said, looking at me

I smiled and I kissed her lovingly and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her tightly. I smiled thinking that I got my a second chance. I have my beautiful wife at my side again and I felt that my love for her had just grown stronger for her.

"I'm so happy your back Calli, I will never leave your side", I said "Never again"


	35. Chapter 35

Ellie's Pov...  
I sighed as this night was one of the most important nights of our lives. This night would be the night we lost our home to The Dragon Lord and his army 4 years ago. Julie and I were preparing for this night for weeks. No one knew what we actually did on this night since we always snuck out of the lair when they were asleep.

I got into a dark green shirt and black sweat pants and Julie got into a bright yellow shirt with black sweat pants. We waited in the living room watching TV with the others. Soon everyone was going off to bed and Mikey was the last to head to bed, and we right when the door closed we heard him snore loudly.

"You ready Julie?", I asked

"Yeah I am ready, let me go grab my shoes", she said

We both got up from the couch and I grabbed my white jacket with silver sparkles off the hook and I slipped on my green slips. Julie came down with her black jacket with pink swirls on and yellow slips.

"I'm going to get Florrie, you get the flowers out of the kitchen on the island", I said

She nodded and I walked upstairs and down the hall and I reached Florrie's room. I opened the door slowly and I saw her, sleeping with her dolphin in her arms with her blanket on top of her. I slowly walked over to her and I started shaking her gently awake.

"Florrie?", I whispered

She moaned a bit and she fluttered her eyes open. "Ellie? Whats going on?", she asked

"We want to take you somewhere, come on, we are leaving now", I said

"Okay", she said, yawning

She slid out of bed and she slipped on her teal slips and I helped her put on her teal jacket with little diamonds on them. I carried her in my arms and I walked out of her room and downstairs.

"So where are we going?", she asked

"You will see", I said

Julie came out of the kitchen with the flowers. "You guys ready?", she asked

"Yeah we are", I said

"But wait do the others know we are doing this?", Florrie asked

"No they don't, we are sneaking out of here", I said

"Won't we get in trouble?", she asked

"Don't worry Florrie, Julie and I have been doing this for 4 years and we haven't been caught once", I said

"Why?", she asked

"You will understand why, when we get there", Julie said

"Come on lets go before someone wakes up", I said

We left the lair quietly and I turned on my flashlight and we walked down the tunnel. We walked for a little while, then we reached the manhole cover. I knelt down to it and I carefully opened it up and I climbed down inside and I looked around to find it covered in some spiderwebs and it laid like it had never been touched. Julie came down behind me and she placed her hand on my arm and I looked at her sadly. I smiled a bit and I rubbed her head.

Florrie's Pov...  
I climbed down the ladder and I looked behind me to see what looked like a destroyed and abandoned subway station. But this did look strange since it was full of broken furniture and the subway car was crumbled. I walked forward and looked around confused, then I looked back at my sisters.

"You guys, what is this place?", I asked

Ellie sighed. "This Florrie, used to be our old home", she said

I gasped a bit and looked around more, then I face them again. "This was home?", I asked

"Yes, it was, Mom was just a week pregnant with you when our home got destroyed", Julie said, looking at me "And we would like to think that you would of have loved to have grew up here like we did"

"What happened?", I asked

"The Dragon Lord happened. He and his army found out where we lived and they destroyed everything", Ellie said, wiping away a few tears

"Oh my gosh, were you guys hurt?", I asked

"No, we were not, we were not at home when this happened. Splinter and Mom were though, and they nearly killed them", Julie said "We were homeless for 2 months living with Aunt April, till Aunt Robin and Uncle Sid and Dad found our new home in the sewers, then you were born"

I looked at them sadly, not believing what has happened here to my old home. "I'm sorry that happened", I said

Julie hugged me to her. "Don't be sissy, it's not your fault, what matters though is we have a home and we have our family", she said

I smiled up to her. "You are right that does matter", I said

"Here we want to show you something", Ellie said

She walked towards ripped and torn double doors and slowly opened them. Julie and I followed behind her and we went inside to see a torn dojo.

"This is where we used to train", Ellie said "Many memories here. Remember Julie?"

"Yeah we earned our bandannas, watching Mom and Dad sword fight, we learned how to meditate with Splinter, and did sparring in pairs against the guys", Julie said

I looked around the destroyed dojo till I looked in the center of it to see bouquets of flowers from roses to lilies to tulips together wrapped in colored paper and some in vases, surrounded by candles.

"What's that?", I asked

"That is our little memorial, Ellie and I created", Julie said, walking to it

I walked beside her and Ellie laid the peach blossoms delicately and she lit another candle and set it beside the flowers.

"Each year we come here and we bring flowers and light a candle", Ellie said "To remember what we lost"

I walked up beside her and I looked at the flowers and candles, frowning and I looked down closing my eyes. But then a bright light was shining, I thought it was a candle but I opened my eyes and looked up and we saw this bright light shining down in front of the memorial. We gasped and we backed up as the light shined brighter.

"What the shell?", Ellie said

We saw two hooded figures flying down from the light and we backed away more as they landed right in front of us. Ellie pulled out her tessens and she stood protectively in front of us, in a fighting stance.

"I'm warning you, stay back!", she said

We heard a chuckle. "Oh my dear, you have grown up so much", a man voice said

Ellie gasped a bit and lowered her tessens. Julie came up beside her, looking at the figures with shock.

"Oh my gosh I remember that voice!", she said, happily

They both removed their hoods from their heads, smiling. "Oh honey, you remember us", the woman said

"Grandma!", Ellie cheered

"Grandpa!", Julie cheered

They both ran over to the ghostly figures and they laughed as they hugged each other close. I stood back a bit confused and scared of what was happening and I watched as they put them down on the ground, facing them.

"Oh my dears, we are so happy to see you again", the woman said

"You two are beautiful and strong young ladies", the man said

"It's so great to see you both again!", Ellie said, happily

"Yeah its been so long since we last saw each other!", Julie said, excitedly

They both smiled, then they looked at me, and I backed up a bit shyly.

"Who is this?", the woman asked

My sisters turned to face me. "Grandma, Grandpa this is your other granddaughter and our sister, Florence", Ellie said

The man slowly walked over a bit and knelt down on his knees and held out his arms. "Its alright my dear you don't need to be afraid", he said, gently

I slowly walked up to him, then I smiled brightly and I ran into his arms and he hugged me tight, rocking me in his arms. I pulled back and I smiled at him, giggling.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful", Grandpa said

"I can't believe it, its you", I said, amazed "I heard about you both through stories"

He smiled and he picked me up and kissed my cheek and he brought me over to my Grandma.

"Grandma!", I said, happily

She laughed happily and she took me into her arms, hugging and rocking me. "Oh sweetheart, you remind me of your mother when she was your age", she said

I pulled back a bit. "You kind of look like Mommy too", I said

She giggled and kissed my forehead, then she set me down in front of my sisters. "Oh my goodness, you all are human?", Grandpa asked curiously "But how?"

"It's a long story Grandpa", Julie said "We got mutated again, when we were on patrol and we turned into humans, we have been like this for at least a year now"

"But you girls look as beautiful as you were turtles", Grandma said

"Thank you", we all said

They smiled happily and warmly.

"We can't believe its you, sorry about the defense mode, just didn't know for sure", Ellie said

They both chuckled. "It is no worries Eleanora, we know you were just protecting your sisters and being brave like your father", Grandpa said

Ellie's smiled faded and she looked away, then Julie and I both looked down.

"What's wrong?", Grandma asked

We looked back up to them with sadness. "Grandma...Mom and Dad have..been in an...explosion", Ellie said, crying

"And we think...they are..dead", Julie said

"Oh my granddaughters", Grandpa said, pulling us to them

They hugged us tightly and warmly while we cried into them. "We miss them..so much", I said, laying my head on my grandmothers chest

"Oh my dear..I'm so sorry", she said, stroking my head

"But you girls have not given up yet have you?", Grandpa asked

"Not yet, but it's getting harder as the days go", Julie said

"Well we think we know a way to heal this", Grandma said

"What do you mean?", Ellie asked

"Here, sit in lotus positions", Grandma said

We slowly pulled out of their holds and we sat down on the ground and we got into lotus positions and we looked back up to them.

"Now what?", Julie asked

"Just close your eyes", Grandpa said

We closed our eyes. "Now breathe and clear your mind and you will soon see", Grandma said

We all started to breathe softly and calmly, using the knowledge Splinter gave us to go into deep meditation. Soon we were in deep thought and I slowly opened my eyes and I gasped seeing what we were surrounded by. We were sitting on a cliff side, with a bright blue sky above us, and at the bottom was a forest of pine trees and a waterfall beside us, and a soft breeze went through my hair.

"Oh my", I said, getting up

Julie gasped as she stood up and looked around. "It's amazing, all this open space", she said "It is.."

"Beautiful", Ellie said

"Grandma? Grandpa? Where are we?", I asked

"This my granddaughter is the Realm of Dreams", Grandma said

"What is the Realm of Dreams?", Ellie asked

"This is a spiritual place where you mind can meditate into, and find relief", Grandpa said

"Wow this is beyond incredible!", Julie said "Man we have missed out on a lot, can't believe Mom and Dad never showed this to us"

"You were going to learn this when you were old enough to concentrate in meditation", Grandma said

"Well this is well worth the wait", Ellie said

"Come here", Grandma said

We followed them towards the edge of the cliff, to the waterfall. "Follow us", Grandma said

She jumped off the cliff and we gasped seeing her disappear into the water below.

"What?! Is she crazy?!", Julie asked

"Do not fear Julietta, just follow and you will see", Grandpa said

He jumped off the cliff and disappeared into the water. "This might as well be suicide", Julie said

"Well if our grandparents say its okay, we should follow", Ellie said

"Okay, we should all go together", Julie said

"I'm scared", I said, backing up

"It's okay Florrie, we will be okay", Ellie said, kneeling down to me

"Okay sissy", I said, moving forward again

"We should hold hands, just in case", Julie said

We took each other hands and we stood on the very edge of the cliff. "Okay on the count of three", Ellie said

"Okay one", Julie said

"Two", Ellie said

"Three", I said

We jumped off the cliff, screaming towards the water below. We landed in the water but instead of being underwater, we landed in a pile of leaves. We popped our heads up from the pile and we looked around to see we were in a forest.

"Where are we?", I asked

"I don't know, but it does look familiar to me", Ellie said, climbing out of the pile

"Man the Realm of Dreams is very...mysterious", Julie said

We then saw our grandparents on the edge of the forest. We slowly walked up to them and we looked out to see a cabin with a huge lake beside it.

"What is this place?", Julie asked

"Don't you remember?", Grandma asked

"I think I do", Julie said "I'm not sure"

"Come", Grandpa said

We followed him and we heard laughter and we saw a turtle girl with a rope in her hands came swinging down from a hill and she let go of the rope and she landed in the water. Then we saw a little turtle girl come laughing and running on the dock and jumped in the water.

"Oh my gosh I remember this!", Ellie said "It's that summer vacation we took with Aunt April and Uncle Casey at his cabin"

"Yes it was one of your favorite summers in your childhood", Grandma said

Then we saw our Mom walking towards the dock and she stood on the edge smiling and laughing as Ellie and Julie were splashing each other. Then we saw our dad come sneak behind her and he pushed her in the water, then he jumped in.

She popped up and she glared playfully. "You sneak", she said

Daddy smiled sheepishly and she chased after him.

"Get Daddy!", Julie cheered

Ellie, Julie and Mom swam after him and they started splashing and laughing. Our uncles came jumping in the water to join in the fun and I saw Aunt Venus carrying a toddler in her arms.

"Who is that?", I asked

"That Florrie, is you", Grandpa said

"That is me?", I asked, surprised

"Yes, you were the little cutie to everyone", Grandma said

I giggled and I saw I had little water wings on my arms and Aunt Venus got in the water and she let me go and I started swimming towards my family. They were cheering for me and I swam into my Mom and she spun me around in the water and kissed my cheek.

"That day was very special", Ellie said

"It sure was", I said

"Come on there is more for you to see", Grandma said

They slowly walked away and we took in a last good moment of that memory, seeing Ellie clinging on to Daddy's shell as he dove underwater with her on him and Julie splashing at Uncle Mikey and Uncle Donnie and Uncle Casey lifting her up on his shoulders, laughing. And Mom, Aunt April and I were swimming around together. We slowly walked off smiling and we followed our grandparents inside the cabin.

We followed them inside and we saw a flash of light and we came into our home. We saw balloons floating around and we heard cheering to see Julie standing over a chocolate cake with 6 lighted candles and with a crown of flowers on her head.

"Oh my gosh, it's my 6th birthday!", Julie said

"And I remember making that crown of flowers, that was my gift to you", Ellie said

Just then Julie blew out the candles and Uncle Raph snickered and pushed her face into the cake, while the others started laughing. We started laughing at the moment and Julie looked down, smiling embarrassed.

"Funny every time!", Ellie said, laughing

Julie looked up smiling and she licked the chocolate cake around her mouth. "Mmmmm yummy my favorite!", she said, happily

"I still have to get back at Uncle Raph for doing that!", Julie said

"You got to admit that was funny", Ellie said

"Okay it was a bit", Julie said, shyly

"That is very funny sissy", I said

"Okay I guess it is very funny then", Julie said, smiling

We all laughed and our grandparents smiled at the moment. "Come there is one more you would want to see", Grandpa said

They slowly walked into the old dojo and they disappeared into the bright white light. We took in a few more moments of the memory seeing the cake was being served around and Julie's face was being wiped clean by Mommy and she kissed her cheek. We faced the dojo doors and started running through it.

"Lets go!", I said, happily

"Shellacious!", Julie said

"Wahoo!", Ellie said

We made it through hearing loud cheers and explosions. We looked around to see people with sparklers. Confetti of all colors was floating around everywhere, and fireworks were being blasted into the air, exploding brightly.

"Oh my gosh this is Hong Kong! This is where Aunt Venus used to live! She took us this yearly festival of fireworks", Ellie said

"And look Ellie", Grandma said, pointing "Remember that?"

She gasped seeing Mom, Dad, Aunt Venus, and herself holding a huge and long red and yellow dragon with a light green head, with yellow horns, and a red rimmed mouth. They were jumping and spinning around, making the dragon do spins and twirls in the air.

"Oh my gosh! I remember that! We were allowed to bring out the biggest dragon kite of the whole festival", she said, happily

"And look!", Julie said, pointing

There was Julie and me when we were little, spinning and dancing with our dance ribbons, while Mom and Uncle Donnie were shooting off fireworks. Uncle Mikey and Uncle Raph were doing a sparring match against each other, with many gathered around them watching them with fascination.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, you and Florrie did that little dance and Raph and Mikey had that bet to see who would win in that match and get their pizza for a week!", Ellie said

"That was fun! We even got those parasols from that nice lady when we finished our performance", I said

My grandparents smiled and they rubbed our shoulders. "Come now our granddaughters", Grandma said

We smiled at the last moment, seeing and hearing everyone have a good time and laughing. We followed our grandparents out of the festival then they stopped at the edge of a cliff where a small river was below, then they looked back at us.

"You ready?", Grandpa asked

"This was crazy the first time, but yes we are ready now", Julie said

They smiled and they took each others hands and they jumped backwards and they fell from the cliff and they dove into the river. Just then Julie took a running start from the cliff and cheered, falling from the cliff,

"Wahoo!", she cheered

Ellie did a little front flip and she flipped off the cliff. "Look out below!", she called out

I smiled and I ran towards the edge and I jumped off the cliff, spreading my arms out smiling. As I was about to hit the water, I went into a dive position and landed in the water. Then I felt warmth and presence surrounding me. I opened my eyes and saw we were back in the dojo and our grandparents were standing across from us.

"Woah that was amazing!", I said, happily

"It was like a little trip down memory lane!", Julie said

"We saw some of the best times when we were kids and with our family, it was...wonderful", Ellie said

Our grandparents smiled, then Julie looked at them with curiosity.

"Why did you show us these memories?", Julie asked

Grandma placed a hand on her shoulder. "To help you girls heal from your pain", she said

"So that's the reason why you came here?", Ellie asked "To help us?"

"Yes, it is", Grandpa said "The best way to heal from a lost is to look back at the best times you had in your life together"

"How do you girls feel?", Grandma asked

"I feel honestly a whole lot better", Julie said

"I do too, its like the pain just disappeared", I said

"I feel better now than I have, ever since we heard about the explosion", Ellie said

"Well it is good to hear that you girls have healed from this wound", Grandpa said

"And its all thanks to you guys", I said, smiling

They smiled and we got up and ran to them and hugged them close. "Thank you for you help, we appreciate it", Ellie said

"You are quite welcome Eleanora", Grandma said, stroking her cheek

She smiled and she kissed her forehead. "We have some gifts for you girls", she said, looking at us

"Really for us?", Julie asked, happily

"Yes", she said, softly

She faced Ellie and in she held something in her hands. She slowly opened them up to reveal a small beaded rainbow colored bird and Ellie gasped and she placed her hands over her mouth, laughing happily.

"Oh my gosh its beautiful!", she said

She held out her hands and Grandma gently handed it over to her. "It's a Rainbow Lorikeet, your grandfather and I saw a lot of these when we went to the Solomon Islands together. And this bird makes me think of you, because of your colorful personality"

She smiled happily and held it close to her and she ran to them and they hugged her close. "I love it so much thank you! I will put this on my nightstand by my photos", she said, happily

They smiled and they faced Julie. "And this is for you Julietta", Grandpa said

He pulled on a metal pole and Julie gasped and smiled brightly seeing a multicolor dance ribbon with green and yellow and it shimmered and glowed brightly.

"Oh my gosh it's amazing!", Julie said, happily

He chuckled and he handed it to her. She twirled it around and she spun around on her foot and spun the ribbon around herself.

"I love it!", she said, happily

Grandpa smiled. "This ribbon I was saving for an important day. I knew one day your mother would have a daughter with a love for the art of movement and I saved this for that day and it is here"

She ran to him happily and she hugged them both happily. "This is perfect, I will use this when I go to nationals", she said happily

They smiled and rubbed her head and cheek, then they turned to face me.

"And this is for you, Florence", Grandma said

I walked forward a bit and I saw her have something in her hand and I looked at it curiously. She opened her and I looked down at it to see the little bracelet with a silver chain and a diamond heart, hanging off from it. Then I looked back up them, curiously.

"What is this?", I asked

"This bracelet was my mother's and she passed it on to me, and this reminds me of you, very beautiful and unique", she said

"You are very thoughtful, but I couldn't", I said, trying to hand it back

"We want you to", she said, covering my hands with it "Not only will you have a piece of me, but by your great grandmother as well"

I smiled happily up to them, and my grandmother took the bracelet and she clipped it on my right wrist and the little heart dangled down. I ran to my grandparents arms and they both hugged me close.

"I wish you didn't have to leave", I said

"I know sweetheart, but always remember we are always here with you, in your heart", Grandpa said, touching my heart

"Okay Grandpa, I hope we will see you again soon", I said

"We will be together again, Florence", she said

I smiled and she kissed my forehead, stroking my cheek. My grandfather hugged me to him, rubbing my head and he kissed my cheek. He had let me go and they both floated back and a golden light shined down on them. They smiled at us and they both started flying up into the light.

"We love you guys", Ellie said

"We do and we can't wait to see you again", Julie said

"It was nice meeting you both", I said

"It was a pleasure seeing you, our little kunoichi's. And we love you all", he said

"You will soon see your heroes", she said

"Wait heroes?", I asked

But it was too late our grandparents had disappeared up into the light and it flashed brightly before it went dark again, till the only light in the dojo was the lighted candles.

"Heroes?", Julie asked

"What did she mean?", I asked "You will soon see your heroes"

"I don't know, this is baffling", Ellie said

"I guess we will find out soon", Julie said "Do you think it involves Mom and Dad? Since we call them our heroes"

"Maybe, maybe so", I said

"Well this was really an interesting night", Ellie said "We got to meet our grandparents again, we saw the best times we had as a family, we were given gifts, and we are left with one riddle that we don't understand"

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it meant something", Julie said "I bet it is Mom and Dad"

"I do too", I said

"Me too", Ellie said "But we will just have wait and find out"

"Agreed", we all said

"We should get home you guys, before the others find out we snuck out in the middle of the night", Ellie said

I smiled at the little flowers and I took the one from my coat and I placed it delicately in front of a bouquet of lilies. I walked back over to my sisters and Ellie picked me up in her arms and we started walking out of the dojo. I kept looking at the flowers and lighted candles and I whispered.

"Thank you"

I laid my head on my sisters shoulder and I slowly started to fall asleep. I was carried out by Ellie up the ladder and being carried down the tunnel. I soon felt my jacket being slipped off and being covered up and laid in my bed. I felt my dolphin go under my arms and I hugged it to me and I felt my soft blanket touch me, making me warmer. I felt my head being stroked and I smiled a bit and I felt 2 small kisses on my cheeks.

"Good night Florrie", Ellie said, quietly

"Good night sissy", Julie said, softly

Then I heard them leave the room and close the door. I slowly woke up again and I looked up to the ceiling.

"Good night Grandpa and Grandma", I said, quietly

I slowly laid my head back down on my pillow and went back to sleep. I heard a soft whisper that sounded like wind, I think it might of been them, responding back to me saying, "Good night Florence, we love you". I smiled in my sleep and I snuggled more into my bed, starting to sleep peacefully and soundly.

Calli's Pov...  
I was laying in my bed in my barrack, reading a book, relaxing from after a long day of work in the hospital. It was great to go back to work again after waking up from the coma and going through therapy. Leo hardly ever left my side each day till we had to leave and do our jobs. As I flipped through a page I heard a few quick knocks at my door. I set my book down on my nightstand and I slowly got up and I walked over to the door.

I opened it and I saw no one there and I looked around confused, till Leo jumped out from the side, I shrieked and he nearly made me jump back.

"Got you", he said, chuckling

"You sneaky ninja Leo", I said, smirking

He chuckled and smiled. "Hey you", he said, smiling

"Hey sweetie", I said, smiling

He leaned in and kissed my lips warmly and softly. I kissed back with love and I stroked his cheek. He slowly pulled away and pecked my forehead and cheek.

"How are you feeling?", he asked

"Much better thank you", I said

He smiled. "Good to hear, you and I have something to do", he said

"What do you mean?", I asked confused

He pulled out his laptop from his shoulder bag and opened it up and I saw our picture of our family on the screen to connect to video chat.

"To see our family", he said

I smiled happily and I took Leo's arm and I pulled him to the bed. "Hurry I wanna see them so badly!", I said, eagerly

Leo chuckled. "Hold on Calli, hold on, keep your shell on its going", he said, smiling

I squeaked with excitement as the laptop was connecting to Donnie's main laptop back at home. Soon it appeared and we saw soon saw Donnie on the screen and we both jumped back a bit, seeing not a turtle but a human like us.

"Woah oh my god!", I said, shocked

"Oh my god, you two are okay! I can't believe this! You both are alive!", he said

"Donnie?", I asked, confused and shocked

"Yes it's me sissy", Donnie said

"But how did this-", I said, unable to finish the sentence

Suddenly another person appeared behind Donnie, looking at us with excitement and he suddenly ran over to us, smiling brightly.

"Sissy! Bro! You are okay!", Mikey cheered

I gasped and jumped back a bit, shocked. "Michelangelo?", I asked, shocked

"Sorry about the scare sissy", Venus said, walking behind them "It is so good to see you both again, we missed you so much"

"Oh my gosh! You guys are humans too?", Leo asked, shocked

"Yeah apparently so", Raph said, coming beside her "Good to see and hear from you two again"

"We missed you guys too. But how long have you guys been like this?", Leo asked

"For at least a month and half now", Donnie said

"Oh my gosh what happened?", I asked

"It was on my part Calli, I thought I found the retro mutagen that could turn you and the kids back to normal but it backfired", Donnie said "It exploded and we were last near the kids, and that's why we turned the same as them"

"Oh my gosh! What did Splinter think of this?", Leo asked

"Well first he freaked out", Mikey said

"Understandable", I said

"But luckily Julie was able to calm him down", Raph said

I gasped remembering the girls. "The girls! Are they okay?", I asked, worriedly

"They are doing okay, but they really miss you guys", Donnie said

"Well they need to know we are okay, please get them!", Leo said

"I'm on it bro!", Mikey said, running off

Mikey ran off upstairs and he knocked quickly on each of the girls doors.

"Hey girls wake up! There is someone here to see you", he said

He quickly ran back downstairs and we saw the girls doors open slowly and they yawned, coming out of them.

"You guys what is going on?", Ellie asked, rubbing her eyes

"Yeah its 7 in the morning", Julie said, yawning

"On a Saturday no less", Florrie said, sleepily

"See for yourselves", Donnie said

They looked at them confused, then they moved out of the way and we smiled and started crying see our daughters in our sights again. They gasped and went wide eyed seeing us, stunned and Ellie immediately started crying, then Julie and Florrie started joining her, crying happily.

"Oh my gosh!", Ellie said, dropping to her knees

"Daddy!", Florrie said, happily

"Mommy!", Julie said, excitedly

They all ran to us and we placed our hands on the screen and they placed their hands on top of ours. They pulled back and they looked at us happily.

"Mom! Dad! You guys are okay!", Ellie said, happily crying

"You are alive!", Florrie said "You made it through!"

"We knew it was you guys, the whole time we knew it", Julie said "But we didn't know for sure"

"And why would that stop you from believing that?", I asked

"We are sorry we thought you were not here anymore", Florrie said "I can't believe this, how did you guys make it through?"

I smiled. "Bravery, encouragement, and love helped us", I said

"We were so worried, we thought we lost you", Julie said

"Even though we are not turtles, we still have our hard shells sweetheart", I said

Julie giggled and smiled.

"I guess that is what they meant about us seeing our heroes", Ellie said "It was seeing our parents"

"Seeing your heroes? Who told you that?", I asked

"We had some help from our grandparents", Ellie said, smiling

"What did they do?", Leo asked

"They healed us you guys", Ellie said "They healed us"


	36. Chapter 36

Calli's Pov...  
I slowly fluttered my eyes open and I looked to see rays of light come in through my small window of my barrack. I looked over beside me to see my husband Leo, sleeping beside me in my bed. It has been 7 months since we had fully recovered from our injuries that we got in that explosion. Leo had gone back to the battle field after a month when I woke up and he was more careful than last time. We talked each night and morning before he and his troops moved forward. He came back after 6 months in the field and the mission was a success. Since he has been back at camp, he has been spending the time he has with me. We either talked in my room or we went walking around in the camp, talking with the other army couples here.

I slowly leaned over and I kissed his lips gently and surprisingly he was kissing back. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his hand behind my head. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he slowly got on top of me and he started kissing me deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped one arm under my waist, bringing up to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he chuckled. I giggled and I pulled him more on top of me and we kissed each other with pure love.

He started going off my lips and he started kissing gently over my face and I giggled blushing pink. He chuckled and he started moving down towards my neck and he gave it gentle kisses and licks.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?", he asked, kissing my neck

"Many times you have handsome", I said, giggling

Leo chuckled and he started to pull up my shirt and I giggled raising my arms, and wrapping them around his neck again. His warm hands began exploring me and I shivered with delight and pleasure. My hands moved to the ends of his shirt and I started pulling it up and he chuckled helping me. Our hands roamed around each other as we continued kissing with love and warmth.

Leo slowly moved his hands up behind mine around his neck and he took them both and pinned them down in the bed, kissing me with more passion. I moaned with delight and he gently started stroking my belly with a warm hand. I moaned and shivered and Leo chuckled and began lightly tickling it. I giggled uncontrollably as he kissed me deeper. I struggled since it tickled and he pinned my hands a bit tighter.

He traced it slowly with his fingers and I shivered badly and giggled, struggling not to laugh. He slowly moved down and he started kissing it gently with soft lips and I sighed with pleasure, relaxing. He stroked it with his hand and I moaned with delight. He slowly came up kissing my upper belly, my chest, my collarbone, my neck, my chin, then my lips again.

He continued kissing them gently and softly, still pinning my hands above my head. He slowly pulled away and he looked at me with warm and gentle chocolate brown eyes.

"Gosh you are so beautiful", he said, softly

I smiled lovingly up to him and he came over my face, smiling and I giggled. He kissed me gently on my forehead and my lips. He slowly let my hands go and he stood over me, smiling.

"You know its today", he said

"Oh right the party", I said, smiling

"We better get ready", he said

I giggled and we kissed each other one more time, lovingly. Leo slowly got off of me and I sat up in bed. I pulled my shirt over my head and I laced my boots on. I stood and up and I tied my hair in a low loose bun and I put on my hat and coat. I saw Leo putting on his coat and putting on his hat. I smiled looking behind him and he chuckled.

"I can see you smiling back there", he said

"How did you know that?", I asked, shocked and confused

"Ninja focus", he said, smiling

"Not a shock", I said, giggling

We both laughed and he kissed my cheek. "Come on let's get going", he said

I smiled and he took my head and we left my room. We walked down the hallway and out of the hospital. But as we were walking down the trail towards the mess hall, where the party was being held at, we saw Dominic and Chad come out of the mess hall, laughing. We looked at them curiously and we walked up to them.

"Hey Dominic and Chad what's going on?", I asked

"We are going to play a prank on Tyresse and Kevin", Chad said

"We found this disguise we use for training and one of us is going to hide near the entrance and just scare the heck of them", Dominic said, showing us it

We both started laughing. "Now that sounds like a good prank", Leo said

"Alright who wants to be the one to scare them?", Chad asked

"I'll do it", I said, as I took the costume

I put it on over my body and I walked back a few feet from the doors and I laid down on the ground covering myself.

"Okay Calli hold still here they come", Dominic whispered

"Hey guys come on, the party is about to begin!", Leo called out

I giggled uncontrollably as I laid still against the ground. I was able to quiet down just as Tyresse and Kevin walked by to the mess hall. When they reached right in front of me, I jumped with my arms in the air, growling.

"RAWR!", I yelled

Tyresse and Kevin both hugged each other screaming. The others started laughing hysterically and I laughed as I pulled part of the costume above my head.

"Got you two!", I said, laughing

"Calli!", Tyresse said, shocked

"Dude not funny!", Kevin said, stunned

I laugh and I walked towards them. "You know we were just playing with you guys", I said, giggling "Hey Chad did you get it?"

"Got it all on film and perfect shots", he said

"Perfect those are so going in the book!", I said

"Very funny Calli!", Tyresse said, smirking

I giggled. "Come on you two there is more fun where that came from", I said

We walked back into the mess hall and we saw all the soldiers in from all the districts of the camp. The tables were moved out of the way to have more room and there were tables with food and drinks and there was surprisingly little skateboard ramps in the center.

"Oh my gosh! What is this?", I asked, taking off the costume

"We are trying to see who can skid on these ramps and so far no one has made it yet", Bethany said

One solider tried to flip his board when he went down the ramp, but he ended up falling to the side on the floor. Some of soldiers started laughing as he laid there, laughing himself

"Here watch the pros show you how its done", I said

Leo and I got on the skateboards and we stood on the edges of the ramps and we went down them and we did little spins in the air as we went in the air and we jumped and skid on the rails and we did little spins on the back of the boards, facing the others.

"Wahoo!", they all cheered

"Sweet moves! How did you guys do that?", Tyresse asked

"Years of practicing", Leo said, kicking his board up "Which involved falling on your butt a hundred times"

We all started laughing again and I picked up my board and I gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled. After skateboarding for a bit, we started digging into the food that was being served on the tables. As I was drinking a cup of peach tea, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I saw Bethany and my friends from the hospital Katie, Melissa, and Amy with a cream pie and they gave it to me.

"Calli go sneak up behind Leo, and pie him!", Amy whispered

"He will never know what hit him!", Melissa whispered

I giggled deviously and I slowly walked up behind, smiling and snickering.

"Hey Leo", I said, walking behind him

"Yeah-", he said, but he was cut off when I pied him in the face

But then we suddenly pied each other in the faces and we looked at each other with shock. The others started laughing and we started joining in by laughing hysterically.

"Here let me help you", I said

"No here let me help you", he said

He wiped off the cream from my face and he kissed my lips with love. I giggled and I kissed back with gentleness and softness and we hugged each other closely. The others awed at the moment and we pulled away blushing red. We cleaned off the whipped cream from our faces with towels and we continued having a fun time at our party.

We talked most of the time of funny stories and family. And Leo and I told them of our daughters and how they always kept us on our feet and how they love to sneak attack and wrestle when they can. The others laughed and I smiled and giggled, thinking about those moments of when they mostly attacked Mikey or Raph and they ended up being pinned in the end.

After a long day of having fun, it was starting to get dark out and everyone was retreating back to their barracks for the night, since training was being resumed tomorrow. Leo and I walked out with my head resting on his shoulder. There was a slight breeze that made my hair fly in the wind. The stars and moon were shining brightly, illuminating the whole camp.

"It's beautiful isn't it?", I said

"It is, but it will never be as beautiful as you", Leo said, kissing my forehead.

I giggled and blushed and I pecked his cheek and we continued walking down the trail. But then a jeep came up in front of us and we stood standing straight seeing one of the top commanders climb out of the jeep. We stood firmly as he approached us.

"Hamatos' I'm glad I found you out here", he said "I have news for you the both of you"

"What is it commander?", Leo asked

"You two are being escorted back home", he said

We both gasped in shock. "Are you serious?", I asked

"Yes you two have done your time here and you are being transported", he said

"Thank you sir!", Leo said "It is an honor"

"I hope you will come back", he said

"Actually sir, we are not. Our family needs us to be with them", I said "They need someone to lead them"

"Well it has been an honor serving with you both", he said

"It was an honor being with you too", we said

We gave each other salutes of respect. "Your plane leaves tomorrow morning, so you will need to be at the departure gate and check in with the commander", he said

"Yes sir", we both said

He walked back to the jeep and he drove off down the dirt road and Leo and I looked at each other with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! We finally get to go home!", I said, excitedly

"I can't believe it!", Leo said, happily

"Oh my gosh! I'm freaking out right now!", I said

"Let's not tell the others, and do a little surprise for them", he said

'That would be perfect! Let's do it!", I said

We hugged each other tightly and happily and we kissed each other sweetly. "I'm going to head back to my barrack and get some sleep so I can get up early", I said

"Okay I will too", Leo said "But it will be hard to, since I am too excited"

We both laughed and we gave each other a loving kiss and warm hug. "Good night", I said, smiling

"Good night", Leo said, smiling

We hugged each other one last time and we went our seperate ways. I made it back to my barrack and I closed the door and untied my boots and I took off my jacket. I laid down in bed and I smiled up towards the ceiling, thinking how excited I was to finally be able to go home, and soon I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up extra early than I wanted too and I started packing my stuff into my gym bag. I packed Ellie's picture, Julie's dance ribbon, and Florrie's ballerina figure in my bag carefully and I packed a pillow and blanket for the long trip back to America. I cleaned up my room and made my bed and I opened the door and I looked back into my barrack and smiled.

I closed the door behind me and I walked down the hallway smiling brightly and I stopped when I saw Dr. Johnston, standing in the hallway.

"Dr. Johnston", I said

She turned and looked at me and smiled. "Oh Hamato, you are leaving already", she said

"Yes mam, I'm going home for good", I said, smiling

"Well it has certainly being an pleasure working with you", she said

"Thank you", I said, respectfully

She smiled. "May you have a safe journey home", she said

I smiled. "Thank you", I said

She smiled again and I continued down the hallway. I walked out of the hospital, down the steps and I saw Leo, come walking down the trail with his gym bag in his hand and he smiled, seeing me.

"Morning beautiful", he said, sweetly

"Morning handsome", I said, lovingly

He chuckled and he pecked my lips. "You ready to go home?", he asked

"More than ever", I said

"Great, let's go", he said

He took my hand and we walked down the trail towards the airport in the far east side of the camp. We saw many soldiers being checked in and out of the airport through the check point and we saw many soldiers lining up facing the commander. Leo and I hurried and we stood in the very from facing him.

"Attention all, it has been a long year for the all of you!", he said "And you have proved yourself since the first day you have arrived here! I'm proud to say that all of you are honorary soldiers of war"

We all gave him salute of respect. A few more commanders and soldiers appeared with velvet holds with badges resting on top of them. They started going around and giving them to the soldiers around us. Soon they were getting closer and closer to where Leo and I were standing. We stood facing the commander and a solider had these badges on a velvet hold in front of us. The badges were gold being held with red, white and blue clip, a purple heart, and gold stars.

"What are these?", I asked

"Your badges of honor", he said "For serving here in this camp"

He took one of the golden and silver badges from one stand and he faced Leo, and pinned it.

"For you Hamato, you have earned the golden badge of excellence in leadership and bravery", he said

He then took a gold star and pinned it to his coat. "And you have earned the three gold stars for your basic training here in the camp", he said

Leo stood firmly and he gave him a salute of respect and the commander gave him one in return, then he faced me. He took the one gold badge with red, blue and white and he pinned it to my coat.

"For you Hamato, you have earned this badge for your excellence of heroism of saving lives and treating the wounded", he said

He then reached behind him and took the golden stars and purple heart. He pinned the golden stars right next to my badge.

"You also have earned the three golden stars for your service in the hospital", he said

Then he pinned the last badge near the stars, the purple heart. "And this is an honorary badge, of going back and saving your husband from death", he said

I gave him a salute of respect and he gave me one in return. "It has been an honor of serving with you", he said

He gave another salute and we gave him one in return firmly. "Have a safe journey back home", he said

"Thank you", we said

He nodded and he walked off. Soldiers were then walking up the platform of the plane, getting ready for takeoff. Leo and I looked at each other smiled happily, and we looked down and smiled the badges we earned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tyresse, Chad, Kevin and Dominic standing by the gate.

"Guys what are you doing here?", I asked, walking to them

Leo followed behind and they walked forward to us.

"Hey we heard about you guys going home", Tyresse said

"Yeah we are", I said, sadly a bit

"We also heard this is your last year serving", Chad said, sadly

"Yeah it is, we have to get back to our family, they need us", Leo said

"We understand, its just hard to see you both go", Dominic said

"I know, but at least we did have some good times together", I said, smiling a bit

"Yeah and they were the best since we first served here", Tyresse said, smiling

We both smiled. "And Tyresse, since I am leaving I am recruiting you to commander of our district", Leo said

"Are you serious?", he asked, shocked

"Yes I am, you are being recruited to first class commander, and I am trusting you to lead the troops to victory", Leo said

"This is an honor Leo, thank you", Tyresse said, happily

Leo smiled and they gave each other a salute of respect, then they hugged each other.

"Here we want you guys to have something", Chad said

He pulled out 2 golden eagle badges, spreading their wings and we looked at them with curiosity. "What are these?", I asked

"They are these badges we give to our comrades in our district. They resemble bravery and courage", he said "And you two have earned them and you can always remember us by them"

We smiled and we each took one and we pinned them to our coats. I ran to Chad and he gave me a hug and I hugged back.

"Thank you guys, this is really thoughtful of you all", I said

"We are going to miss you guys", Tyresse said

"Yeah you two really are something", Chad said

"You have two have done well", Kevin said

"We are going to miss you guys a lot", I said "And we thank you all, and it was an honor working and being with you"

They smiled. "You both have a safe trip back home", Dominic said "And get back to your daughters and family"

"Thank you", we both said

We gave each other salutes of respect and we gave each other more hugs. Tyresse and I hugged longer and he smiled at me, when we pulled away. We smiled at them once more and we grabbed our bags and walked up the platform and we looked back at the guys who were waving at us. We waved back and the platform began to close.

"Bye guys! Good luck!", I called out

"Take care!", Leo called out

"We will!", they called out

The platform closed and the plane started moving. Leo and I walked down the aisle and found an empty spot and we sat down and set our stuff underneath. The plane started taking off faster and faster and we looked out the window behind us to see we were taking off into the air.

"Goodbye Afghanistan", I said

"It was a pleasure doing service here", Leo said

I looked forward and sighed happily. "I can't believe we are actually going home", I said

"I know I can't wait to see everyone again, especially the girls", Leo said

I smiled brightly. "Only got a day of travel ahead of us", I said

"Good cause I can't wait", Leo said, smiling

I smiled and we kissed each other, sweetly.

"I love you", Leo said

"I love you too", I said

After hours of traveling it was starting to get dark outside the plane. I was getting tired from the long journey and not being able to move around and I fell asleep and I tried to make myself comfortable, but it was very hard to, since there was no space. Then I felt myself being pulled into someone's lap. I opened my eyes and saw Leo smiling down at me.

"Sweetie you don't have to do this", I said "I don't want you to be more uncomfortable"

"This is more comfortable that I have you in my arms, my love", he said, smiling

I smiled and I kissed his cheek. "Thank you", I said

"Just get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us", he said

I smiled sleepily and I laid my head on his shoulder and I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep. Leo covered us both with a blanket and I started to drift off into a deep and peaceful sleep, thinking about seeing our family again.

Julie's Pov...  
It has been months since we found out that our parents have survived that explosion. None of us could of been more happy and relieved that our Mom and Dad had made it through. Each night we would video chat with them before we had to go to bed and sometimes in the morning before we went to school. They made special surprise appearances on our birthdays and they sent us jewelry and photos of them in the camp. It was near Christmas time and my sisters and I were hoping and praying that they would be able to be home with us this year for Christmas, since its been so long since we celebrated a holiday together.

Florrie and I were walking home from school, trying to get through the at least 1 foot of snow on the sidewalk. We had a huge pile up overnight and all of New York City, was covered in a thick blanket of snow. We were nearly close to home then we heard this little cry and we stopped to look around.

"What was that?", I asked

The cry called out again.

"It's coming from over there", Florrie said, pointing to our alley

We quickly got through the snow and we looked around for the cry. Then we heard it again, and it was coming from a hole in the ground. I got down on my knees and I took my shell cell and used the little flashlight and I shined it inside. I gasped and I placed a hand over my mouth.

"Oh my gosh!", I said, shocked

"What is it?", Florrie asked, kneeling beside me

"It's a kitten", I said, looking at her

Florrie gasped and she looked inside and looked back shocked. "Oh he is stuck", she said

The kitten meowed more, looking up to us, with big scared eyes. "Don't worry baby we will get you out", I said "How are we going to get him out of the pipe?"

We thought about it for a moment, then Florrie gasped. "Wait I know a way", she said

She unzipped her backpack and she pulled out her yo-yo she plays with at school. She unrivaled the string and she showed it to me, but I just looked at her confused.

"How is a string going to get the kitten out?", I asked

"You will see", she said, smiling

She lowered the string into the hole and I used the flashlight to see what was happening. "Claw on the string kitty", Florrie said

The kitten reached up with his tiny paws and his little claws entangled with the string. "Hold on kitty", I said

Florrie started pulling the string up quickly and the little kitten was getting closer and closer to the top. We cheered as we pulled him out of the pipe and I took him in my hands and he started meowing.

"Awww you are so cute", I said

The kitten was a little orange tabby with a fluffy coat, red stripes, and white chest. He had warm chocolate brown eyes and little whiskers, he looked like a little ball of cute.

"He is adorable", Florrie said

"Poor baby are you okay?", I asked

The kitten meowed. "I think he is saying yes", Florrie said

I smiled and he started purring and rubbing his head in my hand. "Awwww you are so sweet", I said "Poor little guy, all alone out here in the freezing cold"

"Does he have a collar?", Florrie asked

I looked around his neck. "No it looks like this little guy is a stray", I said

"What should we do Julie?", Florrie asked

"Well I think we should take him home, he won't survive in the cold", I said

"Good idea", Florrie said

I opened my coat and I put the kitten inside the pocket and I pulled my coat back. "You will be nice and warm in here little fella", I said "Maybe we can find you a home"

The kitten meowed and I smiled, petting his head. We walked down the alley and I opened the manhole cover and I carefully went down the ladder. Florrie came inside and she pulled the manhole cover over again. We walked down the tunnel and we made it inside the warm and toasty lair.

I took the kitten out and I placed him gently on the floor. We took off our coats and boots and the little kitten looked around curiously. He looked back at us and he walked to Florrie and he laid down in front of her, and she petted his belly and he purred loudly.

"Want some milk little guy?", I asked, kneeling down to him

He meowed and I smiled. I walked into the kitchen and I took out a small bowl and I poured some milk inside. I walked back to them and I placed it front of him. He immediately started drinking and we smiled at him.

"He is so cute", Florrie said

"I know, he is adorable", I said

The kitten looked back up to us and had milk all around his mouth, while he licked his nose. We awed at the cute moment and he walked up to us, rubbing his head on my knee. I scratched under his chin gently and he looked up to us sleepily.

"Sleepy kitty?", Florrie asked

He meowed quietly and his eyes began to droop. I smiled warmly and I picked him up carefully in my hands. We walked over to the couch and Florrie took the fuzzy blanket off the back of the couch and made it into a circular bed. I placed him gently inside and he snuggled into the blanket, purring and falling asleep.

"Now that is very cute", I said

"Can we keep him Julie?", Florrie asked

"Maybe we will have to wait and see", I said "Right now he needs to rest"

"Can we have hot chocolate?", she asked

"Sure that sounds good right about now", I said "Let's make some for the others before they get back"

I walked into kitchen and I pulled out a pot and hot chocolate mix from the cabinet and I filled the pot up with water and placed it on the stove. I waited awhile for the chocolate to heat up and I pulled out colored mugs. I filled them all and I set them on a tray. I walked back out into the living room and Florrie was sitting by the fire, wrapped in a blanket. I handed her a mug and I sat down beside her and we started drinking.

"Mmmm nothing like a good cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter day", I said

"You said it sissy", Florrie said

We both laughed and we heard someone come into the lair. We looked and we saw our sister Ellie and our friend Tony come into the lair, with snow all over their clothes.

"Hey we are home!", Ellie said

"Sorry we are late", Tony said

"Where were you guys?", I asked "Its like 4:30"

"Sorry our school shut down because of the pile up and we had to walk home because the subway had shut down from the freeze", Ellie said, taking off her coat

"Oh okay, there is hot chocolate on the stove", I said

"Oh yum my favorite", Tony said, taking off his coat

They walked into the kitchen and walked back out with their mugs. But as Ellie was walking in she noticed the blanket in the corner of the couch and she saw little orange fur and stopped.

"What's in the blanket?", she asked

"Shhhh be quiet and we will show you", I said

I walked up to the corner and I saw the kitten was awake from sleeping. I petted his head gently and I picked him up in my arms and I turned and I revealed him to Ellie and Tony. Ellie got a look of shock and she smiled brightly and she quickly walked over and Tony smiled.

"Hi baby", she said, stroking his head

I slowly handed him over to her and she held it close, stroking his body. "He is so cute, where did you two get him?", she asked

"You know that one hole in our alley", Florrie said

"By the dumpster?", she asked

"Yeah poor little guy fell in", I said, stroking his head

"Oh baby", Ellie said, hugging him gently

"But Florrie saved him", I said

"She did?", Tony asked

"Yeah she used her yo-yo string to pull him out", I said, looking at her

They turned and looked at her. "Well we have a hero here, way to go Florrie", Tony said, smiling

Florrie giggled and blushed.

"So what are we going to do with this little guy?", Tony asked, scratching behind his ear

"Hey you know I think I have an idea", Ellie said

"What?", I asked

"I was talking with Uncle Mikey the other day about gifts for Christmas and he told me it would be awesome if he got a kitten", Ellie said

"He would be perfect for him!", I said

"We can make him a little present!", Florrie said

"That would be awesome!", Tony said

"Yeah!", we all agreed

But then all of sudden we heard laughter coming outside of the lair. "Oh no it's the guys! Florence quickly hide him in your room!", I said, handing her the kitten

Florrie carefully took him and ran upstairs, down the hall towards her room. She went inside just as the guys came in the lair all covered in snow. We struggled not to giggle as snow had fallen off of them.

"Yikes what happened to you guys?", Julie asked

"Ask Mikey", Raph said, pointing at him

"We got caught up in a snow plow", Mikey said "Since we got stuck in the pile up"

We all started laughing and Florrie came downstairs smiling. "Hey guys!", she cheered

Mikey laughed as she jumped into his arms. "You all look funny", she said "You look like big snow cones"

"Hahahaha very funny Bombshell", Raph said, shaking off the snow from his head

Florrie giggled. "Don't worry you guys I made hot chocolate", I said, walking into the kitchen

I turned off the stove and I grabbed the tray and I walked out. "Yum! Thanks Little Shiner!", Donnie said

I smiled and they each grabbed a mug and I walked back into the living room. The others joined us by sitting on the couch and we surrounded the warm and cozy fire.

"Hey guys", I said

"Yeah Little Snapper?", Raph said

"Do you think Mom and Dad will be home for Christmas?", I asked

"Well it could be possible, but they haven't told us when they were coming back from tour", Venus said "But you never know we will just have to wait and see"

"Hopefully they will, then we can be a family again", Florrie said

Venus smiled and she stroked her head gently. I smiled and I looked back into the warm fire. After a while Uncle Mikey and Uncle Donnie made us dinner of roasted turkey, mash potatoes, green beans, and apples and cinnamon for dessert. After dinner, we played a game of Monopoly, and Florrie and Tony had won the game since they teamed up together, since Florrie didn't know how to play it at the time.

Soon it was getting late and Tony had to head back home for the night and we were saying our goodbyes.

"Be careful walking home Tony, would not want to get into trouble", I said, giggling

Tony smirked and chuckled. "Don't worry Julie, besides the only trouble I have is looking after you, you Little Trouble Maker", he said

"Hey!", I said, giving him a funny look

He laughed and we hugged and he rubbed my forehead. Florrie giggled and came running over to him and he spun her around, smiling at her.

"Remember Florrie don't say anything about the kitten", Tony whispered

"Don't worry, its all locked up in here", Florrie said, zipping my lips

Tony chuckled and he hugged me to him, rocking me in his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow Little Princess", he said, smiling

"See you tomorrow, Crazy Ninja", Florrie said, giggling and using his nickname she gave him.

He chuckled and rubbed her head and set her down on the ground. Tony faced Ellie and they gave each other a warm hug and a kiss. They pulled away slowly and they smiled at each other lovingly.

"I love you", she said

"I love you too", he said

He stroked her cheek and pecked her forehead and he left the lair. A little while later we were starting to get ready for bed and Ellie and I snuck into Florrie's room to check up on the kitten, then we walked down the hall where Florrie had just given her goodnight hug to Uncle Donnie.

"He is doing okay Florrie", Ellie said

"Will you be okay with him in your room for the night?", I asked

"I will be okay, he and I can snuggle with my blanket", she said, smiling

"Okay, goodnight Florrie", Ellie said, hugging her

"Night sissy", I said, rubbing her head

"Good night Ellie and Julie", she said

We smiled and we walked into our bedrooms, closing our doors to head to bed for the night.

Florrie's Pov..  
I yawned as I walked down the hall towards my room and I saw the kitten, rubbing his body all over my bed and I giggled. I closed the door and I walked over to him. I climbed into bed and I smiled as he walked over to me and he laid down beside me, purring.

"You know kitty I think Mom and Dad are going to be home for Christmas", I said, petting his head "I can feel it"

He meowed and he snuggled closer to me. I kissed his forehead gently and he started to fall asleep, curling up into a ball.

"Good night kitty", I said "Sleep well"

He purred some more and I laid my head down on the pillow and I hugged my dolphin close to me and I smiled in my sleep thinking about my parents and how I dreamed that they would be back home for Christmas, so that way we can be together once again.


	37. Chapter 37

Ellie's Pov...  
I was up in my bedroom getting ready for school. Today was going to be an easy day since we took final exams already and the last few days of school before winter break. I also had a pep rally today in school and I am really excited to do the cheer my team and I have been working on. I didn't have to worry about Brittany since she didn't even bother joining the team since she didn't get picked leader.

I got dressed in dark black pants, a red long sleeved shirt with black stripes, and black heeled boots. I wrapped a black scarf around my neck and I put on black waist coat. I tied my hair in ponytail and I did my make up. I placed my cheerleader uniform, sneakers, and red pom pom's inside my backpack and I walked out of my bedroom.

I walked downstairs and smiled. But then Aunt April and Uncle Casey came walking in all bundled up, since it was snowing outside.

"Hey April! Hey Casey!", I said, happily

"You are quite cheering this morning!", April said

"When am I not?", I said, giggling

"True that", she said

I giggled. "You excited for winter break Roadrunner?", Casey asked

"Yes I am really looking forward to it", I said "About time we got a break from school"

Casey laughed and he rubbed my head. I laughed as I pushed his hand off and I shook my head and fixed my hair.

"By the way, we brought you guys some breakfast", April said, showing us a box of doughnuts

"Oh you didn't", I said, smiling "Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles?"

"Your favorite", April said

"Yum! I love you!", I said, opening it up and taking one out

April giggled and I took a bite into it. Everyone took one and started eating. "So what is going on for you guys today?", April asked

"Well we are heading to the Giants game today, we are versing the California 49'ers", Raph said

"Giants will CRUSH those 49'ers!", Mikey cheered with a mouth full of doughnut

We all laughed at his behavior. "Well I have pep rally in school today so I am going to that", I said, eating

"I have a little Christmas party in class today, so we are just hanging out", Julie said

"We are having art day in class, making all types of art", Florrie said

"Sounds interesting", I said, smiling

Florrie smiled. "Well we better get going, we don't want to get stuck in that pile up again", I said

"We will catch you guys later", Julie said

"Be careful heading to school, would not want to get snow plowed like we did", Mikey said

"Yeah would not want to look like huge snow cones like you guys", Julie said

"Not funny Julietta", Raph said

Julie smirked and laughed. "Come on you, let's go", I said, giggling "We will catch you guys later"

"See you later", they said

We walked down the tunnel and we pushed over the manhole cover to see the sidewalk was covered in thick snow.

"Woah must of been a blizzard last night", I said

"This is going to be a challenge", Julie said

"Well we better get a move on", I said

We stepped into the snow and we were struggling to get through since it was so thick, but at least we were making progress and making it through

Calli's Pov...  
I was sleeping soundly on Leo's chest and I felt his soft lips kiss my forehead. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and he smiled. I smiled sleepily and he pressed my head against his chest.

"How long have we been flying?", I asked

"For at least a full day, we are getting close to landing", he said

"Thank goodness, I can't wait, I just want to see everyone", I said

"Me too honey", he said

I smiled and we kissed each other lovingly. "Alright you guys we are just about to land, so make sure your bags are stored underneath your seats and sit up straight in the seats", the pilot said

We smiled excitedly and I got off of Leo's lap and I sat beside him just as the plane had just touched the ground. The plane went fast down the runway and it was slowly coming to a halt. After the plane had stopped, the platform had opened and soldiers started pouring out of the plane. Leo and I grabbed our gym bags from under the seats and we got up and walked down the platform.

We were meet with a cool breeze and snow had covered the ground.

"Mmmm love that winter air", I said, with content

"It's so good to be back", Leo said

"Come on Leo, lets go home", I said

He smiled at me and we started walking out of the airport. We walked through Central Park, admiring it being all covered in thick and fluffy snow. We walked out and went down the sidewalk to our usual alleyway to home. Leo opened up the manhole cover and he smiled up to me.

"Ladies first", he said

"My what a gentlemen", I said, giggling

Leo chuckled and I jumped inside. He jumped in behind me and he closed the cover back up again. We walked down the dark tunnel and we finally made it to the entrance to home. We walked in quietly and we heard silence. We walked in and saw no one was around.

"Mmm I guess everyone is out", I said

"Well that makes surprising them a whole lot better", Leo said, smiling

I giggled, then I gasped. "Wait Splinter is here though", I said

"Oh yeah, here come on", Leo whispered

I followed behind Leo quietly and we made it to the dojo doors. We opened them quietly and we saw Splinter with his back towards us looking at photos of the entire family, with candles surrounding them on a shelf.

"Splinter", I said, softly

He turned and his mouth dropped and he slowly walked up to us and we slowly walked towards him. He suddenly took us into his arms, and started crying, hugging us tightly. We hugged him tightly but carefully and we both started crying softly.

"My son, my daughter", he said "How I missed you so"

"We missed you too sensei", we said

"I love you both, so much", he said

"We love you too", we said

He hugged us closer, we laid our heads on his furry chest hugging us with warmth. After a little while of hugging he slowly let us go.

"When did you two get in?", he asked

"Just a few hours ago", Leo said "We would have been home earlier, but the flight got delayed because of the high winds"

"Well it is certainly wonderful to have the both of you home", he said, smiling

"Thank you", we said

He smile and he nodded his head. "Where are the others?", I asked

"Your siblings went to the stadium for a game and your daughters are in school", he said

"Well, we better head down there, they have no idea that the both of us are home", Leo said

"You must, your siblings will be excited to see the both of you", he said

We smiled. "We will be back soon sensei", I said

"Go on my children, your siblings are waiting for you", he said, smiling

We smiled and we bowed respectfully and we ran out of the dojo. We ran out of the lair and out of the sewers and we took a taxi cab towards the Giants Stadium where the game was being held at. We nearly couldn't sit still in our seats as we drove excitedly to the stadium eager to see our brothers and sister.

Donnie's Pov...  
We were sitting at the front of the stadium, with the best seats out of the whole place, waiting for the game to start. People were pouring in from different directions to find their seats. It was freezing cold outside, at least 28 degrees, but luckily my siblings and I were well bundled up to keep warm from the cold. Just then the stadium band came playing and we cheered as the game was about to start. People came out to the middle of the field and music started playing as the National Anthem was being be played.

After the anthem was sung, we all cheered loudly and then we saw someone come walking out to the middle of the stadium.

"Okay before we start the game, we have very special guests that want to talk here today", he said "May we have the Hamato family come out here on the field?"

The whole stadium started cheering, but we looked at each other confused. "Why would they call us out?", I asked

"I don't know, this is very strange", Venus said

"Well let's go and find out", Raph said

"Sweet we are going on the field!", Mikey cheered

We walked down the stairs towards the field and the whole stadium was cheering for us as we made it to the center of the field.

"We wanted to ask you something, do you have family members in the army right now?", he asked

"Well yes we do, our elder brother and our sister", I said "They are serving over in Afghanistan"

"Well I think you will enjoy this", he said, looking at the huge screen in front of us

All of sudden our brother and sister, Leo and Calli appeared and the whole stadium cheered again.

"Hey guys! It's so good to see to be able to talk with you guys again", Calli said

"Not one day has gone by we didn't think about any of you", Leo said

"We are doing our best to come home and be with you guys again", Calli said, trying to hold back her tears "We love you guys and we miss you so much! We can't wait to see you"

"We love you guys! We hope we can get to see you soon!", Leo said

"We love you guys too!", we all said

"We will you soon!", Calli said

"Bye guys!", Leo said

The screen went off and the whole stadium started cheering loudly. Then the reporter reappeared in front of us again.

"How was that? Seeing your brother and sister?", he asked

"Just seeing them alive and okay, was amazing", I said

"Yeah hopefully they will come back home soon", Mikey said

"Sooner you think", someone said, laughing

We turned and we were in shock seeing our brother Leo and our sister Calli, standing right behind us.

"Come here you guys we don't want to wait any longer for hugs", Calli said

"CALLI! LEO!", we all cheered

Leo's Pov...  
We both laughed and we started running towards each other. I ran towards Donnie and we slammed into each other hugging each other then Mikey joined by tackling us. Calli ran to Raph and he picked her up in his arms. He set her down and Venus ran to her and they hugged each other tightly, laughing. I laughed as I was helped up again and I was given tighter hugs by them than before.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?", Mikey asked

"We came home you guys! We came here to see you!", Calli said

"Oh my god! How did you know where we were at?", Donnie asked

"April told us", I said

"Figures", Raph said, smirking

We all laughed and we gave each other a group hug. "We missed you guys so much!", I said

"We missed you guys too! We can't believe you are home!", Venus said

"And we are staying home, we are home for good", I said

They smiled brighter and they hugged us tighter. "You sneaks!", Raph said, laughing

"Got you guys!", Calli said

"Yeah you did got us good sissy!", Raph said, hugging her

We hugged each other closely and we quickly got off the field just as the foot players came out on to the field and the crowd cheered louder than before. We cheered as the kicker of the Giants kicked the football across the field, starting the game. The best part is we got the best seats in the stadium, right out on the field.

We stuck around watching the rest of the game, Giants had won the game 45 to 32. We even got a signed football from all the members of the team and we left the stadium. We drove in The Bomb Shell off towards the elementary school, eager and excited to see our two youngest daughters Julietta and Florence.

Florrie's Pov...  
I was sitting at the art table, painting a picture of green, blue and pink turtles, smiling with my friends Mary, Katie, and Sally sitting with me. I heard the classroom door open and we all looked up to see a news crew and photographers come into our classroom. I was curious to know what they were doing her in our classroom.

I saw my Aunt April come walking in and she smiled and I smiled excitedly and brightly.

"Hi there", April said

"Hi Aunt April", I said, smiling

She smiled and giggled. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?", she asked

"Oh not at all", I said

"I wanted to ask you. Do you have someone in your family that is in the army right now?", she asked

"Yes my Mommy and my Daddy are", I said, smiling

"You miss them a lot?", she asked

"Very much. I hope that they can come home. That is what I want for Christmas", I said, smiling

"That is very sweet of you", she said "Well we need your help, some of our friends are hiding and we can't find them, and we heard you are really good at finding things, so can you help us?"

"Like hide and seek?", I asked

"Yes exactly", she said, smiling

"Oh goodie!", I said, excitedly

"We will give you a hint, its where you go after eating lunch and have fun", she said

I gasped happily and smiling. "The playground!", I said

"Let's go find them!", she said

I quickly got out of my chair and I grabbed my coat and hat off the rack. I ran immediately out of the classroom and I started running towards the playground. I looked around excitedly to look for the people I'm trying to find. I ran up the stairs and I crawled through the little tunnel, but no one was inside. I ran over the bridge and I looked near the monkey bars, but no one was there either.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!", I called out

"Come and find us!", a voice called back

I giggled and I went across across a few monkey bars and I jumped down from them. I gasped thinking one was near the sandpit, but no one was there.

"This is tricky", I said, to myself

I heard someone giggle out loud and I noticed it came from the rock climbing wall, that we was built a few days ago. I smiled and giggled then I started running over towards it. But as I ran around it, I stopped in my tracks as I saw my Mommy come out.

She smiled brightly and she held out her arms. "You found me!", she said, happily

"MOMMY!", I cheered

I ran to her and she picked me up and held me in her arms tightly and I started crying happily in her shoulder.

Calli's Pov..  
I started crying with joy and happiness, holding my youngest daughter in my arms again. I rocked her in my arms and I kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly. The film crew and photographers were filming and taking photos as I hugged her closely to me.

"Oh baby, I missed you so much!", I said, stroking her head

She pulled back and smiled at me happily, while crying. "Mommy you are home! You are home!", she said, happily

"That's right honey, I am home!", I said, happily

I smiled and cried more and she hugged me tightly around my neck and I hugged her closely to me. "I missed you", she said, crying

"I missed you too munchkin", I said, rubbing her back

We hugged for a long time, taking in the happiness that we had for seeing each other once again. I rocked her gently in my arms, while stroking her head and she snuggled her head in the crook of my neck and I kissed her forehead.

"But baby there is one more surprise for you", I said

She pulled back and looked at me and smiled. "Oh yeah, I still have to find that other friend for the news crew", she said, happily

"Come on lets go find them!", I said, smiling

I set her down on the ground and I took her hand in mine and we started looking around where Leo was hiding. "You see them yet sweetie?", I asked

"Not yet Mommy", she said "Wait I think I see someone"

She let go of my hand and she smiled, running towards the playground, giggling. She climbed up a few steps and went across a bridge and I ran towards the other side, seeing Leo crouching down in front of a slide. Florrie stopped right in in front of the slide and she smiled brightly and I saw Leo smiling excitedly.

"PEACHY! You found me!", he said, happily

"DADDY! MY DADDY IS HOME!", she said, jumping

Leo's Pov...  
She slid down the slide to me and I took her in my arms tightly and spun her around. I stopped spinning and I had started crying holding her close in my arms, stroking her head and I could hear her crying as well. Then I heard photos being taken from the photographers around us.

"Oh honey, I missed you", I said, kissing her cheek

"I missed you too Daddy", she said

"Oh honey I love you", I said, rocking her

"I love you too Daddy", she said "I am so happy you are home"

"I am too Little Peach, I am too", I said

"So you were the friends?", she asked

"Yes we wanted to surprise you that we were home!", I said, happily

She smiled and giggled and she hugged me tightly around the neck. I hugged her tightly and I kissed her cheek. She pulled back and smiled happily.

"Was that a good surprise?", I asked

"Yeah!", she said, happily looking at me

I smiled at her and I rubbed her stroked cheek. Calli came up to us, smiling and Florrie smiled at both of us, happily.

"Honey I thought you promised you would not try to grow taller than me when I got back", Calli said, smiling

"Sorry I could not stop", she said, smiling "I honestly tried though"

We all started laughing and Calli kissed her cheek. "Florrie we need you and Aunt April to give this to Julie, while we get ourselves ready to surprise her", I said, handing her a card with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Okay Daddy", she said, smiling

We both hugged her and we set her down the ground and she, April, and crew members walked off towards Julie's classroom and Calli and I started to get in positions for surprising Julie.

Florrie's Pov...  
Some of the crew, Aunt April and I walked towards Julie's classroom and I opened up her classroom door and I saw her class having a little Christmas party. Julie was in the corner, drinking hot chocolate and laughing with a few other students.

"Julie", I said

She looked over and looked at me confused. "Aunt April? Florrie? What are you guys doing here?", she asked

"Well we have something for you", April said

"Aww that is sweet of you", she said, walking over

I smiled and I handed her the card and she unwrapped the ribbon and opened it up.

Julie's Pov...  
"What does it say Julie?", Sophia asked

"It says, "Dear Julie we know you have been a good girl this year and we want you to have the greatest gift that you can possibly dream of having for Christmas. But to find your gift you have to play this little scavenger hunt and use the clues to help you get closer to your surprise", I said "We hope you will have fun playing it"

"Who is it from?", Miley asked

I looked on the card but didn't see any signature. "It doesn't say who it is from", I said, confused

"Maybe we will find out who made it, when we find the surprise", Miley said

"Maybe we will", I said, smiling

"So where do we find the first clue?", Sophia asked

I then noticed there was more print on the bottom. "Here it is", I said "Clue number one says, "A place where you exercise your body and have fun playing sports, such as kickball, basketball, and dodge ball", I said "Where can that place be?"

"The gym!", Sophia said

"Oh yeah! Come on let's go!", I said

My friends, Florrie and I quickly ran to get our coats and hats and we ran out of the classroom. We ran through the snow to get to the gymnasium, across my classroom. I opened the double doors and we ran inside to see the huge empty gym with the lights turned on and the basketball hoops down.

"Okay spread out and find the next clue", I said

We ran into different directions to find the next clue. I looked near the basketball cart, but it was not there. I ran into a different direction and looked by the water fountain, but it was not there either. I looked around confused of where else it could be, then I gasped and ran towards the bleachers.

I spotted the card on the highest step of the bleachers. "I found it!", I called out

The others came running over and I opened the card. "It says clue number two, "The next spot to your surprise involves going "Yummy! Tasty! and Delicious!", I said "The cafeteria!"

"Oh yeah! Hurry come on!", Miley said, excitedly

We ran out of the gym and we ran towards the cafeteria right by the playground. We went inside the cafeteria to see the lunch table across the room and I noticed a plate of food with a PB and J sandwich, chocolate chip cookies, and apple slices and there was a card in front of the plate of food. We ran towards it and Florrie started eating the cookies. I opened up the card and read it.

"It says, clue number three, "One of your surprises is close by and its where something falls in the wind", I said

"The flagpole in the middle of the school", Sophia said

"Oh yeah, I was a bit confused on this one!", I said "Let's hurry!"

We ran out of the cafeteria and we ran towards the flagpole, but we didn't see anything, but snow.

"Where is the surprise?", I asked, confused

"Wait I found something", Florrie said

She brushed off some snow from a pile and we saw another card. "Oh its another clue", I said, happily

She handed me the card and I opened it. "It says, "You finally found a surprise you have been wanting so long, now turn around and see your Dad", I said

I gasped with wide eyes and I slowly turned around and I gasped seeing my Dad, standing in front of me, smiling happily. My mouth dropped and I fell to my knees. I could see him crying happily as he smiled at me.

"Oh my god!", I said, speechless

I started to cry with joy and I placed a hand over my heart and I started walking to him. "Daddy!", I said, crying

He came forward and he took me in his arms and he hugged me tightly to him and I heard him starting to cry. He rubbed my back and I hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Oh Daddy! It's you! I can't believe it's you!", I said, crying

"Oh Sunflower! I missed you so much baby!", he said, hugging me tighter

"I missed so much Daddy!", I said, hugging him tighter

I pulled back a bit and I smiled happily while crying and he smiled happily. He kissed my cheek and I hugged him tightly to me again.

"Are you okay?", he asked, rocking me

"More than okay, I am beyond happy and shocked", I said, calming down a bit

He laughed a bit and he rubbed my back and he set me down on the ground. "So you are my surprise?", I asked, looking up to him

"Well actually I'm just part of it", he said, looking at me

"Part of it?", I asked, confused

"Turn around", he said, pointing behind me

I turned around and my eyes went wide and I started crying hard again, seeing my Mom standing behind me. I saw her crying and she started running towards me and I started running towards her.

"MAMA!", I said, crying

She smiled brightly and she picked me up in her arms. She spun me around a bit and I cried hard in her shoulder and I hugged her tightly around her neck.

"Mommy, I'm so happy you are back", I said, looking at her

"Are you?", she asked, letting tears fall

I continued crying hard and she kissed my cheek happily. I laid my head on her shoulder and I slowly started to calm down and I hugged her tightly to me.

Calli's Pov..  
I rested my head against Julie's crying happily and I stroked her cheek, while rocking her in my arms. She looked up to me smiling happily and I smiled down at her warmly and I kissed her forehead

"Oh Julietta, I'm so happy you are in my arms again", I said "I will never leave you like that again"

"How do you feel Julie?", April asked

She smiled happily. "Okay this surprise doesn't even compare when we were told we were going to China for New Years", she said

We all laughed happily and I kissed her cheek and she hugged us both happily, giggling. "I'm happy that the both of you are home again", Julie said

We both smiled at her. "Oh honey we are happy that we are home with you again too", I said

Florrie giggled and smiled and Leo picked her up in his arms and rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

"Alright now we have one last stop, we need to go get Ellie", I said

"Perfect timing, Ellie is doing her pep rally right now in school", Julie said

"Awesome lets hurry and get down there!", Leo said

Julie and Florrie went back to their classrooms and got there backpacks and we checked them out of school and we walked down the sidewalk towards the high school, to surprise our eldest daughter Eleanora.

Ellie's Pov...  
I was in the girl's locker room, getting ready for the pep rally. My teammates and I were doing our hair and makeup in the mirrors, alleging and giggling about all the gossip and crushes we have in school.

I got dressed in my black uniform with white trims, with "Tigers" in red letters across the chest with it studded in diamonds. I tied on my white sneakers and I started doing my makeup. I put on light red blush, black sparkle eye shadow, black mascara, and light red lipstick. I tied my hair in a high bun, letting my bangs hang by my cheeks, and I clipped in a huge black and red sparkle bow. I smiled in the mirror and I put on my special black jacket I got from the team, with my last name on the back with sparkles all over it.

"Alright girls ready to show off?", I asked

They all cheered and smiled. "Come on let's go!", I said, happily

We walked out towards the gym and we looked around to see the gym was being decorated by the student council. We started practicing some moves on the gym mats, while the bleachers were being pulled out for the students coming in, in a little while. As I was doing front flip I heard the door open and I heard familiar laughter.

"ELLIE!", someone said

"SISSY!", someone said

I turned and I smiled seeing it was my sisters and they ran over to me happily. I laughed and they jumped into my arms.

"What's up you guys?", I said

"The place is looking awesome El", Julie said

"Yeah!", Florrie said, happily

"Ellie who are they?", Bay asked

"Oh you guys these are my little sisters, Julietta and Florence", I said, smiling

"Hi there", Florrie said

"Hi", Julie said

"Oh my gosh, they are so cute!", Bay said

"I know right! They look adorable", Bella said

Florrie and Julie smiled and blushed. Just then our friend Damon came in wearing our mascot's costume, but didn't have the head on yet. We started talking to him and I saw Florrie looked at the head curiously.

"Hey Ellie check me out!", Florrie said

I turned and I started laughing seeing Florrie with the mascot's head on her head, walking around funny. "Florrie oh my gosh!', I said, laughing

"You are really showing your stripes Florrie", Julie said

We all started laughing and Florrie fell to the floor, laughing. "Ellie your sisters are so cute! I am jealous of you!", Bay said

"Yeah I always wanted sisters", Bella said

"Trust me you guys, they may look cute but they are a handful", I said, laughing

"Hey!", Julie said, shocked

"But in a good way", I said

She grinned, showing her teeth and we laughed at her.

"Get in positions girls, classes are starting to come in", our coach said

"Alright !", I called out "Come on you guys!"

"Hey Ellie can we join you and the team on the little run into the gym?", Florrie asked

"Yeah can we?", Julie asked

"I don't see why not, besides you girls are wearing the uniforms", I said

"Awesome!", they both cheered

We went to the other side of the gym just as the students came pouring in and finding their seats in the bleachers. "Home by Daughtry" was being played over the stereos. Soon it caught off and it was being replaced with our school's music.

I smiled brightly as the double doors open and the football players came walking in, with Tony holding the teams flag on a pole. All the girls in the gym were cheering for the guys. After they came out, my team came jogging in, showing off our pom poms, and cheering and smiling brightly. Everyone was cheering and we stood in the very back and I walked out, opening and holding my coat open, showing off Tigers on uniform and the crowd started cheering louder, since I was popular in the school. Florrie and Julie did cartwheels and front flips on the side of the me, and I smiled brightly and we came across a row of kids and we held out our hands and they gave us high fives as we walked back and we joined my team.

We sat down in front of the bleachers and then I became curious seeing a huge box in front of a basketball hoop, covered in red and gold paper with a gold bow on top. But then the student council had came out and the crowd started cheering. Our team cheered and my friend Stephanie who was senior president, walked out in front.

"How are you all doing today?", she asked, cheerfully

We all cheered loudly. "That's good to hear!", she said "This is a very special pep rally today and we are honoring those who are serving our country right now"

We all clapped. "And we have two very special soldiers here today with us", she said "That have just returned from a year long tour in Afghanistan", she said "May we have Eleanora Hamato come up here?"

I looked at her confused. "Interesting wonder what they want me for?", I asked

"Maybe the box is for you Ellie", Florrie said

"Maybe, let's find out", I said, getting up

The crowd cheered as I walked over and I faced Stephanie. "Do you know why you are up here?", she asked

"I have no idea why", I said, giggling

"Well this box right here", she said looking at it "Is for you"

"Woah oh my gosh!", I said, excitedly

"It is yours, or you can take what's behind the double doors", she said, pointing at the doors "You can only choose one"

I looked at the box then I looked at the doors. I kept looking back and I growled a bit, since it was very hard to choose.

"I can't decide", I said

"You can ask the audience for help", she said

"Okay guys I need your help! What should I choose?", I asked

"Go for the box! Go for the doors!", the crowd cheered

There was so many voices trying to tell me what I should I do, it was getting more hard to pick. Then I looked down towards my sister, my boyfriend, and my friends.

"You guys, help me out here! I can't pick", I said, giggling

"I say go for the box El", Justin said

"Go for the doors, it could be something bigger", Ethan said

"I would go for the box Ellie", Drake said

"No go for the doors Ellie", Julie said

"No no go for the box", Florrie said

I then looked at my boyfriend Tony. "Okay Tony, its down to you, what do you think?", I asked

"In my opinion I would go for the box, baby", he said

I smiled. "Okay then I am going to go with the box", I said

"Okay she is going with the box", April said

The crowd cheered and I walked behind the box. I started tearing off the paper and I smiled but just as I was about to open the flaps I stopped.

"El what are you doing?", Julie asked

"Just making sure, that last year it didn't repeat itself when Mikey scared me by hiding in that box", I said

Julie and Florrie started laughing and I smirked at them. I kicked the box gently with my foot, and I listened for a response.

"Okay I think its safe now", I said, giggling

I slowly opened up the flaps and a woman popped out of the box, facing me, smiling happily and brightly.

"What are you doing honey?", she asked

I gasped and I fell backwards in shock, seeing it was my Mom. I started crying quickly got up and I ran to her and we wrapped each other tightly in each others arms. The whole gym started cheering for us and I climbed inside the box to hug her closer to me. I cried into her shoulder and she rocked me while rubbing my back.

"Mom! Oh my god!", I said, happily

"Surprise baby!", she said

"Oh yeah! Shell yeah!", I said, excitedly

We both laughed and I hugged her tightly to me. "I missed you so much Ellie", she said

"I missed you too Mom", I said, crying

"You are a cheerleader honey?", she asked

"Yes I am! I wanted to surprise you and the family that I made it!", I said, happily "I'm the leader!"

"That's my green bean!", she said

I laughed happily and I rubbed my head on her shoulder. She patted my back and she kissed my forehead. I slowly pulled away and we got out of the box and we hugged each other close again.

"I knew someone was in the box all this time, I thought it was Mikey like he did last year", I said

She laughed and she rubbed my head. "Actually do you want to know what was behind the doors?, she asked

"Sure", I said, smiling

She smiled and we faced the doors. "Come on out Leo!", she called out

The doors opened and I gasped loudly and I just feel to my knees seeing my Dad come walk in through the gym doors, smiling happily. I slowly stood up and I started crying in my hands. I looked back up again and I started running towards him.

"DADDY!", I called out "DADDY!"

He started running towards me and he was crying too. I jumped into his arms and he quickly wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him very tightly to me, crying hard in his chest. He put his hand around my head and he dropped down to his knees with me in his arms, hugging and rocking me.

"Daddy, oh my gosh! You are home!", I said, happily

"Oh Ellie, oh honey!", he said, hugging me tightly

"Your home! Your home!", I said, happily

He pulled back a bit and he looked at me with shock. "You are a cheerleader?", he asked, happily

"I am! I am team leader", I said "I did this to lead, like you call me your Little Leader, I wanted to lead like you"

He smiled happily, "That's my big girl", he said

I smiled happily and giggled and we hugged each other tightly again. He picked me up in his arms and he carried me back towards my Mom and my sisters.

Leo's Pov...  
I set Ellie down in front of us and we gave each other a family hug, and the crowd started cheering more loudly for us.

"We love you guys", I said

"We love you too", they said

Just then April came over with the news crews and they stood in front of us.

"How does it feel now that you are back home here?", April asked

"It's great", I said "Being away from our daughters everyday, its very, emotional"

"Not a day went by we didn't think about them", Calli said, rubbing Julie's head

"So you are the army wife that went back to save your husband?", she asked

"Yes I am, when I first heard Leo being in that explosion, I knew I had to go and save him", Calli said "Even if it met having myself killed, it would have been worth it, because he means so much to me"

I smiled at her lovingly and the crowd awed at her. "But its great to back home, and we are staying home for good", Calli said

"Well that is good to hear, lets give Hamato's one more round of applause", she said

The crowd started cheering more and we hugged each other once again tightly and warmly.

"Ellie?", someone said

Ellie turned and she smiled brightly seeing a football player and she ran to him happily, and they hugged each other tightly. They pulled back for a few moments, smiling at each other happily.

"Ellie? Who is he?", I asked

"Oh Mom, Dad, this is Tony, he is my boyfriend", she said, smiling shyly

I smiled warmly at her. "I knew you would find someone sooner or later Ellie", I said

"You are not mad?", she asked

"Why would I be?", I asked

"Well you said I can't bring home a boat load of boys home", she said "So I was afraid you would be mad if I had a boyfriend"

"Honey you know I was just kidding, I can't keep you a little girl forever", I said, smiling

She smiled happily. "Thanks Daddy", she said, running to me

She hugged me around the waist and I hugged her close, rubbing her head.

"Hey Ellie, I wanted to ask you something", Tony said "While your Dad is standing right here"

Ellie's Pov...  
I turned to face him with curiosity and I walked up to him. "What is it?", I asked

He smiled and he pulled a red rose out behind his back, holding it out towards me.

"Is he doing what I think he is doing?", Julie asked

"I think he is", Florrie said, smiling

"What do you mean?", I asked, confused

"Ellie, will you go to winter prom with me?", Tony asked

I gasped in shock, placing both hands over my mouth. "Oh my god!", I said, surprised

I turned back to face my family. "Daddy can I?", I asked

He smiled proudly. "Of course", he said

I smiled brightly and I turned back and faced Tony. "Yes, yes I will go with you!"

Tony smiled happily and we hugged each other close and we shared a warm and loving kiss. The crowd awed at us and we pulled away, blushing red. We walked over back to our family and they smiled at us proudly.

"I have something to show you guys", I said

"Really what is it?", she asked

"It's a little cheer my team and I made for you guys", I said

"A routine?", he asked

"Yeah want to see it?", I asked

"Of course, let's see it!", they both said, excitedly

"Great! Alright girls let's do it!", I cheered

My team and I cheered loudly and we went to the other side of the gymnasium. "Alright D.J, hit it!", I called out

"You got it!", he called out

The gym dimmed a bit and spotlights shined down on us as the music started to play. I smiled looking down as the song "Can't Stop Me by Afrojack and Shermanology" started to play and we started our routine.

If this was the last dance of the night  
Will you join me 'til the morning light  
Dance the night away, 'cause it feels right  
You can't stop me, no-o-o-o

If this was the last dance of the night  
Will you join me 'til the morning light  
Dance the night away, 'cause it feels right  
You can't stop me, no-o-o-o  
You can't stop me, nooooo  
You can't stop me, no-o-o-o

If this was the last dance of the night  
Will you join me 'til the morning light  
Dance the night away, 'cause it feels right  
You can't stop me, no-o-o-o

24/7, 365 a year  
And we know the end is near  
You can't stop me, no-o-o-o  
We rock it 24/7  
Drag on 365  
We keep on going and going how I knew it will never dies  
Bring on a dumb, carry on and rock alive  
You can't stop us no, no, no, no, no

We keep on going and going and going till the break of dawn  
Nothing can't stop me, not even if the lights go on  
One thing on my mind is "should get my party on"  
You can't stop us no, no, no, no, no, no

If this was the last dance of the night  
Will you join me 'til the morning light  
Dance the night away, 'cause it feels right  
You can't stop me, no-o-o-o  
You can't stop me, nooooo  
You can't stop me, no-o-o-o

You can't stop me, nooooo  
You can't stop me, no-o-o-o  
You can't stop me, nooooo  
You can't stop me, no-o-o-o

24/7, 365 with you  
We know the end is near  
You can't stop me, no-o-o-o, no-o-o-o  
You can't stop me, no-o-o-o

I held my friend Bella's hand as we stuck our feet in the air, touching each other, smiling brightly. The whole gym stood up and cheered loudly. I smiled brightly and I saw my parents looking at me with shock and I smiled proudly. I flipped down and I did a little jump and kick in the air. I ran to my parents, smiling happily and they took me into their arms.

"Baby that was amazing!", she said, excitedly

"Really?", I asked

"Oh my gosh yes! That was spectacular", she said

"Thanks Mom!", I said

"Did you made that all up by yourself?", he asked

"Yes I did, using some creativity and Ninjistu training really helped perform this", I said

"That's my Little Leader", he said

I smiled and they hugged me tightly to them. The crowd cheered some more and the music that was playing before the rally started playing again, and the students were pouring out of the gym to head back to their classes.

Calli's Pov...  
"Okay grab your things we are taking you to lunch", I said

"Where to?", Julie asked

"Harry's Italian", I said, smiling

"YUM!", we cheered

"Its been forever since we have eaten there", Ellie said, running to get her bag

"Yeah its been like months", Julie said

"Mommy can Tony come too?", Florrie asked

I smiled and I looked at Tony. "Do you want to come with us?", I asked

"If it's okay with you Mrs. Hamato", he said

"Of course honey, you can come", I said, smiling

"Awesome! Just let me go grab my stuff", he said, running off

I smiled and they soon came back with their stuff. We walked out of the gymnasium and we checked them out of school and we walked down towards the pizza parlor where the guys and Venus were already sitting at a table.

"Hey guys!", Ellie said, cheerfully

"Hey Ellie! Nice cheer you did at school!", Donnie said

"You guys saw it?", she asked

"April sent us a clip of you doing it", Venus said

"Oh awesome!", she said

"You didn't tell us you were team captain of cheerleading", Raph said

"I wanted it to be a surprise", she said

"Well that is surprising you were awesome!", Mikey said

"Thanks guys!", she said

"You did the same thing I did Ellie", I said

"What do you mean?", she asked, confused

"When your Mom was your age Ellie, she was the team captain for her team when she was in high school", Leo said

"Woah I didn't know that, that is freaking awesome!", she said, happily

We all laughed and we sat down and we order the huge 32 inch pizza platter of all of our favorite types of pizza. As we were talking and drinking our sodas Julie looked at my shoulder with curiosity.

"Hey Mom? Dad? What is with the badges on your shoulders?", Julie asked

"Oh we earned them through our service", I said, smiling

"What do they represent?", Donnie asked

"Well the golden and silver one represents excellency in leadership", Leo said

"And mine is for heroism in treating the wounded", I said

"What about the gold stars?", Florrie asked

"Oh they are just for doing service in the camp", I said

"But Mom what about the purple heart?", Ellie asked

"This one is a hard one to get, I earned it for going back and saving your father", I said

"Was it scary?", she asked

"It was, but it was worth it", I said

"Why did you go back Calli? You could of killed yourself trying to save him", Raph said

"Its what you do in an army, you look out for each other", I said

We all smiled. "Well here is a toast to family being reunited once again", Mikey said, holding up his soda glass

We all laughed and we clanked our soda glasses together and took a sip out of them. After eating a satisfying lunch, we walked back home. The kids started getting ready for bed after a long day of excitement. We all sat in the living room and watched our favorite movie "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York" on the big screen. After the movie ended everyone was starting to head off to bed.

"It's good to have you guys back", Raph said

"Yeah missed you bro and sis", Mikey said

"Thanks guys this really means a lot to us", I said

We gave each other guys and they left of to their bedrooms for the night. We walked upstairs and we walked into Julie's room, seeing her looking at something in her lap.

"Whatcha looking at honey?", Leo asked

She looked up at us. "Oh its another poem I made while I was in school today", she said

"May we hear it?", I asked

"Oh yeah, its done", she said

We sat down on the bed in front of her and she picked it up and started reading. "It's called "Love for you, my Parents", she said

You are both special in every way,  
Encouraging me more and more each passing day.

You both are the reason why I'm so strong,  
With you two at the helm not a thing could go wrong.

You've both helped me through many trials and tribulations,  
You've made things better in every situation.

Thank you both for always being there,  
And showing me that you truly care.

Words could never explain how I feel about you,  
But I hope you know that I truly love you two!

We smiled lovingly at her. "Honey is so thoughtful of you", I said "Your poetry is really amazing"

"Thanks Mama", she said, smiling

"We heard you are trying to accomplish something else in your gymnastics", Leo said

"Oh yeah, I'm trying to Aerial Silk", she said

"What is that?", I asked

"It's where you hang from special fabric while doing gymnastic moves, and you have to try to keep your balance, its hard to do, but I am willing to try it", she said

We smiled at her proudly. "We know you can sweetie", I said

She smiled and she hugged us to her. We hugged her tightly to the both of us and she smiled up to us. "This is the best Christmas ever, I got what I always wanted my family to be together again", she said

We smiled at her lovingly and I kissed her cheek and Leo rubbed her head and hugged her. "I love you guys", she said

"We love you too honey", we said

She yawned sleepily. "Sleepy?", I asked

"Mmmhmmm its been a long and exciting day", she said

"Well you should get sleep sweetie", Leo said

"Okay Daddy", she said, sleepily

She laid down in bed and I covered her up. Leo kissed her cheek and she smiled sleepily up to him.

"Goodnight Sunflower", Leo said, smiling

"Good night Daddy", she said

I smiled and I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my Little Gymnast", I said, softly

"Good night Mommy", she said

I took her little stuffed cat and I tucked it beside her and she smiled and snuggled it towards her and went to sleep. I rubbed her head gently and I kissed her forehead. I slowly walked out of her room, closing the door behind me.

Leo smiled and he gave me a warm hug and peck on the lips. I smiled and we made our way towards Florrie's room and I walked inside.

"Hey honey", I said, smiling

"Hi Mommy", she said, smiling

But then I noticed a little orange kitten come out behind her pillow meowing. I gasped happily and my heart softened and I sat on her bed.

"Oh my goodness, such a cute little kitten", I said, picking it up

I stroked his head and he purred, rubbing his head against my hand. "I found him", she said "Well I did more than I saved his life"

"You did?", I asked

"From being stuck in a pipe", she said

"What was that?", Leo asked, coming in

"Florence saved this little kitten from being stuck in a pipe", I said

"Stuck in a pipe? Well that is a little act of heroism there, way to go honey", Leo said, smiling

Florrie giggled."I'm giving him to Uncle Mikey for Christmas", she said

"Oh that is so sweet of you honey", I said, smiling "Uncle Mikey will love him"

Florrie smiled and the kitten climbed out of my hands and he walked towards Florrie and laid beside her falling asleep, and curling up into a ball.

"You did something good Florrie, we are proud of you", Leo said

"Thanks Daddy", she said

"Goodnight sweet pea", I said, hugging her

"Goodnight Mommy", she said, hugging back

"Goodnight Little Peach", Leo said, hugging her

"Daddy?", she said

"Yeah honey?", Leo said

"Can you sing "our song" for me please?", she asked

"Sweetie of course", Leo said, smiling

She smiled and she took a disc out from under her pillow and she gave it to Leo. He stuck it in her stereo and he played it and it started playing there song "Father and Daughter by Paul Simon". Florrie laid down in bed and Leo rubbed her back and he started singing softly to her.

If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are  
Just open your window and follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star

I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever  
And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever  
And never leave 'til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head

'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

Trust your intuition  
It's just like goin' fishin'  
You cast your line and hope you get a bite  
But you don't need to waste your time  
Worryin' about the market place  
Try to help the human race  
Struggling to survive its harshest night

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

Trust your intuition  
It's just like goin' fishin'  
You cast your line and hope you get a bite  
But you don't need to waste your time  
Worryin' about the market place  
Try to help the human race  
Struggling to survive its harshest night

After Leo finished singing he was humming the tune at the end and we looked to see Florrie had fallen asleep, with her dolphin in her arms, with a little smile on her face. Leo smiled and rubbed her head gently and kissed her cheek.

"I love you honey", he said, softly

She shifted around in bed and he rubbed her back gently and slowly got off the bed. I gave her one more kiss on the cheek and we quietly left her room to let her sleep.

"That was so thoughtful of you Leo", I said

"Anything for my little girl", he said

I smiled and I pecked his lips. He smiled and we walked down the hall towards Ellie's room. We walked into Ellie's room and we saw her sitting on her bed looking through her scrapbook of photos see made before we left. I knocked on the door and she looked up and smiled and set down her scrapbook. We walked in and we sat on her bed and she crawled to us. We hugged her close to us and she hugged back tightly.

"I missed you guys", she said, softly

"We missed you too Green Bean", Leo said "Were you strong everyone?"

"I was, I took role as leader", she said "Since it was my job to do so"

"We heard about you leading a mission and how you saved Tony from the Kraang, is that right?", I asked

"Yes I did and they said it was honorable of what I did", she said

"It was, not only did you lead a successful mission but you saved a life", Leo said

She smiled up to him. "From doing that it made me more confident when I will lead in the future", she said

"Well you are very well on your way to being a good leader Ellie", Leo said

She smiled brightly to him and they hugged each other close. "That's my girl", he said, softly

I smiled warmly at them and they pulled away and Leo kissed her forehead.

"I kept the badges I made for guys, under my pillow, so it always made think you two were still here with me", she said

"Oh that is thoughtful of you Ellie", Leo said, rubbing her head

"Do you two want them back?", Ellie asked

We both smiled. "Of course", we said

Ellie smiled and she reached under her pillow and she pulled out the badges and she handed us them. We smiled and I kissed her cheek while Leo rubbed her head.

"Good night Ellie", we said

"Good night my heroes", she said, smiling

We both got all teary eyed at what she said and we hugged her tightly to us. She hugged back tightly and

"I love you guys", I said

"We love you too honey", we said

She smiled. "Hey I think you might want this back", Leo said, showing her stuffed turtle

She gasped and smiled happily. "My turtle! I missed snuggling with it!", she said, hugging it close

We both chuckled and she laid down in bed, snuggling it close. "Good night honey", I said, kissing her cheek

"Good night Mom", she said, smiling

"Good night my Little Leader", Leo said, stroking her head

"Good night Daddy", she said, smiling

Leo kissed her forehead and Ellie laid her head on her pillow and fell asleep. We slowly walked out of the door and we looked back to see Ellie, snuggling her turtle in her arms, smiling in her sleep. We smiled lovingly at her and we quietly and slowly closed the door. We slowly walked down the hall towards our room. We slowly walked inside and Leo closed the doors. We took off our badges laying them carefully on the table on the side of the room. I faced our bed, just looking at it, since its been so long since we have slept in it.

"It's been so long since we have been in here", I said, softly

"Well, let's try to make our first night back home a good one", Leo said, softly wrapping his arms around my waist

He leaned and started kissing my neck. I let out a low moan and Leo ran his hands up my sides. I suddenly reached behind me and I gripped his jacket and I threw Leo in front of me to where he was laying on the bed. I climbed up on to him and he smiled romantically and I crashed my lips into his. Leo pushed my jacket off and his hands went behind my back and he started to rip off my shirt.

I gripped his shirt and I started to rip it off. His lands roamed all over my back, kissing me passionately and he suddenly flipped over me, to where he was on the top of me. He started kissing me deeply all over my face, then down to my jawline. He pinned my hips with his knees and he then moved down and started kissing and licking my neck deeply.

I moaned with pleasure and I stroked his chest with warmth and delight. He chuckled and I arched my back a little as he started kissing and sucking at my neck's sweet spot. Leo's hand snuck under my back and he started to unfasten my bra. He went down and started kissing my chest and I moaned loudly with delight. Leo arched my back and he started kissing back up to my lips. I kissed him hard with love, wrapping a hand behind his head.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and the other around my head. His soft tongue touched my lips and I smiled and giggled. He chuckled and and we opened our mouths and our tongues touched with each heavy breathe we took. I slowly moved my hands to his waist and I started undoing his pants. He chuckled and he helped me take them off and throw them off the bed. We wrapped each other tightly in each other's arms, closing the gap between us.

"I love you", Leo whispered

"I love you too", I whispered "I don't want to stop"

"I don't either, I'll make it the best for you my love", he said, softly

"I know you will, my leader", I said, softly.

He suddenly kissed my lips deeply and he started going down my chin, down to my neck, then to my chest with loving kisses. He then came down to my belly kissing it deeply with passion and I arched my head back, moaning with content. He licked it all over slowly and I ran my hands through his hair and he stroked my sides.

I moaned with delight, moving my hips, but Leo pinned them with his knees. He pulled me up to him and we continued kissing each other with love and passion. He wrapped his arm firmly around my waist as I placed both hands on his cheeks, kissing him sweetly. His other touched my side and he slowly started tickling it.

I started to giggle uncontrollably. "Leo you know I am sensitive there", I said, struggling to not laugh

He chuckled. "I know, but I love to tease you", he said, doing it deeper

"No fair, come on!", I whined

Leo chuckled. "Sorry honey, I got you under my grip", he said

I giggled uncontrollably and I smiled, shutting my eyes tightly. Leo chuckled and he kissed me sweetly and he it moved across my belly to my other side and I started giggling louder with his touch. He soon stopped and he kissed my neck softly. I let out a sigh of relief and content and I rested my head against his, stroking his back.

He moaned with content and he slowly laid me back down on the bed. He continued kissing my neck and his hand slowly went to my waist and he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, pulling them down. I giggled happily, smiling and he pulled them off and tossed them to the side of the bed. He smiled and I pulled him on top of me and we kissed each other with the love we have for each other.

I then kissed his chest and he groaned happily when I started doing it all over warmly and slowly. He had his arms tightly around my back and the other around my head.

"Calli I..", he said

I smiled and I kissed it deeper with love. He growled and he suddenly pinned me down to the bed, taking my hands and pinning them above my head. He kissed my lips deeply with warmth and love and I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly. He started kissing me all over my face deeply, then down to my neck, chest, and belly.

I moaned and sighed with each kiss he planted on me. He then back up to my lips and he positioned himself in front of me and looked at me.

"Are you ready?", he asked

"More than ready", I said

He smiled and he kissed my lips with love. After a few minutes we were laying in bed, catching our breathes. I had my head laid on his chest with Leo's arm around my lower back.

"That was...wonderful", I said, softly

"One of the best", Leo said, looking at me

I smiled up to him and he leaned down and kissed me softly. I wrapped my head around his head and he gently climbed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed each other softly and gently. Leo then pulled away slowly.

"Calli, I love you, more than anything in the world", he said, softly

"Leo, you are the only one I will ever love, no one can ever take your place in my heart", I said, softly

He looked at me with glittering eyes, then he suddenly kissed me hard, pushing me in the bed and I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me, kissing him with deep love and passion. We tried our best not to pull away and stay in the kiss for as long as we could, but we quickly pulled, panting for breath.

We slowly regained our breaths, and we stared at each other lovingly.

"I love you", he said

"I love you too", I said

He kissed my lips gently and he slowly got off of me and he pulled me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and I laid my left hand on his chest. Leo wrapped his arms around my waist and head and he kissed my forehead gently.

"Good night", he said, softly

"Good night", I said, softly

I slowly closed my eyes and Leo kissed my forehead again and he covered us with the blanket. He laid his head gently against mine and he started breathing softly, falling asleep. I smiled in my sleep softly, thinking how this day was one of the most happiest of my life. I'm finally home from Afghanistan with Leo, we were reunited with our father, our siblings, our daughters, and our friends. I smiled thinking how much our little girls have accomplished so much this year and they are more beautiful and stronger than before. Now our life has gone back to the way it was before we left. And tonight was one of the best nights of love I have had with my husband Leo, we really showed love for each other, after dealing with one of the biggest obstacles we had faced together. But now that is all over since we are now back home where we belong.

Ellie's routine- watch?v=cXRWQa9tQ...


End file.
